Red like roses, red like blood
by Aqua142
Summary: After the unleashing the power of silver eyes, Ruby Rose finds herself in Japan and in front of the sakamaki mansion where Yui Komori is about to enter her nightmare of hot vampires. Now, Ruby constantly finds herself in deep trouble with old and new enemies.
1. I fall

_Author's note: i hope you enjoy Heroes of Kombat and free period: kombat time. I took notice that a majority of you like No game one life. Firstly, this fanfic will be postponed for a bit since i'm mourning that SNK will be having a 2nd season NEXT YEAR and also no game no life MAY not have a season two T^T also i have a severe writer's block. Anyways, Diabolik lovers: an otome game that is anime's answer to Twilight and RWBY- the english anime. Two unique animes. About to be mashed- Aqua style. Buckle up your seatbelt guys! Get your popcorn, get ready to laugh your ass off, cringe at moments and be prepared for Yui to have common sense and Ruby to pull out crescent rose! Let's go and also spoilers for both animes_

 **Ruby POV**

I saw Pyrrha at the mercy of that Cinder girl.

"Pyrrha!" I cried, holding my hand out. I saw the invincible girl stare at me with a longing face and smiled, she turned into ashes but the only thing that remained was her golden tiara which Cinder picked up and tossed off beacon tower. She saw me lying around, like a useless rag doll.

"You will join her…Ruby Rose." The woman said, spitting my name as if it was a curse. I growled and balled my fists. I felt all the energy inside me pent up like a kettle, my face began turning into a beetroot colour…ok I know that sounded funny but I was beyond ticked off. This was all Cinder's fault. Our disqualification in the vytal festival, Blake's suffering, Yang's arm getting cut off, Penny's death and Pyrrha's death…and don't even get me started on Torchwick 'cause that guy left remnant in a horrible way and I don't even LIKE him.

I screamed a cry of anguish feeling all the anger being released, like when you pop a balloon. I saw a blinding white light flash from my body, all the grimms shrieked in pain. The last word was Cinder screaming 'NO!' And that was the last word I ever heard from home.

 **Yui Komori POV**

I checked my cell phone, the time was around 5:35pm. It was now sunset and I couldn't help but gaze at the orange sky. It reminded me of the days when my father and I would sit in the garden and watch the sun go down. It was a shame that he was going to somewhere and dumping me at this mansion. I shook away the negative feelings and smiled with optimism. 'Positivism is what always wins.' I remembered my father saying to me long ago.

"We're here Miss Komori." The taxi driver said, turning around. I bowed politely and gave him the cash when I exited the car with my luggage.

"Thank you!" I farewelled, waving my hand. Almost instantly, it commenced raining. I looked around, god I hope there was no thunder. The sky rumbled a bit. Just my luck. As I ran closer and closer to the gloomy mansion, I noticed an unconscious figure on the front door. I peered closer and saw it was a little girl wearing a red cloak with a strange box thing next to her.

"Hey, HEY!" I whispered, shaking her body a bit. That's when her eyes flicked opened, she snatched the box thing which literally formed into a scythe. The child was glaring at me as if I was an enemy. I gasped and took a few step backwards before slipping and falling on the ground. I squeaked with pain and looked upwards. The girl was no longer as tensed up as she was but still had her weapon in her hand.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm only here because my father is on a trip." I stammered, putting my hands in the air. What kind of girl would carry a weapon like THAT?

"What's your name?" She asked, I could tell she was trying to make it a demand but her voice wavered a lot.

"My name is Yui Komori. I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured, slowly standing up with my hands in the air.

"Where am I?" She demanded, still holding the scythe, I marveled at how she had the strength to hold such a weapon.

"You're in Tokyo, Japan." I clarified, she definitely wasn't from this world.

"I…uh…" she stammered, then she collapsed to the ground. I ran to her side.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" I asked, checking her pulse, if there was one thing I remembered at school it was always check the pulse of an unconscious person.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She introduced, her personality completely changed, I smiled with joy and helped her up. Ruby packed away her weapon and apologized for her roughness. Her red cape was a bit torn up, I wonder what happened. Nevertheless, she was knocked on the door in a lightning speed and I swore I saw a trail of rose petals, around a second later the door opened. I've got to admit, it was incredible skeptical that a door would open after a second someone knocked on it, what was even stranger is that no one was there.

"Th-this isn't normal." I admitted, dragging my luggage. Ruby turned to me and reassured that it was a new adventure and experience. I guess she was trying to make me feel better, I was grateful for that. We walked into the main hallway and the door shut behind us, Ruby whirled around and her box thing turned into a gun. She aimed it carefully at the door. Whatever place she came from, it must have been pretty dangerous, I thought. We looked around the mansion, I put my hand on her shoulder to tell her to recall her gun, which she did so obediently.

"HE-LLO! IS ANYONE HERE?" Ruby called with cupped hands, no answer. This house was getting weirder and weirder by the minute, I turned my head to see an adolescent on the couch. I pointed over there, in which Ruby and I tiptoed over to get a better look at the teen. He was around my age, he had fiery red hair and for some reason he was in a school uniform. He was so improperly dressed, he had several of his buttons undone and you could see his well-toned abs. I blushed at the sight of him before Ruby commenced pulling on his cheeks.

"Hello? HE-LLO?! Anybody home," She asked, pulling harder and harder on his cheeks as she attempted to wake him up. Ruby turned to me. "No answer." I stepped forwards and checked the teen's pulse, that's when my face turned a bit pale, he HAD no pulse.

"H-he has no pulse! I think he's dead!" I gasped still having my hand on his wrist.

"Great, already a minute and someone's dead." Rose sarcastically muttered. I relaxed a little as her humour dispersed my fear, I pulled out my cell phone when something strange happened, someone was clutching my wrist.

"Ruby, this isn't funny." I sighed.

"That's not me." She replied with a nonchalant tone, my eyes widen with fear. If it wasn't her…then who was it?

"Yeah it's Yours Truly." A voice answered, Ruby and I turned our eyes to see the guy on the couch getting up and having a tight clutch on my wrist. We couldn't help but scream in fear, Ruby jumped back, leaving me defenceless…oh great what a good friend I have, I thought bitterly.

"You two are so annoying." He muttered, still holding my wrist. I began attempting to shake his grip off but it didn't work because he kept tightening the grip.

"L-listen ginger, I don't know what's going on but…" Ruby began before he flipped me on the couch. He pinned me down, my face went red as he brought his face closer to mines.

"I'm thirsty." He commented, bending down a bit at my neck, my breath hitched as his breathing tickled my neck.

"NO! NO! I'm too young to see this!" the cape-wearing child screamed, covering her eyes.

"Ayato, what's going on?" a 2nd voice demanded, Ruby shrieked in shock and tripped on the floor. A glasses-wearing gentlemen was standing next to Ruby, he had purplish hair pushed up his spectacles.

"Tch, Reiji, why do you always spoil the fun?" Ayato growled, letting me go free. I ran to Ruby's side in which she placed her box weapon on my suitcase.

"Please help us." I pleaded, turning to the newcomer. Ruby snickered at how I pleaded to the man in such a desperate, I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. She clearly couldn't see how much trouble we could be in but soon we were in more trouble. The older teen stared at us with icy eyes.

"And who are you?" He demanded in a cold tone, glaring at both of us.

"My name is Yui Komori. This is Ruby Rose. She and I was sent here by my father when he was going on a business trip." I lied, Ruby turned to me and mouthed 'thank you'. The glasses teen pushed his spectacles up.

"That doesn't explain a lot, Ayato, explain this to me." 'Reiji' demanded, turning to his red-head friend.

"How am I supposed to know? Brat here began pulling on my cheeks and Pancake here made a racket louder than Subaru's fists." He stated, giving glares at me and Ruby. Ruby stuck her tongue out when he called her 'brat' but I was puzzled.

"Well you attacked m- wait did you just call me chichinashi?" I demanded, clenching my fists a bit. Chichinashi is pancake but it could be interpreted as titless. Did he just call me pancake? That was weird. Calling Ruby 'brat' was understandable but pancake?

"Yeah chichinashi, 'cause you're flat like one. Idiot." He scornfully replied, Ruby snorted with humour.

"Ha, pancake, good one." She chuckled. Reiji rolled his eyes with annoyance at Ruby's childishness and it's not like she had anything in the chest department either.

"Now is not the place to discuss this, let us go to the living room. Tend to their luggage." He ordered, we turned around to see a stern and solemn man pull away my luggage.

"NO! NOT CRESCENT ROSE!" She pleaded, but her weapon had already disappeared, like my luggage. She soon got over the separation between her scythes and skipped after Reiji. I turned my head to see the Ayato boy, he and I exchanged glances. He turned his head away but…was he blushing?

 **A few minutes later**

The scene was very quiet. Ruby sat in the chair opposite of Ayato and idly began fiddling with the bullets on her belt. I sat lady-like with my hands on my lap, whilst Reiji was standing in the centre of the living room.

"Now please, explain why you're here." Reiji asked, still in his stern demeanour. Ruby cleared her throat, I sensed a story coming up. Ayato leaned a bit closer, I followed his example, and I love a good story.

"ha ha, well um…let's see well it started when…" Ruby began. That's when we heard some lewd laughter echo from the top of the balcony, we all looked up. There was a guy, also around my age, leaning on the banister. He, like Ayato, had flaming red hair but instead of having it short and wild, his hair style was loose and seemed to resemble Ruby's style but was a bit longer, he had a fedora on.

"Well well, what do we have here, two cute human girls have come to grace our presence?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Hmm…I wonder how you taste." I heard a voice behind me whisper in my ear. I squeaked in surprise when that same teen licked my ear. I reeled backwards and fell on my back on the couch, the lewd newcomer crawled closer and closer to me. Ruby's eyes widen with anger and fear, she stood up and picked the fire poker.

"I may not have my darling Crescent rose with me…but uncle Qrow has taught me a lot about adapting in new situations." She threatened, turning holding her new weapon with both hands.

"Laito, that's enough, Ruby put the poker down." Reiji demanded glaring at both of them. Ruby reluctantly put the poker away and Laito helped me up. I sat on the very edge of the couch. That's when I saw a purple child leaning close to Ruby, for some reason he had a teddy bear. The boy breathed Ruby's neck, she retaliated by slapping his face and getting in a fighting stance but stood too close to Laito in which he took her left arm and licked her fingers. Ruby gasped and pulled her hand away before running towards Reiji in a rapid speed.

"That hurt, but you must taste very sweet." The child replied, walking behind the couch that Laito and I sat on.

"My my! I love prey that fights back. And look at that trail of rose petals" Laito commented, giggling to himself. Ruby didn't falter, she kept her ground. I wish I could be like her, I immediately ran to Reiji and Ruby but stood behind my red-cloaked friend.

"That's enough, both of you. Is this how you act in front of a lady?" the glasses teen inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? But bitch-chan tastes so lovely. Rose-chan too, she looks so delicious, doesn't she Kanato?" Laito defended, licking his lips at Ruby.

"She must taste very sweet." Kanato agreed, cocking his head sideways and stroking his teddy. Ruby still kept her fighting stance but I touched her on the shoulder to tell it was fine.

"Hey, back off. Did you forget that yours truly touched chichinashi first? That means yours truly going to be her first EVERYTHING." Ayato snapped, cracking his knuckles. I gulped as I already felt myself plunging into this chaos.

"Then I guess Rose-chan belongs to me." Laito assumed, winking at Ruby. I heard Ruby mutter something under her breath. But that's when the silence was broken again when a fifth newcomer popped out of nowhere.

"Yours truly. Yours truly. Don't you think we're all sick of you calling that?" That voice jeered, Ayato got up on from his seat.

"Damn it Subaru! I know you're here! Show yourself!" The fiery boy demanded, standing up. That's when a light purple haired teen stood next to a wall and declared his appearance by calling Ayato an idiot and asking of why 'two mortals come to disturb his sleep'.

"Uh…I'm sorry did someone appoint you as king bossy McBossyboots?" Ruby sassily replied, she earned laughter from Laito, Ayato and me. That's when Subaru growled and punched a wall, triggering Ruby to fall in fright and on Laito's lap.

"Aww, falling for me Rose-chan?" The fedora-wearing pervert asked, giving her a winning smile. Ruby's face went red and she ran to me. I managed to look her in the eyes and pick up that she was silently pleading us to leave NOW. I couldn't have agreed with her more.

"Uh…look. I think there's been some sort of mistake. So I guess we'll just le-" I began before Reiji clutched my shirt. He asked in a soft but dangerous tone if leaving now was part of a ladies' behaviour.

"Oh great, you're that guy." Ruby groaned, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out. All the confusion was finally dispersed when a 6th voice broke the chaos. It came from a guy around Reiji's age, maybe even older. He was laying on the couch with earphones on, he had messy blonde hair. He looked…normal, I suppose.

"You're those girls." He muttered, drifting off to sleep. Reiji raised an eyebrow in questioning manner, Ruby cocked her head in interest.

"Do you know something about this Shu?" The indigo haired man inquired, glaring at the newcomer.

"…Maybe." He replied, Ruby couldn't keep it in and laughed a bit. Reiji glared at her to shut her up, Ruby hid behind me. I heard her whisper in my ear, her begging to protect me. I mentally laughed at this since it should be HER who should be protecting me.

"Don't give us that 'maybe' crap, do you know about them or not?" Ayato growled, Shuu opened an eye and got up from his temporary bed and looked at us.

"That…guy came. He said we were going to have some guests over. A bride and a silver-eyed warrior." He stated, that's when Kanato, Laito and Ayato turned to us and grinned, for some reason they had fangs…what the…

"Then let's feast." The three boys said, Ruby stood in front of me. I relaxed a bit when I saw her smile back at me.

"He also said specifically to not kill them." Shu emphasized, looking at the three of them. The three guys relaxed. Reiji sighed with relief and pushed his glasses up for the 70th time before stating that there was no mistake, we were supposed to be here. Thus the long introduction began, with each brother having their weird comments on us.

"This is Shu, the eldest," Reiji began.

"Don't bother me." Shu muttered, trying to sleep on the chair Ruby once sat on.

"I am Reiji, the second son, first of the triplets, Ayato."

"You won't be getting away from me that easily, brat." Ayato spat, glaring at Ruby with a venomous glare.

"Next to the triplets, Kanato."

"I'll break you." Kanato morbidly replied, giggling like a maniac and stroking his teddy bear.

"He's so demented." Ruby whispered to me, I laughed at her humour. I was glad that I had her help me get through this strange time.

"Laito, the youngest of the triplets."

"Pleasure to meet you, bitch-chan." He greeted, winking at me and tipping his fedora like a gentlemen.

"Finally, Subaru." Reiji sighed, gesturing to the youngest who smashed the wall. He walked towards me and took my phone from my pocket.

"Don't piss me off." He growled, destroying my possession and turning his head away in disdain…they seemed all so weird. Especially those triplets, they all had fang…like…vampires…my eyes grew large in realisation.

"Uh…by any chance are you guys vampires? Y'know just asking." Ruby asked, turning to Reiji. Reiji glared at Ruby but to answer her question, all the guys opened their mouth to reveal their sharp fangs. Our eyes widen, I frisked for my cross necklace and held it in front of us.

"Back away beasts." I screamed, holding the piece of jewellery like I saw they do it in that 'dance of devils' anime. Reiji began chuckling, all the boys got up and they began to emit a dark aura.

"Do you really think that we vampires are vulnerable to sunlight, garlic and holy crosses? It just shows how conceited you mortals reall-AHHH!" Reiji collapsed and covered his eyes with pain. I turned to see Ruby holding a can of…pepper spray? He was wearing glasses? how does pepper spray effect him? All the vampires raised their eyebrows at this event.

"Ha! not immune to pepper spray ARE YOU?!" She said, before dropping the can picking me up bridal style and running away, she ran REALLY fast, I turned back to see a trail of rose petals as we ran. Not exactly stealth but it'll have to do.

 **Ruby POV**

Me losing everyone I love, getting forced into this random dimension and shoved in a house full of hot vampires? BEST DAY IN MY LIFE! I'm kidding this is pretty crazy. Thank god, Yang always insisted I carry a can of pepper-spray with me. Argh! It'd be easier if I had crescent rose with me so I could own those losers.

"Ruby! Stop! Phone!" Yui ordered, I halted in a skid and let her down. She got to the 'phone' and began twisting the dial. I gasped with excitement as she began using the 'phone' this must've been what life was like before remnant was formed and 'Earth' was alive! This tech looks so lame, heck even Jaune's shield would look waaaaaay better than this. Yui dialled the phone

"Hello? Father? Are you there?" She asked. That's when a voice behind us growl 'phones don't work here.' I turned around and judo-flipped Toyota…or was it Mazda? Wait no was it Subaru? I dunno but I flipped the wall-punching punk and grabbed Yui's arm so I could take her with me and run away. We stopped for a few minutes after running into Ayato, that guy was a strong as a bull when it comes to tackling him.

"Damn these guys are psychos." I gasped, leaning on the wall with tiredness. Yui turned around and saw an ajar room with the iron shackles on the ground. I could tell she wanted to see what was in the room, and I had a feeling it was important to her. I sensed that one of the vampires were coming close.

"Go." I ordered, standing up bravely.

"huh?" The blonde asked, looking at me with her pink eyes.

"That room might have answers on what you're looking for. I'll draw their attention, give you time to get what you need and get out of here." I explained looking around the hallway.

"But if we leave, Subaru will kill us." She reminded, worriedly she looked around.

"We'll panic about that later, now in the meantime go." I sighed, I took off running in with my semblance, leaving Yui to run to the open door. I ran for a good few minutes before looking around. Good, no one was there, I took a few tentative steps back and found myself in the grip of one of the brothers. He wasn't around my height, so I ruled out Kanato. His hands weren't rough like Subaru or Ayato and he didn't have a grip like Reiji. I felt something tickle my chin, it wasn't Laito's hair it was Shu's headphones.

"Oi, I found one." He alerted in a quiet voice. For a quiet voice it seemed to alert the vampires very quickly. Kanato andLaito appeared very quickly when their eldest brother told them of my presence.

"Aww it wasn't bitch-chan." Laito pouted but nonetheless he began undoing my cloak. I began struggling in Shu's grip, for a guy who sleeps a lot he's pretty strong. He reminded me of Ren, ah! Those pancakes Ren used to make were so good. OH! I wonder if they have cookies here…WAIT NO! I'm getting off topic! Already when I was daydreaming and drooling about the cookies, I was barefoot, my stocking and boots were castrated on the side. Kanato rolled up my sleeves so they could taste my left arm. Shu brushed the hair away from my neck and Laito wrapped one of my thighs around his shoulder. I blushed as all three boys opened their mouths with synchronicity and bite on my flesh. I gasped a bit and struggled but the more I writhed, the harder they bit on my body. I soon got the message and relaxed a bit.

"Good girl…" I heard Kanato whisper, he bit harder on my arm. I groaned in pain as Laito lapped up the blood. He snickered at how I was struggling to stay conscious, all of them did actually, it was humiliating. I was too young for this. I should call the police after this…NO I should call Atlas. I imagined Weiss charging in with her rapier screaming 'YOU DOLTS!' I smiled at the thought.

"You masochist." Kanato mumbled, that's when I struggled a lot I managed to break free of Shu's grip and punched Kanato. Sadly, Laito's fangs were still buried in my thigh, when I tried running, his fangs moved down. It was like getting stabbed with a knife and then it was dragged down, I cried with anguish, collapsing on the ground.

"Rose-chan?" Laito asked, looking 'concerned' and tilting his head. My vision began getting blurry.

"Hmph, what a pain." Shuu growled, clicking his tongue in annoyance. My breathing got heavy from the blood loss.

"Oh…I think we broke her. Right Teddy?" Kanato casually sighed, dropping his shoulders a bit in disappointment. I groaned a bit and felt my vision going black.

"Whatever, they found the other one, take her with us." Shu ordered, lugging me like a sack of flour. That's when i closed my eyes. So this was how I was going to die, I was going to not die with my family and friends surrounding me. I wasn't going to be buried next to my mother's grave. I wanted going to die just like mum, like a warrior. My blood, it was red like roses.

 _Author's note: this will be rated T because there is small bits with blood and bitch-chan is what laito says. Hopefully this doesn't get reported. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. If the characters seemed a bit OOC then uh...sozz? Anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfic and if you want a cooler cover image there here it is_

 _art/Red-Like-Roses-Red-Like-Blood-623841084_

 _but if since links don't work just search up aqua-otaku-child on deviantart_


	2. the best day ever!

_Author's note: i will be introducing an OC (or original character) because WTH not and also because Ruby is lonely and yes i got bored. This oc will not know about the sakamaki being blood-sucking assholes but hey? I want some part in this story. This oc will represent me as a person but this will actually have some LEGIT backstory. It's not cliche and it's decent. I hope you'll enjoy my OC. I own neither Diabolik lovers (belongs to Rejet) or RWBY (belongs to Monty Oum and Rest in Peace man. Thanks for creating RWBY) BUT I own this OC! If you want to use her in a story please let me know via pms!_

 **Ruby POV**

If you were me, you would've done what I did. Finding the guy who caused you pain is one thing but finding him in your bed. Ahem, please excuse what i was going to do. I looked to my left and saw Shu sleeping next to me. I squeaked in surprise and rolled off my bed, the blonde psycho stirred a bit and sat up.

"So annoying." Shu groaned, rubbing his messy hair.

"What the hell?" I shrieked, glaring at him. I looked down and saw myself in a nightgown. The last time i remembered i was pinned to the wall by the 2/3 of the triplets and Shuu were feeding off me like bats.

"Wait...last time i remembered was falling unconscious, what am i...YOU PERVERTS!" I realized, I instantly reached under my bed thank god i found something familiar. I pressed a button and it formed into my Crescent Rose. Shuu raised an eyebrow at my weapon but he still wasn't scared, he SHOULD be.

"get out." I ordered, getting crescent Rose in gun form. Shu rolled his eyes and leaned into the bed, i knew i had no ammo but i could scare him by cocking my gun *click click* "get out shu." I growled.

"You don't even have projectiles." he replied casually, almost beginning to sleep. I puffed my cheeks with annoyance, these vampires are mind-readers, psychos and hotties. All in one package.

"What's this fuss?" Reiji demanded, glaring at me and Shu.

"She's making a noise." The blonde sloth replied.

"You're in my ROOM!" I emphasized, clicking my gun again attempting to scare them away.

"As much as i am thirsty, you need to get changed. Be downstairs by 5:15." Reiji explained, pushing up his glasses. I swear every ten seconds his glasses slide down. Shu grumbled and got off my bed, i looked at the end of my bed to see a school uniform, socks and all.

"School? Isn't it a bit late?" I asked curiously, Reiji sighed with annoyance.

"Do I need to spell everything out for you," he asked in an annoyed tone.

No, no actually. I thought bitterly, I hate Reiji, hands down.

"Since you're a guest, we need you to adapt to our lifestyle, therefore you will be in attending nightschool. Like all of us." The glasses jerk explained, pushing his glasses for the whatever-th time. I guess this was a perk of living in Japan, 'night school' exists. I looked at my uniform and back at Reiji but he wasn't there, neither was Shuu. I sighed, well if i was going to pull through i just had to play along. I looked at my old clothes, neatly folded up, I frisked my hood pocket and found my scroll. I scrolled down my contacts and found Yang's number. Naturally I dialed it, I saw her face. It was when she didn't have her arm cut off by that bastard. I tried for three minutes, nothing worked. Well it was a different dimension but hey? Worth a try! I put my scroll in the draw and put on my uniform. I remember usually wearing my stockings with my uniform back and Beacon, these high socks felt so weird. I saw a ribbon on my table.

"huh where'd that come from?" I mused

"It's part of the uniform, Reiji just forgot to put it in the clothes bundle." Kanato whispered in my ear, I turned around in shock but he wasn't there.

* * *

We were all crammed in one limo, I pulled down my left sock and wrapped some bandage around it, I usually carried a roll of it with me, along with pepper spray and my scroll. It's amazing what you can do with a hood.

"Ruby, you don't put the ribbon on like that." Reiji slowly lectured, glaring at me as I used my school ribbon to secure the bandages. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Well ex-CUSE me princess," putting emphasis on the word 'princess' "it's not MY fault that Laito dragged his fangs down on my leg!" I huffed in annoyance. Laito snickered which I shot a glare.

"C'mon rose-chan, it's not my fault you struggled a lot. Look what I have here?" The fedora-wearing psycho pulled a ribbon out of his jacket and knelt down on my knees.

"o-okay, I'll forgive you but just this once." I sighed, sticking out my bitten leg. Yui began blushing as Laito slowly began tying the ribbon to secure the bandages, it was hard for me to keep my composure too since he was so close to me. Laito crossed the line when he brought my thigh close to his nose and licked. That's when all hell broke lose.

"PERVERT!" I accused raising my other leg to perform a downwards kick. With his speed he managed to grab my other leg. Before he could do anything else Reiji cleared his throat.

"Everyone behave yourselves, we're at the building." The second eldest snapped, he looked at me with disgust.

"See me when we get back home." He ordered, looking at me. I reluctantly nodded, hiked up my sock and did the ribbon around my neck. I'll tie my ribbon again sometime, maybe get a friend to do it for me, that's if I made any. When we exited the car, Reiji told me and Yui to follow him.

After a few minutes he was standing in front of two classrooms. I assumed they were ours.

"Yui, you will be in the same class as Kanato and Ayato. Ruby, you will be in the same class as Laito." The glasses teen explained, pointing to the rooms. Yui bowed politely and went into her room but..i didn't. I'm sorry, Laito? Around three minutes ago he was trying to lick my thigh!

"You're kidding me right?" I clarified, hoping that it was a joke. Honestly, I prefer subaru out of everyone. He was sane. He wasn't lazy like Shu, or possessive like Ayato or psychotic like Kanato or perverted like Laito or control-freak like Reiji. He was...normal in my terms.

"Would you like a whipping?" he growled, pushing his glasses to make him look intimidating. I stepped back and waved my hands frantically.

"Nope! Nope! Class with Laito it is then." I cheered, turning and marching into the classroom. I peeked my head in the classroom, there was Laito, leaning on his desk. He was the only dude in the classroom; Great, just great! I needed the guy who licked my thigh to be in a secluded classroom. For my protection i stood on the other side of the classroom. Another girl walked in, she looked ok...i guess. She reminded me of Velvet, with her light brown hair but instead of having it not tied up like the rabbit faunus, she had her hair in two braids in the front. The student gave me a funny look but walked to her desk, which had an empty desk between her and Laito.

"eeeeeeeeh? bitch-chan, you're looking great, like always." The pervert greeted, winking in her direction, the girl rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Call me that again and that's the last thing you'll ever call me." The girl replied, setting down her books.

"Bitch-cha-HUGH!" Laito was suddenly in chokehold, the girl had no sense of control...just...like Yang. I remember when Cardin used to bully me, Yang would bash his head against the wall to the wall and he would be limping for the rest of the day. Those memories.

"Kitagawa-san, control yourself. Sometimes I wonder why I even CHOOSE you to be class president." An elderly voice snapped, we all turned around to see a man pacing in the classroom, he looked pretty serious. He was middle-aged with a ebony hair and spectacles. He reminded me a bit of Ozpin, with his glasses.

"Maybe because i have sanity? Also, sorry, my hands slipped." Kitagawa sighed, releasing the choke hold slumping casually back in her chair. There was obvious that this girl was a good fighter, maybe she was like me. Quick to adapt to situations. The teacher turned to me and his eyes lit up.

"Ah! you must be the new student, I am Hiroto-sensei, you must be Rubeh Rose." The teacher clarified, I relaxed a bit.

"Ruby Rose, actually." I corrected with a smile, he wasn't energetic like Oobleck or boring like Port, he definitely wasn't strict like Goodwitch. Maybe he was a combination, y'know like one of those smoothies. Strawberries and banana smoothies, just thinking about it makes me drool AHHHHHHH! wait no! i'm getting off track AGAIN! Anyways, the 'sensei' told me to go stand in the corner and wait for the other students to enter the class. Let me tell you, it was BORING as heck! All students came in, there was an equal amount of boys and girls...i think. I guess Laito was a super popular guy because several of the girls in the back row were gushing over him. I rolled my eyes, believe me, that guy was anything but dreamy. One of the girls managed to walk up to Laito and clear her throat, he turned around and shot her a winning grin. I think that girl who sat close to Laito gagged a bit, I was liking her more and more.

"A-ano Laito-kun, c-could you accept this chocolate?" She asked, holding out a box of chocolates. Wow, isn't it early for Valentine's Day, I thought to myself but Laito grinned and took the box.

"My little bitch-chan," he cooed, holding her chin so she could stare at him in the eyes, "you're like these chocolates…"

Wait for it, wait for the incredibly sappy lines of love. I thought.

"Incredible useless and too sweet for me to enjoy," He replied, placing the box under his chair. The admirer couldn't help but well her face up into tears. She turned around and a couple of her friends began comforting her. "Rose-chan on the other hand, is quite romantic. Run for me my little bit-"

"Laito-san, if you want to keep womanizing them please exit to school and find a local bar to meet some equally cheap women. If not then please sit properly so class can begin." Hiroto-sensei snapped, several of the boys in the front row made an 'ooh tss' sound at the burn, even the kitagawa girl joined in the burn. Laito shrugged and sat properly.

"We have a new student today, everyone this is Ruby Rose. Ruby, could you please tell a little bit about yourself?" The teacher asked in a kind voice, man this guy can switch from personality to personality like me running around the place on a sugar high.

"S-sure, hey guys…uh I'm Ruby from America…I uh…my dad is on a business trip uh yeah." I stuttered, I know I looked stupid but HEY! YOU try coming up with a good lie. If I said 'I fell off my old school carrying a giant scythe' then I don't think anyone would take me seriously.

"Do you have any interests Ruby?" Hiroto-sensei asked, tilting his head.

"I uh…like weapons?" I managed, I heard Laito giggle a bit.

"Like whips and cat of nine tails?" he asked before the teacher silenced him by shooting him a 'shut up' glare. Several people began whispering, ugh I hate Laito, now I wished I would've got Subaru's class but I'm too smart for him. Remember? I skipped two years of school? So my intelligence was around Laito's.

"Uh no, I'm not THAT kind of person," I truthfully admitted "although I do prefer scythes and guns." I admitted, the teacher nodded his head and said it was an interesting topic…I bet he just said that to make me feel better, all teachers do that to the new kids. He looked around the classroom, just my luck, there was an empty desk next to Laito and that girl. Hiroto-sensei told me to sit there. Just my lucky day, the pervert who bit down on my leg is now sitting next to me in class and now everyone thinks I'm into ye old torture weapons. As the teacher began his lecture, I sat down, placed my books down and waved hello to Kitagawa. She was nice, I guess. Then she started staring at my leg, the one that I had bandaged.

"Laito, stop pulling down on Ruby's sock." She sighed, i whipped my head to see him pulling down on my sock. With quick thinking I pushed my books off my table but on the vampire's head. Obviously that created a racket, making everyone to turn into our direction.

"Laito, control yourself. Ruby, try not to be clumsy. And Kitagawa-san..." Hiroto-sensei looked at Kitagawa but couldn't think of a quality to criticize her. He turned back and continued on the lesson. Laito slowly picked himself up and continued on paying attention.

"Thanks Kitagawa." I whispered, the girl shot me a funny look then suddenly relaxed.

"Ah, that's right. You Americans call each other by first names not last names. My name's actually Hayami, not Kitagawa. Kitagawa's my lastname. Hiroto-sensei calls me that 'cause i'm class president. You've earned my respect, call me Hayami-chan." She explained, before turning away. She reminded me of Pyrhha, with her calm exterior and being able to keep it together.

* * *

 **Later**

That's when the bell rang, Hiroto-sensei looked upwards at the clock.

"Oh, it's lunch time. Whatever." The man shrugged, he left the classroom and I collapsed on my desk. I was hungry LIKE HELL! Since i literally RAN out of mansion and on the limo. Yeah no breakfast for poor little Ruby.

"Argh! i'm hungry!" I whined, crying a bit. I was really like a child but hey? i do well for being the youngest at beacon. That's when several of the girls in the back began whispering about me. Hayami was minding her own business, eating her onigiri and sadly i was lunchless. I knew i should've taken those cookies before I left the sakamaki mansion but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO some jerk called ' **REIJI SAKAMAKI** ' stopped me and LITERALLY dragged me to the car. He was like Weiss: punctual, bossy and a know-it-all but at least SHE wasn't the old-timey lady shtick!

Laito noticed me almost starving to death so he tapped my shoulder, I looked up from my desk.

"Hey, rose-chan? Do you want some chocolate?" He asked, waving one of the delicious treats in front of my nose. I turned to see the girls in the back row glaring at me, probably because he was GENEROUS enough to feed me.

"No thanks Laito, I'll starve, we only have two periods left." I sighed, waving off the offer. Laito pouted before holding my chin in a fashion that I was forced to stare at him.

"Come now, rose-chan. Let's not be stubborn…be a good girl and eat your chocolate." He growled, forcing me to stare at him. I struggled a lot AND who WOULDN'T? But apparently all the girls in the back row wouldn't, they were all squealing like a punch of excited chickens.

"Oh! I'd kill to be in HER place right now!" one of the gushed, blushing furiously. Believe me, you WOULDN'T want to be in my place. I tried to stand up properly and grab his arm so I could flip him off me but with his vampire strength, I was like a flea attempting to tackle the bull. He pushed me down and secured my wrists with one hand, he leaned close to me so he could tickle my breath.

"Say ahh~~," He mocked, force-feeding the chocolate in my mouth, I tried to move my mouth away, I got a bit of chocolate on my uniform but who cares? After a brief brawl, he jammed the chocolate down my throat, he let me stand up and began coughing violently, choking on the chocolate, I looked up and saw Laito with another chocolate. "be good kay?"

"That's enough, c'mon Ruby." Hayami defended grabbing my wrists and dragging me out of the classroom. Laito looked disappointed and I'm GLAD he did because he was a damn psycho. She dragged me to the bathroom so I could cool down.

"Come back to the classroom when you're better." She explained before turning tail and walking away. I turned to the sink and washed my face a bit but I checked my wounded leg. I pulled down my sock and undid the bandages. It healed….sort of…ish…the bite marks were still prominent but the blood had tried up. I touched it, it stung. I heard the bell ring and redid the bandages before returning to class. Surely Laito had enough fun with me today, I thought sourly.

* * *

 **After school**

Yui was shivering, she was shivering like she was hit by Weiss' ice blasts which is (from experience) super cold.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, leaning close to her. I sat between her and Ayato, there was no WAY I was sitting next to Laito again.

"Ayato chucked me in the pool," She replied, then she caught notice of the weird chocolate marks on my uniform collar. "Why is there chocolate on your uniform?"

"Laito's a jerk." I sighed, rubbing my leg. That phrase managed to get my blonde friend to understand what happened today. I heard the snickers of Laito and Ayato, I looked away in embarrassment.

"Look Teddy, this is what someone looks like when their embarrassed," Kanato explained, he turned his teddy in my direction. "get a good look, kay?"

"Dude, you're creepy. Stop that." I growled, my red blushing face turned into an angry annoyed face. Kanato's innocent face glowered into a peeved child's pout.

"How DARE you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am, mortal?" the brat demanded, I couldn't care less. I was at my wits end and I was too frustrated to talk back.

"Ugh whatever, it's not like I have bipolar like you sadistic sickos..." I mumbled, crossing my arms and turning away from the purple-haired jerk-face. Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"Ruby, see me when we get home." He ordered. Shuu sighed in sympathy. Subaru made a tch noise.

"you're in big trouble, Ruby-san." The blonde muttered, drifting to sleep. I shrugged. It's Reiji, how BAD could it possibly be?

 _Author's note: oh uh! Reiji's A-N-G-R-Y! But you can't blame Ruby for having 'tude! She's a huntress! She's a badass! I'm sorry if several of you guys hate how vulnerable Ruby is acting. I'm sorry. Also! There will be a legit plot reason on why Ruby and Hayami were introduced!_

 _If you want to see Hayami's appearance (for those who can't picture her due to my sucky describing skills), then_ _you can google me 'Aqua-otaku-child' and you'll see Kitagawa Hayami. Also, I understand Ruby should be in the same class as Subaru BUT since Ruby skipped 2 years of combat experience that makes her around Laito's smartness!_

 **Fav, follow and please review! I really appreciate those who leave reviews on my fanfics! Until then *pulls out a fedora and places on her head***

 **See you *tips fedora***

 **Aqua out!**

 ***disappears in a cloud of glitter and pocky***

Laito: hey where's my fedora? bitch-chan? BITCH-CHAN?!


	3. Have some tea

_Author's note: HELLO! I sorta finished heroes of kombat and thanks to someone my self-esteem has been successfully lowered! Thanks!_

 **Seriously...my self-esteem was lowered. Can someone help me? I need a hug or something I hate dealing with mean reviews**

 _:( anyways. Ruby, stuck with Reiji. That's not good is it?_

 _RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth_

 _Diabolik lovers belongs to Rejet_

 _Hayami belongs to me_

 **Ruby POV**

I changed into my normal huntress clothing but kept my stockings, hood and boots off. I felt that the ribbon around my bandages would look bulgy in the stockings. I sighed and folded up my uniform, my collar still had the chocolate marks on it. I shook off the feelings, I checked my scroll to see if Yang has replied.

"We're waiting for you." Someone growled, slipping my scroll in my pocket, I turned around. It was Subaru, i relaxed and placed my hands on my hips.

"uh? have you guys heard of knocking?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. Ok I CLEARLY wasn't doing anything bad but for some reason he slammed his hand on the wall. *CRACK*

"Did you say something?" He demanded in a serious tone, ok these guys have NO humour. Minus Laito but he had his OWN type of humour. I sighed and followed Subaru. He reminded me of that Adam Taurus dude. I met him once, he was the nicest guy i ever met. He tried to kill me! We walked to the dinner table, the brothers and Yui were waiting for both of us.

"Sit," Reiji demanded, pointing to the seat between him and Shuu. Since when was I, a dog? Nonetheless i kept my cool and sat down. I looked at the food: bread, veggies and these weird blobs of dessert. He noticed me staring at my food.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, pushing up his glasses and placing down his fork. I looked up and at him.

"Oh, No it's just that i have-"

"THEN EAT!" he growled, shooting me a stink-eye. Yet again pulling the Weiss-card. I pulled apart the bread and nibbled on it, Yui on contrast wasn't touching her food. Laito got up from his chair and sauntered close to her.

"eh?~~ bitch-chan? You're not eating?" he asked, his tone was combination of sadism and sympathy, i hate this guy. I slowly sneaked my knife in my hand.

"Laito-kun?" She asked, i'm so surprised she hasn't punched him yet. I guess being brought up in a school where combat is compulsory has changed me.

"If you don't, you'll get sick and you'll die, leaving poor little rose-chan alone. I know i'll feed you with m-" He began that's when I stood up with the knife.

"Stay away from her." I growled, if he was going to be a perv to Yui, he needed to deal with me. Reiji growled at us, shooting us a 'weiss-glare'.

"That's enough, both of you. Laito, it is impolite to stand on the table. Ruby, you shouldn't play with tableware." He stated, turning to the both of us. I glared at Laito, silently ordering him to sit down. The vampire shrugged before sashaying back to his seat. I put down the knife and continued eating. Ayato chuckled, i picked up the knife again. I can be REAL violent when i want to.

"You're in for it now, brat. Tableware otaku here's gonna take your head." The ginger replied, pointing his fork at Reiji. I saw Reiji's glare, i shuffled my chair closer to Shu. You can NEVER be too cautious.

We heard a chair scrape against the timber floors, i looked next to me to see Shu standing up with his eyes partially closed.

"Shuu-san?" Yui stuttered, he turned away in disgust and walked out of the dining room. Reiji clenched his teeth in annoyance, muttering about Shu being a deadbeat spoiled brat. Opposite on the table, Kanato took his opportunity to stab at those 'banana snowballs'. The crumbs sprayed everywhere. Reiji sighed.

"That will be enough today." The glasses-wearing teen sighed, pushing his glasses. Everyone scraped their chairs back including me. Yui was the only one confused, Ayato turned and saw my bare legs.

"Tch, stop tempting me." He ordered, i gave him a confused look. I had no energy to give him attitude so i let it slide.

"Ruby, your manners are disgusting. See me, immediately." The second eldest vampire demanded.

"Uh? Hello! I'm looking at you already." I joked, Laito and Ayato laughed at my humour, Reiji didn't take my joke very seriously, he yanked my hood. At the same time he unintentionally (or maybe it was intentional), Reiji began strangling me

"no! no! not this way!" I panicked, waving my hands frantically. No one came to my aid, not even Yui! Reiji dragged me to his big room, it had so many books and plants in there. It was like a paradise for brainiacs, Weiss would've flipped if she saw this.

"Sit." The tableware otaku snapped, i sat. Then he pushed a tea pot towards me, okay then, play long. He stared at me.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have some tea." He sighed, giving me a teacup. I stared at it with a confused face. At least he didn't do anything bad.

"No thanks, I don't want tea" I politely replied, looking back and forth from Reiji's scowling face and the china teacup. He didn't like it. Well whatever because I don't want tea!

"Put out your hand Ruby." He ordered, I did so obediently, he held it close and pulled something from his back, a riding crop? OH GOD! When I picked up on what he was going to do, I reacted fast. I picked up the closest weapon. The teacup. With my other free hand, I snatched the handle and tossed it at his face. The porcelain cup shattered against his face and naturally he dropped the weapon and released me. He cradled his wound, rubbing the now disappearing scars, I tiptoed closer to him and asked if he was ok. I was off my guard…too off my guard. Reiji growled with animosity and tackled me into the wall, he pinned both of my arms behind my back.

"Ruby, have…some…tea." He growled, getting closer and closer to me. Before I could knee painfully on his weakspot, the freak kicked me in the wounded leg, disabling me for a few minutes. I cried in pain and found myself look into his merciless eyes.

"Ruby, have some tea." He repeated as if I was a child. But I wasn't, I'm fifteen! Why do people think I look 8? Maybe because it's because 15 year olds don't go running around dressed up in red capes but still!

"Go to hell!" I spat, he kicked me again. I looked up, he was too close to my mouth. I struggled violently. Not like this! Not like this! He crashed his lips into me, he was violent and rough, demanding more from me. I blushed intensly as Reiji forced me against the wall harder. I remember Yang told me about kissing guys.

* * *

 **Flashblack (set right after the Yellow trailer)**

"So..uh what happened?" I asked, Yang was walking confidently.

"Oh y'know, the usual. Trashed a bar. Almost kissed a guy." The blonde brawler stated, cracking her knuckles.

"Have you ever been kissed by a guy?" I asked curiously, tipping my head in confusion.

"Yeah. Hey Rubes," Yang asked, i nodded my head. "Whenever a creep kisses you, and i mean a creep, don't kiss back. Dem creeps love it when you fight."

* * *

Reiji's a creep. Sort of. I didn't kiss back, i stood still but it backfired! The indigo vampire pushed his fangs and clamped down on my tongue. He pulled back immediately as i collapsed on the ground. I was too weak to run so he took his time to feed me a sugar cube...it wasn't a sugar cube. It was some weird thing that tasted horrible and almost choked me. I coughed violently and rubbed my head. Reiji made a 'tut tut' sound with his tongue.

"You need to be disciplined more Ruby," he snarled, walking away. I groggily stood up and found myself getting a teacup shoved in my face. I looked at the china cup and back at the malicious face of the vampire.

"Have some tea Ruby." He snarled. He grabbed the top of my head and pulled my neck closer to his fangs that were drenched in my blood. I think I got a stupid lisp from that kitchenware addict.

"Stop..." I groaned, then he slapped me hard on the face and bite me again. I clenched my fists hard as he dragged me into a situation of hell. It's like they say:

 _Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 **Yui POV**

I rubbed my shoulder after my encounter with Shuu. There were was a deep bite mark and it hurt like hell! That's when i noticed in the hallway there was Ruby.

"Oh! Ruby-san!" I smiled, waving to her but something was off. She was staggering and staggering when she got closer to me.

"Yu-" She sighed before collapsing, i caught her before she fell to the ground with a thud. Her collar was undone and her chest had a plethora of bite marks, her face was paler than ever and her hands had marks as if they were whipped.

"What happened?"

"Reijith happened, i'll netha accepth thea from him again." She lisped before coughing violently. Wait did she have a lisp? I don't remember her having a lisp.

"Ruby-san, why are you lisping?" I asked. Instead of answering me, she stuck her tongue out. It had a puncture mark on it, I began to feel sorry for her since she was attacked more than me. I felt bad that I was the reason why she kept getting in trouble.

"I'm sorry Ruby-san, I really don't want the others to hurt you." I sympathised, helping her stand up.

"Nah sweath, I can handleth ith. I rehmembeth Yang helfing (helping) me with the bullieths back ath Beacon." She replied, waving off the apology. I smiled, I remember several times when I apologised to Kanato he would flip out. She wasn't like Kanato, she was grateful.

"C'mon, I'll help you to you room." I offered, Ruby's tired behaviour altered to her usual perky attitude.

"Alright!" She cheered. It was a bit of a struggle since Reiji's drugs disabled her powers or 'semblance' as she calls it; the second sakamaki brother said it would last around a day but Ruby thought he lied because she thought he was 'an incarnate of Mercury Black.' Whoever that was. When we opened the door, we found Shuu...in her bed.

"Whatha hell!" The child complained, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. I was a bit nervous since the last time I encountered with Shuu, he dragged me into the bath tub and sucked my blood mercilessly.

"So annoying," Shuu grumbled. Ruby muttered and growled towards the bed, she began frisking something underneath before pulling something out. It was her box-scythe-gun thing. She formed the weapon and it turned into a gun. *click click*

"geth outh Shuu!" She threatened, holding the gun.

"But your bed's so comfy." He whined, turning his back to the both of us.

"Doeth it look like I care?" She glared, holding the gun tightly in her hands.

"Why do you have a lisp?" He stated, immediately jumping from the topic.

"Asth your brother." Ruby snapped, also switching the topic.

"Uh... Shuu-san. Please, Ruby-san is very tired. She needs rest. Could you let her on her bed?" I asked, attempting to crack a friendly smile. Shuu turned towards us and opened an eye.

"Ruby-chan wants to sleep with me? How dirty can you two get?" He mumbled. Ruby blew a steam and ran to open one of the in her drawers.

"Huh? wath the? Where are my bulleths?" She gasped, that's when Ayato cleared his throat.

"They're here BRAT!" He announced, throwing the bullet bag into her hands.

"Ayato-kun, what are you..." Then he clutched my chest.

"What does it look like, you're done with your bath? Lemme feast on ya." The ginger demanded, I attempted to push him away and beg him to stop but he stopped. He pulled my clothing aside and examined the puncture marks on my neck.

"Reiji...no Shuu...You bastard!" He snarled, turning his head to glare at the lazy blonde who was in Ruby's bed. Shuu didn't do anything, he just turned around in annoyance and put the sheet over his head to block out the noise. Ayato stomped towards the bed and pulled the sheet away to reveal Shuu, curled up in a little ball to block out the light in Ruby's room. Shuu wasn't in the mood to talk...in fact he's never in the mood to talk. Ayato bit his lip before challenging him to a game of darts. Shuu opened an eye before closing it again.

"It's a pain." He replied, sleeping again. That's when we heard clapping, we all turned our heads to see Laito sitting on the chair and with Ruby's stockings in his hands.

"Dudeth, i'm fiftheen." Ruby sighed, snatching away her stockings from him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! The prize of the little dart-game will be bitch-chan. Now you two go scamper along because Rose-chan," Laito got behind Ruby and sniffed her neck. "Rose-chan and i need to get better acquainted." Ruby pushed Laito away before stumbling a bit.

"My name's Ruby. Not Rose-chan." She explained. She dropped a bit and covered her mouth, after recovering she shoot a hateful look at Laito.

"nfufufufu~~ It's better than calling you 'bitch-chan' though. You're the first time i didn't call girl 'bitch-chan'." He sighed, playing with her short locks. Ayato snorted with humour.

"Yeah, he used to call mom 'bitch-chan' too. Dem days." the eldest triplet reminised, Laito sighed too.

"Can you please all get out? I'm trying to sleep." Shuu moaned, turning over for the tenth time. Ruby swatted Laito's hands that were close to her collar and put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you asthking thath quethtion? This is my room!" She growled with her Reiji lisp. With a button she altered the gun into a scythe and poked Shuu off the bed.

"Ugh, no wonder why there was so much racket." Someone muttered, everyone saw Reiji at the door, pushing his glasses up. Ruby growled and stood on her bed with the scythe out and ready for slashing.

"You basthard! What kind of dudeth would puth drugth in thea?" The young fifteen-year old asked, readying her scythe.

"Firstly, it's not 'dude' it is gentlemen. Secondly, when are you going to get rid of that annoying lisp of yours?" The indigo vampire returned, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

"Shouthn't you know?" Ruby replied, getting off her bed. But she still had the scythe in her hands. Laito released a gasp in realisation.

"Ah! So that's Rose-chan has that cute little lisp! Aww, did Reiji bite your tongue? Y'know vampire sailva can heal wounds. I know how about-" That's when Ruby placed her hand on his face before pushing him into a wall. Everyone stared at her, even me.

"Whath? He'th annoying. Can'th we all agwee on that?" She prompt. Shuu, who climbed back on the bed, cracked a small smile. Ayato grinned and commented that she has earned his respect but Reiji sighed with frustration. Laito groaned and slowly picked himself up, adjusting his lopsided fedora.

"What's going on...other than that?" the second son demanded, looking back and forth between Shuu and Ayato.

"I dunno, Ayato...he wanted to...challenge me at darts...because he wants to 'own' yui-chan." The blonde muttered, drifting to sleep.

"Yeah! And he's too chicken to duel Yours truly!" Ayato snapped, pointing a finger at his older brother.

"Hmph, well that's to be expected. He's nothing but a spineless lump of flesh. Search up the word 'deadbeat' in the dictionary and no DOUBT you're going to find a picture of him next to it." Reiji scoffed.

"Oooooh TSS!" Ruby and Laito gasped, emphasising the obvious burn on Shuu. It's funny about Ruby and Laito. One minute they're trying to hurt each other, the next they've established themselves as Reiji's back-up crew to highlight his severe burns. Shuu stirred before finally getting up from Ruby's bed. The girl squeeled before jumping on her bed and relaxing in it for a bit.

"You guyth entherten yourselves, i wanth some me thime." She offered, waving off the vampires and me. Usually i would ask her to come with me but since she was still in pretty bad shape with her lesson from Reiji.

"Kay Ruby, get some rest." I sighed waving goodbye. Ayato put his hand on my shoulder before teleporting us away

 **Normal POV**

Ruby sighed with relief as the boys got out of her room. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her nightgown which she began to dress into. She didn't pack a tooth brush so she needed to make a note to ask one of the brothers to send a familiar to go get one for her. Wait make a note! Ruby found her scroll and dialled someone on the device. Instead of Yang, she called her old partner: Weiss.

"Hello, this is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company. If you are trying to reach me, then i apologise because i am not here to...Ruby! What the! Stop mucking about! i'm making a voice mail! Ahem, please leave a message after the be-*crash* *boom* Damn it Ruby! Get away from my dust!" The voice mail receiver droned. Ruby smiled at Weiss' voice mail, even though she knew Weiss find her annoying, Rose couldn't help but smile at the times she had with her teammates. She paced to the drawer and exchanged the scroll for a photo of team RWBY and JNPR. They were in front of the giant statue outside the school. Blake, with her cat ears, was looking up from the book, Weiss was crossing her arms and scowling as she saw Nora pulling a funny face. Pyrrha and Ren were laughing whilst she and Yang were playing Zwei. Jaune was the only one who looked 'normal' he looked pretty awkward and that was Jaune.

Ruby sighed and put away the photo. She got Crescent Rose and swung it a few times as she strolled to her bed. Rose stopped to kneel under the bed and slide her weapon into hiding.

"Ruby-san!" A voice whispered in her ear. In a fit of surprise, she bumped her head on top of her bed.

"Gah! Whath!" She cursed before seeing Kanato grinning at her pain...

"Oh...Kanatho. Hey?" She greeted, it was just the morbid child. What could he possibly want?

* * *

 _Author's note: apologies for the horrible lisp writing. But seriously think about it, Ruby got bitten on the tongue, it's obvious that she got the lisp_

 **Shuu: Aqua-san. Who are you talking too?**

 _Dude! When did you get in here?_

 **Kanato: Aqua-san, do you hate me?**

 _Don't take me for stupid, I'll let you answer your own question!_

 **Reiji: tch, a woman without morals**

 _Why are YOU here?_

 **Laito: eh?~~ Mizu-chan, don't be so stand-offish!**

 _GUYS REALLY! Ugh..ok Fav/follow and review and hopefully my self-esteem rises. I'll be be a bit busy_

 **Ayato: ha? what do you mean busy, chichinashi!**

 **Subaru: wait is that...pepper spray?**

 _FEEL THE WRATH OF PEPPER SPRAY BITCHES! HA HA HA!_

 **Yui and Ruby: what have we done to deserve this?**


	4. Are you going to Scarborough fair?

_Author's note: Hey! hey! I think I managed to recover some bits of my self-esteem but hey! It takes progress. That guy essentially got a sledgehammer and bashed up my confidence. But i need to stay strong like three (sorta related ish) peeps Monty, Pyrrha and bcaradang1._

 _Rest in peace Monty, I don't think I could ever have imagined this beautiful world that you gratefully brought us._

 _Pyrrha, even though you are not real, you inspired me to stay strong_

 _and finally bcaradang1- you're always like a sister to me and i will always be at your side._

 _Now all them stuff are out of the way! Hajimemashou_

 _BTW italics is singing_

 **Kanato POV**

 _Are you going in to Scarborough fair,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me, to the one who lives there_

 _For once she was the the true love of mine._

I remember those words as if was yesterday, I remember when my mother used to lie around and beckon me to sing for her. Scarborough fair was why Cordelia loved me.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I was running down the hallway with Laito. It was a really big shame that Ayato couldn't play with us, he had to study. He needed to be the best. Or mother would throw him into a river. It was funny when she did that, we would watch our brother slowly squander in the river until mother pulled him out and continued on the lessons. Laito and I found uncle Richter carrying some clumps of paper.

"Shhhh!" Laito ordered, pointing at our green haired uncle but either way he could tell that we were there.

"Laito. Kanato. Come out." He barked, we did. His stern face turned into a warm smile and patted the piano chair. He asked Laito if he could play the piano piece in which my younger brother said yes. I was jealous. Ayato was smart, Laito was good at piano. WHAT ABOUT ME! Ritcher, noticing my rage, handed me some music too. I remember Laito teaching me how to read music, it was in treble clef. I opened my mouth when Laito began playing the song.

 _Are you going in to scarborough fair,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me, to the one who lives there_

 _For once she was the the true love of mine._

* * *

As I waited for the next few beats, Ruby opened her stupid mouth. For a second I thought she was going to say something but then she sang.

"Now he hath askthed me questhtions three" She lisped. I stopped suddenly, hearing her disgusting lisp. I began to tremble and clutch Teddy tightly. She picked up and stopped singing.

"Kanatho?" She asked, tiptoeing closer. I growled and slapped her. Ruby's eyes flared with anger and she slapped me back.

"How dare you slap me!" I growled, looking at her with hate.

"Uh bro, don'th slap me thirth!" She replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why do you have that stupid lisp? It makes you look like an idiot!"

"Go askth Reiji, he'th the idioth who gaveth it tuu me!" She snarked back. I wanted to do a stupid duet with the mortal but she had that disgusting lisp so I came closer and closer to her. I saw her tremble in fear, it was funny. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Look how pathetic you look," I complimented, Ruby brought her fists up, "You should look at a mirror, you look like a beggar! Beg for my forgiveness!"

"You shouldth look in the mirror, you look like the product grim and a bitch." She snapped back.

As I stalked closer and closer, she brought her leg to hit my face. I agilely dodge the manoeuvre and pinned her against the wall. Without warning i plunged my mouth into hers, forcing her into an intense kiss. Ruby did herself to push me away but she's nothing but a stupid mortal who was lucky to have powers. I used my tongue to play with hers and cover my saliva on hers. She finally managed to push me away, she still had a bit of my saliva in her mouth so she wiped it off.

"Damn it! First Reiji, now you! Hey! my lisp is gone!" She rejoiced.

"Teddy wants to here you sing." I replied, hugging my dear friend close. Ruby opened her mouth again.

 _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

 _In time, your heart will open minds_

 _A story will be told_

 _And victory is in a simple soul_

Everything was perfect..except...I slapped her again. She slapped me back.

"I'm sorry, problem?" She snapped, glaring at me.

"I said SING!" I growled.

"I did SING," She enunciated, "not everyone is addicted to old timey songs like Scarborough fair or Auld lang syne."

I hissed at her and slapped her face but harder than usual. Ruby collasped to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh again

 **Ruby POV**

I picked myself up as Kanato burst out in laughter.

"Whatever..." I mumbled, walking away. I felt someone tug my nightdress. I turned to see Kanato's pleading face. Before I could ask him what's wrong, he used his retarded teddy bear to knock me on the floor. I swear instead of stuffing, that stupid toy has ROCKS! Kanato placed his teddy on the ground.

"Teddy, you can stay here and watch as I play with Ruby-san." Kanato ordered, that's when I crawled away. If there's one thing i picked up from this experience.

Playing= hurting.

RUN RUN RUN! My mind started the scream, there was no point in turning around to kick him away so I started crawling away like maniac. Kanato jumped on me and growled with anger, god he's so heavy.

"Damn it! You're heavy as heck! How many sweets do you eat?" I groaned, attempting to kick him away. Kanato's innocent smile melted into a hateful glare, he pushed my two hands to the ground and pinned me face down on the floor. I felt the carpet rub uncomfortably against my cheek, I swear I was going to get a sever carpet burn.

"Ha ha! No wonder why they call you Ruby Rose, your face is red….LIKE A ROSE! You lewd brat! You instantly blush when I pin you down." He observed, licking my cheek. I felt it get hot.

Aaaaand I just got lamely burned. Ok guys, before you say anything, I have two words for you: **Carpet** and **burn.**

I wasn't blushing.

It just…hurt…yeah it just hurt! Keep that in mind!

Carpet burned and burned with embarrassment.

My best night ever, I felt Kanato bend slowly towards my bare shoulder, he sniffed it a bit before opening his mouth to unleash his fangs.

"You bas-ARGH!" I howled in pain and tensed up but brat sucked greedily on the wound he created. You could hear slurping noises from his mouth and it sucked….literally…pun unintended. The harder I tightened the more he drank from me, I felt my energy slowly drain for me. I clenched my fists and tried to flip him off me but since he had his mouth latched on my shoulder, I think I've got enough souvenirs from the jerks, especially since Laito's drag marks still were there after three days. Maybe it was just like a…uh…I got nothing. But no way in HELL am I letting one of them creeps lick it good for me. Firstly, I'm 15, I'll call atlas if I need to. Secondly, I will literally kill them…I think that's a tad too mean. Kanato finally stopped feasting and got off me, I swear several of my bones cracked. I did a couple of stretches to relax my body, Kanato collected his teddy from aside and grinned at me.

"Sing for me?" He pleaded but didn't give me time to answer because he already teleported away. I groaned in frustration before rubbing the bite marks on the back of my shoulder. Ow! They still sting. Miraculously I managed to drag myself to bed, I flopped on my bed with lethargy. After turning off the lights, I wrapped myself in blankets and attempted to drift to sleep.

See how I used the word attempted?

I found Ayato standing by my bedside with the lamp on, he looked pretty creepy in the light. Y'know those times whenever you tell spooky stories and you put a torch under your face to make yourself look creepy. He looked like that. It was hilarious but still there needs to be a reason why he was here. Rubbing my head, I sleepily looked into his emerald eyes

"Whaddya want, man?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"What do you think brat? Blood!" He snapped, clutching my wrists. I snatched it away and showed him the bite marks on my shoulder. Ayato made a tch sound, recognizing the bitemarks to be Kanato and stating that the little brat shouldn't touch his property.

"Firstly, you haven't tasted me yet, therefore I don't belong to you. Secondly, I'm tired so buzz off. Thirdly, I had Laito, Shuu, Kanato and Reiji bite me…so yeah, too late. FINALLY, I'll let you have some tomorrow if you leave me alone now." I explained, turning off the light. Ayato grinned.

"You better keep your promise, brat." He whispered, licking my cheek. I blinked and he disappeared. whatever, what I really needed was some precious sleep and…I got off my bed and picked Crescent Rose from under my bed. I put it into box form and hugged it. My semblance was disabled for a week. My bullets are in Ayato's hands now. My pepper-spray is wherever. I was like a flea compared to them when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Crescent rose was my only protection, that and my silver eyes. Whatever they are for. I only used it once. And that's why I'm here.

* * *

 **Dream but in Ruby's POV**

I found myself somewhere back at the house in home. I saw everyone in black clothes. Yang, Weiss, JNP, CFVY, SSSN, all the teachers and what was left of Dad's team. Even Weiss' busty sister, Winter, and Mr Boringwood **(Author's note: she means Ironwood)** attended the funeral…Please don't tell Weiss I said that. She'll kill me if I did. They were all crowding around two little gravestones. One of them, which I obviously recognized, was Mom's grave.

"Summer Rose," It read, "Thus kindly, I scatter." But there was a new grave erected there…I squinted closer and I read the message on the grave with my eyes.

"Ruby Rose, Thus kindly, I cry." My grave read.

Thus kindly I cry? Yes it was true. Yang couldn't keep it together and let out a few tears, Weiss cried in the shoulder of Winter. Yang used her one arm to wipe off her tears. Jaune sighed as he fiddled with a little crown, it was Pyrrha's crown. Nora and Ren shared looks as if they know this would be hard for Jaune, losing two women that he actually loved.

"She's dead. She's dead!" Weiss screeched, sobbing her face off. From the nearby distance I saw two shadows. I felt myself levitate in the air and saw the two figures, it was Blake and that Adam dude. Blake had donned on her White fang mask and was looking wistfully at the company. She sighed and took off her mask. Adam groaned and took off his too. He looked pretty cool without the mask on, with red pupils.

"Can we leave now?" Adam asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Blake shot him a shut-up glare and unsheathed her weapon.

"Thanks to YOU, my teammate's dead." She growled, pointing gambol shroud at his chest. Adam shrugged before mentioning it was her own choice. Join the white fang or die at his hands was apparently the options back then.

"It didn't have to be this way." The cat faunus muttered, looking towards my grave once more, suddenly the scene changed and I saw the three people I hated the most. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald.

"Hmph, the little brat got away." Emerald muttered, poking at that weird crystal ball in the centre of the table.

"Since when did YOU have a weird-ass crystal ball?" Mercury asked, looking towards Cinder who was walking towards her company.

"That's confidential. Besides, the Spring Maiden won't really survive in where she sent herself." The sociopathic woman smirked, using her fall powers to create an image.

The crystal ball projected a purple haired woman who faded away into a young baby sleeping soundly, it had a little scar from its bellybutton to the top of its chest. A pair of hands picked up the baby and swaddled her in pink blankets (since all girl babies have pink blankies and never boys). These hands belonged to green haired man, who handed her to a religious guy. I guess he was a priest since he had all this stuff that Yui talked about, crosses and robes. He held the child closely and kissed her forehead. When he looked up, the green haired guy was gone. The priest sighed and frisked something out from his pocket. It was a pink cross necklace. That's strange…where have I seen that…That's when I gasped. It was Yui's necklace. She was the baby, she was adopted. The image of Cinder and her underlings began to fade again.

"Wait no! Please! Show me more!" I pleaded but it didn't. I turned to see something else. It was that same guy who gave Yui to her 'dad'. He was tapping his fingers nervously when he heard something crash into a tree, he rushed out of the house and noticed a short pink girl stuck in the tree. I remember that short pink girl, it was Neo. Roman's associate. What was SHE doing here? She still had her umbrella and held something in the other hand. It was Torchwick's hat and his stick.

"Hmm, what is a mortal like you doing here?" The green dude asked, Neo didn't reply. She was mute after all. The guy helped her down.

"My name is Richter, what might your name be, young lady?" He asked politely. Neo got her umbrella and etched her name in the dirt.

"Neo? Well then 'Neo' why can't you talk?" Ritcher asked, bending to the ice-cream girl's height. Bored, Neo pulled out her scroll and typed something on it.

 _I have rare disease that permanently damaged my voice. Therefore, can't talk_

"Ah what a disappointment. I was planning to hear you scream like that pathetic mortal you ar-"

Neo got her umbrella and pointed it Richter throat, he stopped making his way to Neo changed the subject. He pointed at the cane and hat.

"Why do you have these possessions, surely your parasol is enough for a weapon." He asked, Neo typed something on her scroll.

 _They belonged to my brother, he died in battle. This little brat, Ruby Rose, killed him…aside from that stupid grim._

Ritcher stroked his chin, whenever people were stroking their chin. Bad things were going to happen. He made the CRAZIEST proposition ever: He would revive torchwick but he and Neo need to work with him.

Ok really, how does SOMEONE actually raise someone else from the dead? I didn't have time to say anything because it changed scenes…AGAIN. This time it was Hayami at home, she was already doing her homework but that's when her father rushed in.

"Hayami, let me check your neck." He demanded, pulling down the collar of her uniform. Obviously there were no bite-marks, Hayami sighed and pulled up her collar, she spun around and sighed at her dad.

"Dad, there's no such thing as vampires. No Dracula's gonna turn up to school" She muttered, her father was indignant, it's funny since there was a vampire in OUR damn class…cough cough….Laito. He begged her to stay vigilant and gave her a wooden stake. After 10 seconds of pondering she called out to her dad.

"Today, a new kid arrived at our school. She lived with that sakamaki pervert but the weird thing was that she had a super long bandage around her leg." She explained.

"What are you trying to say, Hayami-chan?" her dad asked, bending a bit closer.

"Laito was the one pulling down on her sock that revealed the wound. Not only that, I saw Ayato-senpai was leaning on a blonde girl and had his nose buried in her chest." She continued. Mr Kitagawa stroked his chin, considering whether they were vampires or not.

"Hayami-chan, don't EVER hang around with those Sakamaki brothers. Try to not hang around with this new kid as well."

Great, a friend lost, just because I'm a 'vampire'. Hayami nodded her head, in which her dad kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. Before she went to bed she looked wistfully out the window. She took a nearby photograph. It was with her and two other teens. One was this redhead dude with green eyes. Not like Ayato green but more like the green that you see in moss. He looked pretty calm...I guess. But I still noticed that he had a wild look in his eyes. As if he was going to rip your head off. The other was a blonde girl around Yang's age. Her hair were in two ponytails on each side of her head. She had a beauty mark on the right cheek.

"It's been a while you guys, I thought you said the grimoire heart thing was all over...ugh...I better get Ruby out of that hell hole." Hayami sighed, she put the photo back on the stand.

That's when she drifted to sleep. I sighed with relief, I wasn't going to be friendless but what would happen if Hayami knew about the sakamakis. What would she do? I hope she wouldn't go Yang and kick their butts into Remnant. Although that would be funny, nevertheless I woke up with a scream. It was morning, I got up and saw my curtains were dragged apart…oh wait that's right, that's when I'm supposed to sleep. I got my scroll and checked the time 8:20am. Huh? So I've been asleep for not long…I tried dialing Jaune this time…no answer. I sighed and put my device away and hugged crescent rose. Slowly I fell into a dreamless slumber.

 _If you haven't paid attention to my deviantart (don't worry, i don't blame you guys) I posted a little journal about Ruby's relationship with each of the sakamaki brothers. And for those who have deviantart I REALLY REALLY hope that you guys comment on it because I want your opinions. I don't mind what they are but don't make them like mean like that Haywire eagle dude. Ok that's it. I'm going to roll up my sleeves. I know I'm going to act like a little brat who wants attention but I want my personal opinion out there._

 **Ok listen, haywire eagle man! I don't know who you think you are but you're CERTAINLY not my boss! I'm a proud girl who enjoys writing who...occasionally makes mistakes** (yeah i have slight problems don't I :P ) **I understand that you give constructive criticism but bro...**

"Quality hasn't really improved since the last time I reviewed. I had hoped to give you time to edit, review, and generally improve upon a nice enough idea. Even if what is there already is kind of all over the place and nonsense at times. "

 **Who said this was HOMEWORK! BRO this is FANFICTION I can write whatever style I want! I have my style you have your style. Sure you don't like me jumping everywhere BUT THAT'S WHAT I DO! If I'm going to write I'M GOING TO WRITE WITH MY PRIDE! It's not for you! It's for all those people who want to read good Percy Jackson and Mortal kombat fanfic! I can't please everyone! Go ahead report me! I don't care! I just want my point to be heard! Go ahead review on this and say that I blah blah blah insert grown-up language I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! I write what I wanna write! And if you got a problem then DEAL WITH IT!**

 _Sorry guys, it was totally uncalled for but really...I want my point to be heard. I'm sick of spending each our in my gut thinking 'oh what if that guy replies, what if that guy bashes me...'...guys i need help. I've finished all my docs for my Heroes of Kombat thing but I'm too scared to post. There I admitted it! I finished it but I'm not uploading since I'm too scared..._

 _Someone please help me?_

 _Fav/ follow/ review or even give me advice. I can't cope with mean reviews, it lowers my self-esteem. Please?_


	5. This is NOT what it looks like!

_Author's note: hey peeps! I have officially completed the story for Heroes of Kombat and now i'm typing up the interactions! Grats for me! And I think my self-esteem has risen enough for me to post this beautiful chapter which teaches us a very valuable lesson_

 **NEVER PROMISE AYATO BLOOD**

 _Because this is what will happen!_

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up with this weird sensation. It was like Zwei licking my legs. He used to do that a lot. I looked down to see a giant lump near my legs.

"Hey Zwei, cut it out." I chuckled, rubbing the giant lump. That's when i remembered, Zwei was at home. My innocent face went red as I casually flipped the blanket. I saw Ayato sniffing close to my thigh. Nevertheless i screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, furiously blushing and tucking my feet to my chest. Ayato covered his ears as my scream echoed.

"Damn it, brat! you could make me deaf." He grumbled, rubbing his head. I actually didn't mind making him deaf, I could say all the nice things I want to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, get out." I snapped, pointing at the door. He gave me a perverted grin, telling me that he wasn't leaving. "Ayato, get out."

He shook his head, i gritted my teeth with annoyance. Ok there were two ways into approaching this:

a) politely ask him to leave

b) pull out crescent rose and force him to leave

I sighed and slowly reached for something under the blankets...wait a minute...I went on all fours and frisked my blanket. Where was crescent rose? i bite my lip with fear. Oh god! oh god! where was it?

"Looking for this?" A sing-songy voice asked, I looked up to see Ayato rubbing his hand on my weapon which was in scythe form.

"Get your hands off my baby," I growled, trying to tackle him. Of course he dodged it. I turned around to see him in the position to snap it in half. I glared at him with venom. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh yes I would, unless." He began, i thought a bit before realizing what he demanded. I sighed and pulled down my dress to show my shoulder.

"There." I sighed, hopefully he would take that as feed. He turned his head away in disgust.

"I'm not hungry...unless you beg for it~~" Ayato flirtaciously stated, he leaned closer to me. I sighed with defeat.

"please give it back Ayato." I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

'Those eyes could kill,' I remember Uncle Qrow saying, 'the chibi eyes of death.'

He scoffed.

"you'll have to do better than that, brat." He stated, crawling closer and closer to me. I gulped a bit, I guess I was getting older.

"Alright, direct me. but remember i'm only 15." I muttered. Ayato paused a bit before he snapped his fingers.

"Right, you're 15. I forgot about that, well then I'll tone it down a bit." He smirked.

Oh of course, he had to make to weird.

"Submit to me." he ordered, that totally made to sense. When I ask him to tell me what to do, he tells me to submit to him. Time to call in the big guns!

"REIJI! Ayato won't get out of my room!" I whined, lucky for me the indigo guy popped behind Ayato and snatched my weapon from him.

"yeah! Take that!" I cheered, pointing a finger at the third son.

"Don't get high and mighty because of what I am doing, it is improper we for a lady to carry around a large weapon like that," Reiji stated, pushing his glasses. "Ayato, be respectful. Ruby needs to changed."

I rubbed my eyes again and thank good no one was there. I pulled down my bandages and saw that Laito's wounds were gone. I rubbed my fingers over my thigh and found some scabs. I sighed with relief and reluctantly dragged my uniform on.

 **-insert large time skip- Last period at school**

"Ruby, what is..."

The bell rang. I did a silent fistbump in the air and luckily Hiroto-sensei didn't seebut several of the classmates saw, I couldn't care less.

"oh...well...what a disappointment. Whatever." The teacher mumbled, grabbing his books and walking away. As everyone was packing up, I turned to see Laito counting the number of individual chocolate he received today. This guy enjoyed rubbing his jerkish attitude in front of his admirers. I slide my last book in my bag before i felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see it was Hayami peek over my shoulder to see if Laito was watching.

"Ruby-san, is it ok if I can talk to you for a bit?" She asked, I checked if Laito was looking. He was too busy scribbling on the scrap piece of paper, most likely working out an algorithm.

"yeah, it's fine." I smiled, she grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out of the classroom. She dragged me into the secluded area and took a deep breath.

"I know this might sound crazy but..." She began.

"I went to a combat school and i have magic powers, is that crazy enough for you?" I joked, she smiled before continuing.

"The other day, Laito was pulling down your sock and i saw the bandages around your leg." She stated, darting her blue eyes from left to right.

Oh uh, I thought. "and my dad said maybe you guys were vampires? Is it true?" She asked. I kept silent for a bit and weighed my options. I could tell Hayami the truth and get help immediately or I could endanger her entire family.

"Laito's pervert, that's all." I defended, I felt myself screaming internally.

"And what was this about Ayato-senpai leaning into a girl's chest?" She demanded, crossing her arms and looking deep into my soul.

"Ayato is Laito's older brother, do the maths." I teased, poking her nose. Hayami paused a bit.

"You know I can't maths." The class president sighed.

She pulled out a knife and poked it into my heart. She waited for it a bit, nothing happen. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me. That's when I saw Laito walking up the stairs...with my bag. I pushed out of Hayami's hug and chased Laito up the stairs. Usually with my semblance I would've ran in front of him and pushed him down the stairs. Thanks to Reiji! i have to do this...THE HARD WAY. Hayami then followed us up the stairs. I managed to catch up to him as we reached to the climax of the stairs, I reached out my arm and yanked his pants.

"GOTCHA!" I cheered triumphantly but tripped. I have no IDEA how it happened but i found myself pinning Laito down with his pants pulled down severally and his boxers on display. Luckily no one was there...well minus Reiji.

"Honestly, I think Laito's a horrible influence to you." Reiji muttered, pushing up his glasses, I blushed and stepped away quickly.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like." I stuttered, covering my face with my book bag. Hayami managed to climb up the stairs when she saw Reiji she bowed respectably.

"This is totally what it looks like." Laito purred, rubbing his index finger up and down. I kicked his leg and got up, embarrased as hell.

"Reiji-senpai." She greeted, keeping her head down. Reiji gave my friend a disgusted look before turning to Laito and I.

"Get to the limo, soon." He snapped, Laito rolled his eyes and sat up. I opened my book bag to check if all my textbooks were present. Thank god Laito hasn't done anything to it. Hayami was glaring at Laito who stilll had his pants down.

"What are you, a stripper?" She sneered, looking down at him with a glare. Laito licked his lips and slowly ran his finger over his thigh.

"Like what you see, Hayami-chan?" He teased, Hayami puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"That's kitagawa-kaichou to you, punk." Hayami huffed, grabbing my arm to drag me away. Laito hiked up his pants and stared at the moon. I may hate the guy but you couldn't stop me from asking.

"You coming?" I asked, he seemed to have recovered pretty damn quickly after our little fiasco.

"The moonlight's so romantic. I feel so turned on just by looking at it." He sighed, Hayami gagged before pulling me away. I couldn't agree more. We walked down a few stairs when my friend groaned.

"I hate these stairs. Can't you use your resemblance thing?" She asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed, I hate stairs too but Reiji's drugs are a jerk. That's when I remembered something. In the good old days back in Beacon, Yang and I used to slide down the stairs whenever running late to our lessons. The stairs here looked like the ones back in beacon. I wonder...I paced back a bit before doing a running start. 3 2 1

"Yeah!" I cheered, in the nick of time I sat on the top of the stairs and slid down. I began laughing as the speed increased faster and faster down the stairs. Hayami smiled and chased after me by running on the stairs. Huh? I wonder why. Still I slid down a couple of floors. I saw Subaru loitering around.

"Heeey Subaru!" I smiled, the violet haired dude looked at me and huffed in annoyance. I cheered as I went faster and further down the stairs. That's when Hayami screamed. I turned my head to see her worried face that said 'Ruby watch out!' I turned to see Reiji walking around in front of the stairs. I gulped and fell off the stairs and on him. All the seniors stared at us. All the girls began whispering about me.

"Ha ha, hey Reiji." I gulped. Reiji pushed up his glasses in disgust.

"Ruby, you disgust me," He muttered, getting up. I growled and dusted my skirt. "you REALLY need to be disciplined...PROPERLY." I could sense i was in deep trouble. "Where's Laito?"

"How am I supposed to know? He said he was turned on by the moon. The MOON for Remmant's sake." I snapped back. All the girls looked nervously around each other. All the boys looked at each with jealously.

"Great, as well as all the girls in the year, he's got a loli. What next, a neko girl?" A guy whisperered. Wow, I actually expected a girl to badmouth me but I felt a bit bad for Reiji...or maybe not.

"What's a loli?" I asked, turning to Reiji. He answered with a blush but kept his stoic face.

"If I catch you again sliding stairs, i'll add a whipping. Besides, your possession is in my room." He replied, giving me a grin like he was going to subject me to the same treatment as last time. I looked away, blushing.

"No thanks, I think I learnt my lesson from last time." I muttered, turning tail and walking down the stairs. Yes this is how much I hate walking down stairs, I am willing to slide down them.

"What does you mean by 'learnt my lesson'?" Hayami asked, giving me a worried look. I avoided her face, she did NOT want to know how harsh Reiji gets...with his punishments. As we reached to the bottom of the stairs Hayami grabbed my collar.

"What the h-" I began before she covered my mouth. I saw Yui holding a cup of coffee to Kanato.

"that's Kanato-senpai and...Yuki-senpai?" the class president guessed, looking at me.

"It's Yui, not Yuki. Poor her, being forced to share a class with two of those va- i mean pschos." I mumbled. I watched her hand the cup to Kanato before he slapped it out of her hand. She squealed in pain as the coffee burnt her finger. He stared at her for a bit before bursting into laughter and begged her to keep crying but Yui didn't. Kanato got bored and turned away to walk to the exit.

"wait, Kanato-kun, where's my bag?" The blonde asked, the boy turned and gave here a creepy grin.

"I put it upstairs," he stated before leaning closer to his bear "That phone's been broken for a while now, everyone knows that, hey teddy."

He pushed the door open and left the building. Hayami and I ran down the stairs to check on Yui.

"Hey, I would be careful if I were you." Hayami muttered, helping the blonde to stand up. Yui's pink irises widened before asking for clarification.

"Laito's up there and he's turned on." I grimaced, Yui sighed before climbing the steps. Hayami checked her watch before turning around.

"Hey where're you going?" I asked, apparently she had a curfew so she needed to leave. I smiled and waved as she left. I sighed with relief before leaning on the wall and humming a tune, oh yeah, it was the tune of Weiss' favourite song: mirror mirror. Anyways I turned to see Ayato growling at me.

"Gah!" I shrieked, tripping a bit. The red-head scoffed before pushing me into the wall.

"Pay up brat." He threatened, licking my neck. I blushed.

"not here, it's too public." I demanded. Ayato snarled and pulled my collar down and pricked my skin. He buried his fangs deep into my neck. He started slurping noisily and making sounds that you would make when you kiss someone. I kept my composure and held my head high, making sure no one was looking. Luckily everyone had left the school. I'm assuming Laito had already left the rooftops and Yui had found her bag and made her way to the limo. I heard another scoff, i turned to see Subaru with his crossed arms. I felt so embarrassed and tried to push Ayato from my neck but the ginger vampire kept digging deeper.

"Pleash...Shtop...I can't breathe." I gasped, attempting to free myself from Ayato's feast. Finally my predator took a deep breath and moved aside.

"Well little brother, do you want a taste?" The eldest triplet asked, gesturing to my staggering body. Subaru glanced at me before turning his head away.

"she's dirty." He complained. As both were distracted I pushed Ayato away and ran to the limo. I jumped into the limo with swag and did a fist bump since Reiji didn't catch me doing that. The only ones on the limo were Kanato and Shuu. Reiji, Ayato and Subaru joned us a few minutes later.

"Where's Yui-san and Laito-kun, do you know where they are, hey teddy?" Kanato mused. I pondered a bit...Laito, turned on by moon...yui went up there to find her bag...she is..utterly defenceless. I stuck my head out of the limo to see Laito carrying Yui back bridal style. I clenched my teeth with anger and stepped back in the car. Laito put Yui against the edge of the car and sidled next to me.

"You better not have touched my Pancake." Ayato growled, attempting to look menacing. Laito made a weird laugh.

"And the award of the weirdest laugh ever goes to Laito." I joked but no one got it so i settled down. I checked Yui's pulse, it was slow and steady. Her face was slightly pale and she had some blood dripping off her thigh. I felt a cool breath spook me out.

"Nargh!" I growled, pushing Laito away, the fedora wearing douchebag had my ribbon in his hand, I snatched it back and tied it around my neck. I sighed and looked at Yui who was sleeping soundly. I hope she was ok.

 **Time skip**

When we arrived home, I helped Yui get off the limo. She was so heavy that i had to drape one of her arms over my body to support her. We hobbled to the room where she slept and i helped her on the bed.

"I'll bring you leftovers, i'm so sorry tha-" I began but Yui's smile silenced me.

"Ruby, it's ok. Laito biting me wasn't your fault." She reassured, i sighed before excusing myself. Before i left the room i turned to Yui.

"Don't leave this room, i'm not kidding." I ordered before turning around and quietly shutting the door. I paced to the dining hall and slid down the stairs. I skilfully landed on the ground before dusting my uniform and making my way to the dining room.

Everyone took their time to play with their dinner, which was steak, bread and carrots.

Kanato took pleasure in stabbing the steak with his knife as if it were 'Yui's delicate skin'.

Reiji was silently drinking out of wineglass which contained(what I thought) was wine.

Ayato was cutting up his carrots and made it very noticeable that he wanted to cut ME up instead of those veggies.

Laito was making strange 'lewd' (as all the others would state) noises as he devoured his steak, commenting it tasted like 'bitch-chan's flesh'. He must've meant Yui, i thought.

Like always Subaru was tearing up the bread and Shuu was sleeping soundly with his steak half-eaten and the bread missing. I guess he already ate.

My portion was...right between Laito and Kanato...JUUUUUUUUUUUUUST great.

I analysed the battlefield and made my movements. In a swift motion, I pulled my chair back and slid into it before picking my knife and fork and cutting my steak. We ate in silence, me especially.

These brothers were like Grim, incredibly wild and unpredictable.

One sudden movement and it's goodbye life. As I finished another bite, Laito began 'lewdly' giggling. It sort of creeped me out. I let it slide and continued innocently eating my food. Ayato, who sat opposite of me, got up from his chair and swaggered behind me. I kept my ground, silently chewing my food before swallowing.

"...what?" I asked, my grey eyes were tired from what happened at school and I was in no condition to insert my sass.

"I'm thirsty," He demanded like a spoiled child. I looked around the other brothers...who had disappeared. Oh great. I thought bitterly, I found myself connecting his emerald eyes with my silver pupils. I looked away and slowly pushed my chair backwards. At that moment he grabbed my arm and forced it against my back and began holding my wrist in a painful fashion. I groaned in pain before he looked at me with disgust.

"Get changed, you don't look sexy enough." He muttered, walking away.

"I'm 15, i'm not supposed to be sexy." i snapped.

"You're not supposed to be sexy YET." He clarified, Ayato left the room. Immediately I ran upstairs and locked the door. I found my Crescent Rose on my bed...I thought Reiji confiscated it...but nevertheless it had a little note on it.

" _Totally owe me_." It wrote.  
I wonder who did it. Nevertheless, I quickly slipped into my nightgown and stood on the top of my bed with my weapon into the scythe. Hey? If I was going to camp out! I needed an opportunity to sleep during the camping out!

"Wow...you're quicker than Pancake." A voice muttered, I swung Crescent behind me, nearly cutting off Ayato's hand.

"Tch, if I weren't an immortal I would've died. But if you did kill me, I'd be honoured for you love to be confessed to me" He complained. I couldn't care less.

"You got your stupid payment. Leave me alone." I retorted, tightening my grip on the weapon. It was useless anyway, I had no bullets. Reiji must've tampered with it. I should fix it later, Ayato noticed Crescent Rose's 'new adjustments' and knocked it out of my hands.

"Ayato, no. Ple-" I stuttered but Ayato pushed me to the wall and struggled down my dress a bit so he could have better access to my shoulder. He opened his mouth and bite hardly on my shoulder. I groaned in pain and tried to push him away but was too weak. The vampire licked the wound over and over again. It tickled badly.

"Stop it, really..." I pleaded, my eyes were watery. Ayato noticed and turned away.

"tch, I guess Laito's taking Pancake out." He muttered, turning around. That's when I stopped.

"taking...pancake...out?" I asked, my eyes flared with anger.

 **Yui POV**

I struggled as Laito began sucking out of my thigh. I trembled in fear, I should've listened to Ruby. I should've never ran off. I should've never have been so helpless.

"Follow me down to hell." I heard Laito's voice whispered in my ear. I blinked away the tears.

God, please if you can hear me help me.

"Get away from her." A voice growled. Laito looked down from the altar to see Ruby with her scythe. She was still a bit dizzy, I assumed that Ayato was the one who bite out of her.

"Nfufufu~~ acting like her knight in shining armour are we, Rose-chan," Laito asked. Ruby tightened her grip on Rose Crescent. "well then, i don't mind sucking your blood. It's just as good as bitch-" then Ruby surprised him with a powerful roundhouse kick. Laito stepped backwards and swung his right arm into Ruby's face. Ruby held both hands up to defend the blow and kicked Laito in the shins. He groaned and was kneeling in front of the warrior. Ruby had a merciless glare plastered on her face and booted his face. Laito collapsed near the altar and Ruby fell to the ground unconscious.

"RUBY!" I shrieked, checking her breathing. That's when Ayato appeared and soon Subaru.

"Tch, toldja he was going to be first blood." Subaru muttered, helping Laito up. I found the button and collapsed Ruby's weapon and held it tightly to my chest. Ayato lugged Ruby as if she were a sack of flour.

"I'll give you your stupid money later. C'mon brat, let's get you to bed." He sighed, helping the unconscious girl. Subaru helped Laito up.

"you ok?" He asked his brother. Laito gave him a grin.

"yeah...just...great..." He wheezed, I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. As we exited the church we saw two figures. One was a man with green hair and another was a short girl with a colour scheme like Neapolitan ice-cream. When we got closer to them, Subaru scoffed.

"What are you doing here, Richter?" the youngest vampire demanded, still supporting his older brother. Richter chuckled a bit before patting on his partner's head.

"Why don't you call me Uncle, Subaru? Of course if Neo was polite she would've already introduced herself but since of her disease then oh well." The man replied. Neo looked at Ruby and gave a vemonous look at her, the short girl pulled out her parasol and swung it a few times, taunting her power with... Bullets...just...like...Ruby's weapon.

Ayato got the message and ran past Neo. I bowed politely and hobbled after him. I wonder where that girl had met Ruby. I could tell she was from Ruby's remmant world. Why was someone like her doing with someone shady like Ritcher?

I felt my heart beat again as I passed Richter. My vision went blurry as I saw two silhouettes. One was a graceful woman with extravagant hair and in a over-the-top dress. The other was a woman in heels and had a short dress, some of parts of her dress lit up. My heart beated again and I clutched my chest. I blinked twice and the shadows were gone.

"Oi! Pancake! Get over here, Brat's heavier than she looks." Ayato ordered, I nodded my head and ran over to the couple. Ruby looked pretty cute when she was sleeping, she looked like she was at peace.

 _Author's note:_

 **FANSERVICE** **!**

 _...sorry I couldn't help myself! But Ruby's still innocent! Still innocent! Still innocent! This is DEFINETLY not what it looks like_

 _Ruby...sometimes questions are just better left unanswered. Anyway...Neo's here! Guess who's back? Back again? It's Neo! Yeah, so if Neo's here...what about Torchwick? Oh no! Anyway! Wohoo! I inserted a bit where Ruby is a badass! I hope you liked this little fight-scene. There may be times where Yui acts OOC or any of the brothers act normal. But I hope you enjoy this fanfic_

 **Fav/follow and please review!**

 **Aqua out!**

 **..hmm? What's Teddy doing here? *picks up Teddy***

Kanato: give me Teddy back

 **NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! *takes off running***


	6. Bloody ice-cream

_Author's note: hey guys! Aqua here! bringing you the latest chapter of Red like Roses, red like blood. And HOORAY! It's the first day of spring!...well for me! But yay! finally! Winter's GTFO-ing! and now I don't have to worry about the cold-ass winter breezes! Anyways, if you're allergic to puns and incredible weird and large time-skips then I suggest you do not read this chapter_

 _Diabolik lovers belongs to Rejet_

 _All songs mentioned and RWBY belong to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum_

 _Kitagawa Hayami belongs to me!_

 _Let's go!_

 **Ruby POV**

it's been a week since I crashlanded into Tokyo, and everything's been the same-another day full of perverted psychos. I thought. Thank remmant that it was Saturday. But nevertheless I couldn't sleep in. Instead of Shuu, Laito and Ayato: I found Kanato in my bed.

Kanato

That child is as crazy as Nora is high on waffles. That child was in my bed, I was that creeped out. I climbed out my bed and carried my clothes, changing in my room was a no go. I tiptoed down the hallway and heard some strange moaning noise. I peeked my head in and saw...Laito, on his bed...shirtless.

Oh my...Why am I not surprised? I thought. I quietly closed the door and slipped into the bathroom. I locked the door and sighed with relief. Yes! A successful morning with NO ONE biting me! I did a silent fistbump in the air.

"Yeah, Suck it, you little jerks!" I cheered, doing a little victory dance. I sneaked to the bath and poked my head in. Yui told me last time she found Shuu in here, he wasn't there.I didn't take very long to do my morning routine since they were unpredictable bastards. I washed my face and exited the bathroom. I looked side to side, I caught a glimpse of Reiji in his chair, sleeping...

"See me after school." I recalled him saying it...I probably forgot... Well then, I'm screwed. I sighed with annoyance, if there's one thing I remembered with my training at Beacon. When someone tells you to see you after school

 **DO NOT SEE THAT GUY**

I remember all those times when Professor Goodwitch got angry with me. But since she was an old grandma, I bet she always forgot. It was funny. One day she was screaming at me for being late. The next day she was sipping coffee and not giving us an extra essay to write. Yeah for an angry strict teacher with a riding corp, I'm so surprised I managed to survive Beacon. I saw Reiji stir a bit, next to him was some handcuffs and a whip. I was like: NOPE! and ran off.

C'mon! if you were me, THAT'S what you would've done. I slipped past the tableware otaku's room and returned to my room. I noticed that Kanato was already gone...good. I got my homework from my room and nearly crashed into Subaru.

"Hey, watch where you're going." I snapped, the teen's eyes flared with anger. Oh uh, I thought. Subaru struck me on the face. "Learn your place, mortal." he spat, glaring deep into my soul. I got up and stretched a bit.

"Never, I will never be degraded. Don't think that I'm Yui." I snarled, I pushed past him and made my way down the stairs. Sitting on the dining table, I laid all my stuff in an organised fashion...with everything everywhere. Hey? if there's one thing i know: some things are just better left not organised. I managed to sneak my headphones and my scroll in my pocket so I slipped on my headphones. Yes I seem to carry a lot of stuff in my pockets. But moving on I scrolled on my song list.

 _I burn_

 _Red like roses_

 _Mirror mirror_

 _Into the shadows_

 _This'll be the day_

 _May I fall_

 _Time to say goodbye_

 _Caffeine_

Oh my, so many choices. I decided to go with _This'll be the day_. Hey, if Kanato hates it then i don't really care. The riveting bass line echoed through the speakers and I began tapping my pencil to the beat as i continued with my algorithms

 _They see you as small and helpless_

 _They see you just like a child_

 _they'll be so surprised to find that a warrior will soon run wild_

I stared at the several maths equations, they soon turned into little blobs of scribbles. I sighed in frustration and slammed my books shut., I took off my headphones and left them there with my supplies. I exited the dining room and trudged to the kitchen to find me some cookies. I looked up and discovered a jar of cookies. YES! VICTORY! but the only thing sad was that the cookies were on a shelf, high from my reach. I sighed and returned to the dining room to drag a chair to stand under the shelf. I stood on tippy toes and tried snatching the giant jar. I jumped and managed to grab the container.

"YES!" I cheered but I noticed that someone was lifting me in the air. I looked down, it was Shu with an bored face. My face went red, he had a clear view of the underneath of my combat skirt.

"PERVERT!" I accused struggling violently. Shuu dropped me to the ground. I fell on my butt with a squeak before accepting his hand.

"Those are Reiji's cookies." He muttered, tousling his messy blonde hair. He looked pretty cool doing that but I let it slide. I struggled and began devouring a cookie. Shu took a glimpse at me, i swear I saw his face turn red a bit but he swished his head away.

"Your taste of music is...decent." He admitted. He handed me my scroll, my eyes widened and i quickly stowed it away.

"Don't let Subaru know about my scroll." I hissed, Shu rolled his eyes. Then we heard some lewd laughter. I turned to see Laito making his infamous 'nfu' laugh.

"hey hey, Shu. Did you get a good view of Rose-chan's panties? I heard they're red like roses." The fedora boy remarked, shooting me a grin.

"I'm 15, how many times do I HAVE to say that?" I groaned. I knew I should've worn my stockings but they kept restraining my kicks and slowing me down. I usually swaggered around the house, barefoot. I have my style. Shu turned his head away and reclined on a chair, he's a pretty quick sleeper if you ask me. I let it slide, I began walking to the exit of the kitchen and nudged past Laito. I felt the atmosphere darken a bit...ok I admit it, it when emo super fast but I'm used to this sort of stuff.

"hey, rose-chan," Laito asked in this weird sing-songy voice, "Hasn't your mother told you about asking politely?" i was in no mood for games.

"hasn't yours?" I replied with an 'all-knowing' smirk. I grabbed my stuff and left the kitchen.

 **Later**

"I'm going the garden Ruby-san." Yui smiled, I was fiddling with my scroll since it refused to play _I burn_. That's when my ears perked up.

"wait, are you SURE you don't need me to accompany with you, you know how creepy Laito gets." I still remembered the time when Laito had pinned her down with her uniform spread out around the church. If it weren't for my semblance who KNOWS what could've happened? Yui relaxed and patted my head.

"Ruby-san, please. Stop straining yourself. I'll be fine." She reassured. Before I could say anything she left my room. I let out a sigh. If there was one guy I hated, it was Laito. Like at least Reiji have respect for my age. I flopped back on my bed, looking at the same photo with all my friends. I miss everyone back at home...minus cinder's faction. I tried calling Weiss on her scroll but nothing replied. I really hope she's ok. That's when I heard a crashing sound. My eyes flicked up and instinctively I ran to the window. Nope, nothing per usual. I turned to see Shuu in my bed.

"...really?" I sighed.

"me or Laito, choose your poison."

"what do you mean 'choose your-'" as I opened the door, I saw Laito's grinning face.

"hello, my little bitch." he greeted me by licking his lips.

...Nope

I slammed the door on his face. I heard knocking again. I opened the door. Laito's face was red, most likely due to hard I slammed the door in his face.

"Ok, please. Let me in." he asked, no pervert accent. Just straight up question. Ok that seemed normal enough. I opened the door to him and instantly he made himself home in my room.

"two in one room, how desperate can you get?" Shuu muttered, drifting asleep. I sighed and went on all fours to search for Crescent Rose. Ugh someone must've taken it again.

"hey! They are red like roses!" Laito gasped. I whipped my head back and found Laito leaning close to me and staring up my skirt. I reeled my leg back and kicked his face. Like always I banged my head on the bed, waking up Shuu. I crawled out of my bed and rubbed my head. I crawled out and found myself face to face with Shuu. He didn't look so amused at me but he was nice enough to offer me a hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled, accepting it.

 **BAD IDEA**

With his other hand, he grabbed my wrist and flipped me on the bed.

"Hey! What's your deal?" I hissed, struggling but already someone secured my legs together.

"Nfufufu~~I think i'll sit this one out. Just like old times." Laito sighed, sitting casually on my chair.

"Shuu, get off." I growled. I tried to use my semblance to make a nifty escape but Shuu held me down. Rose petals scattered everywhere.

"I could take this up a notch." Shuu mumbled, licking my neck.

"15. Keep that in your mind." I snapped, attempting to wiggle out of this grip. His hot breath caressed my neck, I tried pushing him away.

"You're so loud." Shuu sighed, rubbing his nose on my neck before opening his mouth.

"No! NO! YANG! WEISS! BLAKE!" I screamed.

"They won't come." Laito purred, I swear I saw some nose to blood dribbling down his nose.

Shuu opened his fangs and bite into my neck.

"Augh!" I cried, tensing up.

"Shhh, don't be loud. you'll let the others find out." The blonde vampire ordered, lapping up the wound.

"I...don't...care." I managed to reply, then he bit again. I closed my eyes as the pain surged through my body. I felt my eyes roll upwards as he kept sucking hard. I managed to free a hand and push him off. Shuu didn't seemed fazed, he just wiped off the blood with his hand. He turned to his younger sibling and offered him a taste. Instead of using his finger to scoop off some of my blood, the sadistic sibling began licking the fingers to taste my blood.

"mm~~ so sweet. Like bitch-chan but...not as sweet." The ginger vampire complimented , giving me a perverted grin.

"Yeah, your blood's like honey. Yui's is like chocolate, obviously chocolate is sweeter than honey." Shuu muttered, licking off the blood. I rubbed the bite marks. Usually my aura would heal the wound. I guess the vampire saliva negated it. Subaru opened the door.

"Hey, it's dinner. You know how Reiji hates being kept waiting."

 **Later (Yui's POV)**

Like always the table was silent. I was the left of Ayato whilst Ruby sat on my right and Kanato was next to her. Shuu, Laito, Reiji and Subaru sat opposite. I notice she kept unconsciously rubbing my marks as she ate her food.

"Ruby-san, stop doing that it's..."

"You can go jump off a cliff because I don't give a damn." the girl replied, staring deep into Reiji's soul. I looked nervously at him. We all knew how he hated when people talked back. Ayato made a tch sound.

"Toldja brat would be the first to crack." He said, pointing his fork at Subaru.

"I'll give you 1000 yen later." The younger one promised. Kanato gave Ruby a creepy smile.

"Did we break you, Ruby-san?" He asked in a patronizing tone.

"I'll break your bones over my knee." Ruby threatened, picking up her knife. Everyone got scared for a bit, especially me!

"Do you KNOW who you're talking to?" The boy demanded, banging his utensils on the kitchen table.

"Kanato, enough." Reiji snapped.

"If demented brat isn't correct, then bite me." she hissed, flipping the knife so the sharp side was facing downwards. Reiji told her to sit down but obviously she didn't. Laito pushed his chair back.

"I don't mind biting you, rose-chan." he commented. I saw Ruby emit a strange feeling. Like rage combined with tranquility. I gasped.

"Laito-kun watch out!" I warned but was too late. Ruby's eyes went red , levitating in the air, she screamed on the top of her lungs. Instead of red petals, it was multi-coloured petals and they began fluttering everywhere, cutting all of our skins and pushing us away. Unfortunately, Laito and Kanato, since they were the closest, got badly cut. Ruby's red eyes melted into her normal silver eyes and she dropped to the ground. The table was messed up with food flung everywhere. Laito was pushed into a wall and Kanato was sent across the room. Ruby took a few moments to regain her breath.

"I...need...some time." She admitted, before using her semblance to leave the scene.

"Wait! Ruby-san!" I called to her. Despite Reiji's death glares, I left the dinner table to chase my friend.

I found her in the her room with her knees tucked in and her face looking downwards.

"Ruby-san? Are you ok?"

"I'm a monster. I'm just like the rest of them. No wonder why I was sent to this world." I heard her whisper. That's when I grabbed her head and forced her to look at me.

"Listen Ruby," I started, I decided to drop the 'san' since this was sorta serious. "I don't CARE what happened back in remmant. All I care is for your well-being. Do whatever you want to take your rage out. Don't take it out on others."

"What, so you're gonna let them get away with it?" Ruby ventured, giving me a look as if i was crazy.

"Ruby, sometimes you can't win all fights."

"I never win fights! I lost every single one! From the beginning!" She complained, looking at the photo frame with all her friends.

"Ruby, look. Yang isn't here. I'm here. So whatever you need, just tell me." I begged, smiling at her with warmth.

"...All warriors have one semblance...Mine's is speed but...like...you saw what happened? I went psycho! I nearly killed you with my second semblance." She recalled, staring at her hands with fear.

"Ruby, calm down. Look, I'll talk to Reiji about it. Whatever you do, try to avoid the others." I reassured, patting her back. Ruby looked away then looked back at me, she smiled.

"Yeah...I guess so." She muttered, walking towards her Crescent Rose.

"I need time. If you need me, i'll be outside." She explained before jumping out of the window with her weapon and nailing a perfect landing. I left her room to go to Reiji's to talk about what had just happened. I was wandering down the hallway and saw an open room. It had a large library of books and even a little table with chemistry equipment. In a chair, was a man with purple hair. He had his eyes closed and was sleeping soundly. I don't think I've seen him before. I walked in the room.

 **Outside in the garden (Ruby POV)**

I had came to a secluded area and inhaled the fresh air. It's been a while since I was alone in the wilderness, the last time that happened I had to pull out crescent rose and slay some grimms. That's when I heard bushes rustle, I stood up and opened crescent rose into scythe form.

"Laito. This isn't funny." I demanded but soon realized this wasn't his style. So maybe it was Kanato or even Subaru. I sensed someone was behind me and elbowed that thing's face. The thing did a couple of backflips and the noise of the umbrella opening startled me. The moon shone brighter, illuminating the sadistic smirk of Neo.

"NEO!" I growled, clutching Crescent Rose hard. The short girl waved at me before using her umbrella to shoot two dust projectiles: ice and fire. I spun my scythe to intercept with the shots and swung it. Neo gracefully flipped in the air and kicked me in the back.

Bad move, lady.

I knew she would do something like that, I grasped her leg and flung the girl into a tree before shattering her.

Damnit! it was a neo-llusion!

Neo appeared from behind to hit me with the umbrella, my speed semblance allowed me to avoid the next hit and I used the butt of my scythe to trip her. I jumped in the air to plunge my scythe deep into the ground but Neo spun her legs and jumped backwards, using her umbrella to propel her. She then tauntingly pulled out her sword from her weapon. I held crescent rose.

"Come at me!" I growled. Neo prepared her sword and tried to stab me but my speed semblance assisted me. She was too slow. I brought Crescent up and slashed it in her direction. Neo used her sword to deflect the blow and sheathed her sword, returning to her normal umbrella, the girl opened her umbrella in my face before snagging my arm and flipping me into a tree. Instead of getting it painfully, I used my scythe to hook to the trunk of the tree and swung back and kicked the girl in the face. Neo got up and a green haired man appeared next to her. She called back her umbrella.

"Now Neo, we're done here. I hope you had your fun." He said, patting the short girl's head. I was panting uncontrollably i know i'd been through tough conditions but she did a pretty good job distracting me. I stabbed Crescent in the ground and propelled myself into Neo and that guy but they shattered. Yet another neo-llusion. I heard an annoyed grunt. I saw Subaru in the trees.

"Hmph, so this is your true potential." He commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd do a lot better if I had dust with me." I scoffed, walking away.

 **Back at remmant (Yang POV)**

I rubbed my severed arm, missing that hand that couldn't pull the middle finger on Adam Taurus. I've gotta HAND it to him, he did a pretty good job ruining my life.

Sorry, I couldn't help it. I couldn't think of a good PUN-ch line...what? was that alARMing for you?

Man I'm on fire.

At that time my scroll buzzed, I checked it and said I had a missed call. I have a bad habit of not checking my scroll since I usually leave it uncharged. Only just recently I decided to charge it. It must've been from some advertiser or maybe some douche who thinks comforting words can get me out of my sadness. The only thing that can coax me out was if Ruby was alive. I played the message and my eyes widen with shock.

"Hey, uh Yang? I know this might sound crazy but I'm alive. I'm in some sorta weird dimension but if you want my location I'm in Tokyo, Japan. Anyway, I want to let you know that I miss you and...I wish I never came here because the sakamakis are ...GAH! LAITO! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Ruby's voice screamed.

"Ruby? RUBY!" I demanded, shaking the damn machine.

"Message ended, replay message?" The scroll asked in it's monotone voice. If it weren't for my lack of arm I would've snapped the stupid thing in half! I ran to my dad and Uncle Qrow who were (like usual) lounging around and drinking booze.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Dad asked, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Nightmare about Ruby? Don't worry, you'll get over it Yang." Uncle Qrow droned, taking a long chug from his metal bottle.

"Actually, Ruby's alive." I said in a matter-of-factly tone

"PFFFFFFFFT WHAT?!" Dad gasped, spitting the alcohol all over Uncle Qrow.

"Booze goes the other way. not this way. Got it Tai?" Uncle groaned, wiping off the booze. I showed Dad the message.a

"Who's Laito?" Qrow mumbled, rubbing his beard.

"I think...we need to take this to Atlas. We found our spring maiden." Dad sighed.

"Again with the maiden thing! What IS it dad?" I growled. Ever since Ruby 'died' everyone was talking about the spring maiden, fall maiden, winter maiden ECT. Apparently Jaune knows about this and he's not even a good fighter!

"Yang, we're leaving." Dad ordered, looking at me.

"What already?" I asked, you're kidding me right? It was pretty late at night.

"She's got a point. I bet none of us could pass the test." Uncle muttered, stumbling a bit.

"Fine, tomorrow." Dad sighed, walking away. Uncle Qrow got bored and left me alone with Zwei. Zwei kept barking and he kept nudging my leg, begging me to pick him up.

"Sorry Zwei," I sighed, "My prosthetic come in a few weeks. Later ok?" Zwei made a whimpering noise. I got my scroll and called Weiss.

"Yang? what the...do you KNOW what time it is? Thank god it wasn't a stupid prank call from a fake Ruby!" The ice queen demanded.

"Weiss, Ruby's alive. It's not a prank caller." I explained, I heard the schnee heiress gasp.

"Come to Atlas.. NOW!" She snapped.

"Can't, Dad and uncle Qrow are drunk. I can't ride bumblebee with one arm."

"Damnit! Then come tomorrow. Anyways, get some rest yang." Weiss sighed. She hung up. I wish Blake was here, too bad she was busy...with whatever she was doing. I heard scratching noise and went to investigate. It was Zwei, he was outside Ruby's room, scratching his paws on the door.

Don't worry Zwei, I thought, you're not the only one who misses Rubes.

 _Author's note: Yay! Included a fight scene AND what's happening back at remmant! Also for being 2 months Yang doesn't check her scroll a lot. But still Ruby's alive! YES! Now let's go save her!...when? I don't know! But still I've got to admit that Laito acted slightly OOC but hey,_

 **YOU TRY FLIRTING AFTER THE GIRL SLAMMED THE DOOR REALLY REALLY HARD ON THE FACE**

 _I'm just empathizing the guy (because I'm nice) also. With floating dangerous petals, is Ruby the spring maiden? Why are Neo and Richter here? So many question and only 6 chapters! Don't worry the half-past chapter will be in two chapters time! And it'll have a little...different taste to it!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Fav/ follow and please review!**

 **Aqua ou...oh cool! mp3 player!**

*picks it up*

Shuu: Oi, where's my mp3 player?

 **Oh god...GTFO GTFO GTFO!**

*runs away screaming GTFO*


	7. A picture can tell a thousand words

_Author's note: hello all! Aqua here with a very special thing for myself since it's MY BIRTHDAY_

 _Happy b'day to me!_

 _and as a treat for myself and you guys. I'm going to upload a new chapter of this fanfic for you guys!_

 _Diabolik lovers belongs to Rejet_

 _RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth_

 _I own Kitagawa Haymi and this fanfic._

 **Ruby POV**

I opened my eyes again. The last thing I remembered was fighting Neo and Subaru...speaking of Subaru. I turned to see the boy sleeping next to me, he looked so cute. I poked his cheek, that's when his eyes flicked open and he grabbed my throat. I got both my hands and gripped his wrist.

"Subaru, let go!" I choked, my face was getting paler and paler each second. The guy growled before tossing to me the floor. I coughed loudly and looked up to see him glaring at me.

"Hmph, how pathetic." He muttered, walking out of my room. It took me a few minutes to recover from what happened and change into my huntress uniform. I checked my stockings...great they had holes in it. I guess Laito had fun with my stockings when I slept, stupid pervert. I checked my scroll...I had a new message. I looked around to check if anyone was around, even Yui. Even if Yui wasn't a psycho, no doubt the brothers will break her in order to find out about my Scroll. It was from...Yang? I played the message.

"RUBY! RUBY! where are you! who's Laito? What's that bastard doing to you! Please reply soon." My sister's voice asked, she must've got the message around the first time when Laito caught me calling her. I put my Scroll on silent mode, I had around 20% left. It wouldn't survive for maybe around 2-3 weeks, I need to conserve my battery. I decided to call Yang to make sure I was ok, obviously since it was pretty late at night she wouldn't pick up but still.

"Hey Yang, this is Ruby. Laito is one of the six sakamaki brothers that I'm forced to live here. Send help...desperately." I explained, then I closed the message and sent her a selfie of me in my room and sent it to her. Still the other day, with Neo and that Richter guy. I remember him from dream as well as that weird purpled haired lady. Was this purple lady related to the sakamakis? I needed answers.

That's when I heard a piano playing, it was pretty cool. I've never actually heard an actual piano, i usually hear it whenever i listen to songs on my scroll. I couldn't help myself but to follow the music. I began considering the options on who was playing the tune. Kanato and Shuu had their specialties in music, with singing and violin respectively. Reiji, Ayato and Subaru wouldn't tamper with music. That leaves Laito.

I peeked into the music room, great...the perverted one was in there. He kept tossing his head back and forth as he played the piece. His fingers were moving in a fast speed, they were dancing all over the keys. I watched in amazement, I leaned a bit forward to get a better aural sample but I slipped and fell on my face. That's when he stopped playing.

"Who's there?" He growled, I got into my fighting stance. Hey? I could try running away but I'm the one wearing a bright red cape and generate a trail of red petals whenever I run. Go figure.

"It's me, Ruby." I replied, holding my fists up. Laito's threatening glare changed into a flirtatious smile.

"eeh?~~ Rose-chan what are you doing? You must've read my mind since I'm hungry."

"Actually, no. I want answers. Since you're here. Might as well make do." I sighed, that's when he appeared behind me and began twirling my hair.

"Answers? You want me to show you a place of pleasure and pain? Nfufu~~ You're more lewd than I thought." He chuckled, hell no. I'm not letting him off THAT easily.

"Fine, how's this. Your room but my rules, Good enough?" I offered, with my time with Yang, i knew how to make bets pretty well. Laito pouted a bit before thinking up something.

"My my, so gutsy Rose-chan. Though shame, because I also demand answers. How's this, your answers, my room. My answers, your rules." the teen replied, adjusting his hat. I bit my lip. My rules, his room. His answers, my answers. I could make him not do lewd in his room, I get his answers, in trade he gets my answers. That doesn't seem shifty enough.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." I smiled, shaking his hand...bad idea. He pulled me into his chest and I felt a bit woozy for a bit. I closed my eyes, was this vertigo?

* * *

"You can open your eyes now~" the boy instructed, I opened them warily. The room wallpaper was green...it looked normal. Good, for some reason i expected him to be a bit more um...let's just say a bit more EXTRA if you know what a mean. He pulled out a seat and sat on it. He gestured me to sit on his lap, warily, I made my place on his bed, sitting cross-legged

"Let's keep this between friends, no flirty stuff." I stated, staring at him dead in the eye. Laito sighed but still sat in a very suggestive position. He had his legs spread open and had his left hand on his lap. I knew he wanted me to sit on his lap. What a jerk.

"I'll start," I began, looking at Laito. The fedora boy didn't waver, I had a feeling he was starving but I couldn't help but smile at him."A few days ago, i had a dream." I noticed Laito's face lit up.

"A dream? Nfufu, tell me was it hot~~? My my, you're certainly..."

I shot him a glare, seriously...this guy had a problem.

"No it wasn't like, stupid. Look whatever it's pretty long so i'll cut it short. There was this weird purple haired girl. She was pretty old. Do you know anything about her?"

Laito paused a bit...maybe this was a sore subject for him.

"That woman...is Cordelia...my mother." He stated, looking away with a blush.

"Your dad got her pregnant 6 times?" I impulsively asked, Laito glared at me.

"We're all brothers from different mothers, I thought we told you!" The boy growled.

"Dude, you told YUI that not me." I explained, Laito waved it off.

"I'll make it quick, Shuu and Reiji, same mum, Beatrix...i think that was her name. Me, Ayato and Kanato were born from Cordelia and Subaru is Christa's son."

"Man, your dad must've been pretty hot." I commented, stroking my chin.

"We inherit it from him." Laito complimented, rubbing his lap again. He just keeps doing all these kind of adult stuff, I guess it'll never end.

"Whatever, where's Cordelia?"

"She's dead." He replied, turning away.

"Oh...i know what's it like to not have a mom." I sympathized, I remember my mom. She was both a warrior and a kind person. Cookies and weapons like Yang used to say.

"Oh did you kill her as well?" Laito grinned, I fell off the bed. Me? Kill my mom? He must be crazy.

"You KILLED your MOM?!" I shrieked, he didn't look so surprised not even guilty.

"Long story but I'll cut it short. We hated her so we killed her." He shrugged. Well that explains why she was in my dream. She must've been ticked that her own sons killed her. No wonder why she was here...but why was she connected to Yui? Before i could ask, Laito clapped his hands. I jolted in the air with fright. I turned to see him next to me, I pushed him off the bed.

"Your room, my rules!" I reminded scooting further and further away. Laito let out his mocking laugh before getting serious again.

"My turn, and boy do i have a lot of questions to ask you." He grinned, I tensed up as he stood up but made his way back to his chair. He and I stared for a bit.

"Y'know my lap is still available, rose-chan." He explained, patting his lap again for what seemed to be the 10th time.

"Get to the questions pretty boy, I'm about to leave in 5 seconds." I sighed, Laito raised his hand in the air to tell me to stop. Good he was FINALLY getting to business

 **Laito POV (ERMARGAWD! I'M SO PROUD OF ME...please excuse my horrible POV)**

Rose-chan really was a strange little girl, a bit like bitch-chan but not like bitch-chan. Yui seemed to give off a hostile aura...similiar to what the old hag did. Ruby on the other hand seemed to generate a feeling of peace and finality. Similar to what you feel in the beginning of spring time. Although it was disappointing that she refused to sit on my lap, I wiggled something out from my pocket that i took from her earlier.

"Hmph, fine we'll skip the foreplay. Tell me about the people in this photo, they all interest me. Especially the one with the big breasts~~" I smirked, pointing at the busty blonde one. Ruby puffed her cheeks and tried to snatch the photo from me, as a vampire i managed to pull the photo away quickly and she landed on my lap with her face between my legs. I blushed a bit, I remember Cordelia used to do that to me. Oh those days~~

"Where'd you get that?" She snarled, getting up from the embarrassing position. I couldn't help but chuckle and compliment about how easy it was to pickpocket. I pulled Ruby onto my lap and she blushed hardly

"La-laito, your room, my rules." She reminded, but she obviously was pretty daft.

"But rose-chan, how can you tell me who is who without getting tired from standing." I smiled, I had my left hand holding the photo and my right hand rubbing rose-chan's leg. She sighed with defeat and removed my right hand from her thigh. I made gave her a disappointed pout but she didn't really care. The photo had eight people and a mutt in it, ranging from a neko-girl to this awkward looking blonde boy. She started with the neko-girl.

"This is Blake, she's a faunus as you can tell from the cat ears. I don't know what happened to her after the battle of beacon…but she like reading. Her weapon is gambol shroud, which is both katanas and pistols" Ruby explained, I paid attention to some bits of it…mostly about the cat ears.

"Nfufu~~ you have a neko-girl? That's pretty hot, rose-chan. Your world must have a lot of…"

"Laito, stop interrupting me. It's bad enough I'm sitting on your lap." She complained, I stopped dribbling blood from my nose and told her to continue.

"The girl with white hair is Weiss. She's super rich and super smart. Weiss' my partner when it comes to fighting and she often uses dust since her weapon, Myrtenaster, has a LOT of dust cartridges"

My head began spinning with all these new terms like faunus and dust, these people give weapons names? They must be very silly.

"The blonde girl is my sister Yang…she lost her arm…to some bastard. The red-head is pyrrha, she died…in front me…stupid Cinder. The dog I'm holding is Zwei. Jaune is the normal guy and the last two is Nora and Ren, they're pretty cool. I guess. And you should try Ren's pancakes. Oh my gosh they're so sweet and juicy and…"

That's when I licked her neck, you've got to admit it. Her white pale flawless flesh really turns me on and especially when she's described. I just want to eat her instead of the pancakes and slowly drain all the blood from her body.

"Nargh! Laito cut it out!" She complained, pushing my head away. I couldn't help but chuckle.

 **Ruby POV**

I looked at him with disgust and picked myself up.

"I...need to leave," I sighed, pushing him out of the way. I opened the door of his room. "Thanks for the info."

Laito winked at me...I closed the door quietly...before taking off running. Think about it.

Hot vampire that's a stalker. He can teleport. He's a pervert. Go figure!

I ran to my room and opened the door knob. I locked the door and swiftly turned around to make sure he wasn't in my room, my room was empty and my bed was still not done, with the blanket was everywhere and my bed clothes were strewed everywhere. I found crescent rose leaning against the closet in my room and grasped for it. I changed it from box form into scythe form, I caressed the blade before hugging it a bit. I turned around to see Laito on my bed, looking like a french girl...y'know like those 'draw me like your french girls' style. I pretended to be surprised since I had a plan.

"Ah! Laito. You scared me." I acted, putting the blade behind my back. He could see it but hey, gotta play the role. Laito made that weird 'nfufu' laughing sound and began twirling his hair he commented on how abruptly I ditched him. I replied to him that I couldn't spend long period of times without my precious weapon.

"Show me how it works, Rose-chan'" He ordered, he licked his lips. That isn't good. I twirled it around a bit but he furrowed his brows. "Rose-chan, be a good girl and close the window. The wind's making me cold. It'll make it hard when i do IT to you." He put emphasis on the word 'it'.

"It?" I asked, turning my head in confusion.

"You know, IT. I did IT when I was half your age." He explained, still pointing emphasis on it. What was IT? Is it like some kind of test?

"What's it?" I asked. Laito blanked out a bit.

"Oh right, you're 15. But don't worry, i'll be gentle for your first time." He flirted, tipping his fedora a bit. I took my chance to turn around and use one hand to close the window. I looked down before turning back to Laito.

"Sorry man, IT isn't my kind of stuff. SEE YA!" I jumped out of the window with crescent rose, using the hooked blade, I swung off the tree and landed perfectly on my bare feet. I took off running, I could still see my window with the lights on and the Sakamaki pervert grinning at me. I couldn't care less, i need to get out of this hell-hole. I felt bad for ditching Yui but once I get help. I'll return and personally kill every single bastard that sucked out blood. I made a quick call on my scroll to Jaune. Then the miracle happened.

"Ruby? What the…" The blonde's voice gasped.

"Jaune! Jaune! Can you hear me? If you can, then this is Ruby! I'm currently running from the sakamaki mansion. I need you to GO to Atlas and help them find my scroll location! GO get help get…"

That's when something pounced on me, I dropped my scroll and but I still had my weapon in my hand. I kicked the perp off me and used my semblance to spiral off him.

"Nfufu~~ Rose-chan, have you been contacting your boyfriend?" Laito asked, licking his lips.

"Uh…who's that?" Jaune asked, I could tell he was so confused on what was going on. I spun crescent rose and slammed it on the ground to scare Laito away, the vampire jumped backwards and watched me pick up my device.

"It DOESN'T matter, go to Atlas!" I ordered, before hanging up and putting away my scroll. I looked up and Laito was gone, I relaxed a little. Ok good, he was going to torment Yui…OH NO HE WAS GOING TO TORMENT YUI! When I was off guard, someone grabbed my wrist HARD. So hard I cried out in pain and dropped my weapon. My aura levels were obviously low so I decided to go to hand-to-hand combat. I began with simple kicks but that quickly turned into a bad idea since Laito grabbed one of my thighs and flipped me on the ground. I landed on my back with a loud thud...ow i think my spine hurts. Before I could retaliated, Laito handcuffed me, i had NO idea how he managed to do that so quick but maybe being a vampire has it's perks.

"Now, be a good girl and..."

That's when i kicked his face, I will never submit to him. Even if it was the LAST thing I do! Laito growled and grabbed one of my ankles and clawed his fingernails inside it. I groaned as I felt it stab my ankle. Damn his finger nails are sharp! With him distracted i used my other leg to kick his face from the side, unfortunately he saw that and moved backwards and brought his elbow down on my knee. I felt my knee go limp. I was helpless. I was like a lamb to slaughter. NOW i began screaming my head off. Laito growled and pulled out a pair of sccissors. With them, he cut off the collar of my clothes and sunk his fangs into my neck, i stopped and slowly stopped tensing up. He began sucking loudly and making weird moans. I felt my body go limp. He stopped feasting and looked up, blushing madly.

"Oh my, Rose-chan~~ Unlike bitch-chan your blood tastes so original. Like honey from a flower of spring."

That word again: Spring. Why was it so familiar to me?

"I can't wait to hear you scream." He commented, whispering in my ear. Before I could ask him to clarify, he wrapped my thigh around his face before biting hard on it. I tossed my head back with pain as blood dribbled down from the wound. I could picture my teams' reaction to what was happening to me.

Yang would be growling like a maniac and attempting to one-arm bitch-slap Laito but she was stopped by uncle Qrow since it was highly probable that she'll lose her other arm.

Weiss would be crying her face off as Winter held her back since it wasn't her fight and there was nothing she could do.

Blake would watch me quietly, push up her white fang mask and turn her back on me.

I closed my eyes and relaxed a little, Laito stopped eating and rubbed his marks.

"Hey, hey. Rose-chan, are you enjoying this? I could kick this up a notch. It'll be fun, I'll show you a new side of hell. By tomorrow, you'll be begging me to suck your blood everyday. Remember? I was first to lick you. I have dibs on you." He reminded, rubbing his thumb over the marks. I laughed a bit, he stopped.

"Heh, you're an idiot." I commented, giving him a sick grin. Laito stopped.

"They see me as small and helpless...they see me as just a child. They'll be so surprised that a warrior will soon run wild." I snapped, spitting in his face. Laito groaned in disgust as I felt a streak of confidence flow through me but it was soon killed when Laito held me in choke hold.

"Learn your place bitch. You're nothing but a mortal. A mortal LUCKY enough to be born with powers. You're nothing but livestock you pathetic little wench." He spat, clencing harder and harder on my neck.

"Go ahead. Kill me! Kill me and have all the other brothers and that DUDE ticked off that you killed another food source. Yui can't suffice you, she'll die and you won't have any more brides until who knows when?!" I returned staring deep in his eyes. Laito made a tch sound and threw me into the ground, i still had my handcuffs on so it was a pain trying to get up. The ginger held my head hard. I could tell he was trying to crush it. I've already got several marks on my thigh and one large bite mark on my neck.

"Go ahead." I smirked, losing my innocent composure. If I was going to die, I was going to die a warrior. Laito growled and bite hard on my neck, he was trying to pierce my throat and crush my windpipe.

"Laito." A stern voice snapped. We turned around to see Reiji standing nearby.

"My my, have you decided to join us?" The boy asked, immediately switching personas. This guy had a problem. He DEFINETLY had a problem.

"I told you all SO many times. Take activities like this to your room." He growled, pushing up his glasses. I slowly got up with my legs that were peppered with Laito's bites everywhere.

"Reiji? Could you hold my weapon for a bit?" I asked, the glasses wearing vampire held crescent rose in both of his hands. He groaned in the weight of my sweetheart.

"How can you wield a weapon so heavy?" the second eldest complained. I placed my handcuffed wrists behind the sharp blade, with the bond facing the blade. I pulled my wrist towards my body, snapping the metal cuffs. I rubbed my wrists before taking my weapon from Reiji and collapsing it to hook it on my belt. Laito was already gone so it left me with Reiji.

"Thanks Reiji." I sighed, carefully not using the words 'man' or 'dude' since he'll probably add a whipping to my list. I stumbled a bit and fell in his arms unconscious.

 _Author's note: Ruby's older now! She knows how to make bets and stuff. Also Laito is proven to be a bipolar jerk! And congradulations for me for doing my first POV from a pervert! Hopefully everyone knew what IT was and if you do pls keep it to yourself ^-^ Anyways, next chapter will be the half past chapter and hopefully you like this fanfic so far_

Reiji: Tch, a woman with loose morals

 _Hey! I'm still a child!_

Reiji: not really

 _ISHY!_

 **Fav/follow/review and Aqua out!**


	8. half past 6- the signal

_Author's note: it's half past 6. What is happening back at remmant? What is this secret past of Hayami and her family? What's happening back with Richter?_

 **Yang POV**

"It DOESN'T matter, go to Atlas!" Ruby ordered, and that's when the message hung up. Jaune sighed. Ruby was alive. She was in trouble. And here we were. Atlas, former students of Beacon, teachers and old warriors. It's been a day since Ruby sent her message to Jaune. For some reason it was always late at night. And right now, it WAS late at night. General Ironwood nodded to Winter who pressed the button. The giant screen on the base generated a picture of Ruby's smiling face and a little dialing symbol. We waited quietly...and quietly...and...

"Hello?" A voice asked, it was young, tired and feminine. It was Ruby.

"RUBY!" I gasped with relief.

"Yang? Oh my god! YANG! is that you?" She gasped. I was overjoyed. Weiss was smiling with relief and tears were streaming from her eyes. Jaune fainted from the excitement. Nora shrilled in exhilaration and hugged Ren.

"Nora...please..ribs...cracking..." The warrior groaned, the hammer-wielding girl stopped and laughed out loud. Dad and Uncle Qrow breathed sighs of relief. CFVY and SSSN were also smiling with relief as they knew that their friend was alive.

"Yang PLEASE! You need to send help! The sakamakis are psychos!" She explained, she was on the verge of tears.

"We've traced your signal, Miss Rose. We're happy to say that we're able to generate a portal for you to go through remmant." Winter explained.

"Is it big enough to support two people?" She asked.

"Aww, did Ruby make friends?" I cooed. Like always she began sputtering and saying that it was an acquaintance blah blah blah.

"Thank god, she's alive." Uncle Qrow sighed. That's when a door opened...it wasn't from our side.

"Oi, brat. Who're you talking to?" A voice asked.

Ruby's side gasped and we heard her swish around.

"No one, Subaru." She explained.

"Ruby, what's going on..." Weiss asked.

"You've been contacting someone haven't you!...you little wench." Subaru scolded.

"Put her on the screen." Ironwood snapped, pointing at one of the guys operating the computer. An image was displayed on the giant screen. There was Ruby pinned against the wall by some bastard with silvery hair. He looked about a year old than Ruby and DAMN he was hot.

"Subaru...please..stop." my sis pleaded, I growled with anger.

"Tch, I told you two. Contact others...you have contact with death.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I threatened. The Subaru punk looked at us and then glared back at Ruby.

"Tch, I should've known you had a piece of crap like this. How long have you had it?" He demanded, banging Ruby's head against the wall.

"I've had it ever since I got here." She admitted, then she was hit again on the wall.

"Stay away from her," Weiss barked "she's only fifteen!"

Subaru made a tch sound.

"You think simple words can defeat me? A vampire? You mortals are stupid. You're helpless. Ruby can't even run away with her powers, let alone defend herself.

"Actually, it's because Reiji feed me those anti-semblance sugar cubes. Also, my aura levels have been low." My sis stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You humans think you're so powerful. But in truth you're not. Watch this." The silvery haired teen ordered, he pulled down Ruby's nightdress exposing her shoulders.

"You…YOU!" I snarled, I tried to run to the screen, Nora and Ren held me back. There was nothing we could do.

"NO RUBY! NO! PLEASE!" I pleaded, my eyes were streaming with tears. Subaru opened his fangs and bite hard on Ruby's shoulder, she squeaked in pain and tensed up. Subaru began relaxing his grip on her hips and slowly began caressing it, making strange moans from it. Ruby wasn't struggling, she was acting as if she was already use to this punishment.

"No…NO! Please! Stop!" Weiss begged. Subaru only took this to bite her in the neck this time. Ruby's eyes got blanker and blanker, they were getting tireder and tireder by the second.

"Subaru, stop…I can't take it any-" At that moment, Ruby collapsed to the ground. The fangmarks on her shoulder and neck were dribbling with blood

"RUBY!" Jaune cried.

"You bastard!" Ren growled, readying stormflower.

"I'll break your legs!" Nora snapped, cracking her knuckles.

Subaru picked up Ruby's scroll.

"Don't think about picking up your friend here." Subaru growled We could hear cracking sounds and then the screen went blank and fuzzy.

"NO!" I growled, covering my face with my hand. Ironwood bit his lip, thinking of something.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Send someone through the portal." Dad said, gesturing to the not-so-advance portal machine. Apparently, they already knew that Ruby was missing and spent two whole month attempting to create a portal machine. Only now they've managed to perfect it and send 2 individuals back and forth through the damn contraption.

"It's not that simple. WHO will we send?" Winter said, looking at all of us.

"I'll go," I growled, stepping forwards. If there was one person saving Ruby, it was me.

"Yang, I know you're concerned for your sister…but you NEED to stay here." Ozpin said, stamping his cane on the ground.

"What?" I asked, balling my fist.

"He's right. Your prosthetics come in a week. I suggest you stay here." General Ironwood explained, nodding his head in agreement. I turned to Jaune, I knew he would support me…he WAS going to support me right?

"I'm sorry Yang…they're right. You've gone through enough suffering, with your arm and Blake." Arc sympathised. I relaxed a bit…they were right…I was useless. That Subaru dude managed to break Ruby's scroll. This Reiji guy disabled Ruby's semblance. The Laito punk pinned her down and did god-knows-what…HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR SHE DID IT BEFORE ME. Or maybe not...Wait why am I getting jealous?

"I need to stay here and so does Nora. Think about, Nora without supervision would be hell." The Asian boy laughed, patting his hammer-wielding ally. The only people left were Weiss and Jaune.

"I'll go…besides. She's my partner. I'm the reason why that DOLT is in a different dimension." The heiress sighed, rubbing the tip of her fencing blade. Winter nodded in agreement.

"The machine needs to do a couple more of adjustments," Ironwood sighed, "bear in mind we still have to worry about Cinder. So maybe taking Ruby back may not become compulsory."

I growled.

"My sister needs to come back. Whether she LIKES it or not!" then I stormed out. I swear, one day. I will go those sakamaki bastards and literally punch their brains out.

* * *

 **Somewhere else, Neo POV**

I looked warily at the unconscious body of Torchwick. I had NO damn idea on how Richter managed to make it so flawless. He was eaten alive by a stupid grim for hell's sake!

I tiptoed towards the body and poked his cheek. He looked like Roman but he had pale skin. Similar to Richter's, I sighed. I remember fighting that Ruby Rose kid…she was going to pay for this. I turned around and something grabbed my arm. It was Roman. I wish I could say something but I couldn't. He was taking shaky breaths.

"Ha, ha…Neo?" He groaned, I looked at my brother and kissed his forehead. We heard footsteps, it was Richter.

"Hello Roman," he greeted, nodding his head a bit. My brother got off steadily off the little alter he was lying on.

"Who're you?" Roman said, putting himself in front of me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"My name is Richter, here...drink some of this." the vampire said, giving Roman a goblet full of blood.

"Eh, I'm not much of a wine drinker but okay, " My brother rejoiced, he sipped a bit before pushing the goblet away. "This isn't wine."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're correct, it's not wine...It's blood." Richter corrected, Torchwick gagged a bit before coughing.

"Damn it, what? It tasted...so different, like wine." He commented, rubbing his orange locks. Nevertheless, I handed Roman a cup of blood, which he drank anyway.

"Tastes, like wine." He muttered, licking his lips. Richter smiled with pride and handed him melodical cudgel, whilst I placed his infamous fedora back on his hat.

"Welcome back, Roman Torchwick." The vampire greeted, my partner had a madman's grin on his face.

"Come Richter, where's the catch. You brought me to life and there must be something I need to do." Roman jested, getting off the altar he was on. Richter chuckled.

"You really are quite perceptive," the vampire pointed out, stroking his pale chin.

"As my time as a thief, I've learnt to pick up a few things." Roman admitted, pulling out a locket. Richter growled and pulled out a sword.

"Give it back, you stupid bastard. It belonged to my love, Cordelia." He snapped. Roman chuckled and tossed the necklace into his new associate's hands.

"Now, catch please?" He said, casually tapping his cane on the altar.

"The awakening is soon, I need a bunch of people who I can use to not only kill the sakamakis…but also Persephone." He said.

"Persephone?" Roman asked, turning to me. I got my Scroll and showed him a picture of Red. My brother growled in annoyance and bent his weapon a bit, I knew how much that girl pissed him off. We had some motivation and a score to settle with that little brat.

"Since she is from your world, I assume Persephone will not be a pain to handle. Whatever you do, keep that girl distracted and do NOT interfere with what I will do." Richter ordered, he glared at both of us. We were used to our employees getting pissed at us.

"Pfft! This'll be easy, kill Red. We almost did it once, remember Neo?" my partner recalled, nudging my shoulder. I turned to him and nodded.

"Good, an eye for an eye. Resurrection for yourself and a resurrection for myself." Richter prompt, shaking Roman's hand. Roman tilted his head.

"Wait, who are you going to resurrect?" He asked, looking at me. I shrugged, all I knew was that Richter had some random feud with his little nephews, he kept moaning about some Cordelia hag each day and how yada yada yada.

"I will bring back…My beautiful Cordelia." The green haired individual announced, looking at the full moon in the night sky.

* * *

 **Somewhere else and Hayami's POV**

I looked at my mom and dad. They were already in their normal work clothes, which were basically just normal work clothes but with a LOT of weapons.

"Dad, really! I can handle it! I've been training for this!" I pleaded, apparently they have this weird 'awakening' thing to prevent. My parents looked back at me and then at each other.

"Look, I know Lindo had trained you but…" my mum said, putting her hand on my cheek.

I pushed my mum's hand away, Lindo was an upperclassmen dude I met when I trained at the exorcist academy in England. He was pretty cool…I guess. He and I used to be polar opposites, I was like the worst in the entire school and the youngest too and he was the teacher's pet. The teachers drew the line when I ACCIDENTALLY set fire to a teacher when trying to fight a fire demon. So they got Lindo to tutor me. During that time we pretty much got better. Lindo and I parted ways around 3 year ago since he needed to handle stuff back in his home in Japan that involved his little sister, Ritsuka. I never saw Lindo again, and even now that I moved to Japan about two years ago.

"But Lindo might be there!" I explained, my dad shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hayami," he sighed, "it's too dangerous for you. Besides, Lindo focuses on devils, not vampires." My dad leaned forwards to my head and kissed it. He pulled out his xiphos, it was coated in sacred iron, iron that was meant for killing immortals. Works best vampires and devils. My mom took her handgun out, she put some sacred iron bullets in it.

"Stay safe." She ordered, hugging me, then they shut the door. It was pretty damn dark and pretty late. I had just got back from school and Ruby had been acting weird around the sakamaki bastards... After today, I hope she was ok. I went into my room and opened my closet. I had my fair share of weapons too.

My throwing knives were still hung there, each had a little hole that I could use to hook my finger around and was coated in deadly sacred iron. Being part of the exorcist society has its perks, I was disappointed that my dad had used up all the holy water as he was hella-paranoid about vampires and devils turning up outside our house. PUH-LEASE, no one would even get PAST the first defense, which was actually me and not the holy water. I could imagine it.

"Hello I am Claude Faustus, would you like me to do PG 13+ things to you?" A dashing middle-age man offered. I would already slap him in the face and be like "bitch, why you turn up at my house, you a stalker or what?"

I rubbed my thumb against the blade. Since my parents weren't here for a bit, I needed to take matters in my own hands. I was going to use this opportunity to break Ruby out, maybe I could get Yui-san out too. Maybe the sakamakis were going to kill them! Nevertheless, I closed my closet door.

"No," I muttered, pushing against the mahogany doors, "not today, wait tomorrow." I should've taken my opportunity today but I didn't know about the mission.

"I hope you're ok, Ruby." I sighed, lying on my bed.

* * *

 **Somewhere else (again but this time) in normal POV**

Mercury and Emerald were sitting close to the cargo docks when they heard Cinder's footsteps.

"Nothing?" Their boss asked, raising an eyebrow, both of them shook their heads.

Cinder had been obsessed with finding the other two maidens: winter and summer. She already had acquired the fall maiden's power and already she has plagued remmant to forever suffer with autumn. She had the spring maiden occupied with whatever dimension she landed herself in with that woman…Cinder remembered that woman. It wasn't Salem but it was someone who was similar to the grimm goddess herself. It was the woman who helped her mistress create creatures of grim, Cordelia. The daughter of the great demon lord. Cinder remembered only once meeting Cordelia face to face, which was when the indigo woman came to visit her mistress to plead for help. Of course Salem couldn't ignore the offer and decided to send another sacrificial bride over to Cordelia's world. Unfortunately for Falls, that sacrificial bride was Ruby Rose. The daughter of Summer Rose and the current Spring maiden.

Cinder looked uncertainly at the door she came through. She gestured her two lackies to follow her. Emerald tailed after her like a sheep whilst Mercury had both of his hands locked behind his head and casually strolled after the two girls. She closed the door and the curtains.

"Hey, it's that weird-ass crystal ball!" Mercury pointed out, Emerald rolled her eyes and thanked him for pointing out the obvious. Cinder ignored her subordinates' childish antics and ordered them to hold hands around the crystal ball. After they positioned themselves in a triangle formation, Cinder began chanting.

"magnanime Cordelia Nos ignea Elicio profundis inferni. Sic ut nusquam esset surge tuum"

 **This is straight out of a site that 'apparently' translates to English to Latin. The (rough) translation is Oh great Cordelia, we summon thee from the fiery depths of hell. Arise, so we may praise your existence.'**

Strange mist began swirling around the threesome. Mercury jolted a bit.

"Keep yourself together, Merc." Emerald sighed.

"Something just touched my neck!" he announced looking around in fear. Cinder sighed in frustration.

"Come now, Cordelia. I summoned you for a reason." The Fall Maiden stated, looking at the Crystal ball. The mist formed to generate a ghostly image of a woman with purple hair. Emerald jolted a bit as that lady stood very close to her.

"My my, you've certainly found some toys to play with, since the last time I saw you." Cordelia mused, twirling Emerald's turquoise' locks.

"If you're going to act like a succubus, then you don't even deserve the title as 'Karl-heinz's wife." The fiery woman snapped. Everyone in the room flinched a bit at Cinder's statement but the vampire waved off the comment.

"Come now Cinder, I was only playing. But why have you summoned me here?"

"I have grown tired of waiting, Cordelia! I want Ruby Rose dead!" The sadistic huntress snapped, with her dress flaring in the dark.

"Hush my sweet girl.."

"Spare me of your flirts, woman, my mistress offered you Ruby Rose! And all you repaid us was time! Time to loiter around like sitting ducks awaiting for your..."

That's when Cordelia's mist form began choking Cinder, for being an intangible gas, she had a pretty damn hard grip.

"Cinder!" Emerald cried, she made a lunge at the mist but ended up falling on her boss' lap. Cordelia laughed out loud at how pathetic Cinder looked, as the Fall maiden was slowly inhaling oxygen.

"The awakening is coming, you've already lent some of your power to me." Cordelia explained, casually examining her fingernails. That's when the mist was gone and everything lit up. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were breathing heavily.

"You've got some pretty weird friends." Mercury sighed, pushing his silvery hair back. That's when someone poke their head in the door.

"Ma'm." the faunus said, he had messy flaming red hair and a white fang mask, on the top of his head were two little stubs that were bullhorns. Cinder got up and dusted her dress.

"Come in Adam." She smirked

 _Author's note: this is the half past segment. The events of the next chapter will explain everything that happened in this chapter: e.g. Ruby falling unconscious and Hayami planning to visit Ruby. As well as this, Lindo is from Dance with devils. (well pointed out by Hotaru) there WILL be a chapter dedicated to Dance with devils characters so this'll be a Dance with devils + Diabolik lovers +RWBY fanfic...just one chapter._

 _Dance with devils and Diabolik lovers belong to Rejet_

 _RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum_

 _Hayami Kitagawa belongs to me!_


	9. Another one bites the dust

_Author's note: so the half past chapter is a sequel to this chapter and where Hayami has an awesome badass moment! The reason why I didn't post this chapter first is because of how the half past chapter works here. It explains what happened back at Beacon, Richter and Hayami. But still badass OC here!_

 _I own Kitagawa Hayami and this fanfic_

 _Dance with devils (i doubt that there were any references in this chapter) and Diabolik lovers belong to Rejet_

 _RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty oum_

 _Let's go!_

 **Ruby POV**

I'll give you a guess on who I found in my bed. Begins with Rei. Ends with Ji. Yup, it's Reiji.

"Damnit! I swear I find one of you guys in my bed, every week!" I snapped, getting off my bed. My legs were still bloody from yesterday's brutal encounter with Laito and after checking my aura levels yesterday, they were pretty damn low. Reiji sat up on my bed and put on his glasses.

"Ruby come here." He ordered, I did but with fists as I knew he was up to some kind of sneaky trick. He popped a sugar cube in my mouth...ok fine it wasn't a sugar cube but how could you tell it wasn't. Well if you ate a sugar cube, would you be coughing like a maniac as if you inhaled poisonous gas?

 **EXACTLY**

I dropped to the floor, holding my lungs. My vision got blurry but nevertheless I struggled up. Reiji pushed his glasses and told me it was impolite to cough so loudly in front of people. That's when I thought of something.

"Reiji, do you have a large collection of the anti-semblance sugar cubes?" I said, the vampire handed me around eight more cubes of those disgusting substances, using the Crescent Rose (which was in box form) I grounded it into a powder. I put the powder inside the dust cartridges of Crescent Rose and shook it a bit. I think I invented a new brand of dust!

"Thanks Reiji!" I said, tilting my head to the side and smiling. Reiji looked away and blushed a bit. Pfft, finding me cute isn't weird. It's a gift! Reiji bowed.

"We'll be waiting downstairs. Make haste...or I will make haste for you." he stated, then he walked out of my door. I rubbed the blade of Crescent Rose. I managed to get in contact with Jaune last night hopefully he managed to go to Atlas. Still I slipped into my uniform quickly and packed up my bookbag. I contemplated on whether I should bring my scroll to school...then i thought...no. It was bad enough that Laito learnt that I had contacted Jaune, maybe he was going to tattle on me, most likely on Subaru since he enjoyed breaking phones. I placed my device inside the drawer and slide down the giant stairs. Everyone was watching me.

"Nfufu~~ lively like always. Rose-chan" Laito smirked.

"Awesome, Ruby-san! You need to teach me how to do that!" Yui gasped, I guess she wasn't allowed to slide on stairs back at her home.

"Ehhh? But Yours truly can teach you that easily! You don't have to ask brat to teach you that!" Ayato snarled.

"Can yours truly-san, shut up?" Subaru growled, punching the wall...again.

"Subaru, stop punching the walls. It takes the familiars a damn long time to fix the stupid crack." Shuu mumbled.

"Ruby-san looks very tired, doesn't she, Teddy?" Kanato asked, tilting towards his stuffed bear.

"Everyone, please shut up! We're going to be late for school." Reiji snapped.

 **At school**

I swear Reiji's a mind reader because we were late.

"Damn it, damn it!" I cursed, I sped up the stairs, it was hard since I didn't have semblance and Laito had already ditched me! I most likely wasn't paying attention because I crashed into a dude.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry. I looked up and saw it was middle-aged guy with glasses. He looked friendly enough..I guess. The guy helped me up.

"It's ok, miss. Lots of people run into me and sometimes get hurt. It's not surprising since I'm the school doctor," He replied, tilting his head on the side. Something about this dude was familiar...I couldn't put my finger on it.

"yeah, thanks sir." I smiled, bowing a little.

"Shouldn't you be in class, young lady?" He asked, patting my head. That's when my eyes widen.

"Crap! I forgot, thanks Mr..."

"Mr Reinheart." The guy continued, I bowed again and ran to my classroom.

I ran into the room, panting.

"Close call Rubes, Hayami smiled. Everyone was in their seat, only Hiroto-sensei wasn't there.

"Where's -hah- Hiroto-sensei?" I asked, as I stumbled to my seat.

"he's late...again." The class president mumbled. I sighed with annoyance, he started to remind me of Ozpin. That guy was always late. I'm not kidding, one time he didn't turn up to a lesson and because of that...there was an arm wrestling tournament.

Our teacher ran through the door and supported himself

"God, i'm so late." Hiroto-sensei sighed, slowing taking deep breaths

"Aren't you always late?" A cheeky voice from the back asked.

"Very funny, Class, take out your textbooks." The man ordered, I opened my textbook.

Timeskip

It was the lesson before recess and I felt a bit dizzy.

"Ruby, why's your leg bleeding?" Hayami asked, I looked down and...noticed that my socks was were down. Instinctively I pulled it up them up. They must've slid down when I was running up the stairs. That's when heaven came. The bell rang and Hiroto-sensei looked up.

"Thank god, I need more coffee. Go entertain yourselves." The teacher sighed, he got his stuff and exited the room. Laito got another..I dunno 3 chocolate boxes. He always seemed to get a new chocolate box each day and that seemed to be his recess.

"Want one?" Laito said, having some chocolates in his hands. I remembered the last time I said no, I found myself in a sticky situation. I nodded my head and took one from his palm. It didn't taste that bad...I guess. Nevertheless I needed to go to the bathroom. Before Laito could stop me, I ran to the bathroom. I never got used to the fact that every Monday, I would turn up to school with bleeding marks on my legs. I pulled down my sock and rubbed the marks.

"Do they hurt?" Someone asked, I swished around and saw a guy. He looked pretty old, around Hiroto-sensei's age...or even a bit older! He wore extravagant clothing and had silvery white hair, he had little fangs like the Sakamaki bros. He was one of them.

"Augh! What the..."

"Do they hurt?" the dude inquired, stepping closer to me. I moved backwards and kicked close to his face. He grabbed my leg.

"Get out! This is the girl's bathroom." I snapped. Yes, I put my priorities straight, instead of screaming my head off or asking who he is, I tell him to get out of the girl's bathroom.

That's when Laito opened the door.

"Hey hey, Rose-chan. How long are you..." Then he noticed the man.

"What are you doing here?" He ordered, the scene got dark. The adult chuckled, he lay down my leg and kissed it.

"Come now Laito, don't be so stand-offish." Nevertheless the man left the girl's bathroom. Then Laito stared at me.

"What did he do?"

"Talk to me. Grabbed my leg. Then you barge in." I stated, rolling in my eyes. Laito still wasn't going to take it.

"I'm thirsty." He muttered, grabbing my arm.

"Since when did you act like Ayato!" I snarled, I slapped him with my free arm. I guess it didn't do much since he just gripped my arm harder.

"Laito, let go." I whined, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm getting impatient, Rose-chan." He banged my head on the mirror and I felt several of my brain cells died. I groggily opened my eyes. Laito's smiling face was close to my tired eyes.

"Now stay still, when a little deer has been pounced by a wolf, struggling will cause it much pain. So do as I say." he ordered, moving in to bite my neck. I groaned as the familiar tinge of pain surged through my body.

"Hey!" A voice snarled. We turned around…oh no... Hayami had a knife in her hand. I don't know what the 'oh no' was dedicated to. Hayami learning that the sakamakis were vampires or her bringing a knife to school? Or even...OH NO SHE THINKS WE'RE BF AND GF!

"I leave you for ONE minute and you're already in pain? Man what's it with you and violence. Be glad that I always carry a weapon with me." The brunette sighed, she spun the knife around.

"Nfufu~~ Have you decided to join us, kai-chan?" Laito asked, moving away from my body. I slumped to the ground but still I managed to watch the fight. With speed, Laito ran towards Hayami and threw a punch. She swiftly ducked and slashed her knife at Laito's cheek. Laito jumped backwards, there was blood seeping from the wound.

"How…" Laito muttered.

"That's Kitagawa Kaichou to you, PUNK!" She spat with malice, she started to remind me of Yang…I hope she doesn't lose her arm.

He shook his head and picked up the toilet paper, he threw it in Hayami's face but she slashed it into ribbons…then he wasn't there anymore. She knelt by my side.

"Ruby, are you ok," She inquired, rubbing Laito's new bitemarks. I winced in pain "You need to go home, even if you're with those bastards. I'll get you to the school doctor." Before I could protest she had one of my arms draped over her shoulder. We hobbled towards the office when we saw Yui.

"Ruby-san," She gasped, hugging me tightly. "Hayami-chan, what happened?"

"Laito decided to give her a little present during school, I'm guessing she lost a lotta blood for the last two days. I'm assuming she's not the only one. Am I right, komori-san?" The class president deduced, Yui looked around to make sure none of the vampires were around. With that she helped Hayami take me to the office. Hayami knocked on the door, the same Reinheart dude.

"Oh…take her in." The teacher order. Hayami and Yui made no haste to drag me in and help me in a chair.

"You two can go to class, I'll judge whether she could return home or return to her class."

"Can I give the culprit a good beating?" Hayami grinned, using a nearby tissue to wipe off Laito's blood. Mr Reinheart told her not to since she was class president. She pouted a bit but still gestured Yui to exit the room.

Yui quietly closed the door and I looked at the teacher. I kept silent, there was something about him that was familiar. Where have I seen that merciless grin? Where did I remember that silvery hair? How is his fighting style so similar to Laito's? Why did he decide to let me stay here for a bit?

He conveyed each quality of the four younger sakamaki brothers.

"Uh…are you like, related to the sakamaki brothers? Just asking! Just asking!" I said, waving my hands. I didn't want to get two bites in one day. The man began chuckling.

"Calm down Persephone, I'm not like my sons. Although I have to say, your fighting style is quite supreme." He stated, tousling his hair. There's the Shuu tousle! And then he pushed up his glasses. Yup! He's got Subaru's silver hair, Ayato's protectiveness, Laito's fighting skill, Kanato's creepy grin, Shuu's hair habit and Reiji's pushing up glasses skill.

"Uh huh, so right now you're TOTALLY not going to give me a hell of a time like you did back in the bathroom." I stated sarcastically, putting emphasis on the word totally.

"You certainly have spunk," he commented, dabbing alcohol swab on the wound on my leg. "I remember biting girls there once." I glared at him, before telling him not to. He chuckled. The wounds got a bit better but still were healing.

"You're still dizzy and I believe your aura levels are low. Try not to use too much of your semblance and stick to a diet of cranberry juice so your blood can strength. I suggest you go home, I'll contact all the brothers to come immediately."

"Great, now they can suck my blood even more."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Hayami was tapping her pencil as Hiroto-sensei began droning on and on about some random stuff. She usually would pay attention to class but she couldn't help thinking. Laito's a vampire. She need to kill him and regretted that she didn't bring holy water to school. That's when a lady poked her head in the classroom.

"Uh…could Sakamaki Laito, please report to the doctor's office?" The lady asked, arching her head to the vampire. Everyone turned their head to him, Hiroto-sensei glanced to Laito.

"Please don't tell me you got into a fight with another student." The teacher groaned, the teen shrugged and gave a wink to his swooning admirers. Hayami gagged a bit.

 **Once everyone had gathered**

"Honestly Laito, couldn't you have kept it together?" Rejii growled, giving a death glare at him.

"Huh?! But Ayato always takes a bite out of bitch-chan. It's not fair~~" The fedora teen whined, sticking a tongue out. Yui was helping the huntress stand up. They all were given permission to leave early since Ruby wasn't feeling well.

"That hayami-chan is a vampire hunter…let's pay her a visit. Shall we, Teddy?" Kanato muttered, patting his stuff toy's head.

"Let's focus on getting Ruby-san home. We'll deal with that hunter later." Shuu muttered, picking up Ruby bridal-style.

"H-hey! Put me down! I can walk." Ruby sputtered, pushing the NEET's head. The blonde didn't care, he just wanted to go home and sleep. As the sakamaki brothers and their two sacrificial brides walked to the exit of the school, no doubt they caught several eyes of jealous girls.

"What a fake, I bet that Ruby girl just wants to have the sakamaki brothers to herself. Especially Laito-kun." A 3rd year whispered to her posse.

"That yui girl always skips class with Ayato-kun. She doesn't have a large chest and Ayato always complains about that." Her friend whispered.

When they all managed to get to the limo no problem and Shuu helped Ruby on the limo and they all rode in silence. During that time, Ruby slept through the entire trip.

 **Ruby's room and in Ruby's POV**

I got up and rubbed my head. I was on my bed, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the limo. AH! I needed to check my aura levels. I scrabbled for my scroll, thank god it was still there. My aura was around 10% remaining. I sighed, I wasn't going to last long. Maybe I should listen to what Mr Reinheart said. A diet on cranberry juice was good for blood and apparently was good for replenishing aura levels. That's when my scroll began vibrating…wait my scroll was vibrating? I swear if it's some random advertisement. I swear to Remnant I will give it to Subaru to smash it!

"Hello?" I asked in a tired scratchy voice. That's when I heard a chorus of cheers. No…way!

"RUBY?!" I heard Yang gasp.

"Yang? Oh my god! Is that you?!" I rejoiced, I didn't care who heard me! thank god, they found me!

I heard Nora shrill and then I heard Ren's strained voice. Finally, they got my message.

"Yang, PLEASE! You need to send help! The sakamakis are psychos!" I pleaded, I was around on the verge to tears but I'm a big girl! I don't cry!

"We've traced your signal, Miss Rose. We're happy to say that we're able to generate a portal for you to go through remmant." Winter explained. That's when I paused. A portal machine? Since when was Atlas advanced, I was gone for around a week but maybe there was a giant time gap for when it happened. But a portal machine that could send me back to **remmant**? Yeah! But what about Yui? I wasn't going to dump her alone. She could be an asset to the war!

"Is it big enough to support two people?" I asked, I didn't want to be the one breaking the bad news to Yui. Like: Oh hey, i'm just gonna ditch you here. Have a great life!

"Aww did Ruby make friends?" Yang asked in a singsongy voice. I blushed a bit.

"Yang! She's not a friend! She's an acquaintance! A room mate! Like Weiss! No offence, Weiss. Y'know we're not friend friend, I mean that's crazy and..."

That's when a door opened.

"Oi, brat. Who're you talking to?" A voice snarled.

I turned my head around, there was Subaru, leaning against the door. I hid my Scroll behind my back. I tried to keep my innocent exterior. Maybe if i did that, maybe he'd just think i was crazy and leave me alone.

"No one, Subaru." I replied, smiling a bit. Please buy it please buy it...

"Ruby, what's going on..." Weiss steadily asked on the phone. Damnit! I forgot to put it on mute!

"You've been contacting someone haven't you!...you little wench." He growled, the vampire picked me up by the neck and forced me to drop my device. I grasped his arms, attempting to wrench his grip off. But he must've been pretty strong because he clutched harder.

"Subaru...please...stop." I choked, kicking a bit.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yang snarled, she was beyond ticked off, Subaru stared at my Scroll and then back at me. He hit my head against the wall and let me slump to the ground. I was incredibly dizzy, my aura levels were decreasing and I had no semblance. I only pulled out Crescent Rose when necessary. I heard Subaru talk to the scroll, I couldn't pick up on what he was saying but the silvery haired vampire stared at me and I nervously looked back at him. He stomped towards me and dug his fingernails into my wrist. I gritted in pain and stopped fighting him. I could picture everyone's faces. Despair and distraught. He pulled the sleeve of my dress, exposing my shoulder, moving his head closer, Subaru clamped down on my shoulder-blade. I tensed up, feeling this familiar pain. I tried to push him off but he kept forcing his fangs deeper in my flesh. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Subaru. Stop...I can't take any..." then I dropped to the ground. I heard several cries coming from device. I could hear Jaune calling my name. Nora vowing to break Subaru's legs. Ren calling him a bastard. I smiled with hope, they were coming. They were coming to save me...but that's when Subaru marched to my scroll.

"Don't even THINK about picking up your friend." He ordered, then crushed it with his bare hands...

"NO!" I screamed but I tried crawling towards him but when I grabbed his left ankle, he kicked me hard in the face. I went flying across the other side of room, colliding into the wall. The vampire held out my right arm and dug his fingernails in my neck. It was a silent threat. Struggle and you struggle to breathe. I let his tongue gloss over my pale skin and his teeth sunk into my arm, I let a cry of pain. Subaru bit harder...my eyes went heavy. I was breathing heavily. My heartbeat was getting faster and louder...I closed my eyes to suffer my fate.

That's when the creepiest thing happened. I saw, deep in the dungeons, Yui was being pinned to the bars, Laito on her leg and Ayato on her neck. Those bastards. I waited until Subaru stopped eating, he was panting heavily.

"ha...ha...so sweet. So delicious. Your's is so natural, so unique. Not like Yui's..." Subaru mumbled, I kicked his shin and flipped him off me. I didn't care if he clawed at my neck. I sped close to my bed and picked up Crescent Rose. I slid down the stairs and followed the sound of Yui's heartbeat. I slowly felt my semblance return! WOW! How convenient! Where was THAT when Subaru was pinning me to the wall?

* * *

I arrived near the sewers...I could hear sucking sounds and moans, echoing from the dungeon. Not only that I saw figure coming towards me, I recognized it to be Ayato. I needed to be quick, I formed Crescent Rose in Scythe form and stabbed it in the ground, when he and I were close enough, I grabbed both of my arms on the handle and swung my body around to kick his face.

"UGH!" he groaned, Ayato tripped and fell in the water. I heard Laito call his older brother's name and made his way to help his sibling. I sped past Laito, making him fall on his butt and ran up to Yui. She was in worse condition than I was. She was breathing heavily and she had bitemarks everywhere. I recalled Crescent Rose into box form and placed it on the side.

"Shh Shh, it's ok." I comforted, I hugged Yui and rocked her slowly back and forth as she was breaking down.

"How did you find me?" She asked, I looked away...how DID I find her? I didn't know but I didn't care. I helped her out of the sewers. It didn't take us very long to get to her room and luckily none of the vampires decided to bug us.

"I had a dream...about all six brothers...and their mom. Ayato's mom, she...she was with this guy. Called Richter." The blonde mumbled. That name...Richter. I remember, he was with Neo. I helped her in bed.

"Yui, please try not to wander off. It's bad enough that Subaru found out about Scroll. Not only that I met Heinzy at school." I sighed, handing her a box of cranberry juice.

"Who's Heinzy?"

"Karl-heinz, y'know their dad."

Yui took the juice box and sipped it. I turned to leave until Yui told me to stop. I turned around, she was blushing but why?

"C-c-could you please...sleep with me? Like just for tonight! I promise to be no trouble." Komori asked, she was hopeful...I guess just for tonight.

"Alright, just tonight." I smiled, I placed Crescent Rose under the bed and scooched close to her. Yui fell asleep very quickly but I didn't. Because I kept thinking about what happened at school.

That Reinheart guy, he called me Persephone. He knew about my aura levels and he was the Sakamakis' father. Apparently he went by another name: **Karlheinz**.

 **Karlheinz...**

I'm calling him Heinzy, it's easier to remember

That's when I snapped out of thoughts when the door knock. I rolled out of bed and formed Crescent Rose, I sneaked to the door and opened it. It was Ayato.

"Hah? since when did you start sleeping with Pancake?" He growled, raising an eyebrow.

"Since your mom started growing chest hair!" I snapped, slamming the door in his face. I heard muffled voices but I didn't care. Yui woke up a bit.

"Ruby-san? What was that?" She asked, I gently pushed her tired head on the soft pillow.

"Shh...it's nothing go to sleep."

 **Outside and in normal POV**

All six brothers were outside of the room, Laito and Ayato had their heads leaned against the door.

"That brat better not be doing IT with Pancake, I told her I would be her first everything." Ayato groaned.

"1000 yen says moans will come out of the room in 10 minutes." Laito smirked.

"Ruby-san's not that desperate. Give them 20 minutes, isn't it, Teddy?" Kanato mumbled, tilting closer to Teddy. Subaru scoffed.

"I hate to say this but I'm on team Laito. This Ruby we're talking about, she's being hanging around with that pervert." Subaru sighed, cracking his knuckles a bit.

"Although Ruby's still new to this sorta stuff but now doubt Yui will be her guide. I'm with Kanato and now shut up because I'm trying to sleep." Shuu muttered, pulling out an earphone.

"Hmph, I'm with Ayato on this. Ruby isn't old enough for this sort of stuff," Reiji explained, pushing up his glasses. "Although, it's nearly morning, I suggest you all sleep. We'll see the result in morning."

 _Author's note: STILL T. It's just the sakamaki brothers are just immature little brats. Yeah, that's right Reiji, you're immature_

Ayato: tch, you talking shit about me chichinashi?

 _See ya! Aqua out!_


	10. NO! It's a spoon!

_Author's note: this is still T. Nothing happened with Yui and Ruby last night. But if you feel like being creative then go make a fanfic or fanart for this fanfic if you want! Just make sure to give credit to me ^-^_

 **Dance with devils and Diabolik lovers belongs to Rejet**

 **The song 'May I fall' and RWBY belongs to roosterteeth and Monty Oum**

 **Hayami Kitagawa and this fanfic belongs to me!**

 **Normal POV**

When Ruby woke, Yui was still asleep. The huntress smiled a bit. She found Yui's face pretty cute and brushed a hair out of her cheek and slipped out of bed. She stealthily collected Crescent Rose and opened the door, there she found all 6 sakamaki brothers sleeping in front of Yui's bedroom.

"What are you guys..." Then Kanato's eyes snapped open, he grasped Ruby's ankle. Ruby let out a cry of fear and tripped over Shuu's body, landing on Reiji's chest.

"Did you do IT?" Kanato asked, his eyes were maniac. Ruby think she knew what he meant by IT. She shook her head, the teddy bear holding vampire growled and stomped away. Shuu sighed.

"Welp, I guess we owe you 1000 yen." The NEET groaned, walking away. Ayato and Reiji were pretty confident.

"Aww, I wanted to hear their cute moans~No matter, I'll hear them soon. Right Rose-chan?" Laito got really close to Ruby and tugged down playfully on her dress. Ruby pushed his head away and walk back to her room. When she got to her room, she noticed that her window was open. She stuck her head out and saw a grappling hook rise up. Ruby dodged it with skill it hooked onto the ledge of the sill. She peered down and saw Hayami waving upwards. Instead of her normal school uniform, the girl was wearing a brown leather jacket that contemplated her hair. She wore a fluffy scarf and equally fluffy earmuffs, she reminded Ruby of a lamb but those hunting knives of hers really contradicted with her innocent exterior

"Come on!" She smiled, gesturing Ruby to slide down the rope. Ruby stared around, she needed to make sure no one was here.

"Aren't your parents going to find out you're missing?" The huntress asked, leaning down to the ground.

"My parents are out killing vampires, relax. It'll take them forever the learn that I ditched the role of sitting duck." The brunette smirked, flipping her left braid pridefully. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I need to gather some essentials, I need you to stay hidden. " She stated, before flicking the grappling hook off the window and closing it. Rose made sure that no one had entered the room yet before changing into her normal huntress uniform. This time she wore the hood, the stockings and the boots, with Crescent Rose hooked on her belt, Ruby was reminded of the old days where she would go out with her team to kill grimm. Ruby stealthily exited the room and slipped passed the music room. She peeked to see the three triplets talking to Yui, Ruby stopped a bit. She could use her semblance to help save Yui…but risk getting Hayami wrapped up in this.

"No," She thought, "I need to get out of here. I'll save Yui later." Ruby tiptoed past Subaru who was staring at the full moon in and Reiji who was sleeping soundly in his chair. The only one who wasn't there was…Ruby tripped over on a body. It was Shuu. Speak of the devil (or vampire), the blonde vampire opened an eye.

"Huh? What are you doing Ruby?" The lazy vampire moaned, pulling an ear out. Gears in Ruby's brain clicked furiously as she came up with the first lie that popped up in her head.

"I wanted to get some food. I need keep energised when I do my homework." She fibbed, attempting to not gulp. Vampires were very good at distinguishing lies, she learnt that the hard way with Reiji and his riding crop. Shuu mumbled something about telling her to watch out for the polar bears and then drifted to sleep. The red cloaked child couldn't help but smile, Shuu was pretty cute when he was asleep. That's when she felt that she was blushing and continued on her journey for cookies. Like always, there was a little plate on the table that had the label

 **Reiji's cookies. DO NOT TOUCH**

Ruby, like that natural 15 year old, did the most common thing anyone her age would do….which was steal the cookies.

EVERY

SINGLE

ONE

She found a plastic little baggie and poured all but one of the cookies into the container. She took a bite out of the remaining one. Chocolate chips were best whenever you need energy. She nibbled on the baked goody as she strolled as casually as she could to avoid doubt. Once again, she tripped over Shuu.

"Shuu, really. Stop lying in the middle of the hallway." The huntress sighed, standing up. The blonde vampire only took notice on her cheek. He moved his right hand closer to the area, making the warrior flinch and move her hand close to Crescent Rose' handle. He wiped off some crumbs on her face.

"There, now scat. I'm tired…Also, if you ask about why we can't go it school...something big is happening...so..." The lethargic vampire yawned, leaning on the wall once again. Ruby tentatively walked to her room, hoping that she would avoid suspicion. When she arrived into her room, she slammed and locked the door shut, opening her window, Ruby looked around to find Hayami.

"Hayami! I'm ready!" She called, waving her left arm in the air. Her classmate stopped leaning against the wall and threw up her grappling hook.

"GO GO GO!" Hayami repeated, looking around hesitantly to make sure no one was following them. Ruby abseiled down line before nailing the landing. Ruby pointed to the garden and gestured Hayami to follow her.

The twosome crept stealthily through the briar maze and Hayami pulled on Ruby's cape ordering her to stop. The huntress halted and looked back her friend. The brunette placed a finger over her mouth and arched her head to the other side of the bush. Both girls stuck their heads up. There was Richter, covered in holes and slash marks, and…Roman Torchwick, both discussing their plans.

"What?" Ruby hissed, that's when the two men whipped their heads behind; immediately Hayami and Ruby ducked their heads.

"We are so dead." Kitagawa growled, staring into Ruby with a death glare. Ruby didn't have time to explain about how she and Torchwick knew each other as the class president stood up and threw three throwing knives into Ritcher's direction. The criminal stepped forwards and used Melodical cudgel to intercept the knives. Ruby stood up with Crescent Rose slowly transforming into a scythe.

"Well if it isn't my favourite vampire hunter family." The green haired vampire chuckled, tossing a blood stained weapon on the ground. It was xiphos and it had scarlet blood on it. Hayami's blue eyes flared in anger.

"You bastard…you…I'll kill you!" She vowed, swiftly pulling out two knives. Ruby remembered in the flashback, that xiphos belonged to Hayami's dad…poor girl.

"Oh my, Red. It's been a while." Torchwick commented, twirling his cane tauntingly at the huntress, who clutched Crescent Rose harder.

"A friend?" Kitagawa asked, readying two knives in her left hand. Ruby rolled her eyes before stating it was a long story. Roman decided to kick it off by throwing a dust crystal in front of the two girls, remembering this tactic, Ruby knocked it into the air. The blast obliterated the floor close to the girls but Hayami flipped backwards and launched two knives aimed at Ritcher's head. Richter held the sword diagonally to deflect one of the knives, the other one impaled his arm, but even so he charged at the offender with a parry. The brunette leaned to the left and cartwheeled forwards to the two knives that Ritcher deflected and picked them up, one in each hand. With this, she used her right hand to slash forwards and scar Ritcher's face.

"You'll fall like your parents." The sword-wielding vampire hissed. Roman on the other hand was ducking and jumping in the air to avoid Ruby's scythe swings. The orange haired criminal used the cane to jab towards Ruby's abdomen but with her speed, Ruby avoided it and kicked his stomach. Then she stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground and used it to kick Torchwick's face. Roman groaned and stumbled back a bit.

"Tch, you've got better, Red." He jeered, rubbing the mark on his cheek. At the same time, he revealed his fangs. Ruby spun her scythe around her body before bringing it up in the air and slamming it into the ground. Torchwick took a large step back and tapped his cane mockingly to gesture Ruby to come closer. After that he used it to thump it against Ruby's toe and pressed the trigger…but that was if Hayami didn't have quick thinking. She threw one of her knives towards Torchwick, impaling him in the arm. That's when Ruby flipped over his crouched body and went back to back with her class mate. Hayami had already collected the three knives she tossed at Ricther which began the fight. Both girls were excessively tired.

"hah, hah…killing purebloods is not an option, unless you want to profess your love. None-puries, on the other hand, you can kill via spells and not profess your love." The older warrior panted, brushing a hair away from her face.

"So if we can do a spell on Torchwick…." Ruby began, she felt her heart beat faster. Not because of the energy…she pictured Yui being attacked by Subaru but the huntress didn't have time to save her friend.

"We can kill him without love," Hayami continued, the 2nd year turned to her friend, "I need time, think you take both at once?"

"I can pull it off, just make it quick." The black haired child grinned, spinning her scythe. Hayami pulled a little notebook from her jacket and flicked through the pages rapidly. Her aqua irises were straining as she was trying to find the spell. Rose sped behind Richter and trip kicked him, the green vampire slipped and fell on his butt. Roman tried to shoot Hayami but Ruby ran in front of her friend and deflected the bullets. Richter charged at Ruby with a forwards thrust but she spun her weapon so his blade would clang with her's. Then she kicked towards Ritcher's crotch and used the sharp side to make Torchwick land on his feet.

"Ruby! Keep Richter distracted!" Hayami called, book marking the page with her finger and frisking out a silver cross. Unlike Yui's, which was encrusted with a smokey quartz, Hayami's had a smoky quartz in the centre that was in a hexagonal shape. Ruby nodded her head and swung her scythe twice to send the green haired vampire back.

"Alright…I got this I got this…AHEM! EWW! Ye old english! Ugh, just this once Lindo. Impure being that doth provoke me. Take no more steps, for thyself is bounded to this pure earth." Hayami recited, shaking the cross once. A blue circle surrounded Torchwick, aqua hologram chains emerged from the ground and hooked around Roman, forcing the scum to drop his weapons and kneel before this exoticist. Ritcher's eyes widen, knowing that Hayami was going to purify Torchwick…he need a plan he need one quickly. Ruby jumped in the air and forced her scythe into the ground, creating a crack sound. All the sakamaki brothers took notice. Roman was struggling like hell to break free of the mystic chains. Hayami grinned with victory. It's been a long time since she cleansed an impure vampire, must've been a year since she encountered devils more than vampires. Especially those three assholes at that convenience store the other day, two devils and a fricking fallen angel.

Man these angels just LOVE falling out of the sky.

"Prostrate thyself before me, o ye who lurk in darkness. Though thou wouldst veil thyself in the shadows be thou driven ou-" Hayami recounted, then she stopped in her voice. One of her knives had pierced her stomach, Ruby glanced to see Richter in the position of throwing a knife. The blue magic circle that surrounded Roman faded away and the criminal slowly rose up, collecting his weapon.

"Close…call…Richy." The impure vampire panted. Ruby swished her head, she noticed that Richter's arm no longer had been penetrated by the sacred iron knife… Hayami dropped to the ground with her book and cross in her left and right hand respectively.

"HAYAMI!" the huntress called, running towards her friend. Blood was gushing out of the brunette's stomach, her bright blue eyes slowly altered into a faded indigo. The two male vampires were watching this amusing scene unfold in front of them.

"Ta-take it." She whispered, slipping all her exorcist items out of her pocket.

In the hallway

Ayato was lying on his couch, he wasn't sleeping at all but kept remembering the day he killed Cordelia. He managed to sneak a sample of his mother's blood, it tasted so sweet and addictive. It was one of a kind...but maybe he was wrong. Despite his obsession with takoyaki, Ayato sometimes could recognize the blood texture of those he fed off.

"Hm...Pancake...she...she was like that bitch. It was sweet, like chocolate. Addictive too." He mumbled, rubbing his head in annoyance. That's when he felt a vibration. He sat up quickly.

"Tch, there's an exorcist," he sighed. Ayato sniffed in the air and grinned with pleasure. "Mmm, her blood smells great. Mediocre but it'll have to do. I need something savory this time, not sweet. It won't take long for me to catch up to the little wench." The prideful vampire stood up and lazily walked to the garden, where the scent was most strongest.

In the gameroom

Laito and Kanato decided to entertain themselves with a game of darts. Kanato always found it difficult to nail the target. He always either missed it entirely or managed to stab it on the edge of the board.

*twip*

Laito's emerald dart penetrated the bullseye.

"Your turn Kanato-kun." His younger brother smirked, handing his sibling a purple dart. The teddy-holding vampire placed his stuffed companion on the floor and aimed his dart. Then he threw the dart towards the bullesye...or rather tried to since the dart flopped down and nailed on the bottom of the dartboard. Laito clapped.

"Congrats Kanato-kun, you didn't get bulls-eye." The fedora boy mocked, grinning with hilarity. Kanato stamped his feet.

"That's not fair! That scent...distracted me!" He explained. Laito paused a bit then sniffed in the air.

"mm~~ You're right Kanato-kun. It's not sweet but savory. Time for a new experience, brother." The younger sakamaki sighed, then both disappeared.

In the kitchen

Reiji exited his room and began pacing towards the kitchen when he saw Shuu leaning on the chair. The younger brother rubbed his head in frustration.

"What are you doing here, deadbeat?" Reiji snapped, glowering. Shuu opened an eye.

"In case you forgot, I live here too." The blonde sibling muttered, rolling his eyes. Reiji pushed his glasses in frustration before noticing that something was wrong.

"Shuu," Reiji sighed, he had a pissed expression on his face. "Where are my cookies?" Shuu opened his other eye. Pondering a bit, Shuu nodded his head.

"Ruby-san came earlier...'needed to get food' she said." The lazy blonde explained, he rubbed his head and fiddled with his MP3. Reiji picked up the empty plate before smashing it against the mahogany table, he kicked the table before glaring at his brother.

"I TOLD you to guard my cookies!" Reiji growled, the vampire's red eyes were glued on to Shuu's body.

"huh? you never said that. Besides, since when were YOU so obsessed with cookies?"

Reiji blushed a bit, then he turned his head away.

"Ruby's childishness must be rubbing on me, that little brat." He thought, then the ground shuddered slightly. Shuu stopped sleeping and leaned forwards, he looked as if he was going to stand up but was still considering whether to.

"Hmph, there's a girl nearby." Reiji announced, looking around. Shuu chuckled a bit before standing up. His younger blood brother raised an eyebrow, showing his surprise that the lazy deadbeat decided to get up for once.

"You REALLY need to improve your skills Reiji. 17 year old exorcist, holy water scent is strong on her...but it won't mask her blood." The music-obsessed slouch commented, before swaggering out of the hallway.

In the garden

Subaru was sucking Yui dry, his teeth were buried deep her shoulder. The girl had just learnt that Ayato, Kanato and Laito had killed their own mother. She was beyond distraught on why they did this. She understood the bitch's harsh treatment but STILL! That's doesn't mean kill the damn woman! Yui reached for Subaru's head and tried pushing it away.

"Please...stop Subaru." The helpless victim pleaded, tears were streaming for her pink eyes. The light haired vampire paused before examining his bite mark.

"So...so sweet! I need more...I need..." That's when rose petals in the garden swirled around Subaru and pushed him on the floor. Yui looked at the collapsed vampire with fear. She recognised this, it was like Ruby's semblance thing. How did she manage to get her hands on this power. Subaru spat on the ground.

"You humans think you're SOOO superior than us vampires that you think your powers can stop us?" Subaru snarled, slapping Yui hard across the face. The girl shrilled in pain and landed on her butt, looking upwards she got a good view of his ruby eyes. His fangs were bared and dripping with blood.

"Don't hurt me, please..." Yui stuttered, slowly getting up.

"HAYAMI!" a voice cried. Subaru and Yui turned their heads in the direction.

"Hayami-san?" Komori stuttered with shock, why was the 2B president here?

"Tch, should've known. That bitch was the exorcist." Subaru scolded, Yui turned to Subaru with a glare and with a flick of her hands, the rose petals levitated in the air and spun around him like a whirlwind. Yui took this opportunity to run to her friend.

Back with Ruby

Hayami was breathing up and down like a fish. The brunette knew she was dying, she was bleeding. She was going to die in the hands of a vampire. The girl took out her bottle of holy water, book and cross and shoved it in Ruby's hands. Rose realised what she was doing.

"Hayami, you can't trust me with this. I..I don't even know..."

Hayami placed a finger on Ruby's lips.

"Holy water + words + cross= good exorcist...That's what..Lindo said to me...before...if you ever run into him DO NOT TELL HIM THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO FLUSHED HIS PHONE DOWN THE TOILET"

Yui managed to catch up to the twosome.

"Hayami-san! There's a knife in you!" The blonde gasped, pointing at the throwing knife that was wedge in the exorcist's chest. Hayami widened her eyes, the two other girls couldn't tell whether it was of anger of surprise.

"No! It's a spoon!" She sarcastically replied then she coughed out some blood. Yui heard more footsteps and saw the sakamaki brothers nearing closer. Hayami closed her eyes, her breathing stopped.

"An exocist? What..." Ayato muttered, Ruby stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"She died a hero. A hero I tell you." She stated, Ruby had Crescent Rose drawn. Yui closed Hayami's eyes and got up as well, rose petals surrounded Hayami's body. The warrior's body slowly dissipated with the petals and were gone with the wind.

"Yui...how did you..." Ruby stuttered.

"I felt your heart beat, like we were in sync..then..." Yui collapsed to the ground but Ruby managed to catch her. The black haired huntress laid her friend's sleeping body on the ground before recalling Crescent Rose and carrying Komori back to her room bridal style.

Once Ruby tucked Yui in, the huntress made her way back to her room. The brothers were smart enough to avoid Ruby, since they saw the full potential of her powers. Ruby placed Crescent Rose inside her closet and flopped on her bed. She didn't care that she was still in her hunting uniform but she needed to keep Hayami's belongings safe. She fell into a deep sleep and kept thinking about Hayami's blood.

 _Maybe red's like roses?_

 _Maybe it's the pool of blood_

 _The innocents will lay in_

 _When in the end you've failed to save them?_

Somewhere else

Roman and Richter had returned from their little scouting mission. Neo who was lounging around stood up immediately and glomped her brother. Roman chuckled and patted his silent partner's head.

"So, is it ready?" The criminal asked, turning to his boss. Richter nodded, he turned to a giant painting. The painting was portrait with a graceful woman with a large bust, her hair were like purple cascades. She had emerald eyes and a extravagant dress. Richter smiled with hope.

"Yes, the awakening will be tomorrow. And instead of Spring, it shall be autumn." He announced.

 _Author's note: RIP Hayami Kitagawa_

 _You were awesome_

 _And you managed to release all my personal feelings for how I would've reacted towards Laito...which was to beat him up and call him a stripper. But seriously, Hayami may have been my favourite OC TBH. Down to earth, hates perverts, died a hero...can't maths!_

 _There WAS a reason why Hayami was based on_ **(SPOILER ALERT)** _Azuna Kuzuha from Dance with devils. As well as being a side character, she was also based on Rinka Hayami, also Rio Nakumura and myself as a person._

 _Also, those three assholes. Who ARE those three assholes she met the other day. That...will be revealed later but hopefully you've picked up. A xiphos is a greek sword thing, go google it._

 _See ya!_

Hayami: I'll be back, just you wait

 _Depends on how I'm feeling_

Hayami: go to hell -_-

 _In the meantime_

 **Fav/follow and please REVIEW! I really appreciate them!**

 **Aqua out!**


	11. Storytime!

_Author's note: NOOOOO! HAYAMI! WHY! You were awesome...and died a hero! RIP this poor child. But as she said she'll be back_

 _Or will she?_

 _I don't know, it depends what I'm feeling like. I need to wrap this fanfic up soon since my exams are coming up soon :(_

 _Diabolik lovers and any hints of Dance with devils belong to Rejet_

 _RWBY and all RWBY songs mentioned belong to RWBY_

 _Kitagawa Hayami and this fanfic belong to me_

 _Let's go!_

 **Ruby POV**

I staggered forwards with a giant wound in my stomach. I heard a laughter of a middle-aged woman, I turned to see it was Yui who was in this weird dress. It was long and extravagant. Instead of her normal pink eyes, her pupils were emerald. Emerald like Ayato's. Then I tripped over a body. I fell on my face and flipped over to distinguish the body. It was of a seventeen year old girl. Her light brown hair was three pieces, two braids on the side and a large ponytail in the back. She stared listlessly at me, her face was smeared in blood and she looked like on of those creepy Victorian dolls with her perfect pale face and that permanent smile. It was Hayami's body.

"Crap." I cursed, then I looked up. It was all of the sakamaki brothers, each with their fangs bared at me. They weren't like usual, they had this weird black shadow shielding the top half of their faces. You couldn't see their eyes. You couldn't seem them at ALL.

"Blood." Kanato moaned, I cocked my head on confusion.

"Give us your blood." Reiji continued, he had a little streak of blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Blood." It was Ayato saying it this time.

"Give us your blood. Shuu clarified, one of his earphones was out of his ear but still gave a look of bloodlust.

"Blood." This time it was Subaru.

"Give us your blood." Laito snarled, he grasped my throat and all the brothers swarmed on me. I saw Yui levitating in the air and laughing at me as I suffered.

"NO PLEASE STAY AWAY!" I screamed.

 **Normal POV**

Ruby sat up on her bed, she was still in her hunting clothes. The huntress looked around and frisked around her neck and arms.

"It was just a dream," she murmured, she checked if she still had the exorcist materials with her. Good, they were still there.

"YES IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" She rejoiced. That's when laughter came from next to her. She turned her head to her left, there was Laito. He had his green shirt with five of his buttons undone, revealing most of his chest. He wore sleek jeans that contemplated his handsome figure. His crimson locks were everywhere and was lying on his back seductively.

"Nfufufu~~ good morning Rose-chan." He smiled in a sultry voice. Ruby's eyes went blank.

"Oh god." She muttered. She felt a mirror crack. A mirror of her own innocence. Before she could call for help, Laito used his arm to pull her over so she could straddle him.

"Top or bottom?" He offered having a firm grip on Ruby's arms. Ruby pondered a bit, if she was belong, she could strike hard. Upwards was always her strength.

"Below." She admitted, then her captor flipped her over so she was lying underneath his body. Laito smiled cruelly.

"See Rose-chan? It wasn't that hard to submit to me~" he cooed, licking against her neck. She wished Laito had never cut off the collar in the first place. Ruby struck Laito with a crotch kick and rolled out of the way but landed on the ground without a good landing. Laito groaned in pain but recovered quickly.

"You really are feisty." Laito sighed, sitting on the bed. Ruby looked at Laito.

"How long have I been out? I want info." She demanded, readying her fists. Crescent Rose was in the closet and she dare not take it out.

"Two days Ah! But it'll cost you, the info I mean. You know I don't do offers so freely, Rose-chan~" he explained, the intruder began undoing his buttons.

"I'll let you keep the shirt off and exchange for information." Ruby offered, Laito shook his head.

"Shirt off and...and you can bite wherever you want! Just make sure I'm Virgo by the time you're done." Ruby decided not to use any crude words in case Reiji would learn about how her innocence has been decreasing.

"My my, aren't we desperate today. Oh well, then where shall I begin?" Laito said, he patted his lap. Ruby sighed and sat on it. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her chest, knowing his tactic, she quickly made them move down to her stomach.

"Richter, everything you know about Richter." Ruby began, looking at Laito. The vampire bit his lip a bit. The huntress didn't care if it was a sore subject, she needed info.

 **Story time in Laito's voice**

I remember it was a fullmoon. It had been around 10 years since my idiot father released me from my stupid prison. Despite what Cordelia said to me, she never could stick with one man. Whenever I would lay down in my room, I could hear lewd moans coming from Kanato's room. It DEFINETLY wasn't Kanato doing IT with Cordelia. I got a cup from my room and placed it close to my ears. It was Richter...that bastard. He, like my father, was a pure-blood vampire and incredibly salty that Karlheinz managed to kick his ass in a fight for Cordelia's hand. Of course, since Father managed to Beatrix pregnant first with two sons, it was natural for Cordelia to feel distraught. She's been distraught for over 50 years

GET OVER IT LADY!

But still Richter began to be her little comforter, always praising her beauty and shit like that. It sickened all of us. And I didn't mean just me, Kanato and Ayato. I meant the others, like Shuu, Reiji and Subaru! Believe me Cordelia needed anything BUT comfort. Moving on, Richter always had been ones who tampered with dark arts. I think about a year ago there was this shenanigan about this stupid forbidden grimore heart thing? Yeah that? Richter was behind that, he was the one who created the crazy man who decided to hatch this equally crazy plan. Richter does come to our home time to time, sometimes he's the one who gives us our sacrificial brides. Although this time it was different. It's the first time we had two brides

* * *

"Oh am I like special or something?" Ruby asked, interrupting the story time. Laito moved his left hand from her stomach and on to her thighs. Ruby's eyes widen.

"Bad touch! Bad touch!" She quickly moved it back on her stomach.

"Good can I continue?" Laito asked, smiling at her sweetly. Ruby nodded her head.

* * *

So where was I...Oh right! So this was the first time we had two sacrificial brides. We usually have one sacrificial bride since we always need to have ONE head of the family. Sad thing is that we always seem to kill them before they actually made the decision. But yeah. We usually have one girl turn up at our house.

* * *

Ruby paused, waiting for Laito to continue.

"Wait, that's it? just 'oh yeah Richter was our uncle and we killed our bitchy mother. Also we're going to kill you and Yui soon,' really?" The huntress growled, she tried to slide off Laito's lap.

Notice how I used the word TRIED.

Laito used one arm to secure her stomach and the other to restrict Ruby's wrists from moving.

"My my, you're so cute when you struggle, Rose-chan~" The vampire coeed, licking Ruby's ear.

"You bastard! Let me go!" She snarled, Laito threw her on the bed and straddled over her, still having one arm to hold her hands down.

"Nfufu~~ You're so cute and feisty. You've already submitted to me. Keep doing that. Call me names." He ordered, massaging Ruby's thigh. The fifteen year old shuddered under his touch. No one had ever caressed her this way.

Am I...enjoying this? Ruby thought to herself.

"I will never submit to you. As a huntress, I will never fall for you." She vowed, looking Laito dead in the eyes. Laito chuckled and leaned closer into her neck.

"I'd hate to ruin the fun for later...so I'll choose here," He muttered, licking Ruby's pale skin, Ruby closed her eyes and turned away from him, Laito smirked.

"Itadakimasu." He cooed, then bite into her neck.

Ruby groaned in pain as his fangs pierced hard on her skin. She saw her predator's adam's apple bob as he sucked her blood. Rose kept strong, she knew that if she was strong, she could survive. Laito stopped feasting and stared at her. He couldn't help admire how she had her eyes closed and turned her head away, there were little tears on the side of the eyes. He moved his head closer to her eyes began licking the tears. Ruby closed her eyes even more as his tongue brushed over her eyes. Then she managed to pry off his strong grip and push him off the bed.

"Hey, hey. Rose-chan," he cooed, this time he sat on the chair, "wanna hear a story?"

Ruby got off her bed and made her way to her closet and pulled out Crescent Rose, hooking it on her belt, she stared out her window before getting on the bed again. She patted the side of the bed for Laito to sit next to her. The pervet took no time, racing towards the underaged bride and siddled up to her closely.

"There once was a little girl, she was dressed in a little red cape and everyone loved her. One day her mother asked her to visit her grandmother, in which the girl took off immediately. On the way, she met a wolf. After a brief conversation with the little girl, the wolf learnt about her quest and decided to eat the little girl. Once the little girl arrived to her grandmother's house, she found her grandmother lying in the bed. But something was off about the grandmother.

'grandmother' the girl asked, 'what big eyes you have.'

The grandmother smirked and told her 'the better to see you, my dear'. The foolish human took a step closer.

'Grandmother,' the girl asked, 'what big ears you have'.

The grandmother grinned and told her 'the better to hear you my dear.' The girl took a step closer and noticed the grandmother.

'Grandmother,' she whispered, 'what big teeth you have.'

And that's when..."

Laito grabbed Ruby's wrist and pinned her down on the bed. He forced his mouth onto hers. She moaned in his mouth a bit as the vampire's tongue explored everywhere in her mouth. That's when Ruby tensed up, she wrapped her two legs around Laito and rolled over. She managed to force both of them to roll off the bed.

"Oi, what was that-" Laito began but then a loud gunshot echoed in the air.

"Damn Red, I never knew you had it in you." A voice growled, Rose growled, and then slowly pulled out Crescent Rose. She then jumped in the air with the massive weapon and tried to bisect her enemy in half. The orange haired villain skilfully used melodical Cudgel to block the strike and push Ruby on the ground. The girl rolled backwards and in front of Laito with her scythe drawn.

"Torchwick." the huntress snarled, she saw him on the night Hayami died. He was there, if he was here then...Ruby's eyes widen and grabbed Laito's sleeve. She jumped out of her bedroom window and nailed the landing. She then looked around.

"Laito! Laito, where are you?" She asked, Ruby may have hated that two faced pervert but she still needed to show him some compassion. That's when two arms wrapped around her and the huntress found herself pulled towards the fedora wearing sakamaki's chest.

"Aww~, Rose-chan cares. How sweet." He commented, kissing Ruby's head. The red clad warrior blushed a bit.

"Damn it...We're under attack. We need weapons." She muttered, it was obvious. If Torchwick was here, then Neo or Richter (or even both) were mostly likely here too. Laito pondered a bit before tensing up a bit. That's when Ruby held her scythe up.

"What's wrong? Neo? Richter?" She demanded, turning side to side. Laito's eyes had lost the playfulness and it was replaced with disdain.

"That..that bitch," He muttered, balling his left hand into a fist, "she's back. She's back." He snarled. Ruby turned her head at the gardens nearby. The roses, they were wilting...as if...it were Autumn...Cinder... Cinder's presence was strong. But why. Ruby turned to Laito.

"C'mon, we'll do this. Together...as...friends." She stuttered. She knew it was incredible stupid of her place her trust in a pervert like Laito but...Cinder was around and so was Cordelia. Those two women were connected, and Ruby needed to break that connection.

 **Yui POV**

I awoke to find myself in a dark abyss. There was Ruby, in a white flowing chiton. She was holding a scythe in her hand, it was around the size of her normal weapon. Flowers surrounded my friend, she was smiling with joy as she frolicked among the springtime. There was a middle aged woman who looked a bit like Ruby, she had a white cloak on. The woman looked incredibly frail and then disappeared in a flutter of white rose petals. Ruby turned around to see her mother no longer there.

"Mom?" She called, the girl looked frantically around her mother.

"MOM?!" She asked, then someone grabbed her, she screamed with fear and struggled profusely. It was a dark figure that had her in his clutches.

"Per-se-pho-ne." The voice whispered, he enunciated every single syllable in the name.

"NO!" She screamed and she was pulled through the ground using chains.

Once again I found myself in a dark abyss, then a silhouette of a woman appeared. She had Kanato's purple hair, Ayato's confident smirk and Laito's green eyes. It was their mother Cordelia. The woman took steps closer to me, as she did, her appearance changed. From Cordelia, she morphed into a woman, around 10 years younger than the vampire mother. She had black hair and her charcoal dress had glowing dust imprinted in it. Her left eye had a little ring of fire around it.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, I took a step back. The lady then turned into Cordelia and the woman grabbed my face.

"NO STOP!" I shrilled, and that's when everything went black.

* * *

Yui opened her eyes, instead of pink. It was green like emeralds. She was no longer Yui, her name is Cordelia. Cordelia took time examine her new host body. Young and youthful, just like her former body.

"My my, what a cute body you've provided with me, Richter," The girl cooed, she turned to see her lover behind her. The stoic man managed to crack a smile. Cordelia tilted her head on the side to see Neo and Torchwick behind Richter. "Mm~~ and they are?"

Roman knelt to one knee and kissed the malicious lady's hand.

"Roman Torchwick, and might I say you look you simply look STUNNING tonight." The criminal introduced, over his time of being a criminal, he knew how to sweet talk women and have them wrapped around his little finger. Cordelia smiled warmly at Neo, asking her for her name. The silent umbrella wielding assassin pulled out her Scroll, explaining about her condition.

"Aww, you poor dearie. Don't worry Neo, I assure once I get my revenge, Richter will help you get your voice back." The seductive woman reassured. The green haired vampire pushed both of his associates out of the way and knelt before his partner.

"Cordelia, I have waited forever for this moment, and now I will be the one who will avenge your death." The male snarled, baring his fangs protectively at his future-wife.

Of course the two criminals felt awkward, Torchwick leaned closer to Neo.

"Say Neo, is Richter always acting like this? Y'know like a psychopathic little possessive douchebag?" Roman asked, Neo took time to type up the message and showed it to her brother.

 _Pffft, you should see him late at night. Sometimes he visits the sakamaki mansion to find the creepy wax dolls to do IT with it. Wow and I thought Adam Taurus had problems._ The message read. Roman couldn't help but snicker. That's when a boyish voice cleared his throat.

They all turned their heads. It was Ayato. The red head had sensed something strange and there was its source. Cordelia in Yui's body.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, looking back and forth from Neo, Roman, Richter and Cordelia.

"Leave us, I want to speak to my….DARLING son." Cordelia snapped. The two remmant criminals nodded their heads before leaving them. Ayato glared at Cordelia and demanded what happened. The woman giggled a bit.

"What have you done." He growled, discovering that his pancake had been possessed by the bitch he called his mother. The lady sighed.

"It doesn't seem you're here to say how pleased you are to see me again." the woman complained, rolling her eyes and examining her fingernails.

Ayato made a tch sound, he was pissed already that Ruby ran off again and NOW dealing with this?

"As for why i'm here," Cordelia turned to her lover, "Richter, would you please explain it to him, I need some rest. I'm not fully used to this body yet. She shouldn't even be conscious now, yet now she's trying to push me out." The woman stalked away from the scene. Ayato stared at his uncle.

"What have you done?" He snarled.

 _Author's note: Laito X Ruby confirmed?_

 _Friendship?_

 _Ship-ship?_

 _I dunno, but let's consider that Ruby's not into him yet and treats him as a friend. Anyways, the little girl and the wolf. Otherwise known as Little red riding hood who Ruby is based on! Anyways. Torchwick is here! Cordelia's being that Kyle's mum (south park reference) and Yui's gone! Or is she? Stay tuned._

 **Fav/ follow and please review! I appreciate the reviews I'm getting and it makes me happy that I'm making some people happy. With that...eh? A knife?**

*picks le knife*

 **What's a knife doing here?**

Subaru: WTF IS MY KNIFE!

 **Aqua out!**


	12. Mirror mirror

_Author's note:...they ARE sending someone through the portal right? You guys back in remmant are doing something productive right? Like what I'm doing?_

 _Who am i kidding, I'm never doing ANYTHING productive._

 _Anyways, what's going on with Weiss right now? Is she going to end up like Ruby and Yui? What is Ayato going to do with his beloved chichinashi under his Kyle's mum of a mum? Keep on reading!_

 _I'm glad that people like my work!_

 _Diabolik lovers belongs to Rejet_

 _Rwby and Mirror mirror belong to Roosterteeth and monty oum_

 _This fanfic and Kitagawa Hayami belong to me!_

 _Let's go!_

 _Are you going to scarborough fair?_

 _Parsely, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lived there_

 _for she once was a true love of mine_

Kanato was loitering around, of course the little brat knew about Cordelia reawakening. He hugged his companion closely. Around 3 metres away from him, a swirly white portal appeared. Out came a graceful girl around his age. She had her snowy white hair pulled back into a neat ponytail that reached to the waist area of her equally white combat skirt. Around the belt, she had a rapier that had several cartridges that contained some kind of dust. The newcomer dusted her dress and noticed the vampire.

"You...uh...strange child. Have you seen a girl around here? Red cape? Acts like a dolt?" The girl snapped. Kanato didn't look to scared.

"Ne, Teddy. Do you think she looks funny?" The purple vampire asked, tilting to his stuffed toy.

"Ahem, excuse me for my poor manners. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee company and member of team RWBY. Around a-"

"I'm Kanato, this is Teddy. Do not speak to teddy directly." He interrupted, glaring at her. Weiss was taken aback at this but still kept her calm exterior.

"Well Kanato, around two months ago, my friend-"

"Nee, Weiss-san? Can you sing?" The purple haired vampire inquired, tilting his head closer to the heiress. Weiss took a step back but relaxed a bit.

"If I sing...will you not interrupt me?" Weiss offered, tilting her head closer.

"Teddy says he will." The young vampire promised.

 _Mirror, tell me something_  
 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror, tell me something_  
 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_  
 _Fear of what's inside of me_  
 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Weiss stopped, Kanato arched his head closer.

"What?" She asked.

"Sing."

"I just sang, you ungrateful child!" The ice queen snapped, Kanato lunged at the girl. Using her glyphs she blocked the strike and sent him flying backwards. After spiraling in the air, Kanato landed perfectly on his feet.

"That hurt!" He complained, hugging his stuffed companion.

"That's the point, dolt!" Weiss lamely insulted. She secured her right hand on Myrtenaster, Schnee could sense that Kanato was unstable.

"hey hey, weiss-san. How about you come with me to visit my mother's grave, and I will answer every single question you have...Kay?" The child offered, grinning at her. Weiss clutched the handle.

"Swear on it," she snarled.

"Swear on my mother's grave, isn't it teddy."

* * *

Weiss stood dutifully as Kanato stared at the grave.

'Here lies Cordelia.' the grave read.

"Wow...I guess, you really love her." The white haired girl sympathised, hugging Kanato from behind. That's when Kanato licked her fingers. "Ugh gross! What's with you?" Weiss snarled, she kept finding it creepy how Kanato always found opportunities to lick her fingers. Kanato clutched his Teddy, Schnee noticed how the demented child was about to throw tantrum but her worried thoughts dissipated when the Sakamaki triplet asked her a question.

"Do you hate me, Weiss-san?"

Weiss removed her hand from Myrtenaster but kept her elegant poise.

"No Kanato, I don't hate you." The heiress calmly explained.

"Lies." The child spat, glaring deep into the heiress' white pupils.

"Excuse me?" Weiss pulled out her rapier, predicting that Kanato would lash out at her.

"I bet you're just saying that because you want to laugh at me!" The vampire accused, making large hand gestures.

"Kanato, stand down!" Weiss snapped, she felt the rapier clicking as she prepped a new supply of dust.

"You stupid human! Stop laughing at me! Stop calling me demented! Stop acting like Ruby!" The brat whined, then he picked up the roses he collected and threw them at Weiss. The heiress spun around and stabbed her weapon in the ground, creating a large dust smokescreen.

"You coward! You hide in a smokescreen?"

"I don't want trouble Kanato, I'm looking for Ruby. Where is she!" Weiss kept her battle stance and slowly patrolled the smokescreen before feeling a hand grasp her neck. the heiress was pushed to the ground and straddled by the demented brat. Weiss and Kanato shared a look. Then, Kanato exploded in a fit of maniac laughter.

"Oh Weiss-san," he smirked, "you look so funny! So helpless! So..."

Weiss used her glyphs to send her forwards and sending Kanato backwards. The huntress backflipped and landed gracefully. After a few movements with her weapon, the girl generated several white hologram like images of white doves. She pointed the images at Kanato, the birds fluttered before charging at her opponent. Kanato pulled Teddy back and used it as a weapon to destroy the bird images. Kanato looked at Weiss with a grin of sheer insanity, he began laughing his ass off like that crazy bastard he is.

"Stop fighting, Weiss-san. Ruby-san already submitted to us. Join her!" The vampire snarled, that's when Weiss noticed something flying towards Kanato. It looked like a missile...like...dust.

"Kanato!" Weiss held her right hand up and brought it down. A blue glyph formed under Kanato, sending the boy backwards. Another dust shot appeared and this time it was aimed at Weiss. The female spun around and stabbed her rapier in the ground, this time generating an ice shield. With swift movements, a glyph was formed and a girl slide out from hiding in the shrubbery. She was around 20 centimetres shorter than Kanato. She had three colours in her hair that matced Neapolitan icecream.

"You're torchwick's sidekick." Schnee snapped. Neo shrugged and opened her umbrella. She twirled it around and cartwheeled to the white haired girl, then bringing her foot down on Weiss' head. Schnee groaned in pain before using a glyph to send her and Neo back, spawning another Beowolf to distract Neo. Weiss clutched Kanato's hand.

"C'mon! We're leaving," She snapped, generating a giant glyph, the couple zoomeed away from the graveyard.

"Kanato, where to go?"

"There's a lake around 5 metres away. I sense something strange, what about you Teddy?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, she hated people like that. People who would choose an inanimate object to be their best friend- shows how sad and demented they really are. Weiss looked upwards in the air and saw Neo sailing in the air with her umbrella. Once established the perfect position, Neo closed her umbrella and landed on Weiss, disarming her rapier. Kanato was flung up a tree. The shorter fighter stepped on Weiss' stomach, waving the umbrella tauntingly, Neo extended the tip of the umbrella so a sharp blade was produced. The short assassin placed the tip on Weiss' throat. The white haired girl glanced at the heterochromatic girl. With a satisfied grin, she pulled her blade back to finish the job.

"Don't do that, Neo-chan. Stop playing with my toy." A voice whispered behind Neo. Neo swished her head around and saw the grinning Kanato. After bitch-slapping the assasin, Neo knew she wasn't going to leave. After taking a step back she used her semblance to generate a fake image, in which Kanato destroyed in a single punch and thus allowing Neo to slip away. She got up and picked up Myrtenaster and dusted the dirt off it. Weiss turned to see Kanato still there, glaring at her and holding his teddy.

"Thanks...Kanato," Weiss managed, then she formed a glyph and grabbed Kanato's hand. "You lead, I follow."

Kanato blushed a bit before looking away.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Ruby's POV**

"Laito for the last time, stop holding onto my chest." I sighed, stopping again. Laito had ordered me to go to the lake, since it had some sorta mystic power that drew him in.

"Ehhh? But I find it easier to hold tightly to Rose-chan with her bust."

"I'm surprised you haven't a restraining order yet for being a perv." I sarcastically commented. Yet again the boy had stuffed up the lacing that kept my entire uniform together. I swear my skirt was beginning to slide down. Damnit! I can't have my uniform collapsing now! I placed down Crescent Rose and sloppily re-did my lacing. Unlucky for me, my escortee noticed me.

"Rose-chan~ Do you need help?" He snaked a hand around my waist and slowly began undoing the lacing one by one. Damnit, damnit, damnit. I shook my head before redoing the lacing myself.

"I'll get Yui to do it later for me." I replied, before making him wrap his arms around my stomach. I used my semblance again to help us get more distance. It was around three minutes when we finally arrived at the lake and saw Ayato looking at it.

"Heh, didn't think about that, stupid bitch." Ayato smirked. I redid my lacing and ran towards Ayato.

"What happened, why're there bubbles there? Where's Yui?"

Ayato pointed to the lake. That's when I slapped him.

"What's your problem?" I growled, seriously! She can't swim! You don't chuck a guy who can't swim into a pool, let alone a lake!

I tried to run to the dock but Laito held me back.

"Let me go! Yui's going to drown."

"No...wait some time." The perverted triplet ordered. Ayato turned around when Yui resurfaced.

"Ayato," she sinks back in the water "he-help!" I ran to the dock and helped Yui up. I hugged her.

"Ayato-kun...what happened?" The girl whispered, shivering. I took off my infamous red cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Cordelia happened, oh by the way!" I explained.

I turned to her and pointed to my horribly-done lacing. Yui smiled and obliged to help me with it. Once she was completed, I twirled around in a circle.

"Yeah! Guess who's back! Ruby and now with my corse-"

"RUBY!" A voice screamed, I...recognize...that scream.

"Weiss?" I asked, I saw the Schnee heiress slide towards us using her glyphs. Following her was Kanato, holding his Teddy bear. I ran to Weiss and tackle-hugged her.

"RUBY!"

"WEISS!" I hugged my partner. Minus Neo and Torchwick (who were straight up psychos) Weiss was the first person I saw from Remmant. I felt her tears stream down from her cheek on and my neck.

"Damnit! I thought you died! You stupid dolt! Don't scare us like that!" The white haired girl scolded, she slapped my head from the back. I missed when she did that.

"Hey? But I'm still alive?" I said, doing an over the top gesture. Weiss smiled and wiped her tears with her left sleeve.

"Nee nee, Yui-san, why do you smell so delicious?" Kanato asked, tilting his head closer to the blonde. Yui froze and turned her head. There were Kanato and Laito with their fangs exposed.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Weiss demanded, she pulled out myrtenaster whilst I readied Crescent Rose. Ayato glared at all four of us and snarled that Yui belonged to him. Before my partner and I could do anything, the ginger bit down on Yui's chest and sucked on it, licking up her blood. He pulled away.

"This...this flavour, so sweet so unnatural! More...more!" He growled. That's when Weiss did a hand gesture, forming two glyphs. One under Yui and sending her away into the forest. Another launched Ayato in the lake. I felt Weiss shove something in my hand, bullets?

"Your drunk of an uncle told me to give this to you." Weiss snarled, she made Myrtenaster switch into ice dust. I grinned and loaded my gun.

"My my, who's your pretty little friend, Rose-chan?" Laito asked, taking steps closer.

"Weiss-san's pale skin looks delicious, I want to be the first. What about you, Teddy?" The purple sibling grinned, his fangs bared.

"Are they..." Weiss stuttered.

"Vampires!" I finished, then I spun in a circle and slashed my scythe at both boys, telling them to keep their distance from us. Kanato flipped forwards and landed near Weiss before grasping her hand. The heiress used the bottom of her rapier to hit his head and then overturned him. I felt Laito's hand ghost over my weapon but I was prepared, I turned my sweetheart into my sniper rifle and shot two blind bullets at Laito. Both impaled his arms but he pulled them out easily. My partner and I stood back to back. Kanato and Laito were closing in.

"Got any plans Ruby?" The heiress hissed, turning to me.

"Just this one!" I replied. In one swift movement, from a sniper rifle, Crescent Rose turned into her usual scythe form and I stabbed it in the ground. Using the handle and leverage I kicked Kanato and Laito's face and Weiss' glyphs set them both into the lake.

"Where's the third one?" Weiss snarled, looking around for Ayato. She was right. Where WAS Ayato? He must've gone looking for Yui...OH NO!

"White Rose!" I ordered. I remember working it with Weiss before we fought in the vytal festival. Weiss looked nervous but still formed a glyph a few metres away from us. I gulped. I remember the last time I did this, I spent two weeks sipping cocoa and wrapped up in a little cocoon.

"Trust me on this." I smirked. Laito and Kanato were climbing out of the lake. I took several steps back and began a start-up. As I ran, rose petals formed behind me. I opened Crescent Rose and held it horizontally infront of me and finally I turned into red torpedo and spun into the glyph. Slowly I felt the frost settle in my skin, it got pretty cold.

"Please don't freeze me entirely, please don't freeze me entirely." I whispered, then the rose petals that trailed through the glyph froze and became projectiles. I stabbed Crescent Rose to my left and fired bullets to propel me to the right, Weiss waved her arm, ordering the ice projectiles to surge forwards. Both brothers shielded their heads from the incoming projectiles, impaling them in the arms and legs. Laito and Kanato collasped on the ground, panting and bleeding heavily. Weiss and I were tired too.

"C'mon, we need to find Yui." I ordered, pointing to the looming mansion. Weiss gulped.

"Fine, I'll trust you with directions." Weiss grumbled, she generated a glyph underneath us that sent us towards the mansion.

 **Normal POV and back at the mansion**

Cordelia slapped Reiji after he refused to be an obedient child.

"My my, why are we fighting? Can't you see we're all family?" A cheeky voice rang. Cordelia and Reiji turned to see the owner of the voice. There was Laito, horribly beaten up, slightly bleeding but still kept his composure.

"What happened to you?" Reiji asked, giving his younger brother a stink eye.

"It doesn't matter, I thought the last time I would see was in hell." The fedora wearing vampire growled, grinning. Cordelia laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations, my darling son." The woman cooed, eyeing at her son's wounded body.

"Mother?" Kanato's innocent voice stated, there he was, walking towards Laito, holding his Teddy bear and himself equally mangled. Cordelia and Richter raised their eyebrows on how the two siblings managed to get beaten up so badly, on the other hand, Neo and Roman didn't look so fazed.

"Ice and rose petals? Sounds like the work of ice queen and Red." Torchwick assumed, Neo nodded in agreement. That's when Weiss and Ruby crashed through the window. Neo opened her umbrella to shield the glass shards from hitting Cordelia and herself whilst Richter and Torchwick avoided each sliver. There was Ruby and Weiss.

"Ruby! I told you we should've taken the front door!" The white haired girl scolded, pinching Ruby's cheek.

"But Weiss! It would be cooler if we crashed through the window!" The red-clad huntress whined. Reiji cleared his throat.

"Ruby, I thought you said you would IMPROVE from our last session." The glasses wearing vampire sighed, pushing up his spectacles.

"Ah! Sorry Reiji." The girl apologized, rubbing her own head. Weiss noticed Laito and Kanato.

"How'd they recover so quickly? Weiss mumbled, readying myrtenaster. Shuu smirked slightly.

"A weapon...like Ruby's. How cute." The NEET commented, drifting off to sleep.

"So this is the famous Ruby Rose," Cordelia mused, smirking at Ruby's innocent form, "yes it is I, Cordelia."

Ruby stared to find Yui lying on the couch promiscuously, she scrunched her face up in disgust.

"EWWW! It's a grandma in a kid's body!" The immature girl pointed out, Laito couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Shuu, from his usual position, managed to crack a smile. Reiji covered his mouth to prevent anyone from seeing his smirk whilst Kanato buried his face in Teddy's head.

"Ruby! Don't be so rude!" Weiss snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"But she makes a point, isn't it, Teddy?" Kanato mumbled. Cordelia puffed her cheeks in anger.

"SHUT UP! I'm not that old!" She retorted. That's when Subaru appeared.

"What are you doing here? Neither of you belong here!" The tsundere threatened, breaking a nearby wall.

"Yang VS Subaru arm-wrestle?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"Yang doesn't gets her prosthetics until next week." Weiss replied. Subaru shot a shut up glare at both girls. Richter couldn't help but laugh.

"What? You think about putting on a good show would prevent the fact that you couldn't protect your own mother?" The green haired vampire announced, he was proud that he managed to touch a sensitive spot in his nephew's heart.

"SHUT UP!" Subaru brought his fist to punch Richter's face but Neo appeared in front of him and opened the umbrella in his face to prevent him from attack her employer. After that, she grasped Subaru's wrist and swung him into a wall before tauntingly spinning the umbrella.

"SUBARU!" Ruby screamed, Weiss glared at the youngest sakamaki sibling. So he was the one who hurt Ruby and destroyed her scroll. She thought, Why was her partner going to support him?

"Well well, Ice queen decided to join us. What are the odds?" Roman chuckled, Weiss readied her rapier, giving him a look of disgust

"I don't know how the hell you're alive, but I'm going to be the one who will send you back!" The heiress threatened, readying a supply of fire dust. Now it was Ayato's turn to arrive.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" he growled, the eldest triplet was obviously not in the mood to banter with his mother.

"my son..." Cordelia cooed. Ayato spat on the ground.

"You're not worthy to be my mother." the redhead coolly replied. Shuu grinned at realisation.

"You're really stupid, aren't ya," The blonde mumbled. Everyone turned their heads to the eldest sakamaki. "Richter has been playing you this entire time."

Cordelia gasped and turned to her brother-in-law. She gave him a pleading look, asking him if Shuu was telling the truth. Richter grinned before explaining his elaborate plan about claiming Yui and becoming the next head of the family.

"Ugh, I'm surprised that none of these guys have a restraining order." Weiss sighed.

"That's what I've been thinking the entire time." Ruby stated back. Ayato broke the tension.

"Fuck off! Pancake belongs to me and me only." Ayato growled. Richter pulled a sword out from the fencing display and readied his stance. He hugged the crazy vampiress to his chest before lunging at the ginger, severing the end of his tie.

"Tch, I liked that tie." He grumbled. Laito looked to the side and tossed a sword to his brother. His brother picked it up and swung it twice.

"Reiji," Ruby called, the glasses wearing vampire turned his head to the young huntress. "I need you to make a concoction that can kill Cordelia."

"Don't order me around, bear in mind that I have the..."

"Stop loitering and do something, you glasses wearing simpleton!" Weiss snarled, Reiji flinched at the heiress' outburst. Shuu chuckled.

"It's been a while since someone did that" Shuu smiled. Weiss puffed her cheeks. Ruby turned to the 4 other sakamaki brothers.

"I need you four to make sure no one gets in or out of this place. We don't want any exorcists peaking their nose in our business." She snapped, Laito tipped his fedora. Shuu got up. Subaru cracked his knuckles. Kanato hugged his bear close.

Neo, Torchwick and Richter were ready to fight. Ayato stood with the two huntresses.

"Weiss, Neo's all yours, take it outside though. Ayato, take on Richter. I'll deal with Torchwick in the hallway. Keep damage to the minimum" The leader explained, readying her scythe.

"Whatever you say." Weiss grumbled, readying a glyph.

"Tch, you don't have to tell me twice." Ayato spat, giving Ruby a look of confidence.

And they charged.

 _Author's note: yay! Fight scene! We're almost there everyone! Two more chapters! But will Yui be saved? Will Ruby be able to avenge Hayami's death? Will Weiss, Ayato and Ruby be able to defeat their opponents or will Neo, Richter or Torchwick prevail._

 **So please**

 **fav/follow and PLEASE review**

 **...and I need to make sure that no one's in he...oh cool a scarf. What's a scarf doing in here?**

*Wraps scarf around her neck*

 **HA HA I'm a ninja**

?-mysterious person-?: Stupid human

 **Why are you here? It's not Dark Fate yet!**

?-mysterious person 2-?: Nii-san, why haven't you killed this stupid human yet?

?-mysterious person-?: I haven't thought of it yet, thank you Shin.

 **And this is where I run**

*takes off running like a maniac*

?-mysterious person-?: Give my scarf back, filthy human!

?-mysterious person 2-?: die at the hands of first bloods, human!


	13. Breaking the spirit

_Author's note: intense battle! let's go! Richter vs Ayato! Weiss vs Neo! Ruby VS Torchwick! Oh my! Oh my! the excitement! It's killing me! But who'll be killed? Stay reading my friends! I don't own all franchises that are mentioned_

 _Dance with devils and Diabolik lovers belong to Rejet_

 _RWBY and all the songs mentioned belong to Rooster teeth_

 _I own this fanfic AND Hayami Kitagawa_

 **Normal POV**

All hell broke loose when the three warriors charged at their respective opponents.

"Weiss, GLYPHS!" Ruby ordered, the white haired huntress nodded and generated two glyphs. One under Ruby so she could tackle Torchwick and the other was for Neo who slid out through the giant hole in the room.

"Oi, ice queen!" Ayato snapped, he deflected a blow from Richter and jumped backwards. "Hey!" She snapped, she had quiet enough of everyone calling her ice-queen. "Brat…wanted me to give you this. 'anti-semblance' dust she says. If that ice-cream bitch is really from your world, then put it to good use." The ginger growled. Weiss nodded her head before stabbing her rapier in the ground and momentarily paralyzing Richter. With grace, Schnee backflipped out of her hole in the wall and went to confront Neo.

With Ruby

The youngest huntress was kept on her feet at all times. With Torchwick's enhanced durability, it was difficult to lop off an arm or something. Unfortunately, she needed to keep in mind that she couldn't kill.

"Killing a vampire means you confess your love." She heard Hayami's voice echo through her mind.

Torchwick felt like he had the upper hand and began to kick his fighting style up a notch. When the girl brought her giant tool into the ground, the criminal swung his cane twice in front of him before stubbing it on Ruby's toe. The man spun in a circle and kicked Ruby centre in the chest.

"What did I say to you Red? About being a hero? About being a huntress? About taking bets?" the man sadistically asked, he picked up the little girl's head, forcing her to stare into his eyes. Ruby spat in his face.

"You meanie! You cheated death! You took a bet you can't win!" The girl replied. The man flinched but Ruby smirked. When he cringed, the huntress did a sweeping kick and cartwheeled on his body. The huntress breathed heavily and reached for her weapon. Roman slowly got up and snatched melodical cudgel.

"You little…"

Ruby slashed forwards and several cut his cheek. Roman pressed a button on his weapon, making the hook of it extend with a strange wire. The wire hooked around Ruby's hood, giving the adult the opportunity to electrocute her. The huntress cried in pain as the electricity surged through her. Making a quick grasp for her Sweetheart, the girl unleashed two bullet shots that impaled the projectiles inside her opponent's arm. With him temporarily distracted, Rose made haste in removing the wire and flipping Roman in a wall. The impure vampire groaned in pain as he coughed out a bit of blood. The red clad female tiptoed to see if her enemy was still alive, she poked his chest with the end of the weapon.

"Torchwick?"

No answer, she poked him twice

"Roman?"

No answer again, she poked him twice.

"transgender psychopath who..."

That's when Roman's eyes flicked open and he clutched the child's throat. She used one hand to try to pry herself off his grip and the other to slap his face. She managed to grasp her weapon and fired a bullet to send herself sliding backwards. With good time, she got up and held her scythe with both hands. Roman tauntingly chuckled and shot two powerful bullets towards Ruby, who swung her scythe in a circle to intercept with the projectiles.

"That all you got?" Ruby demanded, attempting to look cool. Roman tipped his fedora.

"I've got more for you, Red." He grinned back. He shot two blasts and used the cane as a bat to smash the projectiles into Ruby's direction. Her quick reflex allowed her to elegantly jump over them and flee. But flee to where? Roman didn't know where she was going, but he could smell her delectable blood.

"Mm, so sweet. A bit like honey, if I had to say," he commented, lighting a cigar. Puffing a few smokes, he grinned. "You can run but you can't hide."

With Weiss

Weiss was having difficulty dealing with Neo. The silent assassin kept dodging the heiress' thrusts with ease.

"Argh! Keep still!" Schnee snapped. She stabbed Neo in the stomach. Instead of conveying a look of pain, the umbrella wielding girl smirked and the illusion snapped. Weiss sidestepped as she sensed that someone was going to stab her in the back. The ice-cream girl flared her eyes in annoyance and spun her parasol around. The umbrella collided with the rapier. Neo smirked and extended the umbrella tip blade. Weiss thrusted forwards but the mute parried the blow and struck infront. Weiss jumped backwards an unleashed a flame towards Neo by stabbing in her opponent's direction. Neo opened her umbrella towards the sheet of flare, shielding her from fiery offence. When she removed the umbrella, Schnee was racing towards the mute with the glyphs propelling her. Once again, the umbrella impacted the weapon and the illusion shattered.

"UGH! I hate her!" Weiss shrieked, stamping her feet in annoyance. Weiss began running, she needed to find Neo. The things that could happen if she escaped. That's when she tripped. She fell flat on her face. There was Shuu, slumbering on the ground.

"You dolt! I thought Ruby told you to guard the mansion!" The heiress sighed, dusting her combat skirt. The eldest opened an eye.

"Shut up...trying to...sleep." he mumbled. Weiss sighed and turned around. The moon was red like a rose, it looked...pretty. No moon back in remmant was like that. No moon looked like Ruby's cape.

"It's beautiful out here." Weiss smiled, attempting to strike a conversation with the lazy teen. Shuu opened an eye.

"Whatever, we have moons like this every time it's an awakening." He explained, Weiss cocked her head in confusion.

"Awakening?" She asked, she felt very stupid for asking him.

"Hmm?...behind you." He replied, that's when someone nearly stabbed Weiss' leg. If it weren't for a quick glyph, Neo would've ended the Schnee's life. Neo gritted her teeth in annoyance and generated several neo-llusions. Each looked like her, each attacked like her. All pulled out their umbrella and tried to stab Weiss. WIth a stab in the ground, a white projection of a beowolf appeared and roared in triumph. Shuu pulled out an earphone, he knew this was going to be a good fight. The white grimm roared and swung it's paws at all the illusions. Several of the images were destroyed but it left three still intact. All the doppelgangers aimed their umbrellas at the heiress and unleashed two bursts of energy. Weiss stabbed Myrtennaster in the ground, creating an ice barrier with three protruding ends. Two spikes obliterated two illusion whilst the third smashed impact of the umbrella shield. As Neo jumped in the air and brought her foot down, Weiss covered her head to defend the attack. Neo opened her weapon and propelled herself backwards with the energy from her umbrella projectiles.

"Ugh, you're pretty strong." Weiss admitted, rubbing her arm.

Neo flipped her hair as if to say "of course I am!" Weiss spun Mytenaster three times before jabbing in front of Neo, which the assassin dodged but Neo slipped on her butt due to an invisible glyph. Immediately, Weiss waved her right hand and the glyph sent Neo in the tree. The ice-cream child face-planted into the bough of the tree and nearly was impaled in the head. Neo quickly turned the tables by grabbing Weiss's arm and kicked the heiress twice. Groaning in pain, Schnee collapsed to the ground. Neo pulled out a blade from her umbrella and prepped it to stab the head of the helpless girl...but was stopped when a flurry of hologram doves flew towards the couple. Neo scrambled up the tree, narrowly missing the flock of birds. Once the glyph birds disappeared, Weiss sliced the tree down with an effortless slice of Myrtenaster.

"FIGHT ME NEO!" Weiss taunted, pulling her rapier back and spinning it twice. After executing a graceful flip, the umbrella girl floated down to safety and sat on the ground cross-legged. Her weapon was open and spinning on the shoulder of the deadly midget. Weiss got into her usual fencing stance.

"Left foot back." she muttered, placing it backwards.

"Stance upright," she straightened her shoulder, "NEVER take your eyes off the opponent." And finally, after those tedious steps, Schnee lunged forwards with the rapier aimed at Neo's face when...

"WEEEEEEISS! HEAD'S UP!" Ruby's voice pipped in.

That's when the heiress was thrown off balance and accidentally tripped over Neo and the silent assassin fell on her back in surprise and thanks to Weiss' weight.

* * *

-VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-

NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!

"Oh aqua, isn't Neo a badass?"

Now here's my answer. Imagine yourself, preparing to pull up a shield and your opponent is about the thrust a sword into your head. Then as the attacker is thrusting you hear a very loud pitch scream and then that breaks your concentration. Tada!

-End author's note-

* * *

The red-clad huntress tripped over Shuu's body. For some reason he was sleeping...in the middle of the damn night. The blonde vampire was snoring silently and his chest slowly rose and went down as he breathed.

"How does sleep like that?" Ruby sighed, then a blast nearby obliterated her head.

"I told you Red," Roman's voice rang into the quiet air, 'You can run but you CAN'T hide."

Ruby saw Roman standing behind her. He looked pretty cool with the cigar on his mouth and the cane. The child focused her eyes not on Torchwick but something in the distance, after that her eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Is that Cinder in a miniskirt?" She gasped, pointing to the far distance. Roman turned his head immediately back.

"Huh what? Where?"

"HA HA HA HA! PSYCHED!" The child cackled, running off in the distance.

"Get back here you little brat!" Roman growled, chasing the girl in circles.

"Your guy-scara makes you look like a tranny!" Ruby taunted, running as fast as she can.

"Yeah well what kind of fifteen year-old wears a miniskirt in a mansion full of sadistic perverts!" Roman snapped back, still trying to chase her. Weiss, Neo and Shuu watched this scene. The scene of Roman and Ruby chasing each other...IN A CIRCLE!

"You guys..." Shuu sighed.

"You're running in a damn circle." Weiss sighed. That's when Neo typed something on the scroll and showed it to Weiss.

"And Neo says 'Roman, aren't you a 24 year old man?'" Weiss read out. That's when Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose in the ground and used it as leverage for her to performing a roundhouse kick in the criminal's face. Roman fell on his behind but rolled backwards to evade the foot of Ruby. He re-adjusted his fedora and Neo paced to his side.

"Weiss, did Ayato give you the cubes?" Ruby asked, turning to her partner. Weiss nodded her head and tapped the cartridge that the crushed sugar cubes were.

"Shuu, get your brothers, I have a..." That's when a lick on her hand startled Ruby, it was from Laito.

"NARGH!" Ruby whined, slapping Laito's face and rubbed the licked skin on Weiss' skirt.

"Don't rub it on me, you dolt!" the ice queen snapped, pinching her friend's cheek.

"Ow ow! It hurts it hurts!" Ruby complained.

"Tch, did you call us here because you wanted perform your comedy duo act with ice queen?" Subaru sighed, rubbing his head.

"Teddy wants to see it again." Kanato mumbled, licking his lips hungrily.

"I'll be happy to lick your body again." Laito offered.

"Ruby, how have you not gone crazy when living with these sociopaths?" the heiress sighed.

"Believe me Weiss, I asked myself the same question every day since the day I crash-landed on Tokyo."

"Enough chit-chat," Roman demanded, stamping his weapon on the ground to make himself announced. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Weiss turned to her partner, hoping that she had a plan...she had a plan right?

"Here's the plan: You guys hold Neo down and Weiss use Reiji's sugar cubes. I'll deal with Torchwick. I need you all to keep Neo in distraction."

"Whatever," Shuu sighed, getting up.

"Tch, don't think I'm doing this because I like you!" Subaru confidently stated, crossing his arms.

"Yes, rose-chan~" Laito cooed, licking his lips.

"I can't wait to break this toy, isn't it Teddy?" Kanato whispered.

"Leave it to me!" Weiss confidently stated, getting into her usual fighting stance. Ruby pulled out a bottle of holy water and washed her hands in it. She placed Crescent Rose down and picked up Hayami's spell book and her cross. Roman's eyes widen on what she was doing and took aimed his reticule at her.

"Impure being that doth provoke me. Take no more steps, for thyself is bounded to this pure earth."

Ruby shook the cross once in Torchwick's direction, blue chains erupted from the ground and clamped around his arm and legs. The criminal screamed in agony. Neo's eyes widen as she saw her sibling suffering and tried to run to his aid. Kanato tackled her left leg and took a great big bite out of her calf. Neo's mouth opened as she released a scream with no sound. Subaru grabbed her umbrella and snapped it in half. Shuu clutched the assassin's left wrist and crushed it. Laito held Neo in chokehold and nodded his head. Weiss whirled around in a circle and pointed Myrtenaster at the mute, a dust cloud sped through the air and clouded Neo's face. Neo was dropped to the ground and was coughing violently. Well...was silently coughing. Neo noticed her brother was straining against the exorcist chain. Neo waved her right hand once but nothing happened, in horror she stared at how her semblance had disappeared.

"Anti...semblance dust?" Weiss gasped, turning to Ruby. Of course the red-clad huntress was too busy dealing with the criminal and couldn't answer her. Roman cried in agony as the chains began to brand him like an animal.

"NEO! NEO!" He struggled violently, his skin was glowing light blue and his fringe had been pushed aside, revealing a glass eye that was hidden behind it all the time. His guy-scara was still on. What? Guy-scara looks best any day, anywhere and anytime!

(Ahem apologies) Ruby kept a firm eye on Torchwick, she read the spell quickly before looking up.

"Prostrate thyself before me, o ye who lurk in darkness. Though thou wouldst veil thyself in the shadows by thou driven out BY MY HAND!" Ruby recounted, her silver eyes flared in anger and a bright flash shone from the criminal and huntress.

"RUBY!" Weiss shrieked, no WAY was she going through another damn portal to find her friend. The bright light stopped and Ruby dropped to the ground. Her eyes were incredibly red with all the stress she went through and her arms were shaking. The heiress ran to her friend and the four sakamaki siblings ran to their prey.

"Weiss...I need a cookie" The huntress groaned, Kanato pulled a cookie from his pocket and assisted the huntress to eat it.

"Nfufu~~ She looks so cute, I just wanna eat her up." Laito cooed, rubbing Ruby's adorable cheek.

"Mpf! Laito stop being a perf!" Ruby snapped, she still had cookie in her mouth. Subaru turned his head and noticed Neo. She was crawling towards the remains of Torchwick. The once swag, guy-scara wearing, ginger badass with a stick was reduced to a pile of ash, a fedora and Melodical Cudgel. The cane was snapped in half. Neo cradled the weapon with her right hand and rubbed it against her cheek. The assassin's multi-coloured eyes began leaking as she mourned the death of her brother and partner again. Ruby looked at Neo before turning away.

"Guys! Let's go! We need to check on Ayato and Reiji!" Rose ordered.

* * *

*clang clang*

"Give it up Richter!" The ginger snarled, Ayato wasn't ready to give up and neither was his uncle.

"Cordelia loves me! She'll love me forever!" He vowed, Ayato felt himself get backed into a wall in which the green haired psycho stabbed closely to his chest. That's when a movement from the back sent Richter spiraling back.

"What?" He growled, there was Weiss, panting heavily.

"Oi! Ice queen? Where's brat?" Ayato demanded, Schnee readied another several glyphs for her vampire ally.

"She's gone to check on Reiji to see how he's doing! I'll cover you!"

 **Somewhere else**

Ruby ran down the hallway, frantically searching for Reiji's room.

"Argh! I should've gone to those punishment times! Then this wouldn't have been so hard!" The red clad warrior groaned, kicking a nearby door. Well...not really. Because the mahogany door opened and there was Reiji, glaring at her and instead of kicking the door, she kicked his shin.

"Godamnit!" Reiji cursed, he staggered and hugged his leg tight.

"Reiji!" Ruby cheered, she excitedly ran around the 18 year old and as the vampire recovered, she hung off his arm.

"Didja miss me? Didja miss me?" She babbled, giving him grey puppy dog eyes.

"No." Reiji shook Ruby off in one go and the child got up.

"How's the anti-bitch-delia going?" She demanded, poking her head in his study. The bespeckled teen gestured her to enter in the room. He pointed to conical flask filled with a colourless substance.

"Moving on, Ruby-san, have you ever felt like you were connected into Yui? For example like synced heartbeats?" The male asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Uh...sorta? I don't have a crush on Yui though, like I mean that's crazy and..."

"Ruby, do you know the legend of the four maidens?" Reiji interrupted, Ruby nodded her head. One false move and Reiji would've ended her pathetic life there.

"I think I have deduced that...you and Yui are the joint spring maidens. Since your semblance enables you to generate rose petals and Yui is able to manipulate them." Reiji explained, Ruby's eyes widen.

"Wow! You're so smart! How do you know this stuff?" The little girl praised, her eyes widen with excitement. Reiji looked away and blushed. It was obvious that Ruby's cuteness was rubbing into him.

"Reiji?" Ruby asked tapping his shoulder, the second sakamaki brother shook his head and poured the substance inside a little flask.

"Let's go." He ordered, Ruby nodded and held his arm.

"Hold tight." And she ran like hell, leaving a trail of Rose petals.

* * *

Ayato finally managed to stab Richter in the stomach, forcing him to drop the unconscious Yui. As Ayato began dueling with gusto, Yui (not Cordelia) opened her pink eyes.

"W-what? Where am I?" She muttered, she looked to her left to see Weiss constantly casting glyphs to support the eldest triplet. Yui gasped as she felt her heart beat louder.

"She's coming back! She's coming back!" She thought quickly. After noticing Subaru's knife, she picked it up and prepped it to stab herself.

"You're not going to do it are you?" Cordelia's sultry voice hissed inside her head.

"Bitch, suck on this!" Yui screamed and stabbed her chest. At the same time, Ayato plunged his weapon deep into Richter's stomach, the crazed uncle coughed out blood and dropped to the ground.

"My my, well that was eventful...wasn't it." Laito mused, walking up to his brother. Kanato began laughing morbidly but Subaru, Weiss and Shuu took notice of Yui's body.

"Tch, she stabbed herself." Subaru sighed, rubbing a finger against her pale cheeks. Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster and held Yui bridal style. The heiress climbed on the balcony and jumped off, with her perfectly timed glyphs, Schnee managed to nail the landing and lay Yui on the couch. All the brothers jumped off the balcony and crowded around the body. Weiss checked her pulse.

"Her vitals are dropping...I need to do CPR!" Weiss stated, she moved in position and began checking the airways and vitals. Once she was ready, she placed her mouth towards Yui...or rather tried because Ayato shoved her back.

"Idiot! She stabbed herself in the heart? Do you think fucking CPR will fix her? Also, I told you, I was going to be her first everything!" Ayato snarled, Weiss was taken aback.

"Guys! Guys! Reiji has the thing! Reiji has the thing!" Ruby announced, she stopped with a skid and the second brother was dizzy as hell.

"How many times have I told you...NO running around the house?" He growled, pinching Ruby's cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! It hurts!" The fifteen year old whined, her eyes got sparkly for a bit.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Laito smirked, licking his lips. It was obvious that he had little fantasies of his own.

"Tch, pervert." Subaru scolded, looking away. Reiji shushed the entire assembly and explained the procedures.

"I have the anti-bitch-delia...I mean the antidote for Cordelia. I've got everything I need...except for a source of the woman." All the boys looked around, Kanato especially. Then he snatched Weiss' rapier.

"HEY!" She shrieked, Kanato sliced open his teddy's head and pulled out a vial.

"Her ashes, you can use this...we don't need it anymore...do we Teddy?

"WHAT? YOU RIPPED YOUR TEDDY IN HALF?!" Ruby screamed, it was weird and very out of character for the demented child to do that. Reiji looked at Ruby and nodded at her. After recovering from the fiasco with Teddy's sudden death, the joint spring maiden stepped towards Yui and knelt down to her blonde friend.

"I'm going to save you...no matter what." She whispered, and that's when she pulled Yui in a deep kiss. There were...OBVIOUS different reactions to this.

"I am...strangely turned on about this." Shuu muttered, grinning as he saw the fifteen year old make out with the seventeen year old.

"What the hell! What part of 'FIRST EVERYTHING' don't you idiots understand?" Ayato snarled, he moved a hand to push Ruby away but Reiji restrained him.

"Nfufu~~1000 yen Kanato." Laito smirked, poking his purple haired brother's cheek. For some reason, instead of flipping out, Kanato was considering on how to position the two sacrificial brides when creating their little wax models.

"This is your fault." Subaru sighed, poking Laito's back.

"RUBY! WHY!" Weiss screamed, the heiress was very close to pulling all her hair out.

"That's enough everyone, she needs to get in Yui's body."

Even more ruckus broke loose.

"EEEEH?! GET IN YUI'S BODY?!" The six teens screamed and this was including the tsundere Subaru and the kuudere Shuu. That's when Ruby collapsed in the ground with her grey eyes staring blank at the ceiling.

"RUBY!" her partner shrilled, she picked up the body and felt the pulse. With the help of Kanato and Subaru, Ruby's unconscious body was propped up on the chair. Yui's breathing slowly returned but she was still in a deep coma-like trance.

"Reiji, what the hell's going on in there?" Ayato snarled, pushing his older brother.

"Relax Ayato, Ruby needed to enter in Yui's mind in order to help her break free from Cordelia's clutches. It might take a bit but when Ruby gives the signal, I'll make Yui drink the substance." Reiji arrogantly stated, he shook the little vial in front of his younger brother. Ayato snatched it from Reiji and leaned close to his blonde lover.

"Be safe, pancake." He whispered, licking her neck a bit.

* * *

Ruby felt herself drop into a world of abyss.

"Ok, this must be Yui's mind. Stay cool and find Cordelia. Stay cool and..."

"Looking for me?" A voice asked, it was loud and graceful. Ruby whipped her head around and saw a horrid sight.

Yui was in Cordelia's dress. Her pupils were black like the night sky and she was levitating in the air with a fire surrounding her.

"What the..." Ruby muttered.

"You're awfully young to be a spring maiden," Cordelia mused, rubbing her (or was it Yui's) cheek. Ruby bet she was contemplating on what fun ways she can PLAY with her new toy.

"Cordelia, we can do this two ways," Ruby announced, she slowly reached behind her to grasp Crescent Rose. "Here's two ways:

a) You leave yui's body and nothing bad happens.

b) I kick your sorry BUTT all the way back to remnant so every dude from the white fang can see you crash into the wall and see your make-up smeared everywhere so you end up looking like a demented clown." Ruby readied her scythe.

"Or, my dear little girl, we could do

c) I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE AND TURN YOUR CORPSE INTO A PLAYTHING FOREVER!" the woman howled.

She chucked two fire balls but the huntress spun Crescent Rose to intercept the projectiles.

"Over my dead body!" She snarled, she remembered this power. It was like Cinder's. Cinder's autumn powers, Cordelia's judgement and Yui's body. Cordelia flared her eyes.

"So…be it!"

And both warriors charged at each other.

 _Author's note: So uh...recently my great internet friend and fellow (but better) fanfic writer JadeTheBabe has recently gone into a coma from a car crash and I was...really shaken up by this because I can't be at her side. Anyways, I hope she gets better because she made a big impact on my life. If you want to support her, please fav and follow her as an author and read her awesome stories. She would greatly appreciate it!_

 **Fav/follow and please review! And...no! NO! BAD! NO!**

Ruki: honestly...livestock

 **NUH! NUH! GET OUT!**

Kou: Eh?! M neko-chan! Don't be so mean

 **Wait your turn! Hey! HEY! I don't want sugar cubes!**

Yuma: Oi! Mesubuta! HEY GIVE BACK MY SUGAR CUBES!

 **FLY!**

*throws the sugar cubes at Azusa*

Azusa:...ha ha ha...it hurts.

 **You need help, seriously. Someone get this kid a therapist**


	14. Time to say goodbye

_Author's note: please fav/ follow and read my friend JadeTheBabe's story. Hopefully she recovered from her coma!_

 _T _here's a poi_ nt where it tips, there's a point where it breaks_

 _There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take_  
 _Anymore_  
 _There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return;_  
 _There's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn anymore_

 _Yes, it's time to say goodbye! To who? Ruby or to Yui or to the sakamaki brothers or even to me with fanfic? Keep reading to find out! Oh! I'm getting pumped up for this action!_

 **Normal POV  
**

Yui kept rolling around and around as if she was in a bad dream.

"Is she going to pull through?" Weiss asked, even if she only knew Yui for five minutes, she was very concerned.

"Tch, she'll be fine. She's not the one doing all the work." Subaru explained, he pointed to Ruby who was breathing heavily and sweating.

 **Inside the battle field in Yui's mind**

Ruby flipped back again.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted, waving Crescent Rose around. Yui levitated in the air and raised a palm, it ignited and she tossed a fireball. The huntress sidestepped and watch the fireball collide with the ground, creating a little crater. Rose stepped backwards and swung her scythe twice in Cordelia's direction, unleashing several flares. The woman her left arm and a fire ball shield was generated to collide with Ruby's flare. A giant smokescreen engulfed the field. Cordelia landed on the ground with grace, her heels began to click against the hard floor.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Her voice floated musically around the battlefield. That's when a red figure swished behind

"Prepare to die!" Cordelia screamed. She spun around in a circle and charged at Ruby. The huntress jumped in the air and brought her scythe downwards and aimed at the body's head. At that moment, the woman spun around and caught the blade.

"Damnit!" Ruby cursed, she pressed a button and used the bullet's energy to ricochet herself away from her opponent and landed neatly on her two feet. Cordelia looked pretty confident with her open arms, gesturing Ruby to go attack her. The huntress grinned and ran around the woman. As Ruby ran faster and faster, rose petals swirled around the woman and soon there was tornado of petals.

"Take that!" Ruby taunted, she shot two more bullets at the woman's feet, making her trip and scratch her face against the flying rose petals. The lady waved a hand and the petals wilted into a brownish colour and hardened. The once delicate petals that could damage harshly in groups were now a bunch of sharp leafy projectiles. Ruby's silver eyes widen.

"Oh crud." She whimpered, Cordelia snapped her fingers, igniting the projectiles with flames and sending towards the hapless huntress. Rose got her scythe and spun it around her quickly. The scythe managed to deflect several of the fiery bullets but one managed to graze her chin. Immediately, Ruby jumped in the air with Crescent rose high and struck downwards. Cordelia raised a hand and a weapon formed in there.

The weapon had an auburn tinge to it, decorated with little streaks of dust. It was a two collapsible blades stuck together…it looked a bit like a bow…like Cinder's bow. Ruby jumped back as Cordelia strung an arrow. Glass gathered from the ground and formed a sharp tip, she released it. With her intense training, Ruby flipped into the air and transformed Crescent Rose into a gun with one fluid motion before shooting three bullets from above. Cordelia flipped backwards and released more arrows that clashed with Ruby's shells. Ruby slammed to the ground and took running towards her opponent. Cordelia chuckled and collapsed the bow into two blades. As Ruby got closer, Cordelia decided to make the first move. The woman did a sweeping kick, tripping Ruby, and stabbed one blade in the ground. Luckily for Ruby, her semblance kicked in and the sword narrowly pierced her thigh.

"nfufu, you're a very fun toy." Cordelia commented, pulling out the weapon. She confidently flicked Yui's blonde hair.

"Huh, so that's where Laito gets his laugh from." Ruby mused, then she slashed sideways. Yui's body held the two blades vertically to collide with Crescent rose's blade, then Cordelia performed a kick to Ruby's abdomen.

"Give up, you pathetic child. Your half has already submitted to me! There's no point so join her. Join her and Cinder will end your suffering!" The woman laughed. Ruby slide backwards clutching her stomach.

"She hasn't given up…she hasn't given up yet!" She vowed, with that she charged a bullet and used the force to propel her forwards

 **Inside the mind of Yui's body (the one on the battlefield)**

Yui groggily opened her eyes. She noticed she was in a deep and dark dungeon, the only light source was a lantern and a screen.

"What…" The blonde muttered. That's when laughter came, she turned her head frantically. She pulled her arms hard but she couldn't free herself, the blonde felt her arms and legs being secured by thick and heavy chains. Yui was frantic. She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was about stabbing herself and Cordelia grabbing her face. There were footsteps, Yui's heartbeat began racing, and she kicked furiously at the chains to break herself out. There was no use, because the mysterious figure was already there. He was a middle-aged guy, a tad older than Richter. The man had whitish hair, like Subaru's, and was wearing extravagant clothing.

"Heinzy." She muttered. The man stopped.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" He snarled, he bared his fangs.

"Ah ah! Sorry! It's just that Ruby kept calling you that!" The blonde apologised. The guy laughed.

"Ha, well she is a bit adorable. I'm not surprised that Laito took an interest in her." He said, he walked closer and closer to Yui until both of their faces were close.

"C-could you help me out?" The damsel in distress whimpered, she knew that Karl-heinz was the Sakamaki's dad, it was obvious he was going to do something. Hopefully not as bad as all of them. Heinz sniffed her neck and licked it. She shivered in his touch.

God, what have I done to deserve this? She thought.

"Mm~~, you taste just like Cordelia." He commented, using his thumb to force her head to stare in his eyes. Yui felt pretty vulnerable. She was in a dress that left nothing to the imagination. She was suspended in a dungeon with her arms and legs chained to the wall and currently was close to a guy who had three wives and fathered six womanizing sons.

 **Go figure, dear readers-_-**

Yui's breathing stopped when the vampire king opened his mouth and created a feeding hole in her neck. She whimpered a bit as he leaned closer to take in more of the delicious juice. He moaned as he inhaled the sweet aroma.

"Ah~~ I was beginning to forget the taste of her blood. Good thing you're here." He smirked. Yui spat in his face, she was beyond peeved.

Ok first, her dad ditches her in a house where she needs to live with six sadistic vampires and a little girl with behavioral problems.

Second, some crazy grandma decides to take over her stupid body just to get revenge on some random douche who ditched her after she gave birth to half of the little devils that she's forced to bunk in with.

Thirdly, the 'random douche' (who BTW fathered the six sickos and successfully managed to have three wives) decides to pop up to suck her blood and make her the fourth unintentional wife?

Ain't nobody got time for that!

"Get off me! Ruby-san needs me." She pleaded, Yui strained on the chains desperately. Karl-heinz chuckled.

"It's been a while since my prey has shown spunk, minus Persephone." The vampire king chuckled, wiping off the spit.

"How about I get my fist and jam it down your throat!" The blonde captive retorted, this was so not like her but she couldn't care less. She didn't want to put up with perverseness

"Bear wary on who you talk to human." The vampire king growled, his voice went down to a soft and dangerous tone. Yui's confidence slipped away as his eyes flared with anger.

"Yes sir." Komori grumbled, she looked away. Karl-heinz smiled as if he won the battle and pulled on her cheek.

"Tell me Eve, is it fun? To have boys fight over you and Persephone? Do you two often laugh at my sons' stupidity?" he challenged. Yui gulped. Did she and Yui ever laugh at how they fought over them?

* * *

 **Little flashback**

"You take them." Ruby said, pushing Yui. Yui shook her head.

"No…You take them." She repeated, pushing Ruby back.

"I'm too young to have them! Look at me I'm barely legal!" Rose stated, pointing at her young fifteen year old body.

"I'm not allowed to commit various acts like this!" Komori blushed, hiding her face.

* * *

"It's…actually the exact opposite." She admitted, this peeked Karl-heinz's interest.

"Oh, do tell, do tell." He said, getting closer. Komori blushed a bit.

"Uh…uh Mr Sakamaki…y-your face is too close." She admitted, the older male chuckled and rubbed his nose against her's, eliciting a squeal from her.

"You're as cute as Christa. Oh I remember her first time, too bad we had a little accident." He reminisced, from behind him was a little projection. There was a little red cloaked figure flipping and attack…her body?

"Oh no! Karl-heinz! Let me free! I need to help Ruby-san! I need to be with her!" She begged, she pulled harder and harder on the chains. The vampire looked at her current position.

"You wanna help Persephone? How cute. Do you have a crush on her?" He interrogated, giving her a suggestive smirk. Yui gasped. What was it with these vampires? She thought.

"I-it's not like that! W-we're a team!" Yui protested, it DEFINITELY wasn't a crush! Anything but a crush. Karl-heinz was taken aback, before chuckling a bit.

"Hm…I guess I could let you out." He mused, rubbing his chin and admiring the young girl's body.

"Y-yes! Please!" She smiled, but then Karl-heinz cupped her cheek.

"Although, my dear Eve, there is a price." He whispered in a deep voice. Komori felt crazy thoughts rush through her head. Even a little devil and angel version of herself appear on her left and right shoulders respectively.

"Oh hell no Yui! This guy is baaaaaaaad news! Ruby's a warrior, she'll handle it!" The devil side of her chirped, the chibi Yui devil casually fiddled with the little pitchfork she wielded.

"No no! Yui! We need to help Yui-san! No matter what! Do your best-desu!" The little angel squeaked, the angel musical strummed her harp.

"Well?" the vampire king demanded, flicking the little angel and devil images away, Yui blinked back into facing Karl-heinz with her decision

 **Back on the battlefield**

Cordelia had Ruby in choke-hold and was lifting her in the air.

"Give me your powers!" the fearsome opponent growled, Ruby was badly beaten up with bruises on her face. Ruby grinned and told her to go kiss a cactus. Cordelia clenched harder on Ruby's neck, that's when Cordelia screamed. Chains attached themselves to the vampiress' wrist and dragged her down into the ground.

"…Alrighty then." Ruby cheered. That's when a Yui resurfaced, unlike the previous Yui body, this one had the blonde's pink eyes and normal casual attire. Her face was red and covered in bites everywhere.

"Ruby-san!" She called, Ruby scrambled to hug her friend.

"Wow! What happened to you," The fifteen year old gasped, rubbing the wounds everywhere. That's when a throat cleared from behind, Rose turned around to see Karl-heinz watching the scene. "Oh, hey Heinzy."

"Call me that again and I'll pay you a visit in bed and make sure you won't be able to walk in a week." He threatened, he had little streaks of blood on his fangs.

"I'm fifteen!" Ruby snapped, forming Crescent Rose into inactive mode.

"R-ruby-san! I can't keep this much longer! Cordelia's gonna break out and I'm only keeping it out since Karl-heinz-sama is…"

"You're not calling him heinzy?" The immature teen interrupted. The vampire king face-palmed.

"Yup, we're screwed." He sighed.

"RUBY! LISTEN TO ME!" Komori shrieked, Ruby tripped over at Yui's sudden outburst. Frightened, the red-clad huntress nodded vigorously.

"I need you to give the signal NOW! Right before she takes over!" The blonde ordered.

"Slight problem, HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!" Ruby shrieked, Karl-heinz grasped Ruby's wrist.

"This'll be quick." He reassured, his eyes pierced through her soul.

"Make it quick!" She reminded, crossing her arms.

"Whatever, I'm not into little girls anyway." He muttered, then kissed her head.

 **Back outside**

Ruby suddenly awoke and coughed violently before rushing to hold Yui down. Yui spasmed a bit and her eyes constantly flicked from pink to green to red.

"She's got control! Go Reiji!" The huntress ordered. Ayato took the vial and chugged down the substance.

"YOU IDIOT!" Weiss screeched, she conveyed a look of rage and stepped forwards to bitchslap the ginger. That's when Kanato grasped her slapping hand.

"Don't do that Weiss-san, Ayato has a plan." The adorable vampire reassured. Despite his ripped up teddy bear, kanato looked innocent and cute. He didn't show his fangs and accented his eyes by burying half of his face behind the stuffed toy. Weiss was taken back and poked Kanato's cheeks. Then she tugged it.

"Shtap it!" Kanato whined, Weiss couldn't help but gush at him. She completely forgot about how he was a creepy bipolar brat and began tugging on his cheek. Placing the purple haired boy on her lap, she fed the little horror some cookies. Kanato, like that greedy bastard he is, took the cookies for granted and nibbled on it.

"Aww, he's so cute." Weiss admired, rubbing his head as he nibbled on the goodies.

"Says the last 50 girls he dated." Subaru sarcastically replied, Weiss picked up her shoe and tossed it at the tsundere. Back to Ayato, who chugged down the liquid, Yui began squirming and kept her mouth closed shut. Ruby gritted her teeth and pinched the girl's nose.

"Now Ayato!" Ruby ordered, Ayato leaned forwards and shared a kiss with his beloved chichinashi. Slowly, the green highlights of the girl's pupils faded away into rose pink irises. And as this happened, Yui got up and rubbed her head.

"W-wow? Is this how it's like back in remmant?" Yui asked enthusiastically, turning to Weiss and Ruby. Both of the girls shared an all-knowing look. Believe me Yui did NOT want to see the bad side of what Cinder did to Pyrhha. Kanato growled a bit. Weiss pulled both of her hands off Kanato's head and began checking the scroll.

"Weiss-san, I want my head to be rubbed." He whined, the child placed one of her hands on the top of his head, the heiress obliged and continued rubbing his head. Despite their rocky start, Weiss found him cute. She called Ironwood.

"Mission complete sir!" Schnee announced, saluting towards the device. Various whoops came from the device.

"Yeah! We broke legs!" Nora's voice pipped in, laughter erupted from the remmant side.

"Sister, who is that boy on your lap?" Winter inquired, furrowing her eyebrows. Weiss' eyes went big as she reliased what her sister was implying.

"I uh…it's not what it looks like!" She stuttered, Kanato shot her a dirty glare.

"It's what it looks like!" Kanato replied, giving Winter a creepy grin. The older schnee got nervous but nevertheless Ozpin silenced the bunch.

"I understand that Ruby has been gone for two months but we really need to consider on what's important, whether she's safe here? Or back in remmant?" The headmaster explained, he pushed up his glasses.

"What do you mean, sir?" Yang asked, Ruby could tell that her older sister was looking forward to her returning.

"How can you be so obtuse," Reiji scolded, Yang told him to shut up but he continued anyway, "Since Ruby encountered Cinder's associates here, it's more dangerous if Tokyo lacks a huntress. Even if she can't do much, Miss Rose can still make a difference."

Yang clenched her fist and looked as if she wanted to bitch-slap Reiji but Taiyang stopped her.

"He makes a point. Here she'll at least be a bit safer but back in remmant, everything's gonna try to kill her. Not to mention that sooner or later, Cinder's going to find out that Cordelia failed her." The blonde swordsmen deduced, Yang's anger was dispersed. Her dad was right, even IF Ruby could return alive, Cinder would do anything in her power to eliminate her.

"Fine…." Yang managed, she was choking the tears. "BUT! Laito! Touch my sister! And I swear to God that I will drag your corpse here and beat the living crap out of it!"

"Aww, but that means you love me." The fedora wearing vampire explained, tipping his fedora in Yang's direction.

"Yeah, I love you as a sister-in-law." The blonde huntress stated, rolling his eyes. Shuu made a tch sound.

"About time someone pulled that trick. Over those thousands of people that we've killed who were too stupid to think like that." The NEET commented. A white portal opened nearby, Weiss got up and kissed Kanato's head. The boy looked reluctant to let the heiress go.

"Don't…leave me…Weiss-san." Kanato begged, he clutched on her wrist hard. Weiss kissed his hand.

"I'll be back. Promise." She vowed, then the portal closed.

The group was silent for a bit.

"TAKOYAKI ON ORE-SAMA!" Ayato cheered. Ruby did a fist bump in the air. Yui clapped her hands in joy. Subaru gritted his teeth in annoyance as he heard the oh-so-familiar ore-sama from his older brother. Kanato licked his lips. Reiji pushed up his glasses but Shuu didn't look excited. He was concerned on one other thing.

"Where's Laito?" He muttered.

* * *

"C'mon Neo we're almost there." Richter encouraged. He and his female companion were limping towards the room with Cordelia's dress. They left a messy trail of blood in which a certain perverted vampire followed.

"My my, so this is why you always came here?" A musical like voice floated in the intense atmosphere. Neo swished her head to see Laito with a candle. Her eyes widen, she stepped in front of Richter and waved her hand, attempting to activate her semblance.

"It won't work, Neo-chan. Reiji's anti-semblance cubes work for a day." Laito cooed, he dropped the candle on the floor. For the first time in her life time, Neo screamed. She screamed as she was immediately engulfed with flames and slowly burnt to death. Richter, on the other hand, didn't look scared. Even he, the younger brother of Karl-heinz, was burning. Instead of screaming he was laughing. Laito got bored and turned around, he locked the door and saw leaning on the wall was Ruby.

"Hey! Ayato's making takoyaki. You coming?" She chirruped. Her hair was all messed up, she didn't wear her stockings and made it all the way downstairs with bare feet. Laito licked his lips hungrily.

"Ah~~ my little rose-chan! I'm more interested into something more…tantalizing and cute…something like…you." He flirted, Ruby blushed a bit before punching his shoulder playfully.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" she mocked, then ran. Of course she could've used her semblance to beat him and Laito could've teleported but where's the fun in that?

The couple took off running and laughing as they climbed the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

In the distance there were four masculine figures. One was extremely tall, another had multi-coloured eyes. The third one was covered in bandages and wore a beret. The fourth one held a book in his left hand. Each of them stared at the sakamaki mansion with disgust. Yui, Ruby and the sakamaki brothers were partying in the main room, they all focused on Yui and Ruby. The tallest one turned to one of them.

"Is that her? Is that Eve?" He muttered.

"I want to taste…Persephone's blood." The bandaged one stuttered.

"They look so cute, especially M neko-chan!" The heterochromic boy complimented. The one with the book silenced the other males.

"Shut up, we need to wait. We need Eve and Persephone's blood before…THEY come." He scolded, the male put emphasis on the word 'they'.

"Alright, alright, cool down Ruki." The tall one snarled.

"Whatever, atleast I'm not obsessed with gardening, Yuma." The multi-coloured eyed teen smirked, pointing at Yuma's chest.

"Shut it Kou!" Yuma snarled, already the three brothers were punching each other. The fourth one tilted his head a bit.

"Can I...get an insult?" The beret-wearing child pleaded, turning to Yuma, Ruki and Kou.

"NO, AZUSA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU, WE'RE NOT YOUR TORMENTORS?" The three brothers snarled in synchronization.

 _Author's note:...what? You thought I was going to end it there?_

 _HELL NO!  
Let's crank this up! _

_More blood style!_

 _More humour too!_

 _And more Dance with devils ;P_

 _Anyways, I'll be on a temporary hiatus since I need to study for my exams!_

 _Stay tunedl_

 _Red like roses, Red like blood- More blood (unfortunately)_

 _So please_

 **Fav/ follow/ review this fanfic! I love it when people review on my fics so I can have support**

 **Kono kiba de**

 **ubau**


	15. Mr sadistic night RLR,RLB opening

**Author's note: I...PROBABLY should've done a better job but...I...had no idea how to pull this off. I've never written a song-fic or fanfic written to a song before. So hopefully it doesn't suck. Also, if my writing is crap: I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR A LONG TIME! So these lyrics are the English translation** **to _"_** _ **Mr sadistic night"**_ **AKA Op1 of Diabolik lovers. I got these off the DL wiki and I did my best to incorporate for what I (I place emphasis on 'I') So firstly**

 **Bold is Ayato singing**

 _Italics is Shu singing_

 **I love both of their voices 3 I just reliased...**

 **Ok, how many people play smash bros 4? For those who want a fun fact...**

 **This is Marth (Ayato) and Little mac (Shu) singing this...**

 **Huh...ok, you learn something knew everyday. But let's go!**

 **I own nothing but this fanfic!**

Ruby is suspended in the air with chains that are attached to her wrists. She looks as if she had all her life drained out by her, she was all alone. She was in a dungeon. The dungeon that was most likely her own doom. The door to the dungeon suddenly creaks open and the huntress notices two masculine figures standing in the bleak doorway. Both had looks of sadism. The one of the right had fiery red hair and his blood-red tie hung loosely around his collar. The teen on the left looked unfazed at the huntress' helplessness, his earphones still were plugged in his ears. Ruby looked upwards with hopeful eyes.

"P-please...let me out." She whimpered. Both boys gave each other a knowing smirk before stalking towards their prey, Ruby looked forwards with fear as each both snuggled up close to her and licked her right and left ears with syncronity. Ayato grinned with pleasure before leaning to the ear that was closet to him.

"So...are you prepared?" He mocked, showing off his white fangs as if to remind his prey who he belongs to. Shu nibbled the girl's left ear.

"Come here." The blonde ordered. The dungeon door slammed shut and Ruby found herself alone.

 ***cue music***

Ruby begins struggling furiously in the chains as she attempts to free herself, after five harsh tugs she ripped open one of the chains and freed her other hand. She rubbed her wrists gingerly before kicking open the dungeon door. The scene quickly changes to Yui who is currently sleeping on the lounge. Yui slowly opens her eyes and gets off the lounge in a sluggish speed.

 **-Cutting through, the silence of the moonlight. The longer I chase you, the more conviction I feel for it-**

Yui makes her way down the stairs with the rose petals scattered around her, her bare feet slowly make thumping noises as she makes her way down the stairs like a deer. All the sakamaki brothers are in the distance glaring at the sacrificial bride, eager to devour her.

 _-Uh...could it be...a femme fatele? If it boiled in the bewitching trap of blood?-_

Ruby is limping as fast as she can and notices the floor to generate some sort of strange aura. Yui is also walking towards the floor.

 **-Holding out in the palm of your hand-**

Ruby begins running as fast as she can in order to save her friend. Flashback of Pyrhha's death begin playing in her mind as she dashes towards Yui and pushes the oblivious blonde away the piece of floor.

 _-The glittering silver cross-_

Because of this, Ruby is now on top of the floor. The floor begins the shake and Ruby falls down the newly-generated crevasse. Yui drops to the floor with fear as she believes she has lost her friend.

 _-is the extremity of sadism-_

Ruby lands on her butt as she falls on a strange surface, looking up she reels back in fear as she finds herself in the palm of Ayato Sakamaki. He gives her a look of malice.

"You want more...don't you."

He crushes Ruby in his hand but instead of blood, his closed fist squirts out shower of rose petals. Yui turns her head towards the left of her and with a blank impression watches as each sakamaki convey of flirtation and sadism.

-Come now, shed tears! Cry out! The deep crimson impulse, violently overflows. Tonight, it pierces deeply, awakening from deep within, the suicidal libido!-

Yui drops unconscious in a chair and slowly each brother take individuals turns to lean their head closer to the girl and have a sample of her blood.

- **More** ( _always_ ) **making it extreme. Is bearing with the pain and pleasure a sin?-**

A flashback of four figures is seen. One of them is a middle aged man with juniper coloured hair standing closely and protectively to an extravagant indigo haired woman sitting suggestively in the throne. The third figure is of a man around the age of 28 with bright orange hair and adorning on a flawless white suit, he was leaning on the throne of the woman. The final figure is of a midget girl who's clothes and hair matched neapolitan ice-cream. The small girl twirled her umbrella tauntingly.

 _-Vowing to the shuddering morning glow-_

Ruby is once again suspended in the dungeons but her eyes flare up with anger and silver streaks

 _-I shall fulfill my bloodsucking fate-_

All the sakamaki brother are sitting in their chairs in VEEEEEEEEEEEERY suggestive poses.

-That's right, we are.

MR SADISTIC NIGHT-

 **Once again...this is crap. Welp, it's time to work on More blood and fate. Or...even... a special halloween thing! Well, I don't go trick-or-treating cuz I'm like...a no life (no game no life) but still! I really hope you guys enjoyed this anime inspired opening. So the lyrics correspond to the description above. For example:**

All the sakamaki brother are sitting in their chairs in VEEEEEEEEEEEERY suggestive poses.

corresponds to

That's right, we are...MR SADISTIC NIGHT

 **So hopefully it clears up. So...who's hyped for red like roses red like blood?! I know I am.**

 **PLEASE!**

 **Fav/follow and PLEASE review! I enjoy all encouragements and please do not bash me like that stupid haywire eagle guy**

SERIOUSLY YOU LOWERED MY SELF-ESTEEM ARE YOU HAPPY ASSHOLE?!

 **So yeah sousa! Oretachi!**

 **Mr**

 **sadistic**

 **NIGHT!**

Shu:...godamnit is she singing that stupid song

Ayato: hmph, that annoying little kid

Azusa will Aqua-san...do kindan no...666?

Kou: Yeah M-neko chan! I wanna do one.

 **Seriously Kou? Don't call me that...I'll call the cleaning god to take you down.**

Kou: who's the cleaning g-

*Levi (from shingeki no kyojin) tackles him*

 **LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! LEVI!**

Ayato:...seriously?

Shu: how annoying

Azusa: can Levi-san...tackle me?


	16. Toilet-papering is not a good idea

**Hello all! Because I am a no life, here's a special chapter that has NOTHING to do with the actual plot for the next arc but is centered around Hayami Kitagawa and her experiences with the sakamakis. Basically, this all happened a year ago. And do not try this EVER on halloween (not that I've tried this myself and I intend not to) this will get you in BIG trouble. So unless you wanted to be reported for vandalism, do not copy anything you read in real-life.**

Hayami groaned in annoyance.

"Man, I would kill to switch places with anyone back at England, this place stinks." The teenager groaned, she looked from her seat of the classroom at the most repulsive being in the world getting swarmed but a throng of fangirls.

Laito

Fucking

Sakamaki

The thought of him made her want to puke.

"Ugh, he pisses me off." She grumbled, she looked back at her watch. It was only 10 minutes until lunch concluded. She sighed and checked her phone, she wished her friend, Lindo, was generous enough to call her or even text her. Might as well give it a try, she thought hopefully. With that she dialed the guy's number and placed the device nervously next to her ear.

"Hello, this is Lindo Tachibana, unfortunately I'm busy. Please leave a message after the beep."

*beep*

"Hey asshole, try to at least not get so wrapped up with your stuck-up exorcist-filled life. Find some time to say hi, I miss you. F you." She explained. Hayami sighed with longing. She remembered all those days where her way of saying farewell was "F you" Upper-classmen or not, she had her ways with interacting with Lindo. The stupid grimore-heart thing was over so what was there to worry about. 5 bucks said he confessed his incesty-love to his little sister.

Talk about playing the onii-chan card.

"Ehh?~~ Bitch-chan has a boyfriend? I'm hurt..." A voice purred, Hayami leaned backwards in fright so see Laito's prideful face and the sniggering sows of her classroom.

"OMG, I can't believe she managed to grab a boyfriend." One of the girls commented, her friends nodded in agreement.

"I know right, what do you think the type is," Another one gossiped. "Boy-lolita, silent, prince?"

She shot Laito a sour look and brushed a braid from her face.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's a fucking asshole that doesn't know how to use a phone. Like you." The brunette snapped, Laito made a fake shocked expression before resorting to his usual flirty behaviour.

"Ne-ne, Bitch-chan? Whatcha doing for halloween?" He demanded, leaning a bit closer to her. Hayami rolled her eyes, she's used to these kind. These kind of assholes that flirt and toy with her, she's slaughtered plenty of incubuses and even succubi. If Laito had to compare his 'laito-ness' to all of them, he would take the cake.

"Nothing much, gonna binge mirai nikki. I'm not a fan of trick-or-treating." She admitted, with that she sat back normally in her chair and pretended to play games on her phone. Laito's playful face shrunk into a disapproved frown.

"See ya around bitch-chan." He called playfully. Hayami's face then shot up from her phone and quickly found the closest thing to a projectile: her rubber

(Note: Eraser and rubbers are the same thing)

She quickly tossed it and brained the teen with her weapon. She effectively created a black eye on his face.

"GO KISS A CACTUS YOU CASANOVA! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She insulted. Couple of the students began laughing but Laito didn't find this funny.

"You little bitch."

"Funny, seems like your vocabulary didn't change at a-HGH!" Laito interrupted the brash girl but tackling her into the wall and began having a little fist-fight. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" All the students chanted.

Nevertheless both were sent to the nurse' office. Unfortunately, she was greeted by his other five brothers.

Shu- the sloth

Reiji- who's attitude is like post-chewed gum on under a table

Ayato-who acts like Ash Ketchum (annoying and stupid)

Kanato- the child of Yuno gasai and Mitsukuni Haninozuka

Subaru- the straight tsundere

She sighed and quickly nodded her head, even if she hated all the sakamaki brothers, most of them were her seniors. Ayato let out a cheerful smirk.

"Ha, I've seen you finally submit to me." He commented, pointing out her polite attitude towards Reiji and Shu. Hayami's hand quickly sneaked for the rubber she used to attack Laito with but Reiji's piercing glare paused her.

"Miss Kitagawa, I acknowledge that you did this in response to Laito although...your behaviour is-"

"Unacceptable for a lady." Shu interrupted, he earned himself a death glare from Reiji but the sloth didn't care. Subaru clicked his tongue and looked away.

"It's that damned pervert's fault. Don't be so annoying and call every chick you meet 'bitch-chan'?" The younger brother scolded, Laito shrugged. Even if the fedora-wearing teen had an ice-pack pushed to his face, he still was confident.

"Eh?~~ But bitch-ch-"

"I don't mind giving you two black eyes in a row." Hayami reminded, Reiji silenced both of them but directed his attention to Halloween.

"I assume you have nothing on this evening, so I suggest you stay away from our house." The senior stated, Hayami raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I WANT to go to your house?" She ventured, Reiji glanced at her to say 'STFU, this ain't your business'. With that all the brothers left her. Hayami's face turned towards the bandages nearby on her table.

"Hmm...not a bad idea." She contemplated.

Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

School seemed to fly and as soon as the bell rung, Hayami flew out of the classroom. She usually hated halloween but today was going to be the exception. When she arrived home, she found a strange piece of alien-writing. She quickly sauntered to it before reading it...wait...it wasn't alien-writing, it was her father's illegible cursive.

Hey, Hayami. Your mother and I were called up to exterminate flith in Kyoto. We won't be back until morning, so stay in the house at all times.

The brunette smirked with confidence before stroding towards the supply closet. Yup, perfect.

All the toliet paper she needed.

She brought her backpack and crammed all the 2ply she can. Once it was done, she noticed that only half the toliet paper was gone. But let's be honest, her parents are never going to notice. Hayami shrugged into her normal clothes and frisked for a bandana Lindo gave her once. After eliminating a weird cowboy cosplaying demon, the redhead reluctantly gave her the piece of clothing. No need to purify it, she still could smell the tears of that demon.

Fun fact: Holy water is actually tears of demons, not purified water.

She seemed to find it relatable, firstly demon tears were acidic. Secondly, who wouldn't want tears of their own kind being chucked at them. The teen understood that she wouldn't want a person to splash human tears at her

A) that's creepy

B) how did they managed to get a large supply of human tears

Nevertheless she wrapped the bandanna around her face and slipped on the hood of her jacket, Hayami then grabbed two spray bottles of holy water and took a couple of her hunting knives. She stared at the clock, it was 9:30.

"Let's make this quick." She thought, before brandishing her grappling hook. The sakamaki mansion wasn't too far away, just take the bus to the next stop, walk for 20 metres due east, through the creepy forest, and then you're there. Since she wanted to pull this off well, she needed to be quick. Hayami slid past the trees and sneaked against the walls of the mansion. No one saw her yet so she better start making her progress. She quickly set down her bag and sped to the fountain where she unfurled the roll and tossed the paper around the spiral until it was partially. Sure the area was wet but it still stuck. With a grin, Hayami admired her handiwork and took off to sneak up on the roof. Unbeknownst to her, there was a figure scrutinizing her carefully.

As she sneaked past the livingroom, she noticed that all the brothers were there...good. She quickly made her way to one of the windows and tossed the grappling hook to the ledge. With a few tugs of reassurance, she climbed up the rope before entering a room. The wallpaper was plain but the carpet was straight up emerald, there was a king-sized bed as well as a little fire place to Hayami's left. In front was a quaint little desk and chair, on top of the desk...Hayami crept closer and examined what was on top of it. She flicked through a couple of pages before gagging a bit.

"Stupid pervert." She cursed, throwing the r18 magazines into the fire. As the repulsive objects reduced to ashes, Hayami started by tossing some paper the chandelier and letting it dangle a bit. With that complete, she tossed more rolls of toliet paper around until it was mostly caked in two ply. Hayami admired her handiwork.

"Hmm...just right." She contemplated, that's when she heard footsteps.

"DAMNIT! LAITO you just HAD to summon that bitch!" Ayato grumbled, Hayami's mouth dropped and quickly made her way to the window.

"Ehh?~~ But we were having fun! She probably didn't run that far." He whined, Hayami quickly swung the hook thrice before launching it in the air. There was no time for her to reassure it's safety so she shrugged the backpack on and commenced climbing. She heard the door open. There was silence, Hayami scrambled up the roof before Laito or Ayato could noticed the open window and the little piece of rope dangling. She clambered to the roof with such speed that her face was red from exhaustion. Hayami unhooked the grapple before tossing some rolls off the roof. It wasn't much but hopefully the boys saw that their mansion was covered in a bit of toilet paper.

"Man...I've really held back. Then again, the house is hella-big." She complained, after recovering a bit, she shrugged off the backpack before admiring the view.

"Wow...it's so cool out here. The lights just..are there." She lamely described. Hayami brushed a braid behind and turned to her left. Already on her left, was a frail woman around three years older than Hayami.

The newcomer seemed to have an hourglass figure, her long wavy blonde hair went down to her hips and her red lips looked like two rose petals next to each other. Hayami's blue eyes widen and she rushed to the female, who looked as if she was going to puke and fall.

"Oh my god! A-are you ok? C-can you stand," The girl ordered, the female weakly nodded her head before stumbling a bit. The brunette assisted the woman to stand up. "This looks bad, look, I'm going to help you. But I need to know your name."

"S-surato. I'm Oogami Surato," The blonde girl introduced, "P-please help me! These guys! T-they're crazy! Demonic bastards!"

Hayami's eyes flickered at the word demonic, the exorcist turned around so Surato couldn't see what she was doing. She quickly unscrewed the top of the bottle of holy water and dipped two of her fingers in before replacing the lid. She spun back around and cracked a grin.

"Hayami. I'm here just because I wanted to toilet paper the sakamaki house." She explained, with her hand extended. Surato smiled warmly before accepting the shake. Surato screamed and reeled back in pain as she touched the two holy-water soaked fingers. Hayami grinned maliciously before pulling a throwing knife and swiping it forwards. Surato rolled out of the way and still clutched the wound on her stomach.

"Surato? More like slut. Don't underestimate my katakana 'cause I'm a first year, succubus" The exoricist replied, spinning the knife tauntingly. The woman grinned.

"You're not bad." Surato purred, slowly moving her index finger up her breast. Hayami shuddered before throwing two knives, which were caught with expert timing. The younger fighter then lunged at Surato with both knives and kept swiping in front of her.

"Nfu~fufufu, you look just like a little lamb with those adorable earmuffs." Surato flirted, despite her hour-glass body, the female sure had her agility down pat. Hayami groaned with annoyance.

"Stay...still...stupid bitch!" She cursed, she flung some more drops of holy water to keep the demon back. Hayami gasped as she leaned back and almost fell to her death, with a few arm waves, she stabilized herself. Surato groaned and wiped off the blood, the young exorcist glared at her before throwing two knives aimed at her stomach. The woman was too slow and ended having two knives crammed in her wound, she coughed out more blood.

"Filthy...human." She cursed, Surato tapped the ground and instantly vines erupted from the floor, Hayami stabbed one her knives in the planty thing and held on to the weapon as she slowly was pulled up in the air. Her opponent pulled her left hand backwards to reveal her newly sharped claws. Hayami's eyes widen with fear..

"Huh? Well this is new?" She mused, the demoness screamed as she jumped in the air with her sharp nails. Hayami quickly pulled out the knife and tossed it downwards.

*shlock*

The two girls dropped to the ground, both were knealing on one knee and panting heavily. One of them dropped to the ground: it was the bitch. Hayami casually brushed off the blood from her hair and watched as the filth dragged her body around. The brunette went to her toilet paper filled backpack and slugged it on her shoulder. Something tugged at her feet.

"P-please...finish me off." Surato pleaded, the woman grasped a filthy hand around the exorcist ankle. Hayami gave a look of disgust.

"You disgust me, so here's a gift: a slow and painful death." She offered, with that she unscrewed the bottle of the holy water and poured half of the substance on the girl's face. Surato screamed as the holy water slowly corroded her face.

"W-woah! What the fuck?!" someone cursed, Hayami flicked her head backwards. It was Ayato and Laito.

"I-is that a ninja?" Ayato mumbled. Hayami saluted the boys before jumping off the roof.

"W-wait! You're the one who toilet-papered my room!" Laito accused, he tried to grab the girl by her neck but narrowly missed getting his hand cut off.

The girl quickly grasped the tree branch and pulled herself up, Hayami perched on the branch and slowly took deep breaths. She almost blew her cover, the brunette flipped off her hood and undid the bandanna. She inhaling the sweet night, she was enjoying the night until...there were rustling sounds on the bottom of the trunk. It was Shu, he was sleeping...in the night...just..why?

Hayami cursed under her breath, her plan was to slide down the trunk and run like the maniac to the bus stop.

"Well...he is a sleepy-head." She contemplated, the girl was about to set her foot down when another figure joined him. His dark hair that matched the halloween night. His spectacles that glinted with terror.

"Oh FML." She gasped, every single curse word she knew seemed to flow through her mind. Reiji, not noticing the kouhai, looked at his sleeping brother.

"What are you doing here, deadbeat?" He demanded, looking down (literally and figuratively) at his older brother.

"Don't bother me...so noisy." Shu groaned, turning a bit. He now was looking up at the stars and most likely up the tree he was sleeping against. Hayami quickly wrapped the bandanna and flipped the hood back on. She was about to jump off the other side but the wind decided to troll her. The gale pushed her backwards and falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed on the top of her lungs and faceplanted next to Shu and Reiji, both brothers stared at her with shock and disbelief. She stared at them with disbelief...before taking off running. Reiji raised an eyebrow before chasing after the girl. Hayami glanced backwards.

Damn, for a four eyes, he's sure damn fast. She thought to herself. Reiji managed to catch up to her and was about to swip at her neck when...

*thwack*

Hayami swung her heavy toliet-paper filled backpack at the guy. She then poured holy water on the remaining throwing knives and launched them to pin Reiji. Reiji growled as he struggled against the knives, he attempted ripping one of them out but winced at the burning and acid sensation of the holy-water coated knives.

"Ha, how cute. Hm...might as well!" Hayami mused, she took this opportunity to gently remove Reiji's glasses.

"Stupid human! W-what do you plan on...MPH! MPH!" The glasses-wearing asshole attempted to speak through the tightly bonded toliet paper. The brunette managed to wrap up most of his face but excluded the nose and eyes for the jerk to breathe and see. Hayami placed the glasses back on his face.

"Nice playing with ya!" She smirked before running towards the bus station. Reiji huffed in annoyance as he heard footsteps. Looking down at him was Shu, Kanato and Subaru.

"Reiji-san, why are you dressed up like a mummy? He looks retarded, doesn't he teddy." The middle triplet inquired, he tilted his head. Subaru scofffed.

"I thought you said you were too old for trick-or-treating?" The albino sneered, Reiji rolled his eyes before muffling against the bandages. The three brothers stared at each other.

"let's leave him like this, we'll get peace and quiet for once." Shu grumbled, with that the sakamaki siblings left the hapless teen on the ground and muffled by bandages.

Hayami opened the door to her house before flipping the hood off her head.

"Man, best Halloween ever!" She rejoiced, she replaced the remaining toilet papers in the storage cabinet before noticing that her phone began to buzz. She took it out and raised an eyebrow.

"Blocked call? Huh, might as well humour them," She mumbled, with that she answered it, "This is Kitagawa Hayami, please tell me this isn't a prank-call."

"What? You think I'm immature like you?" A familiar voice on the receiver growled. Her blue eyes enlarged with shock.

"No...fucking...way...YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A CELLPHONE?!" She screamed.

"Godamnit Hayami! You're gonna make me deaf!" Lindo cursed. The girl smirked at her end.

"Well, Grimore heart's over?" She asked.

"Yup, done and dusted."

"How'd your sis react to your little 'incest' thing?" Hayami teased.

"Funny you should ask, I think five other guys confessed their love for her." The ginger replied, laughing a bit at the memory.

"Heh, talk about a reverse harem." She joked.

"Nii-san? Who's on the phone?" A young voice asked.

"Ah, it's just an old friend. Don't worry Ritsuka. So, whatcha doin' for halloween?" The older exorcist asked.

"Just came back from toliet-papering a house." Hayami nonchalantly replied.

"How'd it go?" Lindo inquired.

"Hah...funny you should ask."

 **Funny you should ask Lindo. Also**

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR DANCE WITH DEVILS**

 **But yeah, this chapter was**

 **a) short**

 **b) sucked**

 **c) a chapter dedicated for Halloween.**

 **Well...hopefully it's good. Unfortunately for the sakamakis, they've got a LOT of toilet paper and blood and stuff to clean up. At least Hayami got in contact with Lindo...through voice...yay? Unfortunately...I think this will be the last time we see her interacting with Lindo. Maybe, I'll do a Christmas chapter for this.**

 **Anyways, let's get hyped because I can confirm that the FIRST chapter of the Mukami arc is complete but...**

 **I've still got three more chapters of Heroes of kombat**

Y'know that fanfic that I rarely got reviews on and got bashed by that guy

 **to post. So...which one first?**

 **Please! Fav/ follow and PLEASE PLEASE review! I wanna start a fresh start with all my readers new and old**

Hayami: I'm coming back right?

 **How am I supposed to know?**

Hayami: You're the godamn author!

 **Happy Halloween all!**


	17. Alone again!

_Author's note: what's up people! Aqua's here after posting all the interactions for heroes of kombat! And I think that'll be the end of it._

 **SO YOU CAN STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT HAYWIRE EAGLE GUY!**

 _Anyway, first arc complete. Now this'll be fun. Mukamis are added into the mixture. Hayami's dead and now what will become with our girls! Stay tuned_

 **Ruby POV**

I found myself in a little garden where a little blonde girl with pink eyes was pacing around an apple tree. The kid was around seven and she looked pretty innocent, I looked down to see myself in a my bed clothes and Crescent Rose in scythe form. Not bad for a dream. I smirked in confidence and began doing fancy tricks. That's when I heard footsteps. I turned to see a guy with Subaru's white hair and a hell long dress thing.

"HEINZY!" I greeted, waving my right hand at him. The man growled in response.

Whoops probably pissed him off.

"You know there'll be that day where I turn up in your bed." He threatened, twirling my head. I pushed against his chest.

"Riiiiight, I'll be looking for that day." I sarcastically muttered, pinching his cheek. Heinzy sighed.

"Whatever, Persephone, your duty will be completed soon." Before I could say anything, Karl-heinz disappeared in the shadows, wow talk about being shady. That's when the wind rustled and I heard a high pitch scream. I saw the little girl hugging to the bough of the tree, turning tail, I ran to the little girl.

"HOLD ON!" I ordered, but was too late. The child's grip slipped and she spiraled into the unknown dark sky.

 **Reality**

"YUI!" I screamed and knocked heads with someone. I groaned in pain and rubbed where it smarted, my vision got a bit clearer and soon that 'someone' was Subaru. His red eyes flared in anger.

"You drool when you sleep." He confessed, looking away in disgust. I wiped my mouth with the edge of my sleeve.

"Ugh…how utterly deplorable." Reiji's voice sighed, there was the second eldest Sakamaki on the chair with the back thing for him to support his arms. I sat up properly and found myself rubbing against something, it was hard yet…skin like. A bit like a chest. There was Shuu in my bed shirtless. I blushed.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I confessed, looking at the two other brothers.

"Of course it isn't, we slept in your room last night," Reiji spat, pushing up his glasses. Since when? Oh right, I forgot! Being here for 2-3 months has its perks, you find each brother in your bed each day. Monday it's either the Cordelia triplets or the other 3 brothers in the room. Tuesday it's Shuu. Wednesday, it's Laito. Thursday is Ayato. Kanato reserves Friday. Subaru is Saturday and Reiji visits on Sunday. It's pretty predictable. "Come now. We need to leave for school."

Oh right...

"We'll leave you to handle with the others." Subaru sighed, getting off my bed.

"Huh? the others?"

 **Somewhere else in Yui's POV**

I felt my face flush as all the boys open their mouths. I just got up and already I was being ambushed. Laito was attack me from behind, Ayato taking my arm and Kanato focusing on my wrist that's when.

*crash*

There was Ruby in her school uniform and wielding Crescent Rose in her hands. My door was half-dead since she kicked it open, it creaked after her abusive but still bad-ass entrance.

"Rise and shine, because I'm about to kick your sorry butts!" the innocent girl cheered, grinning with of them sighed with defeat but only Laito got off the bed.

"Ehh~~ Did you decide to join us?" He cooed, twirling Ruby's locks. Ruby slapped him and showed them to the door.

"We'll be downstairs. Be quick, y'know how Reiji gets ticked off when people are late!" The innocent girl chirruped. I nodded my head with a smile. I wonder what it would be like if I didn't meet Ruby. When she closed the door, I looked down in my palms. For a second I thought I saw an apple. I shook my head and the apple wasn't there anymore. I already had enough of hallucinations after that Cordelia thing from a month ago. Maybe it was related to something else.

"Eve..." I heard a voice mutter. I looked up but no one was there, I quickly slid off my bed and began to put on the uniform

 **Later**

Reiji looked at all of the four of us in disgust. Ayato had his hand propped against his head, Laito was in a sitting position as if he was pondering about something. Kanato was examining his Teddy and Ruby was fiddling with her weapon.

"Disgraceful." Reiji commented, for some reason he began to direct himself to Ruby. The little girl still had cookie crumbs in her mouth.

"Hey, I'm entitled to eat cookies in the morning. Mr Hot-shot over there provides me with chocolates and other goodies that his admirers hand to him." Ruby sighed, pointing her finger at Laito. Ayato scoffed.

"What a buzzkill." He snarled, Kanato stopped stroking Teddy and nodded his head.

"Yes, what gives you the right." The purple haired teen agreed, hugging tightly to the stuffed companion.

"You should've joined us Rose-chan. Bitch-chan kept squirming as we began to swarm her," Laito commented, I blushed at his description. Then he released a pleasured sigh. "Ah~~ Just thinking about it gets me excited."

Subaru scrunched his face up and called his brother a pervert. Around three minutes later there was ruckus in the limo. Ayato began ordering me to give him some of my blood. And then Reiji was telling Subaru and Laito to stop fighting. Ruby began bugging Shuu to let her listen to his music. That's when Kanato glared at me.

"This is all your fault." He accused, looking deep in my soul. I turned my head away in embarrassment and guilt, Ruby directed her attention from pestering Shuu to telling Kanato to leave me alone.

"Don't order me, brat!" Kanato snarled.

"Dude, if we had a voting contest for who was more annoying, I'm sure 99% of the votes would go to you!" Ruby replied, that's when Kanato tackled Ruby and they began a fierce struggle. Ayato, Laito and Subaru were chanting: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Shuu didn't give a crap but Reiji certainly did but before he could intervene, the car flipped...yes. You heard me right.

THE CAR FLIPPED

I screamed on the top of my lungs and closed my eyes, knowing that the end was coming.

All the brothers were stunned at this sudden experience.

Ruby was cheering.

Then there was a loud crash as the limo collided into the tree. I closed them for a few seconds, that's when someone nudged me. I carefully opened an eye, it was Ayato holding me bridal style. I turned to my left to see Ruby excited as hell.

"Oh yeah! Let's do it again!" She begged. Shu sighed.

"Let's not do that again." He replied, patting the huntress' head.

"You're heavy." Ayato muttered, setting me to the ground. Reiji helped me stand up, I thanked Ayato for helping me but his excuse for my rescue was just to save my blood. That's so typical of him. Shuu placed his shoulder to tell Ruby to relax, which was what she reluctantly did.

"What caused it, did the familiar die or something?" The innocent huntress inquired, turning to Reiji. He scoffed and glared at Ruby.

"Don't be stupid, familiars can't die."

"Oh come on, you know I'm not FAMILIAR with this sort of stuff." Rose joked, everyone groaned, honestly after her phone call from Yang, she began cracking puns left, right and centre.

The other day after Shuu had feasted on her, she said to him "I SHUU-d've brought Crescent Rose with me."

When Reiji told her to meet him at his room after dinner she asked if he was going to 'WHIP' up a surprise for her. Nevertheless she got a VERY VERY nasty surprise which maybe was the reason why there were screams and whimpers coming from the second son's room.

Finally, when Ayato explained a maths formula she replied. "Ayato-tally get it now, thanks!"

As you can see, she was pretty much ticking off all of us...

EVERY

SINGLE

DAY

Ruby dusted her dress and did a couple of stretches, she asked Reiji if we all needed to go to school since we had a 'legit' excuse. The glasses teen shot a death glare the fifteen year old, telling her to shut up and don't act immature. The girl cursed under her breath, I heard her say something about not completing her maths homework.

"If it wasn't from the familiar, then what caused the car to crash?" I asked, looking around at all the brothers, that's when Laito noticed something and smirked.

"Maybe it was them?" He gestured to the four boys standing at the cliff end. One had a beret and a bandage wrapped around his arm. Another was extremely tall and kept grinning at all of us. One the eyes of the third boy was glinting bright red and finally the last teen held a book in his hand. Subaru sniffed a bit.

"they smell like us...it stinks!" The tsundere complained, holding his nose a bit. Reiji nodded his head and agreed that maybe it was due to the fact that they were impure vampires. Ruby gritted her teeth and recalled Torchwick an impure vampire. Ayato grinned and looked at Ruby who winked at him.

"A declaration of war?" He prompted, looking at his siblings, Ruby formed Crescent Rose and brandished the sharp blade.

"Sounds like fun, I haven't had a battle since that Cordelia incident." Ruby continued, swinging it tauntingly. The teen with the book opened his mouth and I distinctively heard him whisper two things.

"Eve...Persephone."

Ruby and I flinched a bit, I clutched my heart and Ruby stood in front of me. With a flash of lightning, the boys disappeared.

"This'll get complicated, won't it Teddy?" Kanato commented, leaning to his stuffed companion. The tight tension was broken by Ruby's childish antics

"Please can we not go to school?"

"NO!" we all scolded, Ruby whimpered in defeat.

It didn't take us very long to arrive at school since the brothers had teleportation powers. When Ruby and I were running to the classes, I crashed into that guy: Mr Reinhart.

"Ah! Sorry, sir!" I apologised, bowing my head very low. The teacher chuckled and accepted my apology. Instead of greeting him as if he was a teacher, my young friend's face lit up.

"OH! Heinzy," She squealed and glomped the teacher, the man collapsed on the ground. "Didja bring cookies? Didja? Didja?"

Heinzy? Karl-heinz? I looked at Mr Reinhart, I did sort of recognize that facial structure and colour of hair. Just give Karl-heinz a haircut, glasses and a doctor's coat and you got yourself Mr Reinhart.

"How many times have I…"

"Yeah yeah, I know you'll turn up in my bed. Whatever! Did you notice these weirdos that caused the Sakamaki limo to crash this morning?" the huntress interrupted. The doctor pushed up his glasses and explained that he had no knowledge of them but knowing that he was the Sakamaki's father, he probably was feeding us lies. Ruby's eyes lit up.

"AUGH! HOW COULD I FORGET?! CLASS!" The girl realized, and grabbed my arm. Using her semblance, she raced towards our classroom, I swear I saw Karl-heinz sigh in frustration and walk off.

 **Later**

I was wandering around the garden since I couldn't sleep. All the Sakamaki brothers were doing whatever they enjoyed doing, Ruby was stuck up in her room doing adjustments to her weapon. Ever since the Cordelia business, Ruby's uncle gave her a couple of 'essentials' like a new Scroll and a tool kit. I meandered close to a hedge and picked up a rose. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what that boy said to me and Ruby.

"Eve…Persephone." I heard his voice echo, my eyes drooped down a bit, hoping that it wasn't something to do with Cordelia.

"Found you," A voice chimed in my ear, I screamed and whipped around. I dropped the rose I was carrying, the voice belonged to a boy around Ayato's age with blonde hair and charming blue eyes. He picked up the rose and kissed the petals, he winked at me. "M-neko chan."

I took off running and collided into another body. I looked fearfully upwards, it was a guy around Reiji's age. He towered over me with his bronze hair flowing through the wind. He cracked a sadistic smirk. "Watch where you're running, sow." He snarled, I squeaked in distress and heard someone kneel on the ground. I jolted a bit to see a boy with a beret and turquoise hair, he had a bored look on his face and a bandage wrapped around one of his arms. He was holding my hand and sniffed it, the teen smirked.

"Eve….smells nice…like me." He commented, I swirled in a circle. If there was one thing I remembered after my encounter with Cordelia, it was that I wasn't small and helpless. When I twirled around, the petals from the roses plucked themselves off and formed into an image of giant scythe.

"Oh sh-" the blonde boy commented, I swung the giant weapon at all of the intruders, making sure they kept their distance away from me.

"RUBY HELP!" I shrilled on the top of my voice.

 **Ruby's room and in Ruby's POV**

I hummed as I sharped the curved blade of my sweetheart. I'll need to thank Uncle Qrow and Reiji for letting me keep my toolbox at their mansion. If there was one thing that the Sakamaki siblings knew, I was the first defence. Not them. Whenever some creepy advertisement guy will pop up at their mansion door.

*bang*

And they would never return...

To the mansion I mean.

"RUBY! HELP!" I heard a girl scream. My ears flickered and I snatched Crescent Rose from the table. Forming it into Scythe form, I jumped out of my window and landed on the ground with poise. I kept turning my body around and around. I called for the blonde girl, no reply.

"Hmph, to think Persephone was so destructive." A voice behind me muttered, I stepped on the guy's foot and flipped so I would be facing the intruder. He had ebony hair and piercings on his ear. He held a little book in his hand and had a mask on.

"pffft, I was destructive ever since your mum started growing chest hair. What's with the mask?" I joked, swinging Crescent Rose at the guy. He dodged it gracefully and threw a punch in my stomach. I took the blow but then kneed his groin and pushed him into the briar of roses. He didn't look so fazed and casually wiped the blood from his fingers.

"I have no time for this." He commented, baring his fangs. Now I remember him, he was the reason why the car crashed this morning! Afternoon….night? I dunno but still he was the reason why I STILL had to go to school! I charged at him with Crescent Rose' propelling power and kicked him into the pedestal.

"RUBY!" A voice gasped, I turned to see Yui running to me, breathless. She ran into my arms and hugged me tight. I patted her head, vowing that everything will be ok. That's when we heard more footsteps, we turned to see three figures join that book guy. Yui and I stood back to back.

"Don't leave my side." I ordered, Yui nodded. With that I ran around Komori, generating rose petals. But as I got faster, petals began swirling around my partner and even began to change colours. Yui raised a hand in the air before her fist down and colliding it to the ground, making the petals form a barrier and knocking all four boys across the garden. One of them got up, it was a tall giant with bronze hair.

"You got a lotta nerve, don'tcha weed!" He snarled, cracking his knuckles. I shrugged off the feeling and clenched Crescent Rose.

"Get the others. I'll handle all these bastards." I ordered, with that I lunged at the giant with Crescent Rose and scarred his arm. Then I kicked his shin twice. The giant grasped my arm and bent it in a funny angle but still did a pretty good job killing my arm.

"This ain't the one?" He asked, picking me up by the collar. I opened my eyes groggily to see the book guy coming closer. When I was kicking his butt, I didn't get a pretty good look at his face and I don't think I will because he secured two rags to form a gag and a blindfold for my face. I thrashed violently in his grip, dropping Crescent Rose in the process.

"R-RUBY!" A voice shrilled. My eyes widen behind the blindfold as the giant dropped me, I fell painfully on my knees, the gravel scraped against my knee. One of the guys stepped on my hand. Judging by her voice, I could tell she was around the bush so she DIDN'T run off and get help. I tried to tell her to run but the gag prevented me from doing anything. Komori screamed and took off, then there was silence. My hand throbbed in pain but nevertheless I ripped off the blindfold and the gag.

"Tch, so they left with Eve." A voice snarled, I whipped my head back to see two figures standing there. One had an eyepatch and orangey hair and the other dude had a scarf that hid most of his face like a ninja

"Calm down Shin, they left the runty brat behind." The scarf guy said patting the guy's head.

"Shall we begin, Nii-san?" He smiled sadistically at me, I clutched Crescent Rose.

"Losers!" I vowed, I charged at both of them with Crescent Rose. The eyepatch guy slid to the side and pushed me to the ground, doing a sweeping kick, I judo-flipped the scarf guy onto the eye-patch. That's when I pointed Crescent Rose which was in gun form at both of the guys.

"Both of you, who were they?" I demanded, slowly prepping the gun to fire at his head. That's when I heard something coming, whipping my head backwards I saw…a beowolf?

"WHAT THE…" And the grimm tackled me. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes I would've been trampled to death. I stuck Crescent Rose out and the beowolf clamped its jaws on my weapon. I tried to kick off the beast off me until I heard it whine. I looked up and saw a knife sticking out of its back, when it slumped to the ground I saw Kanato looking at it.

"Kanato?" I inquired, tilting my head a bit.

"You look pathetic." He muttered, I saw he had a bit of cream around his cheek and his shirt had several of his buttons undone.

"Speak for yourself, you looked like you were attacked by a drunk Laito who dipped you in an icing vat!" I blurted out. Kanato gripped his teddy bear with anger. Crap! I thought, I ticked him off!

"Where's Yui?" He demanded, he offered to pull me up by sticking his hand out.

"We need to get back to the living room, call your brothers." I ordered, taking the gesture, before collapsing Crescent Rose. I hung my weapon around my waist and clutched Kanato's hand, before I sped off with the boy Lolita.

"I'll find you…I promise." I whispered, looking to the horizon. That's when the yandere runt pinched my arm. I fell flat on my face before demanding what that was for.

"I wanna piggy-back. I'm tired." He muttered, I sighed and slipped Yui's cross in my pocket. Even though Kanato was older, taller and heavier than me, I still hefted him on my back. Around three minutes later he was snoring.

Aww he loo _ked so cute, I thought._

 _Firstly! I wrote this when RWBY volume 4 wasn't out yet so any events in RWBY volume 4 will NOT affect this story! Secondly, Yui has a semblance and this will be explained later. Thirdly I'm a fish! Blub blub blub blub...yeah So hopefully the wait was worth it. Everyone I present to you_

 _Red like roses, Red like blood: More blood (and fate and cookies too)_

 _The second arc to this fanfic. So...now you're all wondering: Aqua, are you going to do the tsukinami arc. We noticed that you found Carla's scarf_

 _Yes people! I found Carla's scarf...and I'm wearing it right now._

 _HA HA! And that idiot thought he could catch me!_

 _Carla: human._

 _Ah...crap...RUUN!_

*Runs away*

Shin: hmph, stupid human, already left. Well...as she would say

Fav/ follow and please review

Carla: Now it's time to kill that little brat

 _CARLA'S A GIRL NAME_

Carla: GET BACK HERE

Shin: you filth! DIE!


	18. Kidnapped again!

_OOC and +15 MOMENTS HERE! So bewarb!_

 _Sorry I mean beware. A cookie for someone who gets the reference_

 _I own nothing except this fanfic and Kitagawa Hayami (even though she's still dead) Also! I will incorporate the new characters in RWBY once_

 _A) I finish this arc_

 _B) RWBY volume 4 finishes (and hopefully rwby has completed)_

 _C) Hopefully diabolik loves will get a season 3_

 **Ruby POV**

I managed to piggy-back Kanato all the way back into the living room and laid him on the couch. He looked pretty cute sleeping like that, I felt my face smile a bit and took off my cloak. I used my red cape to lay it over Kanato like a little blanket. When the makeshift blanket settled, Kanato relaxed a bit and snuggled towards the couch. Aww, he's so cute.

"Eh~~I so this is where you've been, Rose-chan!" A voice whined, there Laito was shooting me a dirty glare, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. I was about to tell him to go jump off a cliff when I remembered about what happened just then.

"I need you to get your brothers." I ordered, I clenched my fist a bit and carefully looked backwards to make sure Laito hadn't sneaked behind there. Unfortunately for me, when I turned back Laito wasn't there anymore and NOW was behind me. I cursed under my breath when he wrapped his right hand under my cheek and caressed it, making me shiver under his breath. I felt his mouth nearing closer to my neck. Good. I swished backwards and purposely cut my finger against his fangs, I took several steps backwards and lifted my finger in the air. I carelessly let my blood drop to the floor, any minute now. Any minute now…

"Tch, we're not animals! But...that was pretty effective." Subaru sighed, he already propped himself against the chair. Ayato was sitting on the armrest of the couch that Kanato was resting on. The tea-drinking Reiji stood close to Ayato and Shuu walked through the doorway like a normal person and sat on the chair that Subaru was leaning on.

"Guys this is important, Yui's been kidnapped." I announced, I gulped a bit. The reactions were varied and frankly quite hilarious. Subaru stopped his foot on the ground, making the floor underneath him crack a bit. Shuu (for the first time) turned off his MP3 and took out **BOTH** earbuds before asking me to repeat it again. Laito nearly fell flat on his face from hearing the news. Reiji accidentally spit out some tea on the floor and coughed violently. Ayato got up in a rapid speed but slipped on the tea spilling, landing painfully on his back. Finally, Kanato rolled off the couch and hit his head badly against the table.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" The boys screamed in unison. I looked guiltily at the ground. It was my fault that she got taken away and not only that but I got beaten up and tied up like an animal. Reiji sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I can't believe," Ayato growled, I noticed he got closer. "You LET those bastards take away pancake."

He held me up by my neck, instead of screaming my head off, I kept glaring into his emerald eyes.

"I did my best but I ran into a grimm." I explained, he tightened the grip around my throat.

"Useless piece of..." Then Reiji ordered Ayato to stop, he dropped me on the ground like a useless piece of garbage. I fell on the ground on my knees. Laito chuckled a bit, contemplating my 'innocent' look and how he 'just wanted to eat her up'. I took this as my cue to run. Oh god! This was just like the first time I met those bastards. Maybe I could make a run for it! Go to Hayami's grave and get her exorcist stuff to kill those guys who kidnapped Yui. It was how I managed to pull it off against Torchwick the first time. I needed to make sure that I needed to not attract a lot of attention so I made my way to my room. As I slipped into the hallway, I felt someone grab my hand and yank me into the room. I screamed in fear as the door closed behind us and I was forced against the wooden structure. It was Ayato.

Crap! I thought, I'm so dead. I'm so dead

Ayato clenched hard on my throat, I gripped his wrists, digging my fingernails in his skin. The ginger grinned a bit.

"You really want it don't you, brat?" He smirked, rubbing my head with his free hand.

"You bastard, go kiss a cactus!" I spat, he kicked me in the stomach. I slide down and gasped as Ayato pulled me into a passionate kiss. I swear if Yang was there, she would've killed him on the spot.

"Mm~~ still pure are we, brat? Don't worry, Yours Truly doesn't mind being your first."

"Get off me!" I shrieked, pushing him away. I tried to grab Crescent Rose...only to remember that I LEFT MY SWEETHEART BACK AT THE LIVINGROOM!

"Ha? You want that pervert to be your first? Aren't you 15?" The takoyaki obsessing jerk asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed as I relieased what he was implying.

"I-it's not like that, we're not partners!" I reassured, and felt myself crash into something...or should I saw someone? I whipped my head back to find Laito wrapping his left arm around my waist and using his right hand to grasp my chin.

"She's right, Ayato-kun," The pervert agreed. I relaxed a bit and grinned at Ayato.

"See I told you!" I smiled, that's when he nuzzled in my neck.

"We're lovers~~" He continued, I felt myself shiver a bit. Of course it was of fear but Laito interpreted it as shivers of 'nervousness for my FIRST TIME'. Ugh, these guys are so clueless.

"Goddamnit! Let me go!" I ordered, stubbing on Laito's foot. He groaned a bit, walking back. I slipped and fell on the bed. Sadly I found myself in a tricky situation. Ayato stalked over and straddled me whilst Laito held my wrists down. Ayato moved down to my neck and brushed over it with his tongue. I felt my breath hitch a bit. Laito neared down to my wrists and opened his mouth. I squeaked in pain as they bit into my skin and slowly drained the blood out of me. I struggled a bit but Laito pinched my cheek, ordering me to stop. I felt tears dribble, I secretly wished that I had let those weirdos kill me instead of sparing me. Now I was nothing but a play thing for six boys.

I kept struggling until Reiji cleared his throat. We turned around to see the glasses teen there, pushing up his glasses.

"If you don't mind, I wish to talk to Ruby-san in PRIVATE." He emphasised the word private. With that I managed to break free from Laito's grip and slide out of Ayato's grip.

"how disgusting, all three of you" Reiji whispered, I shot him a dirty face, HOW could he say that! They attacked me FIRST! Before I could come up with a snarky retort, he opened the door and gestured me to sit down. Pouring some tea, he slid the china cup across the table for me to drink. I looked at it warily.

"What?"

"You didn't put drugs in it did you?"

"Why would I do that?"

I sighed in frustration, I told him I'm smarter than I look. Reiji sighed and sipped some tea in his mouth to prove the validity of the test. I cautiously took the cup from his hand and drank it using both hands to support the cup. Thankfully I didn't drop unconscious and cough violently like the several times when I accepted any beverage from Reiji.

"I'm assuming you know why I called you here today?" the teen asked, pushing up his glasses. I couldn't tell he was joking or not so I decided to take it seriously.

"Is this because I took your cookies?" I asked...OK I probably should establish a filter in my mouth. I saw Reiji's eye twitch a bit, oh...he's still pissed at that time.

"That...will be dealt later on. In the meantime, this is about your protection. I suggest you take your weapon to school and make sure it's with you at all times."

I did a little fistbump in the air. Ever since Hayami...passed away, I felt a bit lonely and hanging around with the other girls in my class was hard since they all had their eyes on Laito. I was 'competition' to them. I imagined myself just loitering around in the rooftops, swinging Crescent Rose around, killing any grimm that dare steps in Ryotei academy. Reiji then picked me up bridal style. I struggled a bit but nevertheless found myself in the living room again. Everyone had recovered from the previous little fiasco we had, the brothers were silent for a minute until Kanato stamped his foot.

"I can't believe she left us!" He snarled, throwing a little tantrum. Subaru told his brother to shut up and soon ruckus emerged between all the brothers as they began yelling at each other. I sighed and swung Crescent Rose and slammed it into the ground, effectively attracting the attention of the other boys.

"Ruby, what have I TOLD you about swinging that god-forsaken weapon around the house?" Reiji snapped, giving me a stink eye.

"I don't know if you're aware but WE HAVE A BUNCH OF PSYCHO VAMPIRES AND GRIMMS RUNNING AROUND TOKYO! So what are we going to do about it?" I asked, tilting my head in anger. Shuu shuffled a bit before muttering about waiting for Yui to return. I raised my hand a bit before explaining that Weiss gave the girl a tracking chip before she left back for remmant.

"Tch, we don't need mortal technology." Subaru stated, breaking a wall. That's the third time today, YES! I did a fistbump in the air. Subaru breaking the wall more than once means that...

"Tch, I'll give you your payment later." Reiji sighed, he snapped his fingers, instantly familiars appeared and began fixing the walls.

"When's the trip?" I inquired, smiling innocently, after trying pocky sticks I've been obsessed with them and with that little bet I made with Reiji he promised to go to the convenience store with me!

"Whenever I feel like it." Reiji sighed.

"Huh?~~ But rose-chan, I can give you a big delicious pocky stick," Laito said, hugging me tightly, I felt him grope my chest a little. With that I ran to my room, locking the door and barricading it with a chair. Nu-uh! I am NOT having Laito's pocky stick! I'm TOO young for that. I slowly reached for my Scroll and dialled Weiss.

"What is it, Ruby? If you want to show me that you can shove a cookie through your nose, I'm" The heiress sighed from her side of the scroll.

I'm not THAT immature!

"Whatever, you remember Yui right? Yui Komori?"

"Huh? the blonde dolt? Of course I do."

"Sure, could you do me a favour and find me her location? She's been kidnapped."

I heard Weiss sigh and hang up, knowing Weiss, I would take that as a yes. I wonder how Yui was pulling through.

* * *

 **Back in remmant (Weiss POV)**

I sighed and hung up. That dolt always seemed to get herself in trouble, even with the Yui Komori girl by her side. I swear if I dumped her in an old age home, she would generate an all out civil war. She did it once in the cafeteria so it would be no surprise there. That's when Yang barged in my room.

 **UNANNOUNCED**

"Ugh! Yang! How many times have I told you?! Knock before you enter?"

"Aww come on Weiss, you know I always wanna go in and out with a...YANG?" She joked, I groaned in annoyance. Her puns were really getting to me, I dusted myrtenaster and looked at a photo frame nearby. Ruby managed to sneak a little photo of Kanato once, even if he acted quiet repulsive in our first meeting...I couldn't help but take a liking to him. His violet hair, messily displayed and contemplating his wide inquisitive eyes. His petite form. Make him wear a red cape and he would look just like Ruby...

 _NOT LIKE I LIKE BOTH OF THEM OR ANYTHING?!_

I sighed and noticed Yang flexing her new prosthetic arm, it needed to make a couple of adjustments.

"C'mon Weiss, let's go a few rounds. I wanna test this new baby out," She taunted, cracking her knuckles and doing some fist poses. I sighed and grabbed my rapier, I stole a look from the Kanato photo...I miss him. "Aww? Do you have a crush on the creepy purple vampire?"

"Shut up Yang! Once you meet all of them, you'll know how we feel!" I defended, seriously, those sakamaki boys were nothing but gods when it came to how dashing they looked and this is coming from someone as cold as me. We paced to the training room and got on our opposing sides.

"You think you can handle this?" I asked warily, the last time Yang tested out her prosthetic was with Nora who did a pretty good job destroying the entire thing. Yang brushed her hair on the side before stating that she 'could handle it.'

Normal POV 

Weiss summoned a glyph underneath her and charged at Yang, the blonde brawler sidestepped and reeled back to pull a punch. Weiss held myretenaster up to block the punch and thrusted forwards, Yang slide to the side and kicked upwards. Weiss groaned as she felt the kick connect with her face. Weiss grunted and took a couple of steps back. Yang took this as an opportunity to charge at her teammate and fling her across the room. The heiress crashed into the wall, the white haired girl opened her eyes and ducked just in time to avoid Yang's mechanical fist. Weiss quickly a glyph to send her upwards on the wall and flipped off it to corner her opponent, she then summoned a fire blast to 'incinerate' Yang. Weiss stepped back, she knew her friend was going to play up the semblance. She needed to be careful. That's when yellow blur came behind her, the heiress' eyes went large when Yang nearly took off her head with a dust powered punch. Weiss spun her rapier and kept thrusting towards Yang's side, the blonde kept ducking and weaving before tripping Weiss, the fencer rolled out of the way of a kick and uppercut-ted Yang before stepping back. Yang struggled up and rushed to Weiss, the heiress took a step back, charged a glyph and finished the job, with a speedy thrust and a fire dust blast. Smoke enveloped the battlefield, the heiress took deep breaths after the intense training session. It had been forever since she got into a good battle. Now with Yang's functioning prosthetic, she could at least have a worthy opponent.

After a few minutes, Weiss noticed that...Yang's hair was on the ground.

Her eyes widen in fear.

"OH NO!" She gasped, that's when a loud punching noise echoed and cleared away the storm. Yang was there, with both fists against each other and her blonde hair was flowing in the wind. Her eyes were no longer lilac but rather red like roses. Yang placed one arm behind her back and used the energy to propel herself into Weiss, the white haired heiress held both arms in front of her to block the punch before stumbling back; Yang kept charging at Weiss, kick after kick, punch after punch. Weiss tripped and soon found herself at the mercy of Yang. She immediately regretted dueling with her friend when someone opened the door. It was Ironwood.

"Oh...I hope I'm not interrupting something?" He inquired, pushing up his glasses. Weiss sighed with relief, she was glad the headmaster was there to save her butt from being utterly pulverized by her busty blonde friend.

"N-no! You're not interrupting anything." Schnee smiled, she picked herself up and hugged Yang. The brawler's semblance gradually subsided before the blonde gave an apologetic smile to her friend.

"Whoops, went a bit out of hand there." She admitted, Weiss took the apology. The general cleared his throat to silence the little moment between the two girls.

"This is very urgent...please come with me." He explained. Both girls nodded and followed the man.

Ironwood lead both of the girls towards the common-room where there was Qrow, Winter, Goodwitch, Qrow and Taiyang standing in front of the screen...there were also two crouching figures, a boy and a girl. The boy had unruly grey hair and a devilish smirk, instead of normal calves, he had mechanical legs. His companion was a girl around his age, her green hair stood out against her dark complexion. Both conveyed looked of bloodlust.

"Hey, remember me?" Mercury smirked, Yang cocked her prosthetic limb and was about to charge at him before Taiyang held his daughter back.

"We caught these two around the white fang base, we saw them and Cinder communicating with two guys." Ironwood explained, he switched on the monitor to see the Fall maiden talking with two young teens who Weiss and Yang didn't recognise, Emerald and Mercury were just casually watching the conversation. The two strangers looked a bit similar so Yang interpreted them as brothers. One had silvery white hair and hazel snake like eyes, whilst the other had rust coloured hair and eye-patch, he also had a tail.

"Is he a faunus?" Yang asked, pointing at the wolf tail he had. Qrow kicked Mercury's face to answer his question.

"What? Am I supposed to tell bimbo the answer?" He snarkily replied, Yang really wanted to rip his head off but Winter injected him with some sort of substance.

"He's not a faunus! he's a first blood!" He admitted, then Emerald gasped.

"Merc! How could you?" She snarled.

"I also raided your panty drawers!" He babbled. That's when the green haired girl shot a pleading eye and Glynda to free her so she could beat the living crap out of her partner. Winter also moved in to inject the green haired girl.

"This is all we know! I'm not kidding! Cinder never really told us what was going on! Also how did you disable my semblance?" the girl blurted. Weiss smirked.

"A little gift that benefited the Schnee dust company." She replied, sticking her nose in the air. After ordering Taiyang and Glynda to dragged Emerald and Mercury into their cells. A few minutes later, the headmaster of Beacon appeared from the closet. Since people thought Ozpin was dead, it was good to keep up with the experiences.

"That closet really is a good hiding place." He groaned,Ozpin turned to his two former students.

"Tell me girls, do you know what first bloods are? I, for one, don't have the slightest idea." he asked, the man raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Both girls looked back at the footage, they looked posh. Rich, foreign...even like vampires.

"I think they're from Ruby's world." Yang impulsively assumed.

"We can't assume this Yang!" Weiss scolded, the blonde looked sheepishly away until Ironwood stroke his chin.

"She could be right...there aren't any traces of these men in any remmant records." He explained, Winter nodded in agreement.

"Never seen these punks in any bars too, they look like rich punks." He admitted.

"We'll contact the sakamakis later, in the meantime you girls should take some rest. Maybe something bad may occur, maybe we need to take Ruby back after all..." The headmaster muttered, before Weiss could say anything...

"Dibs on the next portal trip!" Yang exclaimed, she scared Qrow into falling off his chair. Weiss sighed and dragged her away, as the sliding doors closed. The adults turned back to the screen and replayed the footage.

"So Ruby Rose, she means little to you?" Cinder asked, the fires on her dress flickered continuously.

"She is like Eve, we don't need her yet but we need her later." The scarf boy explained.

"She'd make a great breeding material." The eye-patch one admitted, Cinder nodded her head.

"Once her powers have been eradicated, you can do whatever you want to Ruby Rose." She smirked.

That's when Ozpin paused the video to see Qrow clenching his fists.

"Breeding material? oh these punks are in for it. I would kick their asses for Summer." He threatened, Ozpin placed a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"If she were here, she wouldn't want you to do it." He admitted.

But who was he referring to? Who was she?

Ruby

or

Summer?

 _This chapter was originally going to switch back to the mukami house and will feature Pyrhha's ghost but I was like eeeeeeeeeeeeeh-no It would be too confusing but maybe I'll use it later. But still? Will the people back at beacon find Yui? When will volume 4 take place?_

 _Volume 4 will take place AFTER the mukami arc and yes, everything will be back to normal._

 _That's one question answered. Please_

 ** _follow/fav/ review_**

 _Huh? A book? wait a minute...CATCHER IN THE RYE?! I HATE IT HOLDEN CAUFIELD WAS SUCH A WHIN...wait..."if lost return to..._

Ruki: Hmph, so managed to find my book

 _Damnit!_

*Runs away screaming*


	19. Meeting an idol?

_Am I the only one who love's Kou's singing? Like even if he's like...genderbent Miley Cyrus his voice is really cute. Devil's spire is one of my fav. characters song of this franchise. Others include_

 _Kirisaki carnival_

 _Bloody_ _Sabbath_

 _Kiss mark_

 _From my three out of four favourite characters. Who's my favourite character?_

 _Yui actually! But LET'S GO!_

 _I OWN_ _NOTHING BUT HAYAMI AND THIS FANFIC_

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up and felt someone snag my arm, immediately looking down, I found Kanato next to me. The purple haired child kept snuggling towards my body, I was conflicted on whether to push off the little brat but nevertheless I rubbed his head. That's when his eyes flicked open.

"ARGH!" I shrieked and rolled off my bed. Wow, this is...out of order. Isn't Shuu supposed to be in my bed?

"K-kanato? What are you doing here?" I asked. I had two options:

crawl under my bed

OR

run out the door

I slowly grabbed Crescent Rose from under my bed, turning it into gun form. I aimed my rifle in his direction and took steps back.

One step, two step, three step. I felt someone grab my chin.

"good morning, Rose-chan~~" A voice chimed in my ear. I blindly shot my gun towards the guy. Lucky for Laito, he managed to catch the bullet. I looked left and right, Kanato on my left. Laito on my right. I sighed in frustration and grabbed my uniform from the closet.

"where're you going, Ruby-san?" Kanato asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"To the bathroom, I won't be coming back here, so don't wait." I sighed, closing the door behind me. God, if I swear if these guys pop up in the bathroom, I'm going to lose my head. UGH! I wonder if Yui's doing ok...As Shuu recommended, we should wait for her to return. Knowing her, she'd probably be a sitting duck to those vampire bastards. I managed work my way to the bathroom and impulsively opened the door.

Yes, noticed how I used the word impulsively. There was a guy in the bath-tub...WEARING NO CLOTHES.

"Kya! God! So sorry so sorry!" I apologised, slamming the door shut.

WAIT A MINUTE

I don't think I recognised him, he must be an intruder. I needed to kick him out!

I placed my uniform on the ground, forming Crescent Rose. I waited for a few minutes and heard shuffling sounds. Ok, the guy was getting out of the bathroom. That's when I kicked the door open with my Sweetheart in gun form.

"Who the hell are y-hey Reiji" I demanded, cocking a bullet. Reiji turned to me, he had his glasses on and a towel wrapped around his waist. Crap...I should've waited for a bit. I looked away.

"Uh...I...uh..." I stuttered and closed the door. I felt someone pat my head, looking up I saw Laito smiling from ear to ear.

"Ehh?~~ Rose-chan? You saw Reiji before me? I'm a bit disappointed at you!" He complained.

I couldn't reply to him, I was too embarrassed. Oh WHY does this keep happening to me? That's when the door open and I hid behind Laito. I peeked out from behind to see Reiji casually dusting his uniform and giving me a stink-eye.

"H-hey Reiji.." I greeted, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"Have you never heard of knocking the door? Oh of course not, someone as barbaric as you wouldn't know." The guy spat, I placed my hands on my hips and stamped my foot.

"I'm sorry, but I think you take the cake here since you didn't LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!" I returned, then Laito bit my shoulder. I closed my eyes in pain as his fangs pricked my skin. I kept wondering why I haven't killed ANY of these guys yet. But Reiji then sauntered over and lifted my arm in the air. I gave him a look of hope, maybe my 'chibi eyes of death' would do something. He stroke my chin and smiled warmly at me. Then I returned a smile to him.

"Look how innocent look you, like a lamb for slaughter." He commented, then he moved to feast in my mouth. As he drank my blood, I tried to pull him away by grabbing on his shirt, only to accidentally foster him to do it harder. I guess since Reiji's putting some 'extra' on my tongue, I won't end up with a crappy lisp like I did last time. Laito decided to sit this one out and watch as I squirmed like a fish. As I tugged harder and harder he forced himself into me, which was when I devised a good plan. I slowly snaked my fingers around the temple of his glasses and flung the accessory halfway cross the hallway. The two sakamaki brothers swished their heads to where the glasses went. I judo-flipped Reiji into Laito and ran to pick up my school uniform. I slammed the bathroom door and locked the door. I panted heavily and rubbed the bite marks on my shoulder and arm, then rubbing my skin to reassure myself that Reiji's bites were gone.

"Oi, brat. I'm thirsty. Gimme some of ya blood." A voice ordered.

I felt my face get red.

* * *

 **Outside in normal pov**

"How long do you think she'll stay in there?" Laito said, turning to his older brother.

"Knowing her, I say around 5 minutes. Knowing that Ayato is in there, 10 minutes." Reiji replied, the door opened temporarily and Ayato came flying out.

"AND STAY OUT!" Ruby ordered.

"Argh! I miss pancake, she never fought back." Ayato grumbled, rubbing his bruised elbow.

* * *

It didn't take very long for me to pack my book bag, I took out my sweetheart and rubbed the soft metallic structure. Oh! Isn't there any weapon no better than my Crescent Rose? I thought. I hooked my weapon on the belt as I went towards the giant stairwell case. Looking around, I noticed none of them were watching….good. I found Reiji's tea trolley with the pretty little tea collection on the tea tray. Hey, if I was getting back at that guy, I'll do it with style. I took the little tea tray and ran to the stairway case banister before sliding the metallic sheet under my feet, like a skateboard.

"HA HA!" I laughed , skating on the smooth oak handrails.

"Tch, stop making such a noise," Someone screamed, and that was how I was thrown off balance. I leaned too much on the right and fell on Subaru. "Damnit you're heavy as HELL!"

"Then…oh I don't know, SIT UNDER THE BANISTER WHICH IS HIGH?!" I suggested, rolling my eyes. Subaru picked me up in the air via my collar and was about to threaten me before commenting how I was 'like a stick'. I rolled my eyes. That's when Reiji cleared his throat.

"If you two idiots hadn't picked up, it's around 5:30 and it takes us 25 minutes to get to school?" The second eldest son demanded, me and Subaru looked at each other with fright. Subaru stomped on the ground and pointed to the door with excitement.

"TO THE LIMO!" He ordered, I charged up my semblance and took off in a flash, Subaru managed to grasp my torso in the last minute and we raced towards the limo. We nailed the landing like those awesome people we are!

 **Just kidding**

Subaru faceplanted into the car door and I found myself between Laito's legs. I scanned across the limo. Kanato had put his Teddy in the place next to him, occupying a once perfect space. Laito, Reiji and (now joining us) Subaru, sat in that area which was closest to the side. Shuu positioned himself in the bench behind the driver with a…FREE SPACE. I shuffled a bit but Shuu took notice and reclined, placing both feet on his seat.

"What about Ayato?" I asked worriedly. Shuu stated that since Yui wasn't coming, there was no point for him to go, meaning that there was one less jerk to worry about. I pouted a bit, if I just could fling Teddy out the window and take my seat next to Kanato, not only will I get a free seat but I'll also find myself losing a couple of fingers. Reiji made a tch sound.

"No sacrificial bride has ever managed to match the tussle you cause for us." He complained, pushing up his glasses. I was confused, what's a tussle?

"Like the mushroom?" I inquired, tilting my head a bit. Subaru cracked a grin and rubbed my head.

"Those are truffles." the tsundere explained, since when was he so nice to me? I ignored it, maybe he meant those icky veggies that mum used to cram in the soup Yang and I used to drink.

"Like the sprout?" I ventured, Laito kissed the top of my head.

"Those are Brussels~" He clarified, nuzzling into my neck. I sighed as he began lapping up the bitemarks courtesy of Reiji. At least there was ONE good point of today, my sweetheart's coming with me so those vampire kidnapper better watch out!

 **At school**

I wandered around the school hallways, usually Yui or Hayami would be there with me. Sad thing is that Hayami now lies in the cemetery at the Sakamaki mansion and Yui is most likely been kidnapped by Sakamaki 2.0, which makes me lonely. I twirled around in circles in the empty hallways, recalling all my old fighting techniques, when I made myself to the 1st floor, I saw a couple of third year girls clamour around this blonde guy. He looked pretty cool, I guess. His messy hair wasn't like orangey blonde like Shuu but rather Yang-blonde. He kept laughing his head off as the girls desperately tried to attract his attention. Lucky for me, I caught his eye.

 **Yes, that was sarcasm.**

"Eh? Hey 1st year, wait no, 2nd year! Megami-chan? Come here!" He ordered, I checked the nearby clock, it was around 5:55, I knew I would be late for class so I decided to ignore him and continue walking up the stairs. Don't keep eye contact. Don't keep eye contact. Yang's naggy voice kept reminding me. I managed to trek upwards and go to the 2B classroom, I was one year before Kanato and stuck with Laito. Like always there were a couple of girls crowded in the back and the sadistic teen casually leaning backwards. I took my place next to him, since Hiroto-sensei was generous enough to place me next to him. I turned to my right, Hayami usually would be there, texting on her phone or watching some anime like Noragami. Oh those days. I remember each day, where I wouldn't be tardy, she would try to 'brainwash' me with anime.

I remember at recess, if Laito hadn't attacked me yet, Hayami and I would've done a two girl karaoke with our 'bae songs'. It was great, it was great until…I felt someone blow on my neck. Since I was tilting back and forth on my chair as I sang, I found myself leaning backwards and falling into Laito's lap.

"I told you not to do that me!" I grumbled, picking myself up. That's when Hiroto-sensei poked his head in.

"Hey, Laito-san. Outside, now!" The teacher ordered, Laito grinned at his fangirls and back at me. I looked away and noticed how the girls were gossiping about me...UGH! Now I'm really missing Hayami now.

* * *

It was lunch already and Laito was generous enough to donate an obento he got from one of his admirers. Apparently there was a cafeteria where you could buy food, but from my experience from beacon: CAFETERIA FOOD SUCKED! Instead of hanging out with people my age I decided to go goof off at the other years. Even though Laito's obento was good, I need to go begging for food. If I'm lucky I could go beg the sakamaki brothers for more food. I decided to rule out the 1st years since

a) they all hate me because I skipped a year

b) i'm the reason why Subaru got that weird face plant mark in the sakamaki limo (which was BTW hilarious)

c) the guys in the third years are pretty nice to me and usually gave me money to go to the convenience store to buy pocky.

I slide down the stairs to the third years floor when I crashed into someone. I looked into who it was, it was that weird guy from the morning.

"Oh...hey?" I smiled, attempting to make friends. He helped me up and patted my head, I saw three girls glaring at me. One with long ebony sleek hair, another with her ochre messy hair and finally a brunette with a tight bun. Ok new enemies, I took a step upwards in the stairs. No, I'm not having more enemies.

"Eh~~Megami-chan? Or you going to leave me?" the womanizer guy asked, he must've been one of the new students that Arisa was talking about. I took a step up, and a step up again and...

"See ya!" I took off in a flash of rose petals and ran to the top floor. I began breathing heavily. Those three girls looked pissed as hell.

Speaking of the devil, that's when around 10 minutes later all three of them managed to march the way upwards the stairs.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch?" The black haired girl snarled, cracking her knuckles. I felt my hands make a shaky way towards Crescent Rose...no not now. I don't want to hurt anyone.

"I...I don't want hurt you!" I sighed, the girl with messy hair turned to one of her allies, with the tight bun.

"Eh? She doesn't want to hurt us, how cute! Let's give her beating, you get first dibs Sayoko!" the messy haired girl offered, turning to Sayoko.

"Heh, this'll be fun. Won't it, Mino?" Sayoko sighed, turning to the sleek haired leader.

"You 2nd years just LOOOOOOVE pissing us off. Well then? Let's give them a little sacrifice." Mino smirked, then Sayoko took running at me. To prevent myself from killing anyone, I chucked Crescent Rose to the side and placed both of my arms in the air to prevent her punch from colliding my face.

"Tch, you're in for it, go low Katsumi!" Sayoko ordered, the messy haired girl slide kicked but I flipped over them with grace and roundhoused kicked Mino...or rather tried to since Mino grabbed my leg and elbowed my knee. I used my other foot to hit her face and roll off me.

"Look, I don't want trouble!" I repeated, coolly dusting off my uniform. The third years had swirly eyes. When I turned, I saw that 3rd year boy clapping his hand.

"My my~~ Megami-chan is good at fighting. Unlike my little M-neko chans~~" He pervertedly commented. I sighed and picked up Crescent Rose before walking to the other side. I waited for the three girls and that guy to leave before I activated Crescent Rose, which evolved in Scythe form.

"Well baby? It's just you and me? I wanna go for a few swings, whaddya say?" I smiled, rubbing the blade.

One, two, three. One, two, three. I kept practicing the strokes that Uncle Qrow taught me when I was first handling a scythe. I slashed upwards, down, middle. Upwards, down, middle. One two three. That's when I decided to kick this up a notch by going twice strokes for all movements. I held Crescent Rose high in the air and twirled it twice horizontally before, bringing it downwards close to my side and twirling around and completed my movements with a quick slashed diagonally.

"Eh~~ Megami-chan has a cool weapon!" A voice from me commented, I instantly turned behind me and aimed Crescent Rose at the guy. It was that third year guy, whose face was now as pale as a ghost. I relaxed a bit.

"Don't you have other girls to hang out with?" I smiled, attempting to be friendly. Please, I've had enough girls trying to kill me.

"But I wanna talk to you, megami-chan~~" He whined, licking his lips a bit. He was like Laito 2.0

"I…Uh…my name's Ruby. Ruby Rose, please call me that." I smiled, tilting my head a bit and giving the senior my 'chibi eyes of death'. It didn't work but instead attracted him.

"Hello Megami-chan. I'm Kou Mukami. Pleased to meet you," He said, and bowed low like a gentlemen. I stared at him and he stared at me. His blue eyes furrowed into a glare. "Haven't you heard of me?"

"I'm from America." I replied, collapsing Crescent Rose and hooking it to my belt. Kou tousled his hair a bit.

"I'm an idol," He explained, giving me a wink. My face was blank for a bit. That's when Kou gave me a smile "you DO know what an idol is don't you?" I blushed a bit before replying yes, though I think I stuttered a bit.

An idol…idol. Eye-doll? I pictured Kou running around the neighbourhood with a giant eyeball mask thing on his head like a retard. That's when the mukami boy sighed.

"You don't know what an idol is…do you?"

"NOPE!" I innocently replied. For a split second his eye turned ruby but maybe it was just my imagination. After my brief hallucination, he tousled my hair, commenting that I was so cute he wanted to 'eat me up.' I blushed at his statement. That's when he sat on the nearby bench and patted an open seat next to him. I collapsed Crescent Rose and took my seat next to him. We couldn't help but admire the sky.

"It's really pretty out here." I commented, smiling at Kou. He was actually normal compared to all the other losers back at the Sakamaki house. He ruffled my hair a bit.

"yeah you're right megami-chan? Hey, hey. Wanna hear a story?" Kou said, poking my cheek. I enthusiastically nodded and the idol cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, there was a little poor girl who lived in the slums. She didn't know where she was so she often told lies to everyone to make sure they wouldn't beat her up. Sure enough one day, three hags decided to attack the little girl since they found out she caught the eye of a handsome prince. The little girl fought back and eventually warded the evil hags away and the prince saved the little girl. The little girl accepted his love but… she needed to give something in return. You know who that little girl is?" Kou narrated, he turned to me looking for an answer.

"Your mother?" I said tilting my head. Kou's face darkened. I stood up attentively. I remember this feeling, I made my hand towards Crescent Rose…only to find it not there. I saw it lying on the side of the wall…how did it…I put my fists up.

"Ugh, I'm sick of giving you the answers! Take, take, and take. That's all you do, megami-chan. Like Persephone and Hades. She took, took and took. You need to be punished!" Kou complained.

"Kou…Stay back!" I snapped, my voice wavered a lot. The bell had already rung and I needed to get back. Kou lunged at me, I flipped over him and landed gracefully on the ground. When I turned see where he was, I saw his disgusting hands on Crescent Rose, he looked as if he was going to drop it through the bars. He did drop it through the bars. I gritted my teeth, Crescent Rose was known for surviving heights. Like seriously! An airship? Gotta give credit to my sweetheart for its tough stamina. Kou ran at me and threw a punch, I nimbly leaned backwards before snagging his arm and judoflipping him over me. Kou scratched my leg as I attacked him and soon managed to roll out of the way from my stomp. Kou brushed his hair on the side before gesturing me to come at him. Stupid, my semblance was my strength. I zigzagged towards him. I was going to strike on the right but lean as if I was going for the left. Kou looked pretty calm as I charged towards him….he shouldn't be. I brought my left foot towards the vampire to kick his shins hard but that's when he jumped in the air. I looked up in shock…he saw through my tactic? Kou landed on the ground and pushed my face against the bars.

"I hate being wolf in sheep's clothing! Stop smelling so good!" He whined, he began to undo the ribbon at the top of my collar and fumbled with my buttons. After a couple of tries, he quickly ripped off the stop of my blouse to expose my shoulder.

"Not this way! STOP! STOP!" I shrilled, struggling violently. Kou opened his mouth and bit into my flesh. I screamed in pain and gripped the bars hard, the blonde boy chuckled and thumbed my cheek. As I slide my right foot back to kick his balls, the mukami boy suddenly lurched forwards and pinned me properly against the bars. I felt my eyes droop a bit, my blood levels getting lower and lower, the vampire chuckled at this and let me drop. I collapsed on the ground.

"I had fun, see ya around. Megami-chan!" He cooed, and left me watching the bright lights of Tokyo city.

 **Subaru POV**

I was loitering around the little forest close to our school. Tch, there's nothing good in periods 5 and 6 and I don't have cleaning duty. I was lying on a tree branch when I noticed something red on the ground. I hopped down from my perch and recognized it. It was Ruby's weapon. Rose Crescent or something.

"Don't tell me that kid…ugh! That stupid brat!" I sighed, I punched a nearby tree. Snapping the bough and making the tree fall on its side. The scent of her blood was strong, I couldn't help but sniff the air and release a sigh of delight. Her blood was different to other women I've encountered, minus Yui. I teleported to the top of the building to see Ruby on the ground. Her eyes were closed but her shoulder was bleeding and the buttons on her blouse were undone. She was breathing in and out, in and out. She looked pretty cute. I rubbed my finger affectionately against her cheek, in which she snuggled towards it. I looked away to make sure no one was close by, I rubbed the little bitemarks on her shoulder before going in. That's when her eyes flicked open and she slapped me.

"Where's Kou? Where is he?" She gasped, looking left and right. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, don't be so loud. You'll attract attention." I exhaled helping her up. She staggered a bit so I helped her hobble to the infirmary. Mr Reinhart examined her wounds and dabbed some alcohol swab on the little bitemarks, when the old geezer asked the cause of this injury I decided to lie and said she had a bad mishap with knives.

"Hmm…I think she needs to go home for today. You and your brothers don't have any assignments or examinations, do you?" The health teacher asked.

"No."

That was a lie. I had a huge maths test coming up and I didn't study for it. No way in HELL I'm taking it. The old man nodded and told me to get the filthy poor excuse of vampires…oh I'm sorry I mean my brothers. I decide to target Reiji and Shuu since the third year classrooms were closest to the infirmary. I kicked the door open of the 3A classroom. The teacher jumped up in her seat with shock.

"S-subaru-kun? Knock first!" The old hag snapped, pushing up the sharp-rimmed spectacles. I clicked my tongue in annoyance which made Reiji stand up, pushing up his glasses and earning swoons from the girls in the front.

"It's Ruby isn't it?" The tableware otaku sighed, Shuu opened an eye and slipped out.

"Beats the science test, let's go little brother." The blonde NEET rejoiced, he slid past me and ambled back to the infirmary. Reiji muttered Shuu about being a deadbeat. I sighed and climbed up to the 2nd years. I decided to go to 2B since I needed to get her bookbag. I kicked the door open, all the girls in the back row swooned as my hair flowed in wind.

"Oi, pervert. Get Ruby's bag. We're going home." I sighed. The pervert unhooked the bag from Ruby's table and waved his fingers at his admirers. I did the same with Kanato, kick open the classroom door and tell him to get his ass to the infirmary.

"You don't have to be so rude, isn't it Teddy?" He complained, he turned to leave the classroom. I sighed and teleported to the infirmary, Ruby was covering her chest as all six of us stared at her.

"Don't stare! Shu gimme your jacket!" She blushed, looking away. Shuu reluctantly tossed his jacket, the girl wore the piece of clothing and buttoned it up. When we got to the limo, Reiji went straight off the bat as the door slammed shut.

"Which one was it this time, Subaru? Laito?" our stupid older brother demanded, looking back and forth at both of us.

"I found her like this." I defended, crossing my arms.

"I was in class. Nfufu~~ rose-chan looks so helpless like this." That pervert chuckled, he rubbed a finger over Ruby's chest. Ruby grasped Laito's hand before he could...do anything.

"It wasn't any of them. It was a guy, Kou Mukami. The new third year student. He attacked me. He must've been with those guys who kidnapped Yui." Ruby explained, redoing the little ribbon around her collar.

"I've….heard of Mukami. There's four of them…only three arrived today. The youngest ,Azus,a was left back at their house. 'Needed to deal with sow' said that stupid Yuma guy." Shuu muttered, tousling his hair. Reiji sighed.

"Honestly, with Crescent Rose, you've got an advantage. Go use it. Oh wait you're a pathetic human." He grinned, Ruby crossed her arms in annoyance and stepped on his toe.

"Argh! Godamnit!" Reiji shrilled, jumping up and down as well as holding his foot. We all couldn't help but laugh our heads off, Ruby really was a source of our hilarity. Although both of her and Yui's pleading were more entertaining.

"Do you think the car's gonna flip again?" she asked, turning to all of us. Kanato grinned a bit and rubbed his stupid teddy.

"Don't jinx it." I snarled, I swear if the goddamn car flips I'll punch 50 trees. We sat in silence and Ruby casually began playing with her ribbon. I looked away in embarrassment. It wasn't like I was attracted to it or anything. We rolled up to the house and there Ayato was glaring at us.

"Hah? What're you doing here?" Ore-sama growled.

"Oh nothing, I just ran into one of the guys who kidnapped Yui." Ruby bragged, despite her confident exterior, she collapsed on her ground. I managed to catch her and lifted her up bridal style.

"I'll take her to her room. Laito, get Crescent Rose." I ordered. Laito picked up the weapon and followed us to the room. I opened the door and laid her in the bed. I brushed the hair from the side to reveal her parted lips.

"Ehh?~~Subaru-kun you're blushing!" The pervert smiled, he placed Crescent Rose on the chair. I punched the wall to shut him up.

"Whatever, early dinner. Let's go!" I snarled, dragging his ass out of the room to give the girl some privacy.

 _Two things to get out of the way!_

 _If you've read the DL manga, you would recall three girls beating up Yui in the Kou manga- Mino, Katsumi and Sayoko are NAMES THAT I GENERATED USING A RANDOM-JAPANESE NAME GENERATOR!_

 _I got the eye-doll joke from Mirai Nikki's 12th!_

 _I'm sure we remember the truffle, Brussels and tussle joke from Volume 2_

 _But yeah! So we met ONE of the mukami brother's PERSONALLY and it's KOU! But yeah! I'm a great fan of Kou's voice. He also shares the voices of:_

Charles Grey from kuroshitsuji

Tyson's dub for Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters

And (apparently but I can't find the truth) he sung the doreamon theme song...

 _Doreamon...that blue robot cat.._

 _HA HA HA! MAN! AND I THOUGHT KANATO SINGING 'Part of your world' was lol Or even Ayato singing that weird song from Bambi!_

Kou: is she still on that?

Ayato: seems like it

Kanato: shall we punish her, teddy?

 _And this is where I run. Hey! Kou, Ayato, Kanato! Why don't you guys say goodbye to the readers when I go get a head-start_

*begins running away*

Kou: Until we meet again, M neko-chans!~

Ayato: See ya, chichinashis! (or melons)

Kanato: let's carve holes in Aqua!

 _ **Mikasa (SNK) suddenly appears**_

Mikasa: Eren...*hugs Kanato*


	20. Darting out of trouble

_Ok, dear readers, I think I'm alive after running from Kou, Kanato, Ayato and (for some reason) Mikasa. Micasa e sucasa!_

 _Or...whatever it is..._

 _Fun fact- Voices that Kanato shares include_

Finnian from Kuroshistsuji

Yukine from Noragami

Konekomaru from Blue exorcist

 **and of course**

EREN JAEGER

 _So this is just a filler episode since Yui's not at school during this time. This is SLIGHTLY M but not too M so T for +14_

 _but still, it's not like anyone who reads this is under 14. Also, I know, Laito's not that crap at darts but...Ruby is not that crap with crescent Rose_

 _but yeah! I own nothing but this fanfic and Hayami._

 _Let's go!_

 _Merry Christmas too!_

Ruby woke up groggily, she kept recounting on what happened yesterday with Kou. Turning her head she found Subaru at the edge of her bed. Ruby looked at her uniform on the chair, the little buttons have been sown back. She smiled but found Subaru not there anymore.

"I guess no school then," She sighed. "Not like that's a b-bad or anything!" The huntress got off the bed and collected Crescent Rose, which was lying on the chair. Rubbing on the blade, Rose sighed with relief. That's when she felt another presence enter the room. Turning back, she saw Kanato, glaring deep in her soul. The most important thing...was that Teddy wasn't with him.

Oh uh, Ruby thought. She knew how ticked of Kanato could become.

"W-where's Teddy?" She nervously asked, Ruby wanted to solve this peacefully.

"I don't want your sympathy! I want your blood!" the boy-lolita growled, he stepped closer and closer to the huntress. Ruby tried to pull out Crescent Rose but Kanato swatted it away. Ruby choked as Kanato gripped tightly around her throat, even slightly lifting her in the air. Even though he was 8 centimeters taller than her and maybe a couple thousand years older too, Kanato was surprisingly bratty.

"Kanato! let go...can't...breathe!" Ruby wheezed, Kanato flung Ruby to the other side of the room and commented on how 'pathetic' she looked...y'know the usual 'Kanato stuff' as Yui would've said. The spring maiden opened her eyes to see the singing triplet's face too close to her, she felt so embarrassed by this and looked away. Kanato grinned and went in to taste Ruby's blood, making loud gulping noises as he took in the sweet substance. Rose sighed and rubbed Kanato's head. Knowing for 2 months, she knew why he was ticked off. That's when Laito and Ayato barged into the room unannounced.

"Ha? Is that where you went to? Brat's room?" Ayato jeered, looking down at his brother. Kanato got up and wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Huh?~ Rose-chan? Did Kanato have 'fun' with you? Nfu~ I could already imagine it. Oh I'm getting turned on." Laito asked, he blushed at the thought. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You get turned on by everything." She smiled, playfully punching Laito's shoulder. The vampire tilted his fedora in her way, making Kanato grit in anger. The huntress noticed this and tried to usher the vampires out of her room. She was still in her PJs for Remmant sake!

"Give me Teddy back, you bastards!" the demented child snarled, pointing an accusing finger at both of his blood brothers. Ayato scoffed and told him no way. Laito sarcastically commented on Kanato's intimidation.

"Huh? You guys took Teddy? Really?" Ruby inquired, tilting her head a bit. That's a bit harsh, she thought.

"So what if we did, it's not like you could do anything?" Ayato growled, looking down at the 15 year old.

"I'll play you for it. Darts." Ruby impulsively stated, she instantly regretted since Laito came up with the proposition.

"My my! I know how we can REALLY have fun. Me and Rose-chan's weapon against darts. Losing thrower needs to dress-up in cosplay and does whatever the winners say." He said, rubbing his chin. The RWBY leader looked away thinking of the odds. She managed to nail a target around 3 metres away once. The dart board 1 metre to 1.5 away from the usual throwing range.

No sweat.

"Deal, if I win, not only do you get to wear cosplay, you leave Kanato alone and give his teddy back." The confident warrior stated, Ruby offered a hand for Laito to shake. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"Nfu~~ and if you lose. Maid cosplay AND you need to feed me and Ayato-kun FOR two weeks. Kanato-kun can join in, since he should punish you for failing him." he bet, giving Ruby a mischievous grin. Ruby smirked in confidence before walking to her wardrobe. After opening the doors and taking out her huntress uniform, she noticed that the Cordelia-sired triplets were still there.

"What? Aren't you guys are going to get out?" Ruby asked, tilting her head a bit. Ayato sighed and dragged his two younger brothers out of the room.

* * *

Ruby straightened her collar of the uniform and dragged herself to the kitchen. There Shuu was, on the chair and keeping a careful eye at her. The huntress made a slow hand towards the cookie dish nearby and took a treat. After devouring the treat, the slouch grinned.

"Heh, those are Reiji's cookies." The blonde boy smirked, Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What's he going to do? Kill me?" The huntress bragged, Rose tapped Crescent Rose on the tiled kitchen floor.

"Depends on how much did you eat?" A voice growled, Ruby twirled around to see the not-so-happy second son. The huntress apologised profusely, she wanted to have a good day.

"I'm having a..."

"Dart match, with Laito. I heard. Good luck, he's the best out of all of us...well minus deadbeat here." Reiji explained, he pointed towards his lazy older brother.

"S'up." Shuu smiled, Ruby waved politely, making her way to the billiard room. She arrived there and fiddled with Crescent Rose. After pressing a button, the box turned into the infamous rifle.

"Tch, it's just a gun." Ayato scoffed, Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"For your information, it's a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe." she bragged, swinging it a bit.

"A what?" Ayato stuttered, Ruby rolled her eyes and removed the reticle on the top of the gun.

"It's also a gun." She sighed, she placed the device on the table and cocked her gun a bit. She pulled off the magazine of her gun and shook all the bullets out. Kanato stormed over and shoved three darts in Ruby's hands, each were purple. Like his hair, Ruby assumed they must've had personalized darts. She carefully slide the darts inside the cartridge and cocked the gun, Kanato looked warily at the rifle but specifically at the magazine.

"Break the darts, and I'll break you." He threatened, then took his place next to Ayato. Kanato had his arms crossed around his chest since he felt so unoccupied by the stuffed companion in his arms. Ruby aimed her rifle using her one eye and released the trigger, it missed the board entirely.

"Good, it works." Ruby smiled, she plucked the projectile off the wall and reloaded it. That's when Laito entered the room, grinning at his opponent.

"Nfu~~ Rose-chan? Do you REALLY expect us to let you go off Scot-free? You're the one with a clear advantage." Laito said, adjusting his fedora. He plucked out an emerald dart and pricked his finger on the sharp bit, he licked his blood seductively and stuck his tongue out flirtatiously.

"Half a metre. You call Laito." Ruby prompted, she took a few steps backwards until she was one and a half metres away from the target. Laito nodded. Ayato took out a coin and nodded at his brother, the teen flipped it in the air. The male thrower studied the coin before calling heads. Lucky for him, fate was on his side. Ruby smiled and stood dutifully aside.

"For the cosplay." He rejoiced and aimed carefully, Ayato scoffed. He stated that Ruby lacked the sex appeal to 'rock' the cosplay, Ruby rolled her eyes. All she was concerned was about the treatment towards Kanato. Sure she may have hated him but STILL! Laito tossed the dart towards the bullseye. 50 points for him. Laito gentlemanly stepped away and gestured Ruby to make her go, the huntress sighed and aimed her gun.

"Come on sweetheart, don't fail me now!" She whispered and closed her left eye. Then with the perfect timing, Ruby pulled the trigger and the dart flew next to Laito's, in the 50 area.

"Not bad. For a human that is." Ayato muttered, Ruby shot him a 'what's that supposed to mean' glare. Kanato quickly jotted down the scores and nodded his head for Laito to make his shot.

"Watch and learn, amateur." Laito mocked, he closed both eyes shut and blindly tossed the dart. It nailed the 60 point area, winking at Ruby, he leaned casually against the pool table. Ruby felt pressured, Laito blindly nailed a dart. Could she have done the same thing….no don't risk it. She thought. Ruby held a shaky finger over trigger and aimed carefully. She had her target and the scores she wanted. 50, 50 and 60. As she released the trigger, she felt her heartbeat hard, making her lose balance and go a bit lower. Thankfully for her it nailed 57 but she wasn't happy. Ruby collapsed on the ground and dropped Crescent Rose, the Sakamaki triplets ran towards the human girl.

"Ruby-san? Ruby-san!" Kanato said, pinching the girl's cheek. That's when the huntress' eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly, slowly taking in deep breaths.

"I saw Yui, This guy! He was attacking her! We need to-" Ruby began before Subaru announced his appearance by smashing the wall.

"Mind keeping it down brat?" Subaru snarled, giving the mortal a death glare. The huntress looked guiltily at all four brothers. As Ruby groggily stood up, she noticed that Reiji and Shuu joined the assembly of brothers.

"Hmph, so this is where all this racket was coming from." Shuu sighed, he tousled his hair and reclined in a nearby chair. Reiji gritted his teeth before telling his deadbeat brother to shut up.

"Laito's gonna win this one, hands down brat!" Ayato smirked, he couldn't wait for Ruby to spend a whole day in maid cosplay. Even if she didn't have the sex appeal of a woman with an hour-glass figure, her innocent exterior could make up for it. Ruby rolled her eyes with disgust and slowly moved out of the way so Laito could pull off the final shot. Ruby was ticked off, she was so close to getting her planned score of 160, too bad her vision of Yui disrupted her concentration. Laito paused as he aimed the dart carefully and threw it with accuracy, nailing the centre of the dart board again.

"Aww~~ what a shame, 50, 60, 50. 160. Should've went to 60 instead of 50. Although, bitch-chan's calling may distract you again. Nfu~ I wonder what those guys are doing to her. Oh just thinking about it-"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Laito." Kanato snarled, he gave Ruby a glare, making her gulp in fear. Ruby quickly ran through her mind with a strategy.

50+57…I need more than 160! What will get me more than 160? She thought, the red-clad huntress scanned her silver eyes around the board until she laid her eyes on the 54 area. Ruby smirked with confidence and without a second thought she shot at the board. It didn't take her very long to realise that she didn't aim properly.

"Oh no! Oh no!" She whimpered, she silently pleaded gravity to win and at least get her somewhere good enough for Kanato to not punish her. I think it was her lucky day since it managed to pierce at the very corner of 54.

"50, 57, 54. 161. Ruby wins." Shuu calculated, he pointed a lazy finger towards the rejoicing group of Ruby and Kanato.

"Uh huh! We did it! We beat them! Rubito prevails!" The couple rejoiced in synchronized. Ayato reluctantly returned with the teddy in which the two little immature teens began rejoicing with their little chant. That's when the other five brothers left, leaving Rose alone with the middle triplet.

"Soo…now what?" Ruby questioned, tilting her head a bit. Kanato didn't answer her, he kept rubbing Teddy's head and whispering endearing words to, making Ruby crack up a bit. Kanato, instead of strangling the laughing fifteen year old, made a gagging sound. Ruby choked a bit when Laito re-entered the room.

Instead of a maid costume, Laito had on a sweet black suit with a white button shirt and a tie around his collar. As well as this, his polished boots shone in the darkness.

"Since when did you have cosplay?" Kanato mumbled, Laito scoffed before kneeling on one knee before the confused huntress.

"At your service...mistress." The teen stated, looking up with a perverted grin. Kanato gave an uneasy look towards Ruby and shook his head. This was one of Laito's perverted schemes...and Ruby was going to use it to her own advantage.

"Laito, make cookies!"

* * *

It didn't take very long for Laito to create the cookies for Ruby and Kanato. He kept kneeling on both knees and always kept his head bowed, the human kept a wary eye on the male butler before taking a cookie. She nibbled on it before commenting on the deliciousness. That's when Laito paused a bit, he got up and neared his face to Ruby's. She looked away.

"y-you're too close." She admitted, she cringed as Laito licked her cheek before stating that she had crumbs on her face. Ruby nodded her head and thanked him. Laito cracked a grin.

"Please don't act like I don't exist. It's very rude, right teddy?" Kanato snarled, he already had a glass of milk out and that's Ruby made a whimper noise.

"NOO! We were supposed to SHARE the milk! That was part of the deal!" Ruby whined, stamping her feet in annoyance, Kanato rolled his eyes and left Ruby with his perverted brother.

"I'm hungry." Laito grumbled, crossing his arms. He obviously got tired of this penalty game already.

"Then go eat." Ruby replied, she was going to leave but she felt someone clutch her legs. It was Laito on the ground and he had a very good view of up her skirt, the girl swung her leg downwards but Laito managed to roll out of the way.

"Nfu~ Don't be so kind mistress, I'm not allowed to touch your food with my dirty hands. Feed me please! With your mouth! I'm begging you!" he chuckled, Laito, once again, got on his knees. Ruby was smiling, even if Laito was a pervert, he looked pretty cute. She picked up the cookie with her hand and fed it to him. Obviously she wasn't too stupid to fall into his tricks. That's when Laito's face darkened.

"Mistress, please...feed me using your mouth."

"I'm not stupid Laito, now go entertain yourself, i need to make adjustments to my sweetheart."

Ruby turned around and left Laito glaring deep in her soul, she collected the little plate of cookies and travelled to her room. Laito got up and smirked confidently.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you'll have PLENTY of time to make adjustments to your…sweetheart." He vowed, then teleported away.

 **Ruby POV**

I managed to collect the reticule from my room and reattached it back to Crescent Rose. The bullets on the ground were…missing…great. Now I'm out of bullets, what am I going to use as projectiles if those two guys attack again? Or worse, the mukami dudes? I sighed and considered whether I should use something else. That's when Subaru walked into the room.

"Lost your bullets again?" he assumed, I nodded my head. He made an annoyed sound and slipped something in my hands. It was my bullet bag! Y'know from the day when I first arrived. I thought Ayato flushed it down the toilet! Thank god that didn't happen. I reattached it back to the little area on my belt and raised my head to thank Subaru. Only to find that he wasn't there anymore, I sighed and collapsed Crescent Rose. I noticed how I had a weird vision of a guy attack Yui. I remember him, he was that guy I fought on the day he was kidnapped. Called me Zassoo, I think it means weed in English…hopefully it did. I trekked to my room and opened the door to find Laito on my bed, lying like one of those 'French girls' as Hayami would say.

"The king of womanizers." She called him, I missed her. I ignored him and went to my table, I formed Crescent Rose into rifle form and placed it so it would stand up by itself. I took off the reticule again to wipe the little lens on both edges, I looked through it to see a zoomed in picture of Laito's face.

"Mistress-chan! Shall we play?" He cooed, I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor. He was TOO close to me, he chuckled and helped me up. I sighed, this game was going too far.

"Look Laito, I need to make adjustments to Crescent Rose. I need some peace and quiet." I smiled, I continued on adjusting the reticule to make sure that it could zoom in and zoom out properly, I heard Laito mutter a few not-so-nice words and leave me alone….good. I reattached the aiming device on the top of my weapon and was about to jump out the window when I felt my heart beat again, making me collapse on the floor. It was just like before in the dart game. I felt my vision get blurry and soon went black.

 **Somewhere else Normal POV**

Ruby found herself in the little garden again with Karl-heinz sitting close to the tree.

"Heinzy?" She asked, tiptoeing closer, the vampire snarled a bit.

"What have I told you about calling me that," Karl-heinz snapped, giving her a death glare. She took a step back a bit and moved a hand behind her cape to look for Crescent Rose, only to find that there was nothing there. He then gestured next to him, "come, have a seat." She plopped next to him and leaned close to him.

"I'm assuming you know why the Mukami brothers have kidnapped Eve?" He assumed, I gave him a blank stare? Eve?

"Oh you mean Yu-wait what what?" I asked, "seriously? I swear if these guys have another 'sacrificial bride' shenanigan, I'm going to lose my head." Karl-heinz looked back at the tree.

"I need a vampire to breed with her, to create the ultimate race. With Eve creating Adam, I can create a race greater than vampires and founders combined." He said, he rubbed my head. I gave him a blank face.

"And what am I supposed to be?" Ruby sighed, tilting her head a bit. Karl rubbed her head again.

"You know the story of Persephone and Hades right?" The vampire king asked, kissing Ruby's head tenderly. The huntress nodded her head.

"There's a god, he's a jerk. He kidnaps his wife and she becomes his wife through stocking sickness." Ruby replied, she blushed a bit when the king began cracking up and patting her head.

"Oh, you're so innocent. It's actually pretty funny. But yes she becomes his wife through STOCKHOLM SYNDROME. I think you're the most adorable girl I've ever seduced." Karl-Heinz commented, chuckling a bit. That's when Ruby jumped up with embarassment. What was with these guys and seduction? She thought.

"Ugh, I can see where Laito gets his personality from." She sighed, leaning across the tree. She admired the patterns in the sky, Karl-Heinz smirked but continued.

"My new race needs a protector. You will be the one who will start the race, once you choose one of my sons or one of the mukami boys or even those founders," He explained, Ruby went red again. "Heh, no wonder why they call you Ruby Rose."

Ruby puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"If you want my honest opinion, all of them are insufferable!" Ruby huffed, crossing her arms. That's when the scene got dark and Karl-Heinz stood up. Ruby stared with confusion but then realised his motive.

"Stay away from me!" She snapped, taking steps back with the atmosphere darkening rapidly. Karl extended his hand and vines shot up from the ground and tripped the huntress over. Heinz slowly made his way towards her.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! STAY AWAY!" She vowed, her silver eyes flared a blinding light.

* * *

That's when Ruby sat up, she was breathing heavily. Looking left to right, she noticed she was on her bed. Rubbing her head a bit, she rejoiced it was a dream. Next to her, was Laito who was wearing only his pants, nothing to cover his shirt. The huntress took deep breaths, what happened just then...was creepy. At least the silver eyes thing was not real...

"Eh~~ Rose-chan? You're awake," Laito mumbled, the grey-eyed warrior watched as Laito sat up, she looked away. "Nfu~ you know it's rude to stare. I'll have to punish yo-"

Ruby hugged Laito tightly, making the vampire jolt a bit. He was used to the girl kicking him out of the room (and occasionally throwing him through the window).

"Don't leave me Laito, please. I want you to stay with me! J-just today! Please? I'm scared. Your dad attacked me!" She admitted, she hung tightly around his torso. Refusing to let go, like a child were to do with it's parent. Laito's lips moisten, he hated his father. 'A source of my hatred' he described the old man to be. That's when Laito hugged Ruby hard and brought his head close to her nightdress.

"That old bastard thinks he's SOOOO smart about taking away my prey? Nfufufu~ stay loyal to me. Be mine, Rose-chan. By the end of tonight, I want you to remember who you belong to." The teen snarled, before opening his mouth. The huntress smiled and playfully hit his head, giving him the silent order to not feast on her. Even if he was a pervert, Laito had some standards. He slid back into sleeping position and Ruby followed his example, this allowed the triplet to snake his left hand dangerously close to the bottom of her dress. Ruby smiled and quickly removed the hand and placed it on the stomach.

"You're about right us not being partners." She stated, Laito's ears perked. She didn't sound really annoyed, more like she was tired. "But I don't have to love you like a lover."

Laito tilted his head in confusion before asking what she meant.

"You're like a brother to me...the older annoying perverted brother." She continued, with that she went to sleep. Laito smiled and rubbed her head.

 _Ship ship? Friendship? Or is this an onii-chan relationship...hmm...I wonder. Hey Laito? Do you LOOOOOOVE Nagisa Hazuki?_

Laito:...are you SERIOUSLY going to pull that joke?

 _Yup!_

Yuma: OI! Sow! When am I going to debut?

 _Ha ha, y'know I have an answer for you._

 _WAIT YOUR TURN!  
_ Yuma: OH! NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT!

 _TRY ME! I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN GET ME!_

Laito: Is that a challenge?~~ How about you run and get turned into a sandwich~~

 _You're on! But on one condition. Say goodbye to the readers and we'll begin the game._

Laito: fine by me~~ Well, I hope you little bitch-chans enjoyed Aqua-tan's fanfic. Hopefully one day we

will

get

better

acquainted Nfu~

 _Aqua-tan? That's new and low, even for you..._

Yuma: fav/ follow and review. Tch, Merry Christmas...or whatever


	21. Dancing with some devils

_As a Christmas gift, I will post two chapters instead of the normal one. Also, someone commented on this fanfic saying that they didn't like how Ruby was vulnerable and this was all for the sake of the purpose of a "Psycho fantasy". I'm not calling you out for being a bad person. It's just that this is DIABOLIK LOVERS we are talking about! Hopefully you understand the concept._ _So I made MANY references to a CERTAIN series! And it's time to reveal the characters who ACTUALLY make a debut!_

 **...No Lindo's phone call doesn't count and the pictures of Azuna and Lindo don't count.**

 _BUT YES! Let us enjoy this beautiful fight scene that I crafted with beauty and...pocky. This is a MINOR crossover with RWBY X Diabolik lovers X dance with devils. SO LET'S GO!_

 _I own Kitagawa Hayami!_

 _Dance with devils and Diabolik lovers belong to Rejet!_

 _RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth_

Reiji groaned in frustration as Ruby trailed after him. After losing the wall breaking bet, the glasses wearing teen was forced to drag along the innocent huntress with him. He needed to make this as discreet as possible. It was bad enough that Reiji couldn't trust familiars to get the groceries since with the Mukami brothers running around like psychos. They finally made it to the convenience store.

"Why did it have to be me?" Reiji complained, as much as he preferred all the extra help from Ruby, he hated having the little brat follow him.

"Firstly, I won the bet. Secondly, I could've had Shuu play chaperone for me." Ruby smiled.

"And have you waste all our money? Over my dead body." He replied. The automatic doors slid open with Ruby gawking at the HUGE supply of food in the convenience store.

"Holy. Hell! LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD HERE!" She squealed, looking around the plethora of food supplies. Reiji gave a confident smirk and pushed up his glasses.

"Tch, this local convenience store is nothing compared to those shops in Paris with their…"

That's when a hoard of girls screamed, making both the teens to turn to their left with fright. It was a mob of schoolgirls from Shikou academy. Shikou was one of the rival prestigious schools against Ryotei academy. It had its fair shares of fangirls and mysteries. Ruby's silver eyes bulged with fear as the throng got closer and closer.

"Welp," she began, the huntress snatched the shopping list from the frightened second son, "You deal with the fangirls, and I go buy stuff, see ya!" Ruby took off with her rose petals trailing for her. Reiji sighed with annoyance.

"That girl always rushes into things. I swear there'll be that day where she ends up rushing to her doom." He muttered, that's when all the fangirls began bombarding him with personal questions. From the very corner of the store were three boys, all their clothings had the Shikou emblem on it. One had messy blonde hair and his jacket half-put on, his hair was tied up in a half-bun. The second boy was a teen with orangey hair and held a rose in his hands, constantly smelling it. The third had deep indigo hair and kept grinning.

"That guy thinks he's SOOO cool with stealing our fangirls. Heh, let's see when he likes it when we take his girlfriend." The blonde grinned, a shadow formed beneath him, the form was terrifying and like a demon.

"Ah, another little butterfly to break." The rose-carrying friend continued, the stem of the rose extended a little to form a make-shift whip.

"A little gem…a little gem." The final one repeated, the uniform on the back strained a bit as if something were to break out from there.

* * *

Ruby wandered the hallways and looked at the shopping list. Each of the 5 other brothers had scribbled something down for the couple to go buy for them at the convenience store, each were incredibly vague.

Ayato- takoyaki

Laito- anything that goes well with Rose-chan~~

Kanato- something sweet

Subaru- food

Shuu- nothing sweet

Ruby muttered at the stupid choices and how each brother demanded something vague. Takoyaki isn't usually bought at convenience store so Ayato wouldn't be able to get any. With Laito's message, Ruby understood the teen wanted to cake whatever food she got for him with her blood, meaning that she would need to lock herself in her room and camp out with Crescent Rose. Kanato was difficult to please since he always whined and complained about stuff being too sweet, hard, salty, spicy, sour ect. She might as well go buy him some jellybeans and the little brat wouldn't bother her with anything. Subaru vague since _FOOD_ could literally imply anything. Ruby thought about rummaging in the dumpster and giving the tsundere a rotten apple to eat but she acknowledge that her life was on the line so that idea went down the drain. Shuu….wanted nothing sweet so she assumed that he wanted something like…instant noodles? Ruby managed to pass the instant noodle isle so she dumped two cups inside the little basket she collected and made her way to the sweet isle. That's when she saw the god of all sweet things. Something Kanato hated…but something she loved.

"POCKY!" Ruby rejoiced, sure cookies would always find a deep place in her heart but NOT today. There was only one pocky box left and it was in the centre of the shelves. That's when opposite of her was a guy around Reiji's age, with golden eyes and blonde hair, he looked as if he ALSO had his eyes on the pocky box.

"Back off brat, it's mine." He threatened, Ruby gripped her fists and knelt into a starting position. The guy tensed up a bit, that's when she charged at him, with full speed. With accuracy Ruby snatched the box and slide underneath his open legs.

"Too slo-," And that's when Ruby managed to trip Reiji who was trying to usher his fans away. Both teens crashed into each other and cause a few bruises on themselves.

"You never cease to make a great appearance do you," he muttered, Ruby helped him up and showed him the little basket full of food. Reiji observed it with care. "There's only four things in here, you're supposed to get stuff for all of my brothers."

"You can't find takoyaki in a convenience store, you get whatever you want and my pocky belongs to me!" Ruby stated, Reiji sighed and helped her up. All the girls began muttering in jealousy, each vowing to rip her head off.

"Hah? So is that where you slid off to?" The blonde guy from earlier smirked, Ruby hid behind Reiji. That's when he was joined by his two other friends, a purple haired and an orange haired. Each with the Shikou emblem on their uniforms.

"A gem, a gem to break." The weird guy with purple hair repeated, he grinned creepily at Ruby.

"Ah, Shiki, Urie, Mage. It's been a while." Reiji greeted, nodding his hand a bit. Ruby turned to her companion and asked if he 'knew these dudes.'

"Tch, spare the formalities from us, scum. Tell your girlfriend to give back the pocky and all will be solved." Mage growled, all the girls began to swoon. Ruby shook her head and hugged the box near her chest. That's when the aura got dark with Urie extending his rose whip, he lashed it at Ruby's hand but she ducked to avoid the blow and dumped the box in the basket. Reiji kept his calm exterior and pushed up his glasses.

"Now, let's not be rude. We'll continue this outside," He stated, he sauntered towards the area and purchased the items before giving it to a familiar. "take these back to the mansion, tell the others we'll be a bit late." As the familiar disappeared, Ruby tilted her head.

"What do you mean 'WE'LL' be a bit late?" She asked. Reiji smirked at her. Ruby couldn't tell if it was supposed to scare her or excite her.

"I thought you loved fighting."

* * *

When Reiji and Ruby exited the store, the glasses-wearing teen focused in the sky. It was already night time, he was annoyed. Ruby's meddling probably wasted a lot of time, nevertheless he dragged the confused huntress to a park.

"Reiji! Reiji! Wait, what was it you said about enjoying figh-" Then a whip nearly took of the girl's head, if it weren't for her quick reflexes, that is. Ruby saw Urie standing close to a tree branch.

"Ah, I missed." He sighed, drooping his shoulders a bit. Shiki flapped his wings to assist him to slowly land on the ground, he kept smiling at Ruby and contemplating about the fun things he could do with her.

"To think devils like you would try to charm someone like Ruby makes me laugh. She's nothing but filth dragged from a barbaric world." The bespectacled teen explained, pushing up his glasses. Ruby puffed her cheeks with anger.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She complained, Mage chuckled.

"To have a guy like him treat ya like that makes me sad, c'mon babe. Be mine, forget about these losers." He stated, stalking closer to Ruby, Mage made a grab to the huntress' arm but she responded with a quick slap and a fighting stance.

"I've had it up to here with guys trying to own me." The red-clad warrior complained, she pulled out her weapon and extended the blade into Scythe form.

"Stealing food? Not surprising since it's from filthy devils like you." Reiji commented, pushing up his glasses. Urie chuckled a bit.

"There is simply no difference between pure and impure vampires."

Ruby aimed Crescent Rose behind her and used the energy from the bullet to propel her into Mage's direction. The devil swiftly moved to the left and brought his leg close the huntress' face, she ducked with expertise and slashed upwards with Crescent Rose. Reiji crossed both of his arms as Shiki tried to tackle him.

"The fallen angel will be dealt by me, handle the others." He ordered, then flung the angel to the other side of the park. Ruby nodded and jumped in the air as Urie whipped her ankles, the devil scowled and tried to whip her three times but failed as she cartwheeled to avoid the strikes.

"Come down and fight me, or are you…chicken? Bawk-Bawk! Bawk-Bawk!" Ruby mocked, she began doing chicken like movements to mock the incubus, that's when Mage threw a punch, sensing it; Ruby leaned backwards and did a couple of flips until she stumbled on both of her feet. Urie gracefully leapt off the top of the ledge and ambled slowly to Ruby, Mage grinned and cracked his knuckles, and Ruby clenched her grip on Crescent Rose. With that Mage took off running towards her and performed a kick towards the face, Rose spun the scythe so the devil's foot would collide with handle of the weapon. Urie wrapped his whip around her ankle and pulled it harshly, forcing Ruby to stop, drop and roll. She rolled like a log to make Urie trip his blonde ally over and cut off her thorny bond with the scythe.

"My pocky box! It's mine! First come, first serve" Ruby complained, she rolled her body over the blonde devil and brought her foot upwards to kick Urie's jaw. That's when Mage grabbed her arm and slammed her to the floor, Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and her blonde captor kicked it away.

"I'm sick of all this crap, c'mon babe! Be mine." He cooed, he brought his sadistic grin close to Ruby's pale face which was close to tears. Urie quickly tied his rose whip around her wrists, not keeping in mind that the thorns drew blood. Ruby made a silent prayer as the rose wielding incubus wasn't going to cut the bonds because that's when she activated her semblance and slide between the guy's leg. The two devils collided with each other and Ruby made a quick break to Crescent Rose and cut free the bonds. The devils were down for the count, there Reiji was, carefully avoiding the projectiles. Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into sniper rifle form and loaded a dart, unfortunately it was Kanato's dart. Ruby placed her eye close to the reticule and aimed carefully at that little dip where Shiki's wings met.

"All for a good cause," She whispered and released the trigger, the dart buried into the flesh and Shiki howled in pain, "HEY SHIKI, your hair makes you look like Zwei's butt!" Shiki pulled the dart out from his back and charged at Ruby, the huntress jumped on the guy and knocked him out temporarily. Reiji walked over to where she was, his glasses were lopsided and his hair was everywhere.

"I don't need your help, especially from someone like you." He spat. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Get help! Ditch me! I'll hold them off, get your brothers. We NEED reinforcements." She ordered, Reiji ordered and took off running. That's when Urie whipped tried to whip at Reiji's legs, the girl used her semblance to speed behind the rose-wielding devil and kick him from behind.

"Nu-uh! All eyes here, gentlemen." She bragged, reloading the gun. Mage picked Ruby in the air and tossed her into Shiki's direction, the fallen angel released a cascade of feathers which scratched several parts of her clothes. Urie then brought his rose whip around the huntress' hip and brought her into the ground, Rose groggily looked up to find Mage's foot towards her head. Ruby brought her foot upwards to kick Mage between the legs and quickly ripped off the whip. She winced in pain as the thorns scratched her skin.

"So funny, humans like you. Think you're so strong." Shiki mumbled, he flew towards Ruby, who responded with Crescent Rose slashing in front of her. The angel winced in pain as the blade severally cut open his shirt and generate a gash from the left hand side of his shoulder to the right hand side of his hip.

"Ha ha! I love pain!" He commented, grinning like a madman. Mage growled and told him to shut up about his 'weird creepy ways'. Urie then flicked his whip at the fallen angel's direction, Ruby gritted her teeth with anger. They were bullying him, she stabbed Crescent Rose in the ground and released the trigger, propelling her to crash into Mage and Urie. Shiki looked away guiltily and told her to mind her own business, with that he kicked her face hard and she smashed into the tree. The huntress slowly got off the tree and brushed the little leaves that attached to her clothing.

"Come on guys, I love this cloak. Don't ruin it!" She whined, putting away Crescent Rose. Her beloved scythe was now a bit useless considering the lacking of projectiles. Ruby wished she had brought more since she only had ten left.

Hopefully Reiji went to get the others, she thought.

Mage ran towards her and kicked upwards, she flipped and tried to uppercut him, and the blonde devil clutched her knuckle, he was about to crush it when Ruby stubbed her toe against his ankle. The guy released the girl and Ruby flipped over him to tackle Shiki. The fallen angel, surprised at this attack, flew into the air but the huntress refused to let go. The angel did somersaults, figure eights and every fancy flying trick known to earth but none could shake off Ruby, she yanked the guy's purple hair and he crash-landed into the ground. Urie whipped towards Ruby's face, the warrior held both arms in front of her to block the blow, she still grazed her arms. That's when Mage attacked her from behind and hugged her tight. Tight enough to crush her bones.

"Come now, my butterfly. Let's not struggle." Urie smirked, he ventured closer the struggling huntress and brought his mouth close to her neck, his intentions of turning her into his mindless toy were about to become tr-

"That's enough!" A voice snarled, four teens turned around to see the sakamaki brothers and another man. He was also wearing the shikou emblem on his left shoulder, his blonde hair reminded Ruby of sand with his piercing aqua eyes reminded her of the ocean. Mess his hair up and give him a bratty attitude: voilà you would get a Kou Mukami look-alike. Ruby breathed heavily as Ayato came to support the fifteen year old.

"Heh, you look like shit." He commented, grinning from ear to ear, Ruby rolled her eyes and slowly rubbed the little wounds around her hands and everywhere else.

"Rem, I assume that this was uncalled for." Reiji stated, turning to the guy. Rem nodded his head and commented on his council's 'appalling behaviour.'

"Ahem! Mage. –Cough cough-" Ruby joked, Mage reeled his arm back to punch the girl when Subaru appeared and caught his fists.

"Fuck off!" The white haired male threatened, he began a staring contest between the rebellious blonde devils…for a few minutes.

"10 bucks says Subaru loses." Ruby betted, turning to Shuu.

"You're on." The NEET grinned, that's when Subaru's eyes flicked.

"Damnit!" Both brothers cursed, Shuu frisked 1000 yen from his pocket and placed it in the hands of Ruby Rose.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She bragged, slinking the money in her side pocket. That's Rem snapped his fingers to silence the crowd.

"Apologies again, Miss Rose. I promise that my fellow council members will be thoroughly punished for their actions. Is there **ANYTHING** that we could do?" He asked, Ruby's ears pricked up. That's when she stalked up to Mage and shot him a glare. The blonde devil returned the glance.

"What do you want? Brat." he snarled, giving her a death glare.

*slap*

Ruby bitch-slapped Mage.

"Ok, my life is fulfilled. Let's go home!" She chirruped.

 **Back at the sakamaki mansion**

The sakamaki brothers and Ruby decided to chill out for the rest of the day and watch anime. Specifically Assassination Classroom. Shuu and Subaru were slurping their instant noodles. Reiji was sipping his tea. Kanato was hugging Teddy closely whilst greedily eating his jellybeans. Ruby and Laito were sharing the pocky sticks and Ayato was eating some takoyaki he took **(read stole)** from a store.

"Honestly, to think humans were to waste with their time with this stupid animation makes me disgusted." Reiji commented, pushing up his glasses. Ruby picked up her boot and tossed it at the tableware otaku to shut him up. Laito and Ayato kept ogling at Bitch-sensei's mesmerising bust whilst Kanato kept drooling over the giant pudding Kayano had created.

"It looks sweet, doesn't it teddy?" He commented, rubbing the toy's head. That's when Ruby's head drooped a little, she then began snoring on Laito's lap.

"Nfu~ she looks so cute sleeping like that." He commented, poking her cheek. Ayato growled and picked her up bridal style.

"It's my turn this week. Tch, I swear this brat could sleep through Laito's moans," The ginger complained, Laito stuck his tongue out and asked if Ayato wanted to bet on it, "Keep dreaming perv."

Ruby dropped the box of pocky sticks as the prideful vampire carried her to her room, that's when he picked up on what she actually was muttering about.

"Kou…no…bastard. Stay away. Stay awa-zzz cookies…Yui…Ayato…stay-zzz." She sleep-talked, drool slipped from the corner of her mouth. Ayato blushed and looked away, she probably was dreaming something MATURE. He laid the girl in her bed and watched her as she slept-talked and tossed and turned.

"Heh, you must be having an intense dream." He commented.

 **Ruby's dream**

Ruby ran with bare fists. She didn't know why and how she lost her beloved weapon.

"RUBY!" Yui's shrill voice rang across the abyss of in the dream-world. The huntress turned her head left and right, desperately searching for her friend, that's when someone grabbed her from the ground. She looked down to see Kou, that orange haired guy she fought on the day Yui got kidnapped, the book holding dude, and a bandage wearing psycho grasping her legs. Ayato's corpse was nearby, his emerald eyes lost its adventurous tinge to it.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" the huntress growled, she looked up to see two people holding both hands of her blonde innocent friend. It was an eyepatch faunus and a scarf guy with white hair. Yui had an expression of fear and the scarf guy snapped his fingers, Yui and her two captors disappeared in a cloud of smog. The red-clad warrior gasped and tried to struggle up but the boy held her down, she gasped as she felt fangs prick her ear.

"C'mon megami-chan~~"Kou purred in her ear, she shivered with his breath close to her skin. Beads of sweat began to generate.

"Let's play a bit, Weed." The orange haired giant offered, pulling harder on her thighs.

"I wanna…hear Persephone scream." The bandage kid pleaded, he pulled a knife out and stabbed it deep into the girl's thigh. Ruby screamed and lost the struggle. She looked around her surroundings, all the four boys were gone and she was freefalling. After a few minutes, she found herself in the palm of the book wielding blue haired leader, who looked HELLA BIG. Ruby carefully reminded herself that this was a dream. She felt like a little cricket in his hands, like a rose petal plucked from a rose.

"Be mine…and I will become Hades." The guy ordered, he began to close his fists the huntress. Despite her desperate attempts, Ruby was immediately crushed within his fist.

 **Back in reality**

"ARGH!" Ruby screamed, she sat up on her bed and was breathing heavily. She hated whenever she had those weird dreams. She looked left and right, she found Ayato already asleep in her chair. She smiled and went over to the teen.

"C'mon, I can't have you watching me sleep. Can I?" She smiled, she gently supported the slumbering vampire on her shoulder and lumbered towards his room. After a few minutes, the ginger vampire was tucked in his bed and whispering about takoyaki and octopus legs. She quietly closed her door and tiptoed back to her room, there she found a little note. Picking it up it was a little coupon, she recognized it from the convenience store. But a coupon for what.

 **…**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! A FIFTY DOLLAR COUPON?!" Ruby exclaimed on the top of her voice, nevertheless she woke up the other vampires with her incredibly loud voice. Outside were the four devils, watching the hilarious scene unfolding towards them.

"Tch that was my fifty dollar coupon, Rem." Mage muttered, giving the president a death glare. Arlond brushed the threat away.

"It's important for a lady to be treated if some have mistreated her." The leader stated. Urie put a finger on his cheek.

"Say, isn't there someone who we fought buried in this mansion's graveyard?" The incubus pondered a bit, Shiki nodded his head.

"That annoying exorcist girl, the second year with brown hair." The fallen angel recounted, he kept rubbing the scars on his arm, even after two months, the scars remained.

"A friend of Ritsuka's brother. Her name was Kitagawa Hayami, the descendant of the Kitagawa exorcist family." Rem explained, Mage was taken aback at how that girl was the descendant of a long line of exorcists. Her mother was a vampire hunter whilst her father was an exorcist. Both of her parents were meddlers and killers of the supernatural.

"Heh, looks like we don't have to worry about her anymore." Shiki smirked. The devils nodded their heads and disappeared.

 _KIRITSU! REI! LOCK ON! KIRITSU! REI! LOCK ON!_

 _OH! YEAH! Sen-sei! Target on!_

 _I love assassination classroom! I cried...I CRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! But yeah, the sakamakis LOVE assassination classroom! And if you like something that's like...akame ga kill? I never got to finish it because my BROTHER SPOILED THE ENTIER DAMN THING FOR ME! You should watch this! Ok, so...I don't think ANYONE is here...really?_

Reiji: you took the words out of my mouth...woman

 _I'm not that old!_

Shu:...hm...how cute...

 _I'm not cute! Seriously! Stop appearing at the end of my chapters! I just dealt with Yuma and Laito! GTFO you little insects!_

Reiji: hmph, a woman with your vocabulary must be punished.

 _Noticed how you said 'woman' and not girl!_

Shu:...you think we can catch her

Reiji: for once you have a good idea

 _I'm going to run, say goodbye to the readers_

Shu: fav...and follow...

Reiji: and please review. Now...get back here, you little brat!


	22. Reuniting, I guess?

_YAS! I survived! It's funny what you can do when you hide under Laito's bed! Ha ha!...yeah I camped under there for a whole night. Luckily they didn't catch me! Ok on with the story! So..._

 _Will Ruby reunite with Yui?_

_Or is Yui going to be kept under house-arrest for her whole life!_

 _I own Hayami and this fanfic_

 _Everything else? NUP!_

Ruby woke up and found Shuu next to her, not surprising really since all the brothers decided to go pop up in her bed. She slid out of her bed and tripped over something.

"Damnit! Watch where you step brat!" Subaru growled, Ruby faceplanted on the floor and looked up to see Reij and Kanato looking down at her.

"Pick yourself up, human." Reiji spat, he pushed up his glasses and was already donned in his school uniform. Actually, all the brothers seemed to be wearing their school uniform. Kanato leaned down to Ruby's face.

"She looks stupid, doesn't she."

"Well to be fair, I just got up Kanato." She grumbled, the huntress tried to get up but acknowledged that someone had lifted up the hem of her skirt VERY HIGH.

"Eh! These are different panties! What happened to your usual ones?" Laito chimed, Ruby squealed in embarrassment and pulled her nightgown hem from the pervert's hands.

"C'mon...we need to get to school...we're waiting for you." Shuu groaned, Ruby crouched and tucked her legs together.

"I need to get change so get out. You guys don't wanna see me in my underwear." She grumbled, pushing her reddish black locks behind her ears.

"I don't mind~~"

"Get out, all of you. -_-" Ruby ordered.

* * *

It didn't take Ruby very long to strap her uniform on her, she decided to leave brushing her hair to later. After her little beat-up against Laito, Reiji refrained her from taking Crescent Rose to school. So it was back to hand to hand combat. It was ok, she got practice from those punks from Shikou academy. Before they boarded on the limo, Ruby did a little headcount before realizing something.

"Hey, where's Ayato?" Ruby asked, turning to the five other brothers.

"Still in bed, he refuses to go to school." Subaru explained, he scowled at the window of the vampire. Ruby puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"That's not fair! I wanna skip school!" She whined, Shuu rolled his eyes and jammed both earphones in his ears. Most likely to block out the disgusting noise of Ruby trying to come up with snappy comebacks against Laito and Kanato. Reiji sighed, this was going to be a LOOOOOOOOONG ride.

* * *

Ruby casually stretched as the Sakamaki brothers escorted her, of course she caused several jealous strikes from girls around the year. Especially those third years that she beat up last time, if Ruby recalled their names were Mino, Sayoko and Katsumi.

"Ugh! Look at her! What a bitch!" Mino growled, cracking her knuckles.

"I bet she's some sort of succubus or something." Katsumi whispered to Sayoko. Sayoko nodded her head before flipping the stray curl from her hair.

"Look at her seducing them? What a-"

That's when Ruby tripped over and fell flat on her face, apparently someone ENJOYED leaving their stuff in the middle of the hallway.

"Oi, are you ok?" Subaru growled, offering her a hand. After carefully surverying the environment of ticked off 1st years, Ruby slowly got up by herself. She noticed that the thing she tripped over was a bag. That's when everyone noticed saw a couple of guys walking to the crowd.

Orange hair godzilla-man

Blondie Idol

A french mummy

Book carrying guy

Yup, those were the Mukamis. Ruby was tempted to pulll off a 'yang' and kick their butts out of the window but she knew she needed to be discreet, the huntress noticed the book carrier looking down at the little bookbag on the ground, the one she tripped over. Attempting to play innocent, Ruby picked up the bag and handed it to the guy.

"S-sorry, I should've watched where I was going." She apologised, the giant glared at her.

"You have a lotta nerve to do that, zassou!" He snarled, giving Ruby a little death glare. The huntress shrunk underneath his gaze, she wanted to get through a whole day without getting into a fight.

"Eh~~ Yuma-kun! Don't be so mean to megami-chan!" Kou complained, ruffling Ruby's hair even more.

"Persephone looks like...she got out of bed." The bandage kid muttered. That's when Hiroto-sensei was wondering around the hallways.

"huh? What're you brats doing here? Go! Scat! Go have your daily brawl thing during lunch or something." The lazy teacher scolded, all the students wandered off but the Sakamakis, Mukamis and Ruby stayed.

"I'll get you next time, weed." Yuma snarled.

"Don't think me like Yui, unlike her, I can kick serious butt!" Ruby bragged, flipping her unruly hair away, with that the boys disappeared. Reiji made a tch sound.

"Honestly, I swear if I placed you in an old age home, you'd turn it into an all-out civil war."

"Is that a bet?"

"No it isn't." Reiji growled, Subaru and Shuu already left the brothers and not very far away was Yui running down the hallway. Ruby's eyes lit up.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI!" The warrior shrilled, she tackled hugged the shock blonde.

"R-ruby-san?" Yui gasped, the seventeen year old frisked Ruby's face to make sure that it WAS her. Reiji gritted his teeth with annoyance.

"Honestly, you REALLY need to be disciplined properly." Reiji growled, he picked Ruby up by the scuff of her uniform. Yui chuckled a little, that's when Laito tapped her neck.

"Honestly Bitch-chan, to think that you'd run off with them really surprises me." The fedora teen complained, Kanato glared at Yui.

"How rude, I told you so many times that they were impure. Yet you still went to them." The purple haired child growled, Ruby patted Yui's shoulder.

"You should've seen what happened yesterday! It was fun!" She cheered, the tableware otaku glared at the huntress.

"Fighting devils is NOT fun. You screaming at 12 am in the night is also NOT FUN." he admitted, Ruby pouted and looked away in annoyance. Yui smiled with relief.

"Well it looks like you guys had fun."

With that, they all disappeared. Ruby rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to Yui, the blonde looked around, she felt lonely.

"Eve..." A voice whispered, Yui whipped her head around to find the owner. No one was there.

* * *

The bell had rung and Yui sighed with relief, she was a bit disappointed that Ayato wasn't at school. If you wanted her honest opinion, she missed the redhead out of all of them. That's when a ruckus in the hallway, she heard gossip from the boys in her classroom.

"That 2nd year girl's picking a fight with the mukami guy." One of the boys whispered, Yui's eyes widen. She had a feeling Ruby was picking a fight with someone. She ran to the hallway and saw a circle of people, there was Ruby and Yuma in fighting stances.

"Stay away from Yui." She growled, Yui gasped as she noticed that both teens were covered in bruises.

"Ha? I don't have time for you. Weed!" He spat.

"W-wait! Don't fight!" Komori gasped

 **Ruby POV**

Despite Yui's protests, Yuma charged at me. I flipped backwards and brought my foot upwards against his face. He caught my leg and flung me to the opposite of him. Once I faceplanted to the ground, Yuma took two steps closer towards my body, with this, I grabbed his neck with both of my legs and flipped him over me. I rolled out of the way and got up in a fighting stance. Yuma wiped some blood off his cheek and threw a punch towards me, I leaned backwards and kicked his fist with my right hand but got kicked close to a wall. After examining, I activated my sembalance to run up the wall and flip over him. I kicked upwards but missed his face and Yuma grabbed my left arm. He pushed me towards the ground and had my left arm secured behind my back.

"Heh, I told you not to get in my way." He whispered, I waited for him to get closer so I could kick his crotch and spin him off me. After doing that, I tauntingly spun in a circle and bent my knees a little before saying.

"Oh, I think I went a little too overboard" I tilted my head a little and gave the 'chibi eyes of death'. It was so cool! I felt like one of those fighting game characters! Yuma did a sweeping kick and stepped on my stomach, I groaned in pain as he lifted me in the air and tossed me against the ground.

"Yuma-kun! Please stop!" Yui gasped, she tried to stop the bully from punching my face by grasping on his fist and attempting to pull it down when footsteps stopped everything.

"Oh my...what an interesting turn of events?"

Everyone in the crowd turned to see Mr Reinheart walking down the hallway. The assembly of students separated to make sure that he had a clear pathway to me and Yuma. We both stood up.

"Hei- I mean Mr Reinheart!" I stuttered, I remembered not to blow off his cover since the 'all powerful vampire king' has a crappy job like school doctor.

"Not surprised seeing you two knocking heads since both of you are known for picking fights." The health teacher sarcastically commented, I rubbed my head.

"Heh, I DO take things over board." I explained, Yui gave me a hug of support which made Yuma growl in jealousy, I ignored that. All I want is to stay at home and do something that I specialize: DOING NOTHING PRODUCTIVE

"Alright folks, show's over. Go do whatever you teens do." Reinheart mumbled. Everyone nodded and I decided to go wander with Yui. We eventually arrived near the exit when I saw Kou and a bunch of fangirls. I grabbed Yui and hid behind the wall.

"That guy..." I growled, I hated him, a womanizing freak. I noticed how there was a gang of girls were swarming him and he noticed me, out of all of them.

"Oi, Megami-chan!" He called, I took off and crashed into Subaru.

"Oh not now!" I complained, Subaru scowled at me and pulled Yui away. I tried to ninja away from Kou but crashed into Yuma. He still was beaten up pretty badly. I stumbled a bit and fell on my butt, I growled with annoyance.

"Watch yourself, Weed." He threatened, I got into a fighting stance until Kou bid farewell to his 'M neko-chans' and saw me.

"Ehh?~~ Getting into another fight?" He greeted, Ruby turned her head to see all the pissed off fans of Kou and Yuma.

"She's that girl who beat up Yuma-kun!" One of the girls threatened, I relaxed a little. Maybe I could just...act normal?

"A-actually no, Yuma punched me in the face first!" I explained but none of the girls didn't take it very seriously.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

There Ruby was, lying in the infirmary and incredibly beaten up. And miraculously Reiji was generous enough to visit her. Before Reiji opened his mouth to scold her, Ruby interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah! I know. 'Why do you always start fights' but I swear! It wasn't me!" She stated, the huntress tried to sit up properly but was quickly winced in pain. Those girls did a pretty good job hammering those wounds into her, for some reason it was them who got a suspension and not Ruby or Yuma since it was considered 'bullying'. Ruby decided not to delve into technicalities on why Yuma didn't get a suspension too since it made her head throb in pain.

"Unfortunately, the school has refused to give all of us an early leave since Subaru still needs to do his maths test and Kanato needs to conduct his practical chemistry exam. You'll stay here in the time being." He explained, the teen closed the door and left Ruby alone in the room and in the bed. The huntress pulled the blanket up really close. That's when the door opened and gasped to see Reinhart entering his office.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby demanded, she tried to make herself look menacing by clenching the little blankets with her fists. Karl-heinz chuckled and sat at the end of her bed, she flinched a bit since she remembered their last encounter.

"So have you chosen someone to give you 'stocking sickness'?" He mocked, the vampire king began pulling on Ruby's cheek.

"Naaaaw! Sh-tap it." She complained and eventually tumbled off the bed by accident, as Karl-heinz had planned, he rolled off with the girl and was effectively above the huntress. As he leaned closer, Ruby looked away. She had secretly wished for the bell to ring but let's be honest, it was only 10 minutes after lunchtime and unless there was a fire, the closest fire alarm was down the hallway so that wasn't an option.

"I uh...still haven't chosen a Hades yet, I...I need more time!" She stuttered, the girl tried to push the vampire's face away but it kept making her more 'delectable'. He sighed with annoyance.

"I can't help it! Give me your blood!" The man snarled, his voice rough and demanding. Ruby punched his face and scrambled to the door, when she reached to the exit, Rose jiggled the doorknob.

"C'mon! C'mon!" She begged, no way could've the door been...After staring at the doorknob, Ruby realised that it was actually flipped. The part that was supposed to be outside was now inside and...Ruby slumped in disappointment but the disappointment turned into fear when the Sakamaki father slammed both of his fists against the wall, the huntress stared deep into the teacher's eyes.

Ugh, I should've brought Crescent Rose, Ruby thought. But there was no time to grumble because the man ripped off the ribbon with animosity and unbuttoned her blouse so her chest would show a bit.

"Just like Christa..." He mumbled, Ruby kept struggling as he brought his fangs deep within her skin.

"Ngh! Heinz! S-stop," She ordered, but instead he pushed harder and harder against her. "You'll break the door down!"

"I don't care, I want to let the entire world know who you belong to! You are my property! If one of those filth even harm a single hair of yours, then they'll find themselves in a world of pain!" He spat, Ruby quickly kneed Karl-heinz in the crotch before crawling away. She picked up his spinny chair and used it as a weapon to smash the door open, the vampire king lunged at her but with her acute skills, he missed and flew out of the window.

"Wow, it must be my lucky day. See ya, Heinzy!" The huntress mocked, she activated her semblance and took off. She flipped onto the railing and slide down, her plan was to run all the way back to the sakamaki mansion. She didn't care about her bookbag, she wanted protection. Even if to meant sucking up to Ayato...or rather getting sucked by Ayato. She didn't care. School was anything but safe, she needed to tell the truth...of Karl-heinz attack her. Because seriously, if she said that the health teacher did that, Laito would poke fun at her. That's when someone's arm collided into her, making the redclad warrior spin like a top and land on her face.

"Ugh...not again." She whimpered, rubbing her face.

"Hah? Weed? Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" Yuma growled.

"Uh...aren't you supposed to be in class?" Ruby asked, that's when he swung his arm. Ruby ducked and took off running up the stairs this time, her strategy was to run to the top and slide down the stairs again. She needed to make sure that he could catch up so he could have a little chance on getting the girl. Of course Ruby won't let that happen, after running up a few steps, she misplaced her left foot.

"Oh uh." She gasped, she face planted against the floor. Ruby rolled out of the way of Yuma's foot but found herself backed against the wall. Yuma gripped Ruby's throat tightly, the huntress held both of her hands around his grip to free herself but his grip was too strong.

He's so strong! Like Cardin and Yang combined! Ruby thought. Yuma wrenched Ruby's left arm up and ripped her sleeve, exposing her arm. He licked the exposed skin, causing the prey to shiver.

"Please Yuma, I'm still beaten up from the fights I had today." Ruby whimpered, a knee to her stomach. She coughed in pain and opened her eyes, Yuma cracked a sadistic grin and slowly rubbed his tongue over her arm.

"HE-" Another blow to the stomach effectively shut her up. Ruby looked and felt helpless as the taller vampire leaned into her arm and tasted her delectable blood.

"Mmm~~Fit for a god. Maybe that's reason why they call you Persephone!" He smiled, her blood was around the little corner of his mouth. Ruby tried to open her mouth to call for help but Yuma shoved in the torn fabric in her mouth to act as a gag. Ruby tried screaming for help but the fabric muffled her screams.

"Tch, I don't want anyone to hear your screams, weed. Just me! Just me who'll rip your innocence out! Just like a weed!" Yuma vowed harshly, he brushed his teeth against her ear. Ruby struggled like a madwoman even screaming into the fabric as Yuma went in to sensitive places to draw blood. Ruby threw her head back as he went for an incredible sensitive spot that was the area between the neck and the shoulder. Ruby squeak in pain. That's when Yuma heard footsteps coming from area of the rooftops. Their eyes widen when she heard Subaru's voice.

"Tch, time to go somewhere else, weed." He growled, he picked Ruby and made her sit on his left arm. The huntress felt herself wobble a bit and fall into the vampire's shoulder. She was already sleeping.

"Heh, cute little goddess." He grinned, he scarred Ruby's cheek with his fangs and lapped the blood that seeped from the wound as he carried her down the stairs, unluckily for both of them he tripped over something...or should I say...someone? The tallest mukami cursed as he tripped over Shu's body and dropped the huntress, the girl tumbled down the stairs and eventually crashed into someone.

"Argh! Watch where you...Ruby?" Laito gasped, next to him was some girl from the 1st year.

"That brat should be punished Laito-kun...for ruining our little moment." The 1st year snarled, the students clenched her fists with rage.

"Don't encourage him." Ruby mumbled, she picked herself up and winced as the wounds in her stomach stung a bit. Nevertheless the 1st year left Ruby and Laito.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at a strip club?"

"Well-played."

 **Back with Yuma**

Yuma cursed and picked himself up.

"Eh? Move out of the way!" He growled, Shuu didn't move. The blonde lazybones just laid their and listened to his jams.

"I told you to move, you stupid NEET!" Yuma snarled, he kicked the sides of Shu's legs

"Don't bother me." The boy replied, boring deep in his soul. Yuma was taken aback before he heard footsteps,

"This better be true, Rose-chan. Or I'm going to have to play doctor with you, oh it'll be fun! Just thinking about it gets me-"

"Excited, I know. But I swear he picked me up and then tripped over Shu!" Ruby exclaimed, both 2nd years found the eldest Sakamaki brother lying on the ground, he was sleeping.

"He sleeps like a log." Laito sighed, Ruby had a little lightbulb moment and nudged Shuu's body. With the momentum, the sleeping sakamaki rolled down the stairs and faceplanted the ground.

"Ow." He groaned into the floor. That's when the bell rung.

 **In the car**

"You got into a fight, three times. AND you knocked down the door of the infirmary. What do you have to say for yourself?" the second son growled, he was beyond ticked off.

"Four things: Yuma attacked me first. Those fangirls tick me off. And I was attacked by Karl-heinz. Shuu faceplanted on the floor and I think he left a permanent mark on the ground" Ruby admitted, she kept resting her hand on the area where Yuma cut her cheek. She felt embarrassed about it, that's when Kanato growled in frustration.

"Stop covering it up! It won't back you look more innocent!" The purple haired boy complained, he wrenched Rose's hand off her cheek, revealing the little scars.

"You let him bite you?" Subaru snarled, Ruby scowled, obviously wanted clarification on who the white haired teen meant by 'him'.

"Is this how helpless you become if you don't have your 'sweetheart' with you?" Shu complained, Ruby nodded her head. Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as she's here. We'll be fine." He stated, his exclamation was as if to defend her but the attitude was half-hearted.

"Why would that GUY appear in front of her…out of all of us?" Subaru growled, Ruby looked away towards the window. This sucked, everything. Even Karl-heinz was pressuring her, and she wasn't even his CHILD.

"I wonder why though..." Shu grumbled, he was about to fiddle with his playlist when Ruby's silver eyes lit up.

"Something about Eve and Persephone and a plan," She exclaimed, all the brothers turned to her, shocked at her sudden outburst. Ruby gulped and continued, "He wants to make some sort of hybrid for a plan. He told me about this in a dream. He said…I needed to choose a Hades. Yui's Eve."

All the brothers shared a look at each other, unsure on their father's plan.

"What you need is rest, I will help you to your room and will cater your needs," Reiji volunteered, he crossed his legs professionally and pushed his spectacles. The huntress' eyes lit up and she was about to say something, "No, this doesn't mean I will do your homework. I hate to say this but you'll need to ask Laito to help you." Ruby glanced towards the pervert who waved at her, she gulped as she remembered the last time that she trusted Laito with recommendations.

* * *

Ruby was cheerful since Hayami had shown her 'anime'. They weren't like Camp camp or Red VS Blue but they certainly had some perks. Maybe Laito knew some, she barged into the teen's room as he was trying to solve a complicated crossword puzzle.

"Laito! Any anime to recommend?" She chirruped, the hyper girl kept jumping up and down, running around the room. She even decided to try a couple of his awesome hats. Laito smirked.

"Try boku no pico." He offered, Ruby took no hurry to run to Reiji's laptop and watch it…although she wasn't the same after one episode.

There Ruby was, in the corner, crying her eyes out. Mourning of how she could never sleep. Komori obviously became concern and asked Laito what happened, in which he lewdly replied.

"Why don't we demonstrate 'what happened.'"

* * *

Yes, dear little Ruby hated Laito.

Her flashbacks were interrupted when the door knocked, the fifteen year old limped to the door and opened it.

"What part of 'what you need is rest' don't you understand? A proper lady should tell a gentlemen whether it is suitable for him to enter or not. That is if, the door wasn't locked." The dark haired control freak growled, Ruby nodded her head and returned to the bed. Reiji sauntered forwards and dabbed the wet rag on all the places where it stung.

"Argh! C-cut it out! It hurts!" She hissed, Reiji raised an eyebrow.

"You can't cut out a bruise, idiot." He corrected, Ruby sighed with frustration. Debating with this guy was like debating with a tree. Ruby unconsciously rubbed the little bite-marks on her cheek, making Reiji grit in annoyance.

"Stop writhing around human, I'll have to punish you." He threatened, Ruby sat on her hands to prevent them from moving, "sitting on your hands is not part of a lady's behaviour. I'll have to discipline you later. Dinner will be here shortly. Stay put and don't cause trouble."

With that, Reiji slammed the door shut. With that the huntress jumped out of bed, closed the curtains and switched off the light; if there was one thing that Ruby loved, it was sleeping. She snuggled into her blankets and soon drifted to sleep. When Reiji returned, he blushed at how she was breathing in and out. The older vampire sat by her side and nudged her face, the girl opened her eyes. Already she was drooling.

"Eh? Cookies!" She rejoiced, she sat on the bed and began nibbling on the baked goodies. Reiji made a tch sound.

"Honestly, you're so immature." He growled, but he liked it when she was immature. She's so cute, I want to just rip those little lips and make my mark on her EVERYWHERE, he thought. That's when he blushed. Women with loose morals weren't his type. Let alone little innocent girls. He hated when he kept thinking about Ruby. He closed the door before returning to his room, the plum haired vampire flicked through several of his books, eager to look for an answer.

Hades

Eve

"What is this plan of yours father?" he muttered to himself, massaging his forehead. He placed his hand on a nearby plate...a nearby plate that should've contained **HIS** cookies for **HIMSELF**. Instead of the actual baked goodies, it was a little posted note.

" _Bitch, thought you could eat all of ore-sama's takoyaki"_

It read.

 **"AYATO FUCKING SAKAMAKI!"**

 _Oh uh! Ayato's in TROUBLE! But yeah! So we know that Yui's safe! Thank god! Horray! Let us celebrate! ALso, happy new year to all! I'm near the end of this arc and until RWBY ends and Diabolik lovers has a season 3, I will work on a new fanfic. It's another crossover with Diabolik lovers but I'm not sure what I should do since I might get a writer's block for it. Also, I might switch between names and nicknames throughout this story._

 _e.g._

 _Shu will sometimes be written as Shuu by accident_

 _Zassou might be replaced by weed unexpectedly_

 _Ore-sama may often alter back to yours truly_

 _Sorry for that_

 _Yui, Ruby. Wanna say the farewell?_

Yui: thank you for reading this fanfic so far! Make sure you follow and favourite this fanfic. Aqua-san doesn't like getting any number related to 4 apparantly

 _4 is unlucky and you know that_

Ruby: Also review and say your appreciation. It's you guys comments that make Aqua hyped and continue writing

 _See ya!_


	23. Persephone and Eve

_I had no idea what to call this chapter but this was the first thing that came to my mind, if you have any suggestions, please leave it in the reviews! But this is a little weird chapter that I forced myself to write but hopefully it's ok..._

 _I own Kitagawa Hayami and this fanfic_

 _Rwby belongs to Monty Oum and roosterteeth_

 _Diabolik lovers and (all mentions of) Dance with devils belongs to rejet_

 _Let's go!_

Ruby woke up again. Good thing she had her privacy with none of the guys in her bed. She winced as she felt some marks on her neck. It felt like Reiji's bite, he probably sneaked a little bite when she was sleeping. Ruby rubbed her head with tiredness and slipped off her bed.

"Argh!" She squeeked, she fell painfully on her face. Ruby struggled upwards and opened the door. It was Shuu.

"Oh, did you fall on your face again?" He asked, Ruby nodded her head and rubbed her face. Shu sighed and closed the door, Ruby rubbed the little mark in her neck before putting on her unif-

"LAITO! WHERE'S MY SKIRT!" She whined, already first thing in the morning, the insufferable pervert had taken her skirt AGAIN. The huntress heard footsteps and quickly slipped back in the bed, the huntress quickly pulled up the blanket as Laito barged in.

"HEEEEY! ROSE-CHAN!" He cheerfully smiled, Ruby growled.

"Uniform skirt, or I'll pull the big guns?"

"Mm~ Big guns?" He cooed, Ruby blushed before he sighed and plopped the skirt, it was much shorter.

"I gave it some little special treatment to it. I hope you like it! We'll be downstairs, minus Ayato-kun!"

Ruby sighed with annoyance before slipping on the miniskirt and taking Crescent Rose with her, she managed to find time to attach her signature robe. After what happened with Yuma and those annoying girls, the huntress wished she wasn't so violent; as she exited her room, she squeaked due to her colliding into someone. It was Ayato.

"Oh, hey Ayato," she smiled, Ayato scoffed at her.

"Flat-chest!" He complained, Ruby felt like punching Ayato but she was going to be late for school.

"Hmph, I was only being nice. Listen, Yui's at school. If you don't wanna go, then fine." She reported, Ayato looked away.

"I never knew that the girl's uniform now had a miniskirt." He stated, Ruby stomped her foot.

This guy! In one ear, out the other! She thought bitterly, thinking quickly, she took her red cape and fastened it around her neck.

 **In the car**

Ruby sat with both of her legs pulled up to her chest, never had she ever worn a miniskirt. Never did she ever want to try again.

"Sit like a lady, Ruby. A woman should sit with both legs on the ground." Reiji scolded, Ruby hugged her legs closer to her chest.

"You should do what Reiji says, Ruby-san. Shouldn't she, Teddy." Kanato agreed, Ruby sighed but still kept her feet tucked together. The eldest son huffed in annoyance before alerting his brothers that Ruby could get a suspension for her uniform.

"Eh~~ Suspension sounds fun, doesn't it Rose-chan? Say, I could get a suspension if we play together during first period~~" Laito smirked, the huntress looked away with a red face. Subaru scoffed in annoyance before slipping off his jacket and handing it to the fifteen year old.

"It's for you." he admitted, his face was red. Ruby wrapped the jacket around her waist and fashioned a little knot.

"Stylish, no? She bragged, Ruby's back was covered successfully with the cape and Subaru's jacket acted like a make-shift skirt. Laito pouted a bit, .

"Aww, I wanted to see what Rose-chan looked if she wore her cape with her uniform." He whined, obviously with the loss of the skirt's hem and Subaru's jacket ticked off the two youngest people on this car.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU PLANNED ALL ALONG!" Ruby and Subaru screamed synchronised, Reiji silenced them and pointed at the crowd of fangirls. As Ruby stepped out of the car, Kanato pulled off the jacket around her hips, exposing the front.

"GAH!" She gasped, Ruby quickly wrapped the cape around her entire body. Worst day of my life, Ruby thought, crying a little. That's when Ruby noticed a familiar shape, it was Yui.

"YUUUUUUUUI! LAITO RIPPED UP MY SKIRT!" She whined, the blonde was taken aback by Ruby's sudden greeting before laughing a bit.

"Wow, you guys really have been having fun when I'm gone." Komori smiled, Ruby couldn't help but laugh along with her friend. It's been a while since she had a school friend, those girls in Ruby's class weren't really friends. They were acquaintances. Hayami...was the only friend she had ever since she dropped down from Beacon. Sure Yui was cool but Hayami truly understood her.

Her weapons.

Tastes of fighting styles.

Even torture equipment!

Hayami really ticked with her, Ruby felt like she was back at Beacon every time Hayami was there. But she wasn't, she was stuck with some...

"OH GOD WE'RE GONNA BE LATE," Yui gasped, both girls looked upwards to see none of the students around. Ruby clutched her friend's hand. "What are you..."

"Hold tight." Rose smirked, instantly the huntress took off running with a trail of rose petals. Both girls were laughing their heads off, Yui enjoyed whenever Ruby gave her free trips, the human loved the wind blowing in her fresh air around her hair. Even if it messed up her hair, Yui loved being free like a bird. They stopped by the two classrooms.

"You need to take me to remmant," Yui admitted, Ruby stopped and pondered a bit. The blonde looked away. "I-if that's ok with you! Like um..." Ruby patted her friend's shoulder.

"That's not a bad idea, we could give you an awesome weapon! Oh I love making weapons. You know what? Meet me at the top of the school, we need to design your weapon!" The younger girl smiled, Yui was shocked.

Her? Wield a weapon like Crescent Rose? Ruby must be crazy, no WAY did she have the skills to do that! She couldn't even use Subaru's knife for heaven sakes.

"Oh maybe a ring that could turn into something like yang's gauntlet. OH! OH! Maybe something like knife that could alter into a pistol! Yes YES!" Ruby rambled, she earned funny looks from the girls in her class. Unbeknownst to the girl, there was someone in the hallway. He had navy hair and piercings, in one of his hands held a book.

"So this is Persephone. So young. Like crops. Hmph, what a harvest."

* * *

 **Lunch time**

Ruby and Yui were at the top of the rooftops. Ruby pulled out her notebook and took out a pen.

"So, weapons. Any tastes? Preferences?" The huntress asked, the blonde girl thought a bit. What did she want as a weapon? Most likely nothing has large as Ruby's scythe. Not to classy like Weiss' rapier. Yui also remembered some weapons.

Yang's gauntlets.

Blake's whips and katanas

Nora's hammer

Jaune's sword

Pyrrha's xiphos

Torchwick's cane

Neo's umbrella.

She didn't want anything too practical or obvious.

"H-how about maybe a rope-dart?" She asked, Yui remembered one of her favourite video-game characters wielding such a weapon. Ruby shook her head.

"Sorry, Arlsan has that already. We can't have double ups, well minus me and Uncle Qrow." Ruby apologised, Yui slumped a bit before jolting up with inspiration.

"How about a hunting knife? Have the scabbard be shaped like a barrel and the knife function as the trigger. Something like this." Yui snatched the pencil from Ruby and began scribbling designs on the notebook. As Yui continued labelling on the weapon, Ruby's eyes widen with excitement.

"Hmph, livestock shouldn't be allowed to wander freely." A voice snarled, both girls turned around to see Ruki glaring at the girls. Yui gasped and stepped in front of her friend.

"N-no! She has nothing to do with this! She's my friend!" The blonde defended, Ruki snarled and charged at both of them, Komori closed her eyes. Knowing it was the end of her but that was ok. She was going to die, protecting her friend. Yui looked up to see Ruby using the bottom of her scythe to flip Ruki in the air, the huntress' hair was flowing in the wind. The impure vampire crashed to the ground.

"Run." Ruby ordered, Yui nodded her head and ran past her friend. Ruki chuckled and got up.

"You have a lot of nerve to attack me." He chuckled, he walked around Ruby and even pulled out a sword, Ruby clenched on Crescent Rose hard.

"Stay away from Yui, that's a warning to you and your brothers!" She returned, slashing forwards. Ruki avoided it effortlessly and rubbed his head.

"Hmph, think of this as punishment." He stated, Ruby undid Subaru's jacket and flung it across the rooftops.

"Enough talking! I'll show you what happen when you mess with me!" She vowed. With that, she charged at Ruki with Crescent Rose. Ruki held his sword diagonally and blocked the blade. Ruby flipped backwards and held her scythe hard. Ruki ran towards her and thrust his weapon thrice towards Ruby's shoulder, the girl spun her scythe around to deflect them. Ruki growled in annoyance and kicked her stomach, Ruby groaned and rolled to the side to avoid his foot from crushing her face.

"You're fast." He commented, brushing his hair away. Ruby turned her scythe into a gun and aimed it below her, with the recoil launching her in the air, Ruby nailed a flip kick into Ruki's face. The vampire was fazed by it, he brushed the blood from his cheek. Ruby coughed in tiredness, cocking the gun. No bullets.

"Not now," She muttered, Ruki threw the sword casually away. Ruby growled and clenched her fists...which was empty. "I...I just had it!" She stuttered, Crescent Rose was missing. Where was it? Ruby prepped her fists, regardless.

"I'll take you on." She stated, Ruki grinned.

"Livestock should learn how to behave." He ordered, shutting his book.

"I'm not Yui, I'm not as weak as her." She returned. Ruki nodded his head as if he was understanding her.

"Yes, like wheat for harvesting. I will cut you down." He patronised, Ruby growled and charged at him with a punch, the mukami teen held his hand effortlessly to catch her punch. Ruby gritted her teeth and quickly jumped back to respond with a kick sideways, Ruki leaned backwards before backflipping and kicking downwards, Ruby held both hands up to catch his foot. With that he bounced off and dusted his shirt, he wiggled a finger to order her to come at. Ruby took off running and released a flurry of punches, Ruki grabbed her arm and flipped her into the bars. After groaning a bit, she almost found her face into his fist if she wasn't quick. With him temporarily distracted, Ruby crawled through his legs and pulled his pants down.

"Damnit! Stay still livestock." He threatened, Ruby jumped on the handrail.

"Bye!" She smiled, sliding down the rail and cheered as she felt the wind brush against her face. It was already into 5th period, Ruby needed to make a quick break to her classroom. Yui probably left and forgot about her.

"Find Crescent, find sweetheart!" She whispered to herself, she noticed a weird boy near the end of the hallways, half-sunken in eyes and a beret. He reminded her of Kanato. She looked around to make sure Ruki wasn't behind her. Immediately when she looked forwards, the boy was face to face with her.

"Ah! D-don't scare me!" She complained, the boy tilted his head in confusion.

"What is...your name?" He asked, Ruby felt a bit nervous. She remembered if she met people like that she would pull the 'stranger danger' card. Although since this dude was around her age (or possibly older) maybe he was ok.

"I'm Ruby, what's yours?" She replied, she gave him a perky smile. The boy grinned creepily.

"Azusa." He returned, that's when Ruby heard footsteps. Could be a teacher? Or worse...Ruki?

"Oh uh, gotta bail! See ya, Azusa!" She smiled, the beret wearing boy didn't let go of her arm.

"Do you...need somewhere to hide?" He offered, Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Y-yes! Please!" She answered, with that Azusa pulled her into his body and both toppled into what seemed to be a closet. Ruby quickl7 stood up and locked the door and flicked on the lights. She widened to see a HUGE collection of knives.

"Oh...wow. How hasn't the school learnt about this place?" Ruby muttered, that's when Azusa took a knife off one of the display cabinets and entrusted it in Ruby's hands.

"Oh, thanks man. Ok Ruki, round two!" She smiled, that's when Azusa grabbed her neck and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Don't...leave me. I wanna play." He whispered, Ruby groaned and slashed upwards, resealing the wound covered by one of his bandages. Azusa looked down and smiled.

"Oh look...Justin wants to talk." He commented, Ruby stepped back and rattled the doorknob, someone must've switched the locks...again. Azusa rammed himself hard into Ruby, earning a pained groan. Ruby rapped on the door hard.

"Help! Help! I'm in here! Anyone? RUKI! HELLO?" She tried, Azusa smiled and shoved two fingers in her mouth. Ruby made a weird muffled sound and moved the hand with the knife to strike upwards. Azusa' quick speed caught the weapon wielding hand and held it hard. Ruby dropped it, feeling blood drip from the grip.

"Ngh...Azusa." She whimpered, once again Azusa thrusted his fingers deep in her mouth, creating a strained groan. Not one of ecstasy but rather one of pain.

"Persephone...is like me...like that scythe," He whispered in her ears

Scythe? Crescent Rose! She thought, Ruby tried to push against the teen but he was way stronger. "Do you have...a blood of a goddess? A blood like...Eve?"

Her eyes went big, he was a mukami. Ruby bit hard on his fingers but it didn't do anything, it made him smile with glee.

"Heh, it hurts. Do it more, Persephone. Do it more, Ruby-san." He begged, then he slowly undid the bow that held her cape up. Ruby's red cloak dropped to the ground and the huntress was now with the miniskirt (that Laito oh-so-generously got for her) Rose groaned and continued struggling against his inhuman strength. Azusa kept laughing, he enjoyed Ruby's suffering, her silver eyes flaring with anger.

"Heh, keep hurting me. It's fun, it's fun when I suffer. I can't wait to see you have fun too." He continued, he snaked his free hand around her neck and went in for the meal. Ruby's shrill was muffled in by the fingers of beret-wearing boy. His fangs pierced around her neck, the girl felt as if she was going to explode in pain.

"I can't take this anymore, someone. Please." She whimpered in the boy's fingertips.

Then there was a knock.

"Azusa, Azusa are you in there?" A voice inquired, Ruby couldn't pick up who it was but it definetly was masculine. Ruby kicked the door furiously, letting this weird guy know someone was in there.

"I'm opening the door Azusa. You better not be talking to Justin." A stern voice ordered, that's when the door gave way and Ruby faceplanted on the floor with Azusa on her back.

"Oh...hello Ruki-kun. Persephone was helping me talk to justin. Tell me Ruby-san, what are you going to call your friend?" The demented boy inqured, tilting his head in sadism. Ruby flicked her head back to find a huge scar going up my leg. She instantly crouched on the ground.

"You DO know that the school uniform has no miniskirt?" Ruki inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well why don't you tell that to Laito?" Ruby grumbled, that's when Ruki chucked something on her face. The fabric covered her eyes.

"Not cool," she grumbled, as she removed the fabric, it turned out to be the school skirt.

"Hurry up, livestock. I don't have all day." Ruki ordered, the huntress nodded and slipped back in the knife closet and quickly locked the door.

 **A few minutes later**

"For being a jerk, it's surprising you have two school skirts on handy," Ruby smiled, she exited the knife closet and twirled around in a circle. She donned on her signature cape and did a dramatic pose. Ruki scoffed and handed her Crescent Rose "Oh cool, where'd you find it?"

Ruki raised an eyebrow before telling her it didn't concern her. Ruby ignored him and kept caressing the blade of her beloved scythe

"Hmph, livestock shouldn't talk so freely." He returned, Ruby stuck her tongue and kept rubbing the sharp blade. She completely ignored the fact that there were two pissed off vampires in front of her.

"As Kou would say, there is always a give and take rule in life. You took your scythe from me." Ruki began.

"You give us your blood." Azusa smiled, he latched onto Ruby's arm; the huntress took a few steps back before holding Crescent Rose in scythe form.

"Back away you FIENDS!" She threatened, holding the scythe. That's when the bell rang, the three teens looked up. Ruby waved and activated her semblance to dash away.

"Hmph, so this is Persephone at her true potential. We currently do not require her, we require Eve." Ruki mumbled, already his two other brothers appeared next to him and Azusa.

"Eh? Did you miss your chance with megami-chan?" Kou cooed, leaning closer to his older brother. Yuma smiled grimly and wiped the blood off his cheek.

"Heh, Weed puts up quite a fight. Although, I'm into more of those submissive." The giant commented.

"I want her…to help me talk to Justin again." Azusa managed, wrapping up his newly-cut wound.

"Enough, we'll discuss this later. Right now we need to monitor Eve's progress." The eldest snarled, all the brothers nodded their heads and followed him.

 _Author's note: this is a very short and horribly written chapter IMO! I wish I could've written this better but I have no idea what I could manipulate this into a better chapter and I'm not the fan of the mukamis, especially Ruki and Azusa._

Azusa: he he...please..hurt me...

 _...No. Come on man! You need to learn how to stick up for yourself!_

Azusa:...can Aqua...cut me?

 _Please get him a therapist!_

Azusa: if...Aqua...can't cut me...then I'll...cut her

 _And...this is where I run_

 _Please fav/ follow and I LOVE getting reviews! So please post them_

Azusa:...don't...run...I...want a friend

 _For those readers who want to hug Azusa, he's right here! So give him a hug!_


	24. The great escape

_This title REALLY reminds me of Wallace and Grommit. I think the credit song is called 'the great escape' but yeah! This is actually a really serious chapter! There's a lot of fighting and tiny smudges of blood...but let's be honest, I'm not afraid of reading about a little blood._

 _I'm sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday (which was my original plan) so here it is!_

 _But yeah! Lots of fighting! Several OOC moments with the vampires. I had to change a bit to make it more...fun...for everyone._

 _I own this fanfic and Kitagawa Hayami_

 _The rest belongs to someone else!  
Let's go!_

Ruby sighed, another day. Another bite, this time courtesy of Shu.

"Stop being so helpless. You're a huntress...act like one." She remembered, Ruby plopped on her bed. It ticked her off that all the brothers kept nagging her to put up a fight but seriously. They REALLY are shallow. Ruby sighed and pulled up her stockings and fiddled with the little bullets, she managed to get some more from Reiji but had to give up some of her time to gain her 'reward'. It were fit for her sniper rifle, as she was fiddling with the magazine she felt someone hug her from behind, he placed his hands over her minuscule breasts. Immediately, she turned to see Ayato glaring deep into her soul.

"Oh...Ayato..hey?" She moved his hands from her chest to her stomach.

"Don't "hey" me, human." He growled, moving quickly to bite her arm through the sleeve. Ruby gritted in pain and made a whimpering noise. When he stopped, Ruby pushed him off the bed.

"If you haven't picked up, I'm busy! So leave me alone." She growled, the huntress hated whenever someone disrupted her 'me time'. No ever gives her privacy around here. Not even in the stupid bathroom.

"Whatever whatever, brat-chest," Ayato began.

"brat-chest?" Ruby inquired, honestly this guy keeps coming up with the lamest nicknames. Brat, flatchest and now brat-chest.

"Don't interrupt yours truly when he's giving you a plan," Ayato growled, his green eyes flared in anger. Ruby sighed and rubbed her bite-marks, nodding her head to tell him to continue. "I'm sure you know who's kidnapped her."

"Those weird Mukami guys, what you know where they live?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Ayato puffed his chest with pride before confidentially stating he knew where they lived, Ruby facepalmed.

"So you bite me and disrupted my 'me time' just to tell me where Yui's kidnappers live? Great, now go save her yourself." The huntress sighed and continued fiddling with the reticule until Ayato placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how to get you some fun. Whaddya say?" He offered, he and Ruby shared a look before the huntress nodded her head.

"If I die, this is your fault." She smiled, Ayato nodded before ruffling her hair.

* * *

It was quiet at the mukami household, Yui had just been imprisoned in her room. There was only one figure pacing gently towards the little garden, it was a bit windy so her red cape was flowing in the breeze. Ruby felt the bushes rustle, she immediately formed Crescent Rose and turned to the direction where the noise came from.

"Well well, about time you showed up. We were wondering if you'd never turn up." A voice snarled, Yuma rose from the bushes and Ruby clutched her scythe hard. Another figure was walking towards her, his blonde hair and red eye were glistening in the navy sky.

"Honestly, be more truthful to yourself Yuma. But seriously, who knew that a pathetic little human like you would pop up on our plate, I mean place." The idol smiled, Ruby looked left and right before reloading the scythe.

"Where's Yui? No games this time!" She demanded, looking left to right. That's when Yuma shrugged.

"Weeds get cut down." He commented, before running towards the huntress. Ruby ducked to avoid his kick before performing a slidekick. Kou smirked and ran to Ruby before grabbing her leg. Using his inhuman strength, he flung Ruby into the fountain. The huntress crashed into the stone statue, with quick thinking she picked up the large head of the fragment and tossed it at Kou. The idol caught it with ease.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that, Mega-" He was interrupted when Ruby tackled into him, forcing the blonde to crash into his tall brother. Ruby back-flipped and swished her hair arrogantly. Yuma growled with annoyance and charged at Ruby with a punch, the girl took the blow but flipped him over her body; Kou took this opportunity to slash her neck with his fingernails, Ruby dropped to the ground in pain. In the bushes nearby was Ayato, he shook his head at her.

No, we need all of them. We need all of them to turn up so I can save pancake. He thought, Rose nodded and reloaded Crescent Rose. She stood up bravely, cocking the now sniper rifle, Ruby cracked a smile.

"Let's go!" With that she aimed three shots at the two brothers, both ducked to dodge the bullets. Yuma cupped his hands and Kou flipped off them, he grabbed Ruby's shoulders and flung her into the wall. Ruby groaned in impact, she opened her eyes groggily and grinned with arrogance. She slashed Crescent Rose upwards to scare Kou away, Yuma ran towards her and kicked upwards. Ruby flipped backwards and swung Crescent Rose twice, the tall vampire kept hopping and ducking to avoid the two strikes; Ruby swung it above her head before bringing the sharp blade down. Yuma caught it with expertise, before ducking a bit to avoid the bullet that nearly impaled his head. The recoil sent Ruby backwards and crashing into Kou. The idol growled and punched the girl's face twice, the fifteen year old gasped in pain and blocked a third one, she kneed his balls and ran to the fountain area. She needed a plan, something to kill two birds with one stone. An idea popped in her head, Yuma was charging towards her and threw a punch. The girl ducked and did the splits, at the same time she punched his balls, twice. After rolling out of the way from a kick, she began to pick up speed around the two mukami brothers.

"What is she planning?" Yuma growled, turning to his brother. Kou shrugged, Ruby ran faster and faster around the brothers. Soon they could see nothing but red rose petals; the whirlwind slowly picked them up on their feet, both boys began struggling to hold themselves down.

"Let's get out of here!" Kou shrieked, but how could they? Ruby stopped running and admired her whirlwind handiwork.

"Hmm…could've done better with Weiss' glyphs." She admitted, but charged a shot, her careful eyes began darting around, looking for the two boys swirling around in the tornado of petals. With precision, she released a shot, the recoil launched her straight into the blizzard of petals, she crashed into Kou and Yuma in one shot and knocked both out of the tornado. Both were unconscious and currently swirly-eyed.

"And that's how it's done." She bragged, Ayato joined her. He playfully punched her shoulder.

"Still got it, don'tcha brat? Let's go find the others."

Ruby reloaded her bullets and collapsed the weapon, hooking it onto her belt; she and Ayato paced into the mansion uninvited.

* * *

The two teens wandered around in the hallway. Ayato kept sniffing in the air and Ruby kept holding her heart.

"Her blood's close, I can smell it. That stupid impure…" He cursed, Ruby tensed up and held her weapon.

"Someone's coming." She ordered, Azusa was walked towards the couple and wielded two knives in each hand, both Ruby and Ayato got into a fighting stance.

"Heh, you brought a friend. How interesting…looks fun…" Azusa muttered, Ayato growled and stepped forwards but Ruby stopped him.

"Get Yui, I'll buy you some time." She ordered, Ayato's eyes looked down at his shorter friend. Before he could protest, Azusa charged at them. Ruby ducked and kicked the boy in the stomach, the vampire skidded backwards and braced himself. Already Ayato had disappeared and the beret wearing boy was tensed up, he was conflicted on whether he should leave the human and protect Yui or defeat the human to protect Yui. He flipped the knives again and charged at her, Ruby moved her body left and right to avoid the strikes.

Crescent Rose is too big, I need to go into something more suited. She thought, with that, she collapsed the weapon and kicked upwards. Azusa leaned back and slashed his dagger upwards, the huntress cartwheeled backwards and narrowly avoided the sharp object. Ruby held both of her fists up, Azusa charged at her and stabbed his dagger thrice towards her face. Ruby avoided two of them but caught the third, she clutched on his wrist hard enough to force him to drop it.

"That's enough Azusa, we only came for Yui." She threatened. Azusa chuckled before stepping on her toe and uppercutting her. Ruby groaned and gasped as the knife pierced her leg. Azusa pulled it out and grinned a bit.

"Heh, so funny. You're bleeding. You've made a friend." He commented, the huntress growled and pulled out Crescent Rose. She jumped in the air and slammed the blunt side on Azusa' head. Azusa's head thankfully didn't break but the floor underneath him did. He grunted underneath the weight of the weapon, Ruby scoffed and pulled the weapon off him before running to go help Ayato. Before she could activate her semblance, Azusa frisked for one of his knives and tossed it in her direction, it nailed her combat skirt into the wall. Ruby struggled to pull knife out, it buried itself pretty deep in the wall. Azusa struggled upwards and smiled as he watched the huntress struggle. He reached behind him and revealed another knife and slowly removed her boots and cut her stockings. Ruby growled and managed to kick on the pervert's head. Instead of backing down, Azusa dutifully took the blows before latching his mouth hard on her thigh. Ruby screamed in pain, blood gushed out of the wound. With her experience with vampires for the last few months, they often went in for small teasing bites. Maybe since Azusa was so desperate to protecting his 'eve' that he pulled the wolf card. Ruby pulled his head out in the nick of time before dropping to the ground and cradling her leg. Thankfully her aura slowly began healing the wound.

"You're…like me. You have no home. You have no place to belong to. How funny. How interesting." He commented, Ruby growled and punched Azusa hard in the face before forcing his body over her knee. Azusa coughed out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Rose stumbled a bit, the teen's bite really did a lot for her. Before she could fall to the ground, someone caught her.

"Honestly brat, you always push yourself too hard," Ayato smirked, Ruby smirked and handed him the bandages she had on handy. After licking the wound, he secured it with bandages and helped her up. "Can ya walk?"

"I've gone through worst situations." She admitted.

 **Yui POV**

"This is all my fault." I admitted bitterly, my eyes kept drooping as Ruki kept licking chest. Not long ago, Ruki sent his brothers to go handle the intruders. I certainly didn't know who they were, but I still pitied all of them, both Mukamis and the intruders. Suddenly I dropped to the ground clutching my leg, I screamed in pain. Ruki stood back, shocked before kicking my face hard. The pain shook my entire body, my leg and face throbbed heavily.

"Stop struggling, livestock shouldn't fight back against their masters." He snarled, my pink eyes kept fluttering. This heartbeat, this shared pain. Ruby was here, she was going to break me out.

No! No, don't do this Ruby! I thought, I didn't want to see my friend in pain.

"You think I wanted to come? Ayato bribed me with cookies." A voice would whine in my mind, my little mental perception with Ruby was playing up again. That's when Kou, Azusa and Yuma appeared, all three heavily beaten up.

"What? Did they get past you?" the blue-haired leader demanded, both boys nodded.

"Eh?~~ Did you have fun with M neko-chan? No fair Ruki-kun!" The blonde vampire complained, Ruki gave them all a death glare before ordering them to guard the entrance. He had the feeling that Ruby was here with Ayato, he vowed to kill them if they even touched me. After all the boys left, I struggled towards the open door, Ruki picked me up in the air and glared deeply in my soul.

"Don't even think about it, I will make sure that your purification will come. Even if it means killi-"

"What do you think you're doing to my prey?" A boyish and confident sound growled, there was Ruby and Ayato standing in the doorway with…deal with it glasses?

"What's with the glasses?" Ruki asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Ruby adjusted them from sliding down her nose.

"Looks cooler." She admitted, with that she charged Crescent Rose and tackled Ruki through the wall. Ayato helped Yui up.

"Ayato-kun..." I whimpered, grasping his shoulder, I fell into his arms. The vampire growled with animosity.

"Don't forget you belong to yours truly." He snarled, he pulled down on my sleeve and sunk his teeth inside the flesh. I groaned in pain and leaned into his chest, he caught me.

Normal POV

Ruby was pulling punches, she was taking on all four boys at once. The couple watched through the giant hole in the wall. Ruby ducked as Kou tried to tackle her in the air. Azusa spun his knives twice and thrusted both dangerously close to her legs. She swung it back and kicked the beret wearing vampire. Ayato smirked and jumped out of the window, with the blonde in his arms, the girl shrilled as he jumped from a high ledge but still nail the landing.

"A-ayato-kun?" Yui stuttered, he nearly scared her to DEATH. He growled and plopped her on the ground.

"Stay there." he ordered, with that he took off running. Ruby noticed him and placed Crescent Rose, with the flat side, on the ground. Ayato stepped on the blade, in which Ruby steadily flung him into the air, he nailed the landing on Yuma and began doing a beatdown on his face. Yui gasped as someone grasped her wrist, it was Azusa. He swung the knife against her chest but Yui positioned her arm so it could take the blow instead of the fatal wound to her chest, it would slice her arm. She shrilled in pain, attract the attention of Ruby who currently was dealing with Kou. The huntress spun the scythe thrice to prevent the idol from kicking her stomach, Kou tackled Ruby to the ground but she flipped him over into Ruki. The red-clad warrior activated her sembalance to race to Yui and trip the demented masochist called Azusa.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked, applying the bandage to her arm. Yui nodded before Ayato grunted as he was flung into the two girls.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui gasped, with that she leaned her bleeding arm closer and permitted the vampire to replenish his energy using her blood. Ruki growled in jealousy.

"here, you would defy your position as livestock. But with these filth...you would be happy to be their...pet?" The teen growled, he stood up and so did the rest of his brothers. He seemed to direct this question towards Yui and not Ruby.

"Uh...excuse me," Ruby nervously asked, raising a hand, "I'm not dirty."

"Wait a month until Laito has his way with you, brat-chest." Ayato sighed, Ruby blushed at his statement. Kou laughed.

"Why wait a month...when you can have fun here, Megami-chan?" The idol smiled.

"WHY WOULD I WANT THAT!" Ruby growled, stomping her foot with anger. Yuma growled.

"You're an annoying little brat but I don't mind having my way with you." The giant commented, he toussled his hair a bit. Ruby took a step back and closer to Ayato.

"I want to...hear Persephone scream." Azusa commented, Ruby gulped, she looked at Ayato and Yui. Then back at the Mukamis. It was like that dream she had, she couldn't save Yui or Ayato because they stayed. She needed to sacrifice herself.

"You are the protector of her race." Karl-heinz's voice echoed into her ear.

Rose stepped forwards and in front of Ayato and Yui.

"Go." She ordered, Ayato gave a look of surprise. Yui gave a look of shock.

"Don't think that you can beat them all, brat-chest." He smired.

"I'm not going to beat them." She explained, that's when his emerald eyes widen.

"What," he snarled, he placed both hands on his shoulders and forced the younger girl to look back at him, "are you brave or stupid? They're vampires! They'll rip you to shreds!"

"And they'll do that to you and Yui! Go, I'll hold them off." She ordered, with that she sped towards Ruki and kicked him into Azusa. Ayato couldn't protest, he wanted to get his beloved back at home as fast as he could.

I'll come back for you Ruby, he thought. Ayato never thought he would feel this way.

To have a friend

To have someone to share his mischievousness

His stream of thoughts were broken when Kou lunged at Yui's dangling legs, if it wasn't for Ruby's quick aiming, Yui would've lost a leg and Kou would've been bleeding through his hand. The idol's hand was nearly pierced by the bullet so he was forced to move it. Kou kept levitating in the air, desparate to get his M neko-chan back but Ruby's sharp-shooting skills kept him on his foot. Kou eventually got tired and decided to charge at Ruby. He lunged at the huntress' leg, taking a bite of where Azusa bit out of earlier. Ruki sneaked behind her and bite into her neck, the sleeves of her uniform were cut off by Azusa, allowing Yuma and him to gain better access to her arms. Ruby screamed in pain as all four of them began feasting off her like parasites. In the distance, she saw Ayato and Yui. Both were on the top of a tree and watching in horror as she withstood the pain. Ruby began to release tears. They weren't of sadness...they were for joy

"Run." She mouthed, and Ruby's consciousness slipped.

* * *

Laito was waiting in Ruby's room. He entered it 30 minutes earlier to find a little message on the bed. It was of Ruby and Ayato wearing their deal-with-it glasses and a caption reading "gone to rescue chichinashi, b back b midnight." Laito jolted in excitement as he heard the door creak open.

"Rose-chan?" He hoped, it was Ayato, who was holding and unconscious Yui.

"Whoops, wrong room." He muttered, the oldest triplet tried to close the door but his fedora-wearing brother caught him by the neck. Ayato dropped the blonde in fright and held both hands against the wrists of his triplet.

"Where is she?!"

Ayato looked away and towards the sleeping Yui, he kept avoiding Laito's hopeful gaze.

"Ayato, answe-"

"She stayed behind so she could hold them back." He blurted, Laito slapped his brother hard.

"Get out."

Ayato raised an eyebrow.

"Don't order yours truly arou-"

"GET OUT!"

Ayato made no haste to grab Yui and take her out of Ruby's room.

 _Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Ruby's been held hostage by the mukamis! That's not good at all! Will she survive or will she be demoted to livestock?_

Reiji: how dare they steal Ruby away from us

Subaru: I'm gonna kill them all! Those bastards!

Kanato:...this is all your fault

Ayato: EH! Ore-sama's fault! It was chichinashi's if she didn't get captured in the first place

Laito: but YOU dragged Ruby into this!

Yui: guys...please stop fighting

 _Oh let them at it Yui, there's no point in debating with them!_

 _Fav, follow and please review-_

 _HEY HEY NO FIGHTING!_

 _HEY PUT THE AXE AWAY!_

 _Help me!_


	25. Nescio quid hic dicimus

_So yeah! Something I forgot to mention in my last chapter is that the reason why I hadn't been so consistent with updating is due to the fact I was on HOLIDAYS! In Japan! So I got my yearly dosage of Anime merchandise. I now have two posters hanging in my room (of Shiki and Lindo from DWD) and an Ayato plushie! I was fangirling so hard when I got the Shiki poster. So back to the story! Hmm...i wonder how Ruby's going with her life at the mukamis...also I have something to confess..there is another series that is linked to this so this is a FOUR-way crossover...but it only has like a minor impact. But...let's just say Azusa's experience was simply...one HELL of an adventure..._

Ruby groaned at felt someone tug her arm, she looked to the side of her to find Azusa wrapped up in her blankets next to her.

"Per...se...phone." He smiled. Ruby's eyes seemed to scream.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" She demanded, with that she rolled out of her bed. She landed on the ground with a thump, three boys entered her room. Ruki, Kou and Yuma.

"Oh, you're awake." Ruki commented, Rose picked herself up and dusted herself. She was in a quaint little room with Crescent Rose on the top of the desk. Her beloved weapon was in box form and her huntress uniform laid on the chair, all perfectly folded up. Ruby looked at Ruki with fear before stepping towards Crescent Rose. She rubbed the little gears on the weapons, each little crevice, to make sure none of it was tampered.

"You care for your weapon more than your well-being?" Ruki asked, raising an eyebrow. Ruby nodded.

"These weapons make up what my people are. Warriors, hunters, heroes." She smiled, Ruki scoffed. He most likely was just jesting at humanity's stupidity. He looked at his brothers, all of them nodded before leaving...well minus Kou.

"You better be careful, megami-chan. Ruki-kun can get VERY angry when you don't listen to him." He cooed, Ruby looked fearfully at Ruki and back at the currently empty door. Maybe Kou had left...and so has Crescent Rose because it wasn't in her hand anymore. Ruby began sputtering with anger, this happens to me ALL the time, she thought spitefully. She turned back to find the blue haired vampire way closer than he was. Ruby threw a punch to defend herself but Ruki caught the fist.

"Livestock shouldn't fight back. Crops should bend to the wind." He contemplated he grabbed Ruby's arm and began bending it behind her back.

"ENOUGH WITH THE WEIRD ANALOGIES?! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA SNAP MY ARM OFF!" She shrilled, struggling furiously.

"Wheat should bend under the force of the wind. So be my persephone and bend at my will." He growled, Ruby threw her head backwards and kicked his crotch. Ruki crouched and Ruby kept taking breaths of relief and oxygen. It was too close. She never remembered suffering like this back at the sakamakis...scratch that, this was as bad as them. Reiji wouldn't hesitate to whip her whenever they had their little 'sessions'. Shuu was ok with the idea of her tripping over and over his body again. Kanato didn't mind hitting her head with his creepy teddy. Subaru wouldn't scaring the hell out of her by smashing a wall. Ayato and Laito were for the idea of raiding her panty drawer. God it ticked her off. Ruby sighed with annoyance and massaged her arm a bit, with Ruki's constant bending, it really bruised her arm pretty bad. Hopefully it wouldn't effect whenever she was using Crescent Rose. The huntress turned around but felt someone clutch her hand hard, turning around it was Ruki again.

"W-what do you want?" She demanded, he then pinched her arm hard. With that Ruby squeaked in pain but it provided him the perfect opportunity to tackle her into the bed.

"I heard you submitted to Karl-heinz," the eldest Mukami snarled, Ruby gulped knowing that he was interpreting it into THAT kind of way. "But you refused to be with him. You refused to be that pervert as well-"

"Which one? All of them are perverts." Ruby admitted, with that he snaked his hand underneath her dress and close between her legs.

"If you haven't chosen a Hades, then allow me to demonstrate how I could benefit you." He smirked, he moved in to her neck and went in to feast. Ruby groaned and tried to kick the older male off her, with his damn hard chest, it was like a flower tackling into an elephant. Pointless.

Ruki smiled as he tasted the familiarity of blood on his tongue.

"Hmm? So sweet. So addictive. That's what I love about a woman." He commented, moving in to feast in deeper in her neck. Ruby arched her head back and struggled against Ruki. For looking four years older than her, it was no surprise that he proved to be HEAVIER than her. As Ruby began to tire, the eldest mukami took this opportunity to straddle her and bring his head closer to the 15 year old's left ear.

"I am your god, devote yourself to me until the very end. And you will gain your reward." He whispered, Rose shuddered with his low voice echoing inside her ear. It really was annoying and ticklish with his breath. Before she could flip him off her body, he took a quick prick at her ear. She whimpered as he went there to lick off the dribbling scarlet liquid from the area. Wait...why she letting him do this?

I'm a warrior, I should do better than this! She thought confidently. With that Ruby used all her body wait to roll her and Ruki off the bed. The eldest mukami let out a cry of surprise as they fell from the height. Ruby rolled backwards and got into a fighting stance. The dizziness must've been acting up, her eyesight kept shifting, it kept flickering and she couldn't focus.

"Damnit..." She mumbled, noticing that Ruki was charging towards her, the ebony haired huntress made it her objective to put up a fight. The girl ducked as Ruki swung his foot up, he made a crack against the wall. Ruby punched upwards to collide with his legs, Ruki slipped to the ground clutching his shin with pain. The girl weaved again to avoid a punch and grasped his arm to flip him into the wall. As Ruby turned to run, she began staggering. She needed to get out. She needed to go back to the sakamaki mansion ASAP. The huntress hobbled all the way down the hallway and reached the stairs, deciding for an awesome getaway style, she pulled the serving tray. She remembered back at the sakamakis how she could pull off the cool 'skate-boarding' (as Ayato would say) trick. She jumped on the railing with the metallic sheet scraping against the oak railings. Noticing Yuma walking around with a basket of apples, both teens began screaming.

"DUCK!" She hollered, covering her eyes. Yuma had a different approach to this event.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed, he dropped the basket and held both hands up to catch the tray. Ruby pushed against the tray to launch herself away from Yuma, she stumbled a little but still kept her position. Ruki was walking down the stairs.

"Hmph, so free. Shame to break to a spirit like that." He commented, his heels were clacking against the marble floor. The girl swished her head to see herself surrounded by the 1st and 3rd eldest Mukami boys. She needed to keep her bravery up. She needed to...

Ruby dropped to the ground, luckily Ruki caught her before she brained her head pretty bad against the hard floor.

"Persephone...really is interesting." He commented, laying the unconscious huntress on the floor. Yuma couldn't care less, he took more notice into picking up his apples. He rolled his eyes. Ruki was annoyed that none of his brothers were so obsessed about this 'Hades+ Persephone and Eve + Adam business'. Since Ruby was currently staying at their house, it was no doubt that this would be an interesting experience. That's when a chuckle came from the top of the banister. There was Kou leaning downwards.

"You should REALLY be careful of her. She picked a fight with some 3rd years once. It was fun to watch really." He reminisced, Ruki scoffed and laid Ruby in the chair.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes, the bright light was blinding. The girl covered her eyes a bit with the blanket.

"Wait! Since when was I in a bed?" She grumbled, the huntress found herself into a white shirt, it was larger than she was and formed a little makeshift dress. She wondered where her normal clothes were but decided not to investigate. Ruby looked around the room, it didn't look familiar. It DEFINITELY wasn't her own room in the mukami house. She noticed that she wasn't in her nightdress and the buttons weren't done, why can't they let her change by herself? Ruby pulled the shirt forwards and began doing buttons.

I wonder who owns this shirt, Ruby thought. That was when the door opened, she screamed at the top of her lungs when Kou barged into the room, he was shirtless, which answered her question.

"Have NONE of you guys heard of knocking?" She grumbled, Kou gave her a rose, the huntress stepped back, it was weird enough that he was acting freakishly nice to her. There must've been a catch, Ruby carefully plucked it from his hand and smelt, it. She smiled with gratitude.

"Thanks man." She stated, that's when Kou also cracked an innocently-similar smile.

"That's ok, megami-chan. Now, if you would...give me something in return." He growled, the gears in Ruby's brain clicked furiously. She heard from Yui how the last time that happened, she ended up in a very sticky situation herself. Ruby peered on his desk and found a piece of paper. It was..lyrics?

"Why do you have lyrics on your table?" She inquired, tilting her head, hopefully it would change the topic quickly, she hated whenever someone was about to turn her into a blood smoothie.

"Eh?~~ I thought I told you, I'm an idol...and no I'm not a giant eyeball that runs around the neighbourhood like a deranged psycho."

"That's a good inspiration for a song though."

Kou gave her a shut up glare, Ruby gulped and skimmed the lyrics. This was a very bloody song...like really.

" _Inside the crimson velvet sheets_

 _Do you want to taste some of my forbidden, syrup on this night?"_

Those were the first lyrics...like what? She thought angrily. The idea that caught Ruby's eye was the word Crimson, looking at it...she thought of the rose.

"Stay still," She smiled, Kou obeyed, the huntress knelt so she could fashion it in his hair like a little accessory. "Cool no?"

Kou darkened a bit, hinting that it's not going to make up for her reading his lyrics.

Man he's such a penny pincher. Ruby thought bitterly. The huntress could take this two ways...run or stay. That's when Kou looked at the shirt she was wearing. She looked at the shirt and back at him. Ruby shook her head before Kou pulled something from behind. It was a nightdress. Plain and simple. She quickly stepped in his closet and changed into the attire that Kou graciously supplied her with. After a few quick minutes, she stepped out and handed the white buttoned shirt to Kou. The idol slipped it on effortless but then sat on his bed expectantly.

"What?" Ruby asked, tilting her head. He growled with annoyance and began tugging on the buttons.

"Help me, megami-chan~" He whined, rolling around a bit on the bed. Ruby rolled her eyes, even SHE wasn't as childish as he was.

"Alright, I'll walk you through this. Watch closely."

" 'course I will Megami-chan." He chirruped.

"Sure..." She smiled, with that she held the button with her right hand and the fabric in the other, after slipping in the button through the fabric, she placed her hands with Kou to guide him through solving this situation he faced everyday. The boy giggled as Ruby effortlessly helped him with his first world problem.

"Your fingers are pretty shaky, I think you need more practise." She explained.

"Heh, I'm more used to grabbing everything I want~~" With that he snaked his hand underneath her skirt and almost reached for her... Ruby quickly zipped backwards.

Ugh, why do I always get myself in these situations. She groaned internally, Kou pouted.

"C'mon Megami-chan! I'm still struggling." He whined, he pulled open the shirt which triggered two of the buttons to fly off. Ruby rolled her eyes and helped him with the others.

"Ok, uh...help me find the buttons?" She whimpered, Kou shrugged and sauntered to his wardrobe. He found a t-shirt and slipped it on, he tossed the broken button shirt toward's Ruby's direction and it covered her face.

"The buttons on the table, See ya, Megami-chan!" He cooed. With that he closed the door. Ruby growled and threw the shirt on the ground.

"I have better things to do instead of being a personal slave to Mr Hot-shot!" She grumbled, when Ruby turned around she felt something smash against her head. With that she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Ruby grumbled as she opened her eyes groggily. Ugh…why do these guys keep knocking me out? Uh…where am I? She groaned mentally. She opened her eyes to find herself in the great outdoors. It was around sunset.

"Huh...what the..."

"Oh, you're awake." A voice grunted, Yuma was there with a basket full of...apples and tomatoes.

"PFFFT! Since when did you have an obsession with gardening?" She cracked, Yuma's face went red with anger.

"SHUT UP! I'm entitled to like gardening!" He returned, the boy continued plucking the tomatoes off the branches making Ruby tilting her head in confusion.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked in her childish voice, Yuma rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"I'm picking my tomatoes, wanna help," he offered, handing the girl another basket

Her silver eyes widen with excitement and nodded her head vigorously.

"Just remember, be gentle." Ruby helped Yuma harvest his tomatoes, she couldn't help but pick up his warm smile. She completely forgot that this guy who sent her to the infirmary **TWICE**. She also couldn't help but pick up something between all the mukami brothers.

"You're brothers right? Are you like half-brothers or something? Like the sakamakis?" She inquired, Yuma stopped suddenly and Ruby stepped back in defense. She wasn't so keen on being Yui II, Yuma relaxed.

"Not really, we're not related. We never knew our family but we consider each other as brothers. Those sakamaki bastards have no idea what it's like to have siblings to depend. All they do is just try to kill and put down each other every day. Even that NEET would die down to their level." He grumbled, Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"NEET?"

"Not Employed, Educated or Training. Y'know the guy who lies in the middle of the hallway for no reason."

"OH! You mean Shu, he's awesome! Seriously, his taste in music is the best." She expanded, Yuma scoffed in annoyance before commenting on how stupid she was. Ruby looked away in annoyance.

"Hmph, you don't HAVE to be so mean." She grumbled, for around 5 minutes both teens didn't talk to each other. After that period Yuma opened his mouth.

"Sow...Told me you weren't from here. Where're ya from," He admitted, Ruby stopped. Should she tell him the truth? Should she lie? "Don't lie, weeds get ripped out if they do."

Ruby squeaked in fear, knowing that this could've been the end of her.

"I come from remmant...It's a place where monsters or Grimm run around and kill humans. That's why I have my semblance and Crescent Rose. It's because we need to defend ourselves from them," She explained. That's when Yuma growled a bit, he was a bit pissed. "Yuma?"

That's when he punched her head in the face, Ruby groaned in pain and rubbed her current black eye.

"What? You just disrupt nature?" He snarled, Ruby shakily got up and readied a fighting stance.

"They attacked first!" She replied, she never truly remembered why Grimm attack humans. But if there was one thing. The grimm were probably the ones who killed her mother.

"Have you ever considered that humans disrupted their peace? Have you ever considered that Grimm were trying to protect their families? Have you ever considered that the Grimm are more peaceful than you?" He interrogated, it was already a bit dark.

"The grimms are monsters." She snarled, she threw a punch and Yuma caught it.

"Then what are humans," He returned, faltering a bit, Ruby pondered.

I want to be a hero! She remembered saying to her mother. She shook away the thoughts when Yuma clamped his left hand around her neck. "Heh, although you humans are nothing but livestock. Lambs for slaughter."

"Let me go Yuma!" She struggled and tried kicking his chest. That's when a new presence entered the garden.

"Can I...have Persephone?" Azusa mumbled, the boy already had another bandage around his left arm after conversing with one of his cuts. Yuma flung the huntress into his "brother's" direction. Ruby stumbled into the boy's arms.

"Have her, I'm done with this kid anyway." He growled, turning around with both baskets underneath his arms.

* * *

Azusa carried Ruby to his room and laid her in his bed, the girl opened her eyes to see the morbid boy grinning at her. His face was 5 centimetres away from hers.

"Hello...Persephone."

She screamed and knocked heads with him. Azusa stumbled back and fell on his butt, Ruby rubbed the little bruise on her head. Most likely after Yuma's assault on her.

"Don't DO that!" She mumbled, she noticed she wasn't in the garden anymore...I wonder what gave it away?

The knife cabinet or Azusa?

He sauntered towards the display area and took out one of the knives. It was silver and had a ruby encrusted in the hilt. The huntress looked at the dagger and back at Azusa.

"It's a pretty dagger, where did you get it from?" She asked in a soft tone. Azusa smiled.

"Funny...story...he was a...good friend."

 **Flashback and Azusa POV**

I was running as bullets chased me and my friends. Each of them were covered in wound marks and bleeding heavily

"Damnit! Azusa! Stop slowing us down!" Justin snarled, he grabbed me by the neck and used me as a human shield as the butler threw a knife that impaled me leg. I screamed in pain but smiled.

"Thank...you Justin." I stated, I love pain. I love it more than anything. Melissa growled as we hid behind the corner.

"Damnit! This is your fault Azusa! Your fault for being there!" She snarled, she kicked my face. I collapsed to the ground in pain. Soon Justin and Christina joined the brawl, I laughed so much. I never knew the difference between pain and fun. If it means keeping my friends, I am willing to endure ALL the pain that they cause to me.

Three bullet shots rung into the air. Three body slumped to the ground. There were the corpse of my friends. Justin, Christina and Melissa.

"NO!" I screamed, I shook their lifeless bodies. Justin's once cyan eyes had melted to a disgusting navy tinge. Melissa's flawless blonde hair was now dyed with her own blood. Christina's skin got paler by the minute. I was alone. I looked up to see a girl with plum red hair and in a maid uniform.

"Young master, I've killed three out of the four culprits." She reported, from the end of the hallway was a boy around the age of fourteen, accompanied by a gardener, a blonde soldier, a mysterious snake charmer and finally a butler in black clothes. The boy walked down the hallway, as he got closer I realised he had an eyepatch over his right eye. He looked down at me as if I were a pathetic worm. He looked back at my bleeding leg. Then back at me, he frisked something in his pocket. It was a dagger with a ruby encrusted in the hilt.

"Do something useful." He muttered, with that he turned around and left me, mourning over the bodies of the three children I call friends.

 **Normal POV**

"Hello? Earth to Azusa?" Ruby asked, she poked the boy's cheek in attempts to snap him out of his trance. With that Azusa turned his head slowly to the huntress' side and gave her a creepy grin.

"Does...Persephone want to meet Justin?" He smiled, with that he undid his bandage and slowly reopened the wound. The girl's eyes widen with fear and she snatched the dagger away from the boy.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, she hated people who liked self-harm. She really did. With that he pulled the knife so it was underneath her chin and close to her neck.

"You smell like me...like loneliness." He commented, with that he pressed the cold metallic blade against her neck. Her breath stopped as he pressed harder. With that Ruby kneed Azusa's face and zipped to the other side of the room, the side closest to the door.

"Don't...do that. It's creepy." She muttered, she slide her hand on the doorknob so she could make a quick getaway. That's when the door gave way, Ruby fell on her back. Ruki was glaring at her, looking down at her.

"S'up?" She smiled. Ruki gritted his teeth with annoyance.

"Dinner's downstairs livestock. Cause trouble, and I'll add a punishment." He threatened, with that he turned around to walk away, the huntress turned her head but Azusa wasn't there anymore.

He must've teleported away...jerk. She thought bitterly. The huntress picked herself up and wandered down the hallway.

Unknown to her were several dark silhouettes of wolves?

Wolves? Or Grimm?

* * *

The table was quiet...too quiet. Ruby looked nervously at all the brothers as they silently ate their salads.

It's kind of creepy. She thought, that's when Ruki stood up. He looked around tentatively before staring into Kou's direction.

"KOU! DUCK!" He ordered, with that the idol tucked his head in and a beowolf charged through the glass window, shattering several pieces. Ruby's eyes widen. It was like Yui getting captured all over again. Those weird guys and that beowolf. Then several other grimms crashed into the dining room. The mukamis formed a protective circle around their visitor.

"What's a grim doing here?" She mumbled to herself. Yuma scoffed, telling her now wasn't the time to consider about that. Ruby picked up her knife and flipped it so the sharp side would be facing downwards. A beowolf pounced upwards but Yuma punched it's head, the beast whimpered but bared his teeth. Kou swung his leg and the Beowolf's head was knocked off. Blood tripped from it's headless neck. Ruby grimaced. Another grimm tried to attack Azusa but the morbid brat jumped behind it and stabbed it in the back.

"Hey...do you like pain?" He asked, with that he slashed the knife upwards and destroyed it's back. Ruby kept breathing up and down with fear. What were grim doing here? She shook her head before turning to Ruki.

"I'll be back! Hold them off!" She ordered, the eldest mukami wanted to protest but the girl had already zipped off to her room. Ruki growled and jumped on another grimm's head, obliterating it into a bloody mess. That's when Azusa dropped his knives. Two wolves ganged up on him, both in the air and their fangs prepped. Ruki jumped in the way with his arm outstretched. Time seemed to slow down when one of the wolves bite into the eldest mukami teen's shoulder...noticed how I said one of the wolves?

Ruby returned with Crescent Rose in sniper mode, she only had enough time to shoot one. Ruby spun Crescent Rose twice and aimed three bullets at three grims, Kou and Yuma double-teemed on the final grimm, turning the beast into a bloody corpse.

"Ruki! Ruki!" Ruby stuttered, she immediately cut open his clothes and treated the wound. She ignored his well-toned abs and wrapped his wounds. She gritted in annoyance.

"I can't believe i'm saying this...but we need Yui...I need help to heal this." She admitted.

Azusa nodded before leaving the room, Ruby carried Ruki to his room with Yuma helping her.

And what was Kou doing.

Updating his facebook status to: **_just got attacked by evil wolves, all's okay M neko-chans!_**

 _OH no! So that's why they go kidnap Yui...because apparently Ruby can have help healing Ruki...this is just filler. But I WILL make sure that everything in RWBY will return to normal just in time for Volume 4 to begin! Hopefully it'll end by volume 4! I don't want to work on a fanfic so much that I forget about this one! This is by far my favourite one to write! So please! I need to be reminded to work on Red like roses, red like blood. Hopefully DL season 3 will come out so I don't have to write my OWN plot for the tsukinami arc. So I think all my personal notes are over. Fav..follow and review! And let's hope my reviews raise in numbers because I HATE the number 14 more than anything in the world_

 **BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON WHENEVER MY REVIEWS/FAV/FOLLOWS GET TO THE NUMBER 14 OR 24 BAD STUFF SEEMS TO HAPPEN TO ME!**

 _...why...are you here?_

Kino:...*smirks*

 _YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DEBUTED IN THE GAME SO YOU CAN'T DEBUT NOW!_


	26. Guess who's back?

_Thanks for raising the review numbers! Just 16 reviews! Awesome, let's get them up! I'm glad that you liked that facebook joke, I shoved it in last minute for comic relief. Ok so, GUESS WHO'S BACK! That's right! It's good old Yang! Let's kick this off with a Yang. So let's get this time to enjoy this beautiful fight scene. I MAY have made Kanato fight like Eren Jaeger...but let's be honest, they share the same seiyuu. Without further ado, let's get this party started!_

Subaru had nothing to do. Yui was back and all his stupid brothers took their sweet time to intake her blood. He growled and noticed that a strange blue light was opposite of him. Out stepped a girl around Ayato's (physical) age. Her long messy blonde hair was everywhere and her lilac eyes seemed to pierce deep into his soul. Subaru studied her up and down, the girl placed her right arm on her hip, strangely enough she had a mechanical hand, and the metallic structure was golden with the palm encrusted with an emblem. The wrist area had a purple bracelet on it but it looked as if it were the end bit of the gauntlet. Her other arm was normal, but still looked as if she was wearing a gauntlet.

"Hmph, what's a mortal like you doing here?" He grunted, Yang smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll only be here for a few minutes." She flirted, Subaru looked away in disgust; she was like Cordelia all over again. With her stupid flirts and confident personality. "Anyway, I'm looking for a kid around the age of fifteen? Red cape? Runs around with rose petals?"

That's when Subaru smashed the wall.

"You'll answer MY question first!" He growled, the wall cracked under his presure. The blonde smirked with confidence and chuckled a bit.

"You've got a LOT to learn," She smirked, with that she pulled her left arm back and punched the wall behind her. "That, sweetheart, was done with my normal arm." Subaru growled whilst the girl cracked her knuckles. The boy looked away, he had enough of these remmant hunters and huntresses. They already had to deal with Ruby. She already set fire to the kitchen TWICE! The teen in front of him casually stretched backwards, unintentionally flouncing her bust. Subaru blushed.

"It's not like I know where Ruby is." He admitted, looking away in embarrassment. The girl stopped a bit.

"I never...asked you what her name was." She growled, she took steps closer, Subaru balled his fists and threw a punch. The girl ducked and swung her leg upwards, the vampire managed to catch the leg and glared at her. The girl flipped backwards and jumped in the air as Subaru aimed for her knees. The vampire growled in annoyance as she flawlessly avoided his attacks. He then grabbed her chest...whoops.

"AH AH! SORRY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" He apologised, he quickly removed his hand from the place. Both teens were blushing but the girl gave a look that could kill. And he was a vampire.

"You MONSTER!" She growled, she was about to punch him but then a presence entered the battlefield.

"Subaru, what's this chaos?" A new voice snarled, the youngest sakamaki and the huntress turned their heads in the direction of the voice, it was Reiji. He wasn't impressed.

"Honestly, I'm getting tired of creating familiars to fix the walls," He commented, rubbing his hair a little. That's when the blonde smirked.

"Oh but why? Is it because it's becoming FAMILIAR to you?" She joked, Subaru chuckled a bit but Reiji clutched his head in frustration.

"Goddamnit, your puns are horrible." He commented, Subaru on the other hand thought she was hilarious.

"What? Are you WALL-owing in pain from my awesome puns?" She demanded, Reiji groaned and dragged the blonde to his room.

"Come with me, this must be important if this girl from Ruby's world decided to 'grace' us with her presence." He ordered. The girl grinned.

"Hmph, well I do always like entering with a YANG."

Subaru shoved his hands in his pocket and trailed after them. Not so far away was Kanato's sucking noises as he took in the sweet blood of Yui. It started to make him thirsty.

"Tch! It pisses me off." He growled, he wanted to own Komori's blood but knew his fair share of what to do and what not to do.

What not to do was to piss off Kanato since that brat's temper tantrums last for a week at max.

The introduced Yang was casually on the chair, she kept fidgeting with the mechanical arm, which actually began annoying Reiji.

"You shouldn't fidget. It's undesirable for a lady to be so unmannerly. You should sit with your legs together unless you're trying to invite a man. Your clothes are too revealing, especially around your bu-"

"Chill grandpa, I know my knowledge, so why don't YOU cram your mouth and I'll tell you why I'm here." She replied with sass, Reiji growled at her confident exterior. He hated women who acted like that. Women who thought they were above men. Yang stretched back and felt her hand brush against someone's long hair, she looked upwards and saw the grinning face of Laito.

"AAHH!" She screamed and accidentally punched the youngest triplet. Laito cradled his bleeding nose. Ayato leaned closer to mock his brother's predicament.

"heh, you looked like you made out with a ketchup packet." The ore-sama vampire chuckled, Laito told his brother to shut up.

"That's enough, both of you, is this the way you act in front of a lady?" The second eldest vampire threatened.

"Nah, it's cool." Yang smiled, Laito grinned at her chest, even making his nose bleed a bit more but Subaru hit his brothers head and dragged him away from Yang, Ayato reluctantly followed him and stood beside Reiji. Yang looked around, there were only four brothers. If her memory serves correctly there are six of them.

"Where are the others?" She asked, reloading Ember Celica a bit.

"Kanato is probably having his way with Yui-san. That stupid deadbeat probably is-"

"Present." A voice droned, Shu was sleeping on behind of Yang's chair. Reiji twitched in anger..

"Isn't it a bit mean to call your younger brother a deadbeat?" Yang sighed, that's when Shu smiled.

"Oh, he's not the oldest. I am." Shu explained, Yang couldn't help but crack up, making Reiji snarl in annoyance. That's when Yang sighed and rubbed her head.

"Man you guys bicker more than me and Ruby do." She grumbled. The brothers ignored her and kept bickering, Yang twitched a bit. These vampires were more immature than her and Ruby combined. She sighed before loading a bullet into Celica and shooting it into the air.

*bang*

It startled several of the pureblooded brothers and triggered all of them to stop bickering, they turned their heads to see Yang grinning at them.

"Good, I've got your attention," she rejoiced, with that she took out her scroll and entered her photo app. She quickly found the footage and shoved the device into Reiji's face.

"Seen guys like them? Heard of first bloods?" She demanded, Reiji studied the photo carefully. He certainly didn't recognise these boys but they did emit an aura similar to the founders. Reiji rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm...I'm not familiar with the term 'first blood' but I HAVE seen boys like them." He answered, but when he looked up he saw Yang's perverted countenance.

"Oh my, so you've seen guys with hot bods...or maybe...G-O-N-E T-O B-E-"

That's when Subaru slapped her.

"Hey! Watch it buddy! Guys back in remmant don't get as good as them." She returned, balling her fists. Subaru looked away in disgust.

"Tch, yeah well your life must SUCK without me!" He returned, that's when he blushed. An unintentional pick-up line.

"That's enough, both of you. We'll exchange flirts later. It's rude fo-"

"Y'mean it's suba-RUDE that you didn't introduce yourselves first?" Yang interrupted. All the boys groaned, they really had enough of stupid puns.

"The deadbeat behind the chair is Shuu-"

Shuu gave a little wave in Yang's direction.

"-I'm Reiji, the...second son-"

"What's with the hesitation?" Yang asked, Reiji gave her steely glare that shut her up and continued on the mini intros of his brothers.

"-Ayato, the eldest triplet-"

"Nice melons." He smirked, pointing at Yang's bust. Yang couldn't help but playfully punch his shoulder.

"Kanato's downstairs with Yui. So we'll skip him, the boy with the hat is Laito."

"-pleasure to meet you~-" He winked at Yang but the blonde huntress rolled her eyes.

"Finally, Subaru."

"Tch, it's a waste of time." He grumbled, that's when a scream came from below.

"Uh...what was that?" Yang stuttered, it sounded like a dying cat mixed with a duck quacking for bread.

"That's Kanato." Subaru groaned, with that all the brothers ran out of the room and Yang followed them. She noticed a boy with purple hair crying in front of the fireplace.

"Kanato!" Reiji's stern voice rang, he didn't look from the fire place. Yang jumped over the balcony and landed with a thump.

"Where's pancake?" Ayato growled joining the blonde huntress into confronting his brother.

"Teddy...teddy." He mourned, it was obvious that he cared more for his friend rather than his prey.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. Take your time Kanato." Yang comforted rubbing his head, at the same time she pulled a lollipop out from her pocket and gave it to him. The child snatched the sweet and began sucking on it.

"Hmph, this is why children shouldn't be spoiled." Reiji commented, looking at both Shuu who was on the couch and Kanato licking the lollipop.

"Ok? Better," Yang smiled, with that he grabbed her mechanical arm and bite on it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This child is rabid!" She ran around the living room with Kanato hanging off her arm with his teeth buried deep in limb. All the brothers sighed with annoyance.

No wonder where Ruby gets her immaturity from, they all thought bitterly. Eventually Kanato tired down and stopped biting out of the girl's arm.

"There's no blood there?" He asked, rubbing his fangs with his tongue, the lolita flicked the prostetic limb. Yang sighed with annoyance, rubbing where he bit.

"So? Anyone gonna tell me where Ruby is or..." The protective sister demanded, turning to all of the brothers. Each one looked away, they all knew what happened to Ruby. They all know where she is.

Laito nudged Ayato forwards, gesturing the ore-sama pureblood to confess his crime to his executioner.

"She's...currently held hostage at the Mukami house." He muttered, with that Yang grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air. She was about to punch him until...

*crash*

A wolf leapt through the window and had it's fangs bared at Subaru, the light haired male punched it's snout, causing it to whimper. Yang loaded a gauntlet and obliterated a head of another familiar.

"What are these things?" Ayato growled, he managed to stop the crazed brawler from strangling to death. All the brothers got into a fighting stance, especially Yang who slipped on some of her infamous sunglasses.

"Oh this'll be fun." Yang commented. Around two minutes later 10 more wolves joined the one wolf that Subaru punched. Each brother was ready to fight. Reiji already took off his glasses. Shuu switched off his Mp3 player. Yang flipped her hair proudly earning several scoffs from the brothers.

"Don't slow us down mortal." Subaru complained, swinging his leg to kick another wolf into the wall. Yang looked at the tsundere and winked at him.

"Try to keep up with me sweetheart." She snapped back, with that she grabbed Shuu's leg and flung him into one of the wolves. The dead beat sighed with annoyance and kicked upwards as the wolf tried to maul him. Yang quickly cartwheeled on the wolf's jaw to shut it up. The deadbeat found his violin nearby and got the bow, he swung the apparatus twice before going to its stomach and stabbing it upwards.

"Hmph, you actually killed something that wasn't time." Reiji sighed, the wolf whimpered with pain as Shuu slowly pulled out the bow and Yang punched it into the fire. The familiar groaned as it slowly burnt to death. Yang turned her head to find the lazy NEET no longer next to her.

"Where'd he go?" She inquired, all the brothers sighed with annoyance as they ducked and avoided the wolves.

"He probably left to sleep someone, lazy bag of shi-" Ayato began, that's a wolf pounced on him, he managed to catch its jaws before it turned him into shish kebab. The eldest triplet flung the mammal into the stairwell case and punched it thrice.

"Here, catch." A voice rumbled from the top of the stairwell. Shuu tossed 5 swords to each of his brothers, each pureblood caught it with easy. Reiji rubbed the metal with his gloved hand. Ayato stabbed it into the wolf he just finished. Kanato gave look of bloodlust at the intruders, causing several of them to back away a bit. Laito seductively licked the blade. Subaru decided to man his mother's dagger on his left hand and the sword on his right hand. Shuu jumped and slide down the stairwell case and nailed the landing on a wolf, he cupped his hands so Kanato could jump on them and perfectly bisect another wolf. Reiji and Laito went back to back and slashed twice to slice off the limbs of two more beasts.

"More of them are coming!" Yang screamed, she cocked her gauntlets and smashed her fists through one of the wolves that tried to pounce on Subaru.

"Tch, I can protect myself." He admitted. He stabbed his dagger inside the wolf's stomach and flipped behind it, cutting it up from the stomach and up to the head. The wolf dropped to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Heads up!" Ayato growled, he charged at a wolf behind Yang and hit its jaw on the flat side of the sword. The beast whimpered as several of it's teeth dropped out, Yang quickly held it's head underneath her arm and snapped it's neck using the recoil of her gauntlet.

"Hey, done it to a bitch I met at a bar," She remembered, "Tyfa or was it Tiffany?" That's when a wolf tackled her from behind and ripped off a strand of her golden hair. Time seemed to slow down as the lock fell to the ground.

"Oh uh." Laito muttered, he kicked another wolf in the face as it tried to pounce on him. He remembered Ruby telling him something about this 'semblance'

Touch her hair, Yang will hurt you

Cut her hair, Yang will pulverise you

Shave her hair, Yang will kill you

Yang bumped both of her fists together to create a shockwave that startled all the wolves and purebloods in the room.

"YOU MONSTERS!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, with that she grabbed the wolves' arms and tore it in half. Reiji sighed as he leaned backwards to avoid another pounce from a wolf, the table-ware obsessed teen swung his sword twice before decapitation it's head. Yang then jumped in the air with red eyes; he covered his head, thinking that she would obliterate him but the dust powered punch set fire to another wolf.

"Keep your head in the game, four-eyes." She commented, she grabbed Laito's arm and swung him into a wolf, which he finished off flawlessly with a fist to its head.

"She's not bad actually~~" He commented, dusting off the blood from his knuckles. Yang cracked her knuckles and adjusted Ember celica once, the bullet shells dropped to the ground and she tossed a couple of barrels in and cocked it ready.

"Kanato, you're with me." She ordered, before the yandere brat could complain a wolf growled and lunged at Yang, she swung her foot backwards and kicked it's jaw. Kanato stabbed his sword forwards to pierce it's body and took great pleasure thrusting the sword into its bleeding corpse; Yang then began releasing a barge of dust projectiles at the wolves to push them back, one of them was obliterated into a pile of ashes. That's when another monster came from behind, Yang turned around just in time to Subaru holding his sword above his head and the wolf's corpse on the ground, bleeding heavily. Yang quickly readjusted her arm with a blade on it. Reiji raised his eye on how even with their advance technology, they still died down to mediocre weapons.

"Heh, Uncle Qrow took inspiration from a kid he met a bit ago, Edmund Elric or something." She explained, with that she stabbed upwards to impale a stomach before punching it upwards. The body landed with a thump, frightening some of the wolves. Yang grinned with malice as she had a good idea, she picked up the couch and tossed it in the direction of several of the wolves, a couple of them were crushed under the weight of the furniture.

"Tell whoever sent you that I'm coming to get them!" She growled, cocking her gauntlets again. The wolves howled and dispersed, Yang slumped in the ground with exhaustion, she looked around to see several of the sakamaki brothers examining the room and it's horrible condition.

"What were they?" Kanato mumbled, he dusted off the blood off his jacket. Reiji picked up his glasses on the ground whilst Shuu reclaimed his MP3 player. Yang quickly dispatched of her upgrade from her arm.

"Considering the fact they attacked on the lunar eclipse, it's probably..." Reiji wavered a bit, considering the likeliness of the perpetrators.

"What? Do you know something?" Subaru snarled, he winced a bit as a wound from his shoulder stung a bit.

"It could be the founders, if it serves me correctly, there are two of them." He deduced, Laito sat up a bit and adjusted his fedora a bit before asking his brother to expand on the founders. The second sakamaki explained on the possibilities of them not being the targets. On how they could've just left since what they were looking for wasn't here. But what were they looking for? What had more priority than six pureblood vampires and a huntress?

Yang thought a bit, "Didn't you guys say you had someone else staying? Yuki?" She asked, Ayato's eyes flicked in response.

"That's right, they could be after her. Or even Ruby." Shuu continued, grinning at how Reiji clenched his fists. It was obvious his younger brother wanted to continue on his analysis on the monsters. Too bad the corpses already disintegrated.

"I'm leaving." Ayato growled, he seemed to be walking perfectly fine with wounds everywhere. Shuu rolled his eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, we're weak especially at the lunar eclipse."

"No problem, Yours truly has melon chest here to defend Yours truly." He growled, grabbing Yang's arm. Yang yanked it back before giving him a death glare.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to trust you? A total psycho that lost my sister?" She interrogated, the blonde huntress was in no mood to banter with these hot guys.

"Yeah, if there's anyone she's going with, it's gotta be me!" Subaru defended, stepping in front of the visitor.

"And why is that, little brother?" Kanato mumbled, looking dangerously at the youngest sakamaki. Yang sighed before pushing Subaru out of the way.

"I'll be fine. Fine I'll go with you, but my rules." She ordered, the prideful pureblood raised an eyebrow at this. She pressed a few buttons on her arm and flung a disk on the ground, it was yellow. It soon bean clicking and forming into her infamous motorcycle.

"You fit that into your arm?" He stated in an unimpressed tone, he looked at his brothers for logic but none seemed to supply of it.

"Well? Whatcha waiting for? You're gonna let them have your beloved chichinashi?" She mocked, tossing Ayato a red helmet. He grinned with fun and excitement.

"You remmant babes just keep getting better and better." he commented, with that he sat behind Xiao Long and gripped her waist.

"Hold tight."

With that she put the pedal to the metal and zoomed out of the mansion, breaking out of the door. The sakamaki brothers watched in disbelief as they watched the couple ride towards the mukami mansion. Reiji sighed.

"I hate getting familiars to fix EVERYTHING." He emphasised on the word 'everything'.

 _Aww, poor Reiji...no one gives a shit...XD so yeah! Ruby's been kidnapped, Yui's been kidnapped so Yang and Ayato are going to be the heroes here!_

 _Until next time_

 ** _fav/ follow and please review!_**


	27. This will be the day

_Here we go! Final chapter of this arc! I think this would wrap up this fanfic perfectly with everything back in place. So here we go!_

 _I own nothing except for the fanfic and the oc Kitagawa Hayami._

 _Other content belong to other people_

 _Let's go!_

Yui blinked with confusion as she woke up from her unconscious state, she rose up from the bed and noticed Ruby entering in the room. The huntress looked guiltily at the girl, knowing that she didn't like getting kidnapped back and forth.

"It's sort of an emergency, Ruki's been hit bad." She explained, the blonde gasped with fear and quickly jumped off the bed, although she wavered a bit before Ruby caught her. Yui waved her hand to signify her friend she was fine, Ruby slowly propped the seventeen year old against the chair.

"Hey, hey, stay with me!" The girl ordered, Yui's pink eyes flickered and she shook her head.

"Help me to the kitchen, now." Komori whimpered, with that Ruby supported her friend's arm and lumbered to the kitchen. She found Yuma in the kitchen washing his fruits, he didn't look so happy to see the sow out of bed.

"Oi, weed, she's supposed to be in bed."

"If she wants to go out, then let her." Ruby returned, looking deep in his menacing eyes, Yui looked nervously as Yuma turned off the tap and stalked closer to the shorter girl.

"Do you KNOW who you're talking to," He prompt, Ruby shrunk a bit before straightening her back a bit. Yui pushed Ruby back before sharing a knowing nod with the giant. He scoffed and shot a scornful look at Ruby. "Hmph, brat." With that Yuma grabbed his fruits basket and stormed out. Ruby relaxed and looked at Yui.

"How do you even REASON with them?" She asked, giving a look of disbelief, Yui smiled.

"How do you even REASON with THEM?" The blonde replied, with that Ruby gave Komori a playful punch and watched her intensely as she brewed a cup of tea. Yui carefully maneuvered up the stairs with the tea tray whilst Ruby trailed after her, swinging Crescent Rose. It didn't take very long for the huntress to knock down a priceless vase, if it wasn't for her semblance, it would've been the end of her.

"Ruby-san! Please be more careful!" Yui chided, Ruby rubbed her head with apology before placing the vase with care. The two girls crept into the oldest mukami's room, the guy was shirtless...wow...what a surprise. Yui's face went red as she focused on the vampire's bare chest, Ruby's face (on the other hand) had a cheeky smirk since she brandished a permanent marker. After pulling off the lid of the marker, she began doodling on his face making Yui' scrunch up in both fear and hilarity.

"RUBY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yui hissed, she tried to keep her voice down since she didn't want to wake up the vampire. Impure or pure, she didn't want to see his bad side, Ruby looked up from her canvas and pointed at the french curly moustache and glasses on Ruki's face. Yui snickered a bit before opening a window for Ruby to chuck out the permanent marker, the huntress hugged her friend.

"I'll be outside ok, let me know if ANYTHING happens." Yui nodded her head and Ruby casually paced out the door with both arms behind her head, the blonde smiled and set down the tea-set before staring outside the window. It really was a pretty night, she thought. She unconsciously moved her hand to one of the handles of the tea set before connecting it with another hand, it was pale and cold. Looking behind her, she jolted a bit at the vampire's bored face, in his right hand was his infamous book but on his face were badly drawn spectacles and a moustche. Yui took a deep breath in order to calm herself down and quickly ushered back the vampire into the bed.

"Please Ruki-kun, don't move. Your wounds are..." Ruki held up a hand to silence her, the blonde obeyed him and studied the floor. The blue haired rubbed the bandaged areas and winced a bit, Yui mumbled something inaudible.

"Speak up livestock." Ruki snarled.

"You shouldn't touch it." Yui stuttered, with that she nervously poured the cup of tea for Ruki and served it to him, the vampire carefully accepted the cup and sipped from it.

"I'm not a fan of tea...although this is decent...for livestock," He spat, the teen placed the china objects on the desk before reading from his book. Komori looked nervously at Ruki, unsure of what to do. Whether she should leave him and have his brothers make fun of him or break this ice. Unfortunately for her, Ruki answered her thoughts. "there's something on my face...isn't there?"

Yui gulped, he placed his novel beside him before reaching his tea, he began drink from the substance. "Ruby drew a mustache and glasses on you with a permanent marker." The sacrificial bride began to regret her terrible timing since Ruki choked on his tea, the blueette instantly spat his tea out and cussed of several words that I am not allowed to repeat since this would make this an M fanfic rather than T. Yui looked away in fear he felt that Ruki was going to take it out on her until he pointed at that alcohol swabs on his table.

"Get them here." He ordered. Yui obediently passed the vampire the alcohol swabs and Ruki began dabbing it on his face. Ruby's add-ons slowly faded away as Ruki rubbed harder on the stains. After a few good minutes he turned to Yui, the blonde nodded her head vigorously. She REALLY didn't want to be on the receiving end of his punishments.

"Hmph, how can you stand that little brat?" Ruki sighed, he continued to read his book as Yui commenced to button up his shirt.

"Ruby-san isn't that bad, Ruki-kun. You just need to get to know her well." She reassured. Ruki rolled his eyes, he didn't like women who were troublesome. Ruby was practically a walking-talking disaster. Already she had smashed three vases in one week. ONE WEEK! And she wasn't even trying! Ruki grimaced in pain, that stupid wound must've been acting up again, the vampire tried to stand up but Yui gently urged him on the bed.

"P-please Ruki-kun, stay in bed. I need to reapply your wounds." The smaller teen reassured, with that she nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and unbounded the bandage, luckily for Ruki, Azusa REALLY knew how to use bandages. Yui applied the ointment on his skin. It was thick and tar-like, Ruki hissed and clutched his blankets with his fists. Yui slowly wrapped the bandage around his waist and rubbed her hand over it.

"D-do you want me to stay with you, Ruki-kun?"

The eldest mukami sighed with frustration but nodded his head. She's annoying, he thought, why can't I stop thinking about her!

* * *

Ruby really had nothing to do. She obviously heard the loud cussing of Ruki when he learnt that the girl left a few surprises on his face. She remembered she used to do it to Shu and (if she was lucky) Reiji. Nevertheless Ruby casually swung Crescent Rose around as if it were a toy.

*clink*

Ruby turned her head to the left and saw another porcelain vase tipping...and tipping...and..

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed, luckily for her Yuma managed to catch the vase.

"I told you so many times, that piece of shit belongs outside, I swear you could destroy a whole house with that thing." He scolded, the taller teen hit Ruby's head.

"Ow! Child abuse! Child abuse!" She complained, rubbing on the little lump forming on her head. That's when they heard the bathtub stop running, that's right Kou was in the bathroom. Kou opened the door rashly.

"What's this about child abuse?" Kou asked, he opened the door pretty damn wide and innocent Ruby...well...uh... STILL T. Yuma quickly covered the silver eyes of Ruby.

"Damnit Kou! She's only 15 show some decency!" The giant whined, Ruby's face went red. This wasn't the first time she gazed upon a man not wearing clothes but it was still shocking since she was several years younger than all of the vampires. Kou cracked a cheeky smile before sauntering towards Ruby, she felt the redness of her face increase as he slowly rubbed his right hand around her neck...

*kick*

"ARGH YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kou cursed, he glared menacingly at Ruby who still had her eyes covered by Yuma.

"Did I get him?!" She joyfully asked, the giant patted her head. Azusa was strolling around

"I want...pain...do you want to help me...Persephone?" Azusa mumbled, he already had his knife pulled out. The other teens raised their eyebrows before leaving Azusa to humour himself. Kou managed to stumble back into the bathroom and took this as an opportunity to go to slip on his clothes. Yuma had some "plant-related" business to take care of. So Ruby casually strolled into her room, already she laid on her bed and...

*crash*

"MEEEEEEGAMI-CHAN?! WAS THAT YOU?!" Kou screamed. Ruby couldn't answer, because it was a grimm who tackled her. The huntress groaned as wolf snapped at her head.

"Get...OFF!" She kicked the grimm's snout and flipped it out of the window. The beast whined but managed to land on the tree branch, the red-haired girl had two choices. Tell the others or go fight it...

It's just a grimm, how hard can it be? She thought. With that she jumped out of the cracked window and landed on the tree branch, thanks to her skills, she managed to maintain her balance on the wooden bough. After waving her arms a bit and stablising herself, Ruby looked around. It was too dark and only the moon offered a bit of its light, even though it was a lunar eclipse. Ruby relaxed a bit and closed Crescent Rose before sitting on the branch.

"It's so pretty." She muttered, the fifteen year old felt someone plop next to her and brush a stray curl from her cheek.

"I think you're the best view." A voice commented, it was boyish and around Kou's age. Ruby turned to see a boy with rusty hair. His eyepatch concealed his left eye. It was that guy...IT WAS THAT GUY WHO ATTACKED HER AFTER YUI WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE MUKAMIS! She screamed and tilted back a bit...a bit is an over exaggeration. She fell off the branch and onto another body, Ruby rubbed her head.

"Man...I really need to work on those landings." She grumbled, that's when she felt someone grab her neck hard. Ruby tried grasp Crescent Rose but was pushed against the trunk of the tree.

"Let me go! Go jump off a cliff!" She snarled, struggling like a feral animal. Her captor harden his grip on her throat until the teen she met on the tree punched her face.

"Show respect to the first-blood king, bitch!" He ordered, kicking her in the stomach.

"STRANGER STRANGER STRANGER" Ruby hollared, another punch was delivered.

"We can't let her get in the way of our plans, we can't let any of them get in the way of our plans." 'First blood king' muttered, with that he hung Ruby on a branch by her hood. With a gesture, the rusty haired kid followed the guy, Ruby called out to them but none was avail since they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Oh...JUUUUUST great, I'm hanging on a tree branch. What next? A bunch of grimm?!"

With that a couple of growls came from the bushes, her silver eyes widen with fear.

No..PLEASE...NO! She thought, with that she managed to grasp Crescent Rose and slice off the top of the branch and land on her butt. She quickly recovered from the fall and stood up with her weapon in scythe form. The intruders showed themselves, they were like those familiars that attacked the mukamis the other day...but displayed the same aura as grimm. She turned around and slashed a beast in half, the sight of blood didn't face her. She was used to it by now. Another beast lunged in the air and Ruby quickly jumped backwards, she stabbed her scythe in the ground before pulling the trigger twice.

*bang bang*

The animal's corpse slumped to the ground, she winced in disgust and quickly ducked as an animal swiped at her. She kicked upwards, snapping the animal's neck and spun Crescent Rose twice. As another monster rang close to her, she brought the scythe down on it's body. Yet again, more blood covered her pale hands. She wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead before smiling a bit.

"I need a bit of a work-out? Mind if you help me out?" She asked in an innocent tone, all the beasts roared with anger before charging towards her.

* * *

Yang was driving bumblebee, her yellow hair flared in the wind. Ayato was holding hard around her breasts, the blonde rolled her eyes with annoyance before looking at her wing mirror, she noticed more grimm chasing them. They were nearing a tight curve on their right and a giant vegetation on the left.

"Get ready!" She ordered, before swerving to the left and into the bushy maze. She quickly flipped off the bike and landed on her feet, Ayato on the other hand landed flat on his face.

"Ow." He groaned, Yang quickly helped him up and shoved something in his hands. It was a pistol, a pistol from Atlas. He widen his eyes. Yang tilted her head in confusion.

"What you've never held a gun?" the brawler asked, Ayato looked away before shooting a grimm who was about to pounce on Yang.

"I'm not a fan of technology." He replied, Yang swung her leg and punched a monster in the face. The wolf whined and soon had its head obliterated by a dust powered punch. Ayato shakily held the gun to his eye to gain another good shot.

"Don't aim with one eye." She explained, before aiming another bullet at a monster's head. The head obliterated into a bloody mess. A couple of more monsters joined the grimm, they looked as if they were a vampire's familiars...but like grimms. Grimmiliars? Let's just call them that

"Damnit! There's too many of them!" Yang cursed, Ayato groaned with annoyance before kicking his foot upwards to snap a wolf's neck. Yang cartwheeled backwards to avoid a slash of a grimmiliar's claws before shoving her fist inside the monster's mouth and blowing up it's head. She grimaced and wiped the blood and spit on Ayato's jacket.

"Gross! Don't wipe it's guts on me!" He groaned, Yang rolled her lilac eyes.

"You're a vampire, you're already used to blood and stuff."

"JUST blood! Not the 'stuff'! " He emphasised. But soon another wolf jumped in the air, Yang grabbed Ayato by the leg and used him as an object to break the bones of the beast. The vampire REALLY didn't approve of being covered in guts and gore, he pulled the gun's trigger to shatter a wolf's leg before stepping on it's head.

"We need to retreat!" Ayato ordered, he felt that his gun was running low on projectiles. Yang finished another beast before reloading her gauntlets.

"Alright, cover your ears. This'll work." She mumbled, Ayato ducked and covered his ears and the blonde brawler slipped on earplugs. Yang cocked the two gauntlets before smashing both fists together, the sheer sound of the collision was amplified with the speaker on her mechanical arm, creating a loud deafening and head-exploding bang. The grimm were all piles of bleeding bodies, but they soon disintegrated away. Yang smirked and flipped her luscious blonde hair.

"Yup, still got it!" She bragged. Ayato grumbled before shaking his gun.

"Damnit, I'm out. Got anymore, melons?"

"I'd appreciate if you'd stop calling me that." Xiao long snarled, she pushed Ayato but accidentally down a hill. The pureblood began to scream his head off as he rolled down the hill, log style, until he crashed into something. Something that was young, red and the body shape of a fifteen year old.

Yang stared at disbelief as the figure began rubbing her head and whining of her injury in an immature little voice.

"OOOOOOW! That hurt," Ruby grumbled, the two sisters stared at each other for a bit. Yang's lilac eyes connected with Ruby's silver pupils. "Yang are you crying?" Without another answer, Yang hugged Ruby with gusto and rubbed her blackish hair constantly, whispering endearing words to her.

"YANG I CAN'T BREATHE!" The younger huntress whined, it was obvious since the blonde brawler's chest began smothering the little girl. Ayato couldn't help but have a little bit of his blood dribble from his nose.

"Heh heh, now that's hot." He perversely commented, Ruby rolled her eyes. As much as Ayato denied, he always acted like Laito. Yang stopped smothering her little sister since she heard a scream. The three teens flicked their heads in the direction of the mukami mansion.

"Yui!" They chorused together, Yang quickly went to frisk for the motorbike disk but Ruby had other ideas.

"Yang, I am so sorry." The girl admitted, looking at a nearby bush which was rustling and growling.

Yang was about to ask what Ruby meant but the younger sister pushed her into the bush. Ayato stared at the girl.

"Why did you push her into the bush?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. To answer his question, the bush began rustling and releasing wolf growls. His eyes widen as he saw a blonde strand of Yang's hair flop to the ground. Flames surged from the bush, burning the beast into ashes and revealing the pissed huntress.

"GIVE ME SOMETHING TO PUNCH!" She growled, punching a tree trunk. The bough broke in impact, Ruby smirked.

"Follow me!" With that, the younger huntress grabbed Ayato's arm and activated her semblance. Ruby tried leading Yang in the right direction, she still was getting used to the surroundings of the mukami mansion. Back at the mansion, the mukamis were doing their best to defend themselves. Even Yui occasionally lent a hand with the thrown objects. Yuma and Azusa were hiding behind a turned over table. Kou had returned with a giant basket of eggs and was pelting at a couple of wolves whilst Ruki maned the a golf club he found lying around the house and Yui decided to use a poker. As Ruki smashed another familiar's head with the driver, the hallway was rumbling. Yuma and Azusa readied their textbooks as weapons.

"Get ready Azusa..." Yuma growled, Azusa looked longingly at the door.

"Do you think...they will cut me?" The youngest vampire inquired, grey eyes lit up with excitement. Yuma huffed, he was in no mood to scold Azusa.

*bang*

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER BITCHES!" Yang's voice screeched, with that she tackled a wolf and began blowing its head to bits. The mukamis and Yui stared at the confident Ruby but the annoyed Ayato.

"Meet my sister, Yang!" the ebony girl introduced, she gestured to the blonde killing the wolves left right and centre. Ayato growled and quickly punched another wolf as it tried to pounce on him. Ruby formed Crescent Rose before spinning it and blowing it's head up. Yui squeaked in terror as the blood splattered everywhere.

"Yui! Give me a hand!" Ruby swung her weapon again to smash a monster's skull. With a shared nod, Yui quickly crawled from the hiding spot and held both hands on the weapon as if it were a kendo sword. Ruby took off running around the familiars, slowly building up a tornado of red rose petals. Yui waited for the right moment and stabbed the poker into the ground. Ruby's generated petals turned from delicate to sharp projectiles that impaled the wolves in several areas. Ruby smirked with confidence and panted a bit. Yang also took pride of what her sister had accomplished in her time in this hellish world.

"That's not a bad thing si-ARGH!" A wolf with bronze fur had tackled the blonde brawler and clamped its filthy jaws on the metallic brace. She kept pulling against the wolf and was about to punch the monster when the beast won the tug-of-war and ripped Yang's prosthetic off. Xiao Long's lilac eyes flared with pain and instantly the wolf escaped with stealth.

"YANG! OH GOD! NOT AGAIN! NO AGAIN!" Ruby cursed, Yang was breathing heavily as her eyes grew weary.

"Crap, I'm gonna die. Crap, I'm gonna die. Crap, I'm gonna die." The older sister groaned, blood was falling out of the wound.

"S-shit! What the fuck happened?!" A voice cursed, there Subaru was. His eyes gleamed with concern. All the remaining teens (aside from Yang) tilted their heads in confusion.

"How did you...get here so quietly?" Azusa managed. Subaru smashed the wall.

"You'll answer MY question first!" He threatened, Ruki raised a hand in order to silence the youngest sakamaki.

"Miss Xiao Long, can you hear me," He repeated, Yang stopped muttering and wearily nodded her head. "I believe it is suitable for both of you to return to your original dimension."

This caused Ruby to stop and turn her head towards the eldest mukami in confusion.

"W-what do you mean 'return to your original dimension.' I-I'm staying here right?" The huntress begged, she looked desperately at each of the vampires. Each vampire refused to stare into her silver eyes, making her direct her attention to Yui. The frail girl shook her head, it was time to say goodbye.

"You need to support your sister, obviously losing her arm again must be an emotional strain on her." Kou muttered, the other adolescents stared at him with fear and sweatdrops.

"He actually used adult words." They all thought, Yang opened her eyes, Subaru leaned closer to the busty girl.

"Yang, can you hear me?" He ordered, the older sister smirked pridefully before punching his shoulder.

"Hey Subaru, I'm...going to be ok...take...care of Yui." She vowed, with that Yang's consciousness slipped. Ruby quickly frisked her sister's pockets.

"The portal thing's gone!" She gasped, Yuma raised an eyebrow.

"Have you considered checking between her-" Ayato shot a death glare at Yuma. He knew VERY well on how Ruby was innocent and wished that the gardening-obsessed giant wouldn't corrupt it. Besides, if it came to teaching Ruby that sort of stuff it would've been the end of his-

"Hey look! I found it!" She rejoiced, with that she set it up. Already her friends looked at her wistfully, seems like the sakamakis knew how to teleport really fast. Both families and the human girl each had their funny ways of saying goodbye.

"See ya around, brat-chest."

"I hope to taste you again soon, Ruby-san."

"Until we meet again, Rose-chan~~"

"If your behaviour alters over your time in remmant, you'll find yourself with a punishment."

"Hmph, you better not lose my headphones."

"I-I'm not crying! I've got something in my eyes!"

"Try not to burn down your house."

"Hmph, see ya...Weed."

"Can't wait to play, megami-chan!"

"Persephone...don't...forget me."

"Say hi to Weiss-san for me!"

Already when Ruby leaned back into the portal with Yang's body, she also felt the light slip from her eyes.

 **Later**

Ruby groggily opened her eyes, she found herself in bed and her shoulder wrapped up tightly.

"W-wha?" She mumbled touching the wound, it stung.

*rustle rustle*

Ruby's eyes darted around the room, they must've began treating her injuries

"Dammit...I better do something about this Cinder-thing." She stated bitterly. Once again, there was a shadow by the left hand side of her bed. Ruby quickly rolled off the bed and stood opposite of the figure. This intruder...was familiar. Her long black hair was in a messy manner, a bow adorned in a manner as if she was pretty little doll and her amber eyes gave off the impression that she was like a cat...or she was a cat.

"Blake?" The younger huntress whispered, with her time at the Sakamakis, she knew when it was necessary to be quiet. The faunus looked guiltily away.

"I...heard you came back...I wanted to see you." She admitted, Ruby hugged her team member. Blake looked away, it would be some time when Adam learnt that she had run away. She had run away to freedom.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Two boys stood in front of an alter, a pile of wilted rose petals were on the mahogany ornament. With a shared nod, one of the boy tapped the pile of foliage with a card, La Mort but there was no picture on it. Just the words "La Mort" in fancy swirly ye-old english font. The petals swirled and formed into the body around their age. Her brownish hair tied into three segments: two neat braids on the sides and a ponytail at the back. Her hazel jacket and white earmuffs were still on her head. The girl collapsed a bit and one of them caught her.

"Can you stand?" he asked, the girl flicked open her eyes. She saw two boys, one carrying a tarot card and had a scarf around his neck. The other was holding her up and gave her a wolfish smile, it didn't make her feel any better since she noticed his eyepatch.

"G-get off me...you bastard!" She cursed, with that she swung a throwing knife she kept concealed in her jacket. The eyepatch boy jumped back a bit and joined his card-holding ally.

"Calm down, human." The scarf-teen said, he was unfazed at her rash behaviour.

"Who the hell are you? You're brothers right? I can tell by the resting bitch face that both of you share. With that in mind, you're supernatural dudes. So what kind though...vampires? Devils? Dhamypirs? Fallen Angels? Bitch ain't nobody got time for that." She blabbered, the girl tried to lunge at the guy who addressed her but blue chains appeared from nowhere and hooked onto her arms and neck. Her eyes, once dull and grey, turned to the colour of blood. After a few minutes of screaming and getting a bit burnt, the chains faded away and the girl breathed heavily before looking upwards.

"Rise scum." The guy repeated, his whitish hair tickled the girl's forehead, the girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Y'know, saying the words 'rise' and 'scum' side-by-side doesn't really make you an impressionable boss," She returned, nevertheless she took the guy's hand. "Name's Hayami, you are..."

The eyepatch-wearing teen looked as if he wanted to rip her head off but his scarf-wearing brother silenced him.

"I am Carla Tsukinami, king of the founders. This is my brother-"

"Fucking called it." Hayami smirked, Carla rolled his eyes.

"This is my brother, Shin. We have been interested in you, Miss Kitagawa-"

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty famous, that giant flame at the exorcist academy in London, yup. You're looking at the culprit. It **TOTALLY** wasn't an accident." She cheekily commented, flipping one of her braids in arrogance.

She was lying, it **DEFINETLY WAS AN ACCIDENT.**

Shin rolled his eyes.

"Please can I kill her?" He pleaded, his one eye seemed to flare with anger. His older brother sighed in frustration

"No, Shin you cannot."

"Godamnit." Shin cursed, he gave a look of hate and disgust. Hayami just stuck her tongue out.

"But seriously, I'm supposed to be in Hel...I mean heaven. What the hell am I doing here?" She grumbled, Carla pursed his lips.

"I'm giving you a second chance to live and exact your revenge. Revenge on everyone who has mocked you, revenge on those who have killed your family. But this can only be granted if you follow by my commands. Do you accept?" Carla explained.

Of course she will, humans are stupid little things. They seem to take every opportunity they have on a second life as if it were an ice-cream. He thought bitterly. Hayami looked at her knives and back at Carla.

"Do I get to brutally murder the Sakamakis? Every single one of them? Does the 'kill me and you love me" thing gets turned off." She ventured, Carla's thin mouth widen to a grin.

"All the blood and gore you want." He offered, Hayami casually spun her knife.

"Hm...Sure why not? It's not like I've got no one to hang out. Plus I never really got to the end of Soul Eater." She stated, with that Carla tapped the tarot card on her head again. Hayami dissolved into the card. The once picture-less card now had a picture of Hayami studying her knife with such bordem, she also wore a black robe and a giant skull was behind her.

"La Morte." The text at the bottom read. Carla slipped the card away in his pocket.

"I can't believe you resurrected a filth like her." Shin snarled, he was so tempted to rip the card into a million pieces and burn it in the nearby fire. It was only recent when Carla discovered this technique of resurrecting humans and turning them into familiars.

"Calm down brother, we need her if we want to eradicate the human and vampire race. Besides, just as long as we have her, we can keep Mertz at bay. Can't we, Mertz?"

At the last point, both brothers glared at the nervous man in the cloak, his hood concealed most of his face and he dare not look at the brothers in fear he may receive another beating.

"No...sir." He muttered, look away. Shin and Carla looked at each other with confidence and then back at the moon.

"Shall we begin, Nii-san?" Shin inquired, he tilted his head in order to show his merciless grin. Carla pushed up his scarf a bit to shield himself from a little breeze but his white hair flowed.

"Yes we shall." He returned.

The moon revealed it's dark sadistic bloody side.

 _...ok fine so there IS another arc! But that is if Rejet releases season 3 DL and RWBY ends. In the meantime, there's nothing for this fanfic! So in the meantime here's a little snippet of my next work._

 **You thought I was gone for good...you thought that little scheme could prevent me from coming back?**

 **I can travel from mind to mind you fools!**

 **You've just dug a bigger grave for yourselves.**

 **Remember...I'll be watching you!**

 _A cookie for who gets the reference_

 _BUT there's also a Kindan no 666 opening RLR, RLB verseion coming out for this fanfic next week so stay tuned!_


	28. Kindan no 666 RLR,RLB opening

**So here is my take on the kindan no 666 opening from Diabolik Lover: more fate with my added content with this fanfic, ok so who remembers the Mr Sadistic Night thing I did. So**

 _Italics will be Azusa_

 **Bold will be Kou**

BRACKETS WITH CAPS LOCK WORDS IN THEM WILL BE LIKE MY PERSONAL NOTES

Underline will be both of them

 **The scene above the description will corespend to the line below and the lyrics will be translated from the original japanese version. Trivia:**

 **Kou's seiyuu does the voices of Charles Grey (Kuroshitsuji), Gilbert (Bonjour sweet Love patissiere) and Tyson's dub (Percy Jackson sea of monsters) because you can tell by that whiny yet adorable tinge in his voice**

 **Azusa's seiyuu does the voices of Shintaro Natsume (Beelzebub), Loke (fairy tail) and Shinjuro Kurama (Kamisama Hajimemashita) and that's a big variety since Azusa always like stutters. Enough about the voices. Let's go**

*cue the music*

The clocks are ticking, Crescent Rose is whirling in the air. Yui's unconscious and suddenly opens her eyes, showing the title page with the letters flashing to the beat. Before flashing four potraits of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

*cue the vocals*

Ayato gets up from his lying position from the couch and smirks devilishly at the viewers before scowling at Laito who readjusts his fedora and winks at the viewers.

 **It's too late, we're already beyond the lethal dose of blood!**

Kanato, standing near the fire place, holds teddy to his heart and grins psychotically before getting pulled on the ear by Subaru to prevent him from creeping out the viewers. (SORRY FOR THE CONSTANT 'VIEWER' THING, THEY SEEM TO KNOW HOW TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL)

 **With the pain that nearly sends you reeling in ecstasy, your eyes snap open.**

Reiji is in his study staring at his bookshelf with concentration before turning right and flicking his fringe.

 _Weakened by such great opposition_

Shu is casually playing billards (OR SNOOKER WHATEVER VERSION YOU LIKE) and pokes a ball, he then looks up and smirks suggestively. It then switches to the stairway case of the sakamaki mansion where silhouettes of the brothers are loitering around the hallway.

 _The root of the infection that destroyed our love…was it you?_

Ruby is carefully walking around with Crescent Rose in gunform, looking out for any intruders. She suddenly swivels to the left and shoots a bullet and the camera.

 **Sin spread from mouth to mouth, saying 'I'll be gentle' pulls the trigger on a casual disaster!**

Yui and Ruby are standing back to back but it is Yui who is facing the viewers. They casually ignore the Sakamaki Triplets who are surrounding them but the boys have their backs to the girls.

 _Soaked through_

The screen swivels to the left so it is Ruby who is facing towards the viewers and Yui is behind Ruby. Instead of the triplets, it's Subaru, Reiji and Shu who surround them and like the triplets they have their backs against the girls.

 **It spreads-**

It finally flashes where both girls are standing side-by-side and are surrounded by the Mukamis. Unlike the sakamakis, all the brothers are facing towards them

 _-this craving-_

Suddenly a chain comes out of nowhere and clamps onto Ruby's neck. Yui attempts to grab her friend but is too late. A few seconds later, a shower of Rose petals, that are the colour of blood, fall on top of Yui, making the girl collapse in fear.

 **-Stained red-** _halfway through, de-stroy-it-at-once!_

Kou and Azusa lean towards Yui's ears

 **Snatched away**

 _by my fangs_

Yuma makes that weird sound (I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS, IT'S LIKE THIS SHLICK SOUND, I LAUGH EVERY TIME) Ruki smiles at the camera.

Suddenly the oldest Mukami spins around with a book held close to his head, Yuma follows by making a quick swipe. Azusa idly places his fingers close to his mouth whilst Kou joins in and offers his hand to the viewers.

If you catch hold of that moon, my love, my desire, become addicted to it all! **There's more blood in our fate!**

Ruby is standing with boredom and twiddling her fingers when Yang suddenly pops behind and gives her noogie.

Torn to pieces and scarred, the endless forbidden

Yui is nervously holding an apple in her hands, staring at it with both fear and curiosity.

 _Bite marks number_

Ruby appears from behind and snatches the apple from Yui

 **They number**

The apple is seen in the air

666

 **I'm so sorry for leaving my personal notes everywhere but seriously**

 **SHLICK!**

 **You just hear this in the most epic bit of the opening, I was LMAO so hard at that bit**

Yuma: Oi mesubata, don't be so judgmental

 **Oh come on! It's funny! Come on, agree with me guys**

Ruki: I agree, you ruin the tension, Yuma

Kou: Yeah, shame on you Yuma-kun

Azusa: Yuma...and his tongue should...go to hell

 **Yeah Azusa-chan is sticking up for himself. Do you want a reward?**

Azusa:*opens his mouth*

 **That doesn't involve knives?**

Azusa:* closes his mouth*

 **Alright so...**

?: Woah woah woah? Wrapping it up so quickly? Wow, that's not your style, Aqua

 **Umm...who is this?**

?: What? Forgot your favourite cartoon antagonist?

 **...Dude! No! You're not in this crossover!**

?: hahaha I will be though! Can't wait to see you readers in her next fanfic Diabolical Sum-Oh wait are you working on their weird babysitt-

 **Nope! Get out! NO SPOILERS**

 **For the last time in ever for this fanfic (until diabolik lovers releases season 3 and RWBY ends)**

 **Favourite**

 **Follow**

 **and Review.**

 **And remember! I love the contribution (keep reviewing so I don't get bad luck or maybe I'm just too superstitious)**

 **See ya!  
Aqua out and wrapping up!**


	29. To all my readers

Dear all readers of this fanfic, I've been reading my reviews for this fanfic and I decided to do some thinking so I decided to let some of the reviewers have a piece of my mind. I'll attempt to keep this from being insulting.

* * *

 **Firstly: addressed to the guest on the 16/02/2017**

I'm hoping this rage isn't addressed at ME but at the fictional characters of Diabolik lovers. Myself and the multiple fishies swimming on my laptop screen (I shit you not, I have an app for fishies swimming around my laptop and they are cute as FUCK!) agree that the characters of Diabolik Lovers are r*pists (except for my Ayato plushie, he's nice. He stole my ipad and started to stare at pics of Takoyaki) and it's not surprising considering their backstories. Just please prevent from raging like that because seriously? The main concept of DL is for a masochist to get her desires with vampires. Also, I know that Ruby has a badass weapon (I wouldn't mind having Crescent Rose as a weapon and so would my fishes) but I needed to have Ruby to have the 'moments' with the sakamaki brothers.

 **Second is addressed to Balthwin:**

Like the anon, you complained that Ruby wasn't fighting back against the brothers which is understandable as she has more combat experience whilst they have more adult experience if you understand what I'm saying. Although, I'm sorry for weakening Ruby but for some 'psycho fantasy'? Well, I'm sure you would've heard DL (since you're reading this fanfic) but that LITERALLY is a psycho fantasy and I don't think you should complain about it because all fanfics have the sakamakis, Mukamis and even the Tsukinamis as blood-sucking assholes so if you don't like psycho fantasies, I don't think you should check out DL. So please, don't like don't read.

 **Final message is dedicated to several people: JennytheTigerWolf, Colett and several other anons that commented.**

So I thank you for your encouragement and JennytheTigerWolf, I really hope you continue writing your 'Meet your Diabolik Lover'. I love it! And for the others, I have officially put an end of RLR, RLB but reading your comments, I was thinking of writing little short stories. I didn't come up with a Ruby X Laito ship becuase I thought it would work (I just thought randomly and was like: eh, why not) this was the same for Weiss X Kanato but Yang X Subaru is a bit more grounded as both Yang and Subaru LOVE punching things. I can see the Shu X Ruby thing and I can kind of see it happening (I also watched that RWBY X DL video on youtube and the ships are interesting) for Blake, I know which DiaBoy to ship her with. So I was thinking:

Send your requests in to me, so you would ask me to write a concept based on a scenario and additionally incorporate a desired ship. I'll try to keep this RWBY-canon (I wrote this before volume 4 came out so whoops?) and add in little smidges of other franchises. So basically, send your requests in, list what you want to happen but there is a couple of rules

 _I will not kill any characters_

 _I will not write lemons_

 _Keep them all T or T but on the verge of M_

As much as I love reading lemons (ok sorry, I admitted it) I can't write lemons. So if you have a lemon request...sorry?

I will keep the universes into three franchises:

 _ **RWBY**_

 _ **Diabolik Lovers**_

 _ **Dance with Devils**_

If you have requests for any more 'Kitagawa Hayami' short stories, leave them in the comments.

And I managed to get rid of that SPOILER from appearing! Ugh, he's so annoying! But yeah, I'll give a little preview of my next two fanfics.

 **Fanfic #1- crossover with Diabolik Lovers**

After the hectic summer with their Great Uncle, two american siblings were sent by their parents to live with their Uncle Seiji Komori. Unknown to them, Seiji is nowhere to be seen. Only Yui and her interesting roommates

 **Fanfic #2-Normal Diabolik Lovers fanfic**

Being a babysitter's hard if you're taking care of six little brats. But dealing with them when they have grown up into teenagers puts a lot of strain on this fallen being. After several years of not calling, she has returned on the call of Karl-heinz. But why?

* * *

I will be updating both at the same time, so one week is the crossover, the other week is the normal DL story. I might grow out of the fanfic as I'm attempting to write it and it's got a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT of ideas like time travel and a trip back to... **DOXSFQV CXIIP** for which it would be cool to see how the characters interact with each other.

So yeah, for my dear viewers. Don't like don't read. Send in your requests.

Thank you, Aqua out!


End file.
